


Club Alpha

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars: TLJ, The Force Awakens - Fandom, star wars: tfa
Genre: #Thirsties, #ThirstyLadies, A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaAlphaAlpha, Can't get enough Alpha Kylo, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, F/M, Her Alpha, His Mate, His Omega, Jumped right on the ABO train., Kylo is all Alpha, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not quite so slow burn, Omega Rey, Perfect Mate, Physical Abuse, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is a Beta?, Scenting, Seriously...had to do it., Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, alpha kylo, dominant Kylo, more smut, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 104,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Kylo Ren hates losing control, so when he is forced off his blockers he heads to Club Alpha to find someone to use to get through his Rut.  He is about to get more than he bargained for.





	1. Yes Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me here! I hope you all spot the reference to the original trilogy here, my Star Wars nerd just happened to pop out.

**_Friday Night, Club Alpha_ **

                The Alpha was pulsing with music as Rey and her fellow bartenders rushed behind the bar to keep up.  The Alpha was packed tonight with hundreds of patrons, the bulk of which were Alpha males and females looking for a mate.  A mate for the night or a mate for life, it just depended on the Alpha.    In this world, the Alphas reigned supreme.  They were the strongest of the strong, the elite and had been bred to rule.   The Alphas ruled the world and as a Beta, well Rey just worked in it. 

                “Finn!  Get the runner, we need Ice – NOW!”  Rey had taken the lead behind the counter, calling out orders to her team of bartenders.   At only 5’4 Rey was slight in stature, lean but muscular.  She had to be in order to throw cases of liquor around.    Stepping back up to the raised step behind the bar, she jumped back into the orders waiting.  She quickly filled a series of orders the Alphas shouted out to her, keeping pace with them all.   After pumping out several drinks, she reached in with her scoop for more ice only to come up empty.  With a sound of disgust, she threw the scoop back into the cooler.  Jumping down, she moved quickly to the end of the bar.  She stopped behind Finn, shouting up at him.  “I don’t know where the runner took off to, but I’ve gotta fill up or we’re toast.”

                “I’ll go Peanut, let me!”  Finn started to step down off the platform when Rey stopped him.  Finn was one of the most popular bartenders, as a Beta Male he drew a lot of attention with his laugh and big smile.   He was a crowd favorite and had a line a mile long.

                “You stay, I won’t be long – I promise!”   Rey hurried through the crowd toward supply room when she was stopped by a handsy Alpha.   With several inches of height and at least 100 pounds on her, he crowded her against the wall.   Rey was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol permeating from his body, his whole smell turning her stomach. 

                “Hey sweetness, you can come and dance with me now that you’re done at the bar.  C’mon!”  He pulled her into his arms, his hands running over her the skin on her back left bare by her uniform. 

                Rey pushed against his chest, shaking her head at him.  “I’m not done at the bar, big guy!  Maybe later.”  She groaned as he dipped his head down to hers, trying to sniff against her neck.  “Seriously!   I’ve got work to do Big Guy, you’re just gonna have to find someone else to stink up.”  She pushed harder against him as she fought against the gag from his smell.   Suddenly, she stumbled back a step as Poe intervened twisting the arm of the Handsy Alpha up behind his back.  With a grin she moved past them listening as Poe maneuvered the Alpha out through the side.   Poe may have been smaller in stature compared to the rest, but he was all Alpha Male and he could take down the biggest of them all.    Quickly she loaded the barrels of ice onto the cart.   As she started pulling the cart through the hall, Rey was stopped by the Club Manager.

                “Where is your runner and why haven’t they handled this?  Your place is behind the bar Rey.”  The Alphas manger Phasma or Phas as the employees called her, was the epitome of Alpha Female.  She dominated every room she walked into and ran a tight ship here at the Alpha.   “There is a line wrapping around the bar, we don’t want Kylo to think we aren’t managing the crowd.”

                “Yes ma’am.   I sent the runner, I’m not sure where he ended up.  I’m on the way back now and I will have that line down in no time.”   Rey called over her shoulder as she pulled the ice to the bar.  Wasting no time, she dumped the barrels into the coolers and jumped back onto the platform to fill drink orders.   With a bright smile, she shouted out to the Alphas calling for the orders.  Within no time, she had the line down to manageable. 

****************

From the balcony level of the club, Kylo Ren looked out over the railing at the bodies dancing below him the same that an Emperor would survey his kingdom.  At 6’5 Kylo stood tall even among the other Alphas crowding the club.   His shoulders broad and muscled, he filled out the long sleeved black t-shirt.  Kylo exuded dominance no matter where he went, his power and authority ringing with every step he took.   His office was a wall of mirror dominating the second floor of the club, only the office for his club manager joining him on the floor.  With a restless shrug he pushed away from the railing, rolling his shoulders.   

He hadn’t been to the Alpha in months, choosing to let his manager run the operation while reporting to him.   He had been increasingly restless and temperamental the last few months to the point that the board members had pulled a meeting.  The Chairman of his Board, Snoke had insisted that due to the blockers prevent him from going through his Rut, Kylo was creating issues within the companies.  He had insisted that Kylo wasn’t thinking like an Alpha in control, but rather a Beta looking to make everyone happy.  Snoke insinuated that if Kylo insisted on maintaining the blocker regimen that the board would be forced to take a vote to determine confidence.  Snoke was an old school Alpha, one who had fought for the freedoms and privileges that the Alphas now enjoyed.   He maintained that a “true” Alpha would embrace their Rut and draw from the power that came with it.  The power that would enhance their standing and exert their dominance in all aspects, personally and professionally.  Faced with the possibility of being voted out of his own company, Kylo made the decision to end the blockers.   Taking time away from his other business interests had been inconvenient, but at least if he spent time at the Alpha he could find a suitable female and he could get through this Rut and get back to business as usual.  Within the next few days, the blockers would be out of his system and could find an Alpha female to get through his Rut.  Once it was passed, he went back to work as normal.

Phas caught his attention as she worked her way up the stairs to the offices.   Meeting him with a kiss to both cheeks, she stepped back to look him over.   “What brings you to the Alpha?  You don’t normally spend a lot of time here.”  She frowned as he spun away from her, storming into his office.

His door bounced against the wall as he strode through, frustration evident in every move he made.  Phas closed the door behind them as he stormed over to the low table across the room.  Kylo poured himself a whiskey before sinking onto the couch.   “Snoke is threatening me with a ‘No Confidence’ vote if I don’t stop the blockers.   He says that I’m showing weakness by not going through Rut.  I’ve stopped the blockers, maybe have a day or two before they’re out of my system and then I can find someone.   Figured this was the best place to get it done.”   He threw back the whiskey before dropping his head back on the couch with a sigh.

Phas chuckled as she sat down next to him.   “C’mon Kylo, it’s not that bad.   So you go through a Rut, you get laid – A LOT, and you move on.   What’s the problem?”

“Seriously?  It doesn’t bother you to be controlled by, by your biology?  A drive to fuck and impregnate someone else with no care as to whether you even care about them beyond fucking them?  Kylo looked at her in surprise.

“It’s just fucking Kylo.  You’re too hung up on the control of it all!  Who cares about the rest?  You only need them for your Rut, bang it out and move on.  You’ll feel better for it.” 

Kylo shook his head as he watched for some sign of joking.  “But Phas, don’t you ever just want more?  To feel like you aren’t alone in everything?  Even when I was with Bazine, it was a constant war.  Non-stop Alpha crap!  Always a fight for control.  Don’t you just want more?  Like an actual connection with someone?”

“Really Kylo?  The Omega crap?  Don’t tell me you believe in that nonsense.  The Omega is a myth, created by the same people who sell flowers and candy every February.   How do you balance the idea of an Omega who is triggered by your perfect biology without believing that it is perfectly OK to obey your biology to get through Rut?  Even if the Omega myth was true, they’ve been bred out of existence.  Nothing is equal to the Alpha.  Loosen up Boss.” 

Kylo shook his head as he jumped to his feet.  “Come on, give me a tour and show me what’s new since the last time I was here.  I noticed you made a change to the uniforms for the bartenders.”

Phas led him down the stairs pointing out the improvements that had been made over the last year including the DJ booth and the new bar.  As Kylo approached the bar with Phas, Rey moved past Finn to set the tray for bottle service.   Kylo motioned to Rey as Phas rattled off the list of improvements.  “I know Finn and the Rose, they’ve been here for sometime now.  Who’s the new one?”

Phas looked over at Rey setting the tray.  “She’s fairly new, been here for a few months.  Came as a recommendation from Finn.   She’s solid.  She’s quick, tough and she works hard.   For a Beta she handles her self pretty well, doesn’t let the Alpha’s push her around at all.”  She looked up at Kylo who was watching Rey intently.  “Kylo, she’s a Beta.  You know they can’t handle an Alpha Rut.”

Kylo scowled at her, “Get of it Phas.  Show me the new bar setup.”  They moved around behind the bar, Phas showing off the new bar set up.   With the raised platform behind the bar, the bartenders could stand slightly taller than the bar allowing for better visualization of the crowd.  In addition, they had created displays behind the bar highlighting the top shelf liquors.  Steps leading up to the display allowed the bartenders to make a show of selecting the liquors.  This also made for more money when offering bottle service.  As they moved behind the bar, Kylo and Phas stopped to allow Rey to move past them to climb the few stairs to retrieve one of the top shelf bottles for bottle service.

                Rey climbed the few steps glancing down curiously at Phas and the Alpha next to her.  He stood head and shoulders over most of the other men in the bar, his presence alone commanding attention.   As she reached for the bottle, their runner Johnny, finally showed up with the ice stumbling as he noticed Phas behind the bar.   Johnny stumbled, knocking into the steps where Rey was stretching for the bottle.  She felt the steps shift beneath her, her hands flying out to grab something – anything to keep her from falling.   She gasped as she felt a very large, incredibly hot hand press against her bare back with its mate grasping her hip.  She felt a sudden rush of heat through her body, as goosebumps rippled across her body.  She turned her head, her mouth parted as she looked in to Kylo’s eyes.  Looking into them, she couldn’t help but notice how the deep brown resembled her favorite whiskey.    

                He leaned closer, his lips near her ear.  “Steady now?”  His deep voice sending a shiver down her back as he offered a hand to help her down the step.

                Rey’s eyes widened as she shook her head in the affirmative.   She took his hand to step down the stairs, stopping at the base.  She felt the flush rising up her chest and spreading to her face as she looked up into his eyes again.  “Thank you, I was sure that I would end up on the floor.”

                He looked past her to Phas who was chastising the runner.  Moving past Rey, he snatched Johnny by the shirt, dragging him up to his toes.  “What the hell were you thinking?  You could have knocked her off the steps stumbling around here like an idiot!” Kylo growled to the shaken runner.   Kylo released him with a shove sending him stumbling again.  “Phas!  Get that idiot cleaning toilets.  He doesn’t belong behind this bar.”   He turned again to Rey looking down at her wide eyes.   “Take a break, little one.”

                Rey shook her head.  “Thank you, but I’m fine.   They  need me on the lines.”  She turned to step back up to her place at the bar when she felt his hand take her by the arm.   She tugged at her arm, “I said I was fine.  I don’t need a break.”

                Kylo looked down at her, “You had a scare, take a few minutes.”  His eyes scanned her face, her eyes flashing with agitation.  With a frustrated growl, he dropped his voice.  “I said, take a break.”   His eyes widened as her chest flushed red and she whispered quietly, ‘Yes Alpha’.    Kylo watched as she walked away.


	2. Alpha, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a Beta female keep up with Kylo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your incredible feedback and comments, it truly keeps me motivated to continue the story. Thanks to my Beta Darrah19 for your patience and excitement with my story!

_'Yes, Alpha?  What the hell_ ** _was_** _that?'_ Rey stepped outside into the cool air, rattled by the way she'd responded to Kylo.  In all of her years, she had been around Alphas.  She had seen them in all of their stages.  Drunk, sober, entering their Rut and she had never -  **ever**  followed an order from an Alpha.  Even here at the bar in every state of drunkenness, the Alphas have never phased her.  Hell, half of the time she just ignored their arrogance.   Leaning against the brick wall behind the bar, she closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths.  Rey felt the flush still on her chest and face, the cool air helping her to calm the heat on her face.   She heard the sound of the door opening, a quick rush of noise from the bar before hearing it slam closed.  With a sigh, she pushed away from the wall...bumping into Poe. 

"Hey Rey!  What're you doing out here?"  With a grin, Poe lit up a cigarette.  He looked over her face and seeing the agitation on her face, offered her a hit from his cigarette.  "What's got you worked up babe?" 

Rey shook her head at the cigarette, wandering around the courtyard.   "Hey, Poe?  Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, what's up?"  Poe leaned back against the wall, taking a quick drag off the cigarette.  

"This might seem weird, but behind the bar...well.   Ugh, never mind.   I'm fine.  Just...never mind."   Rey shrugged and walked back towards the door.    

Poe flicked the cigarette way, stopping Rey before she could go back in.  "What has you riled babe?  Did that asshole Alpha bother you again?  I'll find him and we can remove him if he's harassing you."  

"No, no.  Nothing like that.  It was just this weird thing, an Alpha told me to take a break and when I told him no, he like...commanded me to do it.  His voice got all deep and intense.  I felt really odd."" 

Poe cocked his head at her, "So what?  Alphas tell you all the time to do stuff.  More often than not you tell us to kiss ass and do what you want.  Why did this piss you off so bad?" 

"That's the thing Poe, it didn't piss me off.   It...well, I mean I obeyed it.  I actually told him 'Yes, Alpha' like I was some kind of servant or something.  What the hell is that?"  Rey threw her hands up as she paced the courtyard.  

Poe watched as she paced, his mind racing.  "Rey, that was an Alpha command.  It's seriously old school Alpha, like ingrained Alpha behavior.  It used to be the way that an Alpha would command his mate when they were in Rut together.   It would help the Alpha to ease anxiety or keep their mte from pulling off of their knot.  It shouldn't have worked on you, you're a Beta.  Hell, I've never even heard of any Alphas using them anymore."  

Rey frowned at Poe.  "Well whatever, I'm sure it was nothing.  Listen, I've got to get back in there.  I don't want Phas giving me grief again.  Walk me back to the bar?"  

Poe walked over to wrap his arms around her, his hands rubbing over her back.  "If this Alpha bothers you again, let me know will you?  I can't have anyone bothering my favorite girl." 

Rey smiled against his chest, "Absolutely.  You know you're one of my best people.   C'mon, walk me back in."     She tucked her arm around his waist as he walked her back through the club to the bar.   

 

************************ 

Kylo finished his tour of the Alpha with Phas, keeping one ear on the conversation as he took in all of the changes that had occurred since his visit months ago.   ** _'Yes Alpha'._** Kylo shook his head as he fought to pay attention to what Phas was showing off, the pride in her club evident in the way she showed it.    His mind went back to the bartender.  He had watched her climb the steps to the liquor, her lean legs showcased in the slim black slacks, her backside perfectly shaped and tempting.  When he saw her about to fall, he just reacted.   When he placed his hand on her back, left bare by the uniform she was wearing, he felt a surge run through him.  He felt as though he had been zapped by static electricity, his jaw clenching as it raced through him.  It had been all he could do to not to tighten his grip on her hip where he had caught her.  When she had looked down at his face, he had seen her lips part in surprise.  He watched the flush roll over her chest and up her neck and immediately thought of how she'd look flushed underneath of him, crying out in pleasure.   ** _'Yes Alpha'._** He couldn't deny that her words spoken so quietly in response to his order hadn't sent the blood rushing to his cock.  Kylo couldn't help but wonder how she would look on her knees begging her Alpha for his cock.  He shook his head again roughly, determined to pay attention to Phasma.   

They wandered back up to the railing overlooking the bar on the way back to his office.  Kylo had specifically requested living quarters to be carved out in the backside of the building over what was their supply rooms and kitchen.   If he was going to be forced into a Rut, he damn well wanted privacy and he wasn't going to take someone back to his home.   Stopping at the top of the railing, he looked over the crowd again his jaw clenching as he caught sight of Rey with one of the bouncers, his arm draped around her shoulders as he escorted her through the crowd.   As Rey moved to slip behind the bar, she leaned up to press a kiss to Poes check.   Kylo pushed away from the railing, a growl in his throat and his fists clenched when Phas stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

"What the hell Kylo?"  Phas moved to stand in front of him, blocking him from charging down the stairs.   

"What the fuck is Dameron doing with her?   If he wants to pick up someone for the night he needs to hit the dance floor, not one of the employees",  he ground out, still stepping towards the stairwell. 

"Kylo!  Stop!  First of all, Poe is involved.  Second, he's been friends with Rey for a long time.  He routinely keeps the Alphas from harassing her."   She turned and looked at Rey who had jumped back onto her line to mix drinks.   Poe had already moved on and was working towards the bathrooms and hallways, probably checking to make sure there weren't Alphas trying to fuck in the closed rooms.  "What's wrong with you Kylo?  You know you can't have her.   She's a Beta!   She'll never be able to handle your Rut, they never do.   Find an Alpha female, at least you won't hurt one."   With a final push on his chest she maneuvered him back to his office.   Phas moved through the office leading him over to a door, handing him a key.   "I need to finish my rounds, go on in and take a look around.  I'll come back in a bit."

Kylo waited until she exited his office before entering the new space.  Flipping the switch, he looked around the open space, one whole wall windows.   He wandered through the open layout, the living area open to the kitchen.   He ran his hand over the concrete counters of the bar that separated the two spaces opening cabinets and drawers.  He had given Phas a detailed list and it looked as though she hadn't disappointed him.   He saw gratefully that Phas had even taken the time to stock the large stainless-steel fridge for him, the cabinets fully loaded in preparation for his stay.   

He moved through the door just off the living room into a large custom-designed bathroom.   With his large size, he couldn't stand being hemmed into tight spaces.    He smiled in approval as he looked over the large walk in shower, multiple rain maker shower heads and the low benches.  The space would fit up to four people,  if he wanted.   The oversized soaker tub in the corner would come in handy after his Rut, as he’d need to soak the strain that his muscles would be feeling.  He closed his eyes, and could see himself reclining in the tub, the steam rising above him.  He could see Rey straddling him, sinking on to his cock.  His hands gripping her hips as he urged her on, commanding her to cum on his cock.   ** _‘Yes Alpha’_** _._ On a groan, he opened his eyes looking at himself in the mirror.   Maybe Phas was right, he just needed to fuck this out of his system and get the hell out of here and back to the office where he had control.   With a sigh, he splashed cold water on his face.  If he could just get her out of his mind everything would be fine.   

Stepping in to the bedroom, he was blown away by how well it came together.  One whole wall was dominated by windows through which he could see the courtyard behind the club.  The wall across was focused solely on the custom-made,enormous and elaborate wrought iron bed centered on a raised platform, the larger than king bed custom made for him.   Once again, he was flooded with the image of Rey on his bed on her stomach, her ass up in the air as she gripped the iron rails.   She would moan his name as he rutted into her, his hips snapping into hers driving his cock deeper into her.   He'd growl in her ear, telling her to take his knot as she cried out,  ** _'Yes Alpha'._** He scrubbed his hand over his face.  _'Jesus.  Maybe she's right, maybe I do just need to bang it out and move on.'_ he thought to himself. 

 

************************** 

 

By last call, Rey was ready to call it a night.  With Kylo throwing their runner out from behind the bar, she and Finn had run miles hauling ice and supplies.   Rey started the tear down while Finn and Rose loaded the glassware and supplies into the rolling racks to move to the back.  She watched as the bouncers hustled the last of the partiers out of the building, grinning as they escorted out a pair that had obviously been caught in the act.    She called for Johnny to come and begin rolling the racks to the back so Finn and Rose could help to wipe down the bar and toss the empties.  

Phasma and Kylo worked their way through the club, watching as the crew worked to close up the bar so that the cleaning service could get started.   Phas pulled Rose and Finn to the office so she could count down the tills and distribute the tips while Kylo wandered the bar.   Rey had shut the bar down, checking their stations one last time when she heard Phas call out to her.

"Rey!  Don't forget its inventory night.   It's your turn.   Chewie will stay with you until it's done." 

 _'Fuck!  I forgot all about it.'_   Rey groaned inwardly as she called out to Phas, "No worries, Phas.  I've got it covered."  She worked her way to the employee locker room to at least get changed in to comfortable shoes and jeans.   She stripped out of her uniform, hanging it carefully on the hanger for the dry cleaning to take care of and slipped into her black jeans.  Pairing it with a white sweater she sat down on the bench to lace up her Vans.  With a sigh, she grabbed her backpack and headed out to check in with Chewie

At over 7 feet tall, Chewie was their head of security and had been around since the club opened.  As she approached him, he grinned down to her.  "Hey squirt!  How long is it gonna take tonight?  You know I'm ready to get home to my woman!". 

"If you help me with the shit on the top shelf so I don't need the ladder, I'll get done faster ya know."   She winked at him as she walked into the stock room, dropping her bag on the floor inside the stock room as she printed out her inventory list.  Grabbing the clipboard, she moved to the far wall to begin her inventory.    She quickly worked through her list making notations for Phas.  

Chewie called out to her from outside the door, "I'm just gonna hit the head before the cleaning crew starts and then lock up behind everyone.   I'll be back to help you with the top shelves in a few.  Stay off the ladder squirt!"

She rolled her eyes at him as she waved him off.   _'I can climb a damn ladder if I want.   What is it with stupid Alphas and ladders tonight?'_   she thought.  Rey moved efficiently through the inventory making notes and suggestions as she went.  As she finished all but the top two shelves she reached into her pocket to grab the keys to the supply room so that she could grab the step stool, but when she reached into her pocket she'd realized she left the keys in her locker.   _'Screw it, I'll figure it out.'_    

Rey placed her foot on the lowest shelf and pulled herself up to begin her count.  Stretching up on her toes trying to reach the items left on the top shelf,  she heard heavy footsteps behind her.    "I know, I know...I said I'd wait for you but...HEY!"    She suddenly felt large hands gripping her waist as she was lifted from the shelf and dropped back on the floor.    Rey stepped back against the shelf as she looked in to the face of a very agitated Alpha. 

"What is it with you tonight, little one?   Are you determined to hurt yourself?"  Kylo growled out.   "Why didn't you ask for help?" 

Rey threw her arms up in frustration, "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I can or can't do?  I am perfectly capable of climbing a ladder by myself and I don't need some giant Alpha telling me what to do!"  She advanced on him as her voice got louder, her finger poking him in his chest as she looked up at him. 

Kylo folded his massive arms over his chest as he looked down at her, his eye cocked as he listened to her rant.   _'She is full of fire_ _'_ _,_ he thought as she poked him in his chest.   "Are you done spitting fire now little one?"  He fought back a grin as she growled in her throat in frustration.   "Maybe I should have introduced myself.  My name is Kylo Ren and I own the Alpha.  I think that says I can tell you what to do if it keeps one of my employees safe."   He watched as Rey flushed red in the face again. 

 _'Damnit, Rey.  Open mouth, insert foot.'_ Her mind raced as she tried to figure out how to apologize for yelling at the man who could easily fire her.   "I'm sorry.  Truly.  I hate being told what to do and ... I'm sorry."   Rey shuffled her feet as she watched his face waiting for a reaction.   

After a moment, Kylo gave up and chuckled.  With a wide grin spreading across his face, he offered his hand, "Let's try this again.   Hi, I'm Kylo and I own this place.  Would you like help finishing the inventory?" 

Rey relaxed immediately and took his hand.   "Hi, I'm Rey and I would love help finishing the inventory."   She looked down at her hand still in his large one, his hand hot around hers.   "I can't finish if you're going to hold my hand."  

This time it was Kylo who flushed, realizing too late that he was holding on to her small hand, his thumb rubbing the smooth skin.   Letting go he took a step back.  "How can I help?", he asked. 

She picked the clipboard up from where she dropped it, pointing up to the top shelves.   "Since you are so much taller than me and won't need a ladder, why don't you count for me the bottles on the top shelves.  I'll call out the brand, you give me back a number. "   

They worked quickly over the last pages of her inventory, Rey stopping him only once or twice to ask for clarifications.   She called out the last brand, noting that they should have seven bottles of Johnny Walker Blue.   She watched as he moved shelf to shelf looking for the bottles.   She looked over the notes in the desk from the last inventory.   Glancing up, she moved across the room to the shelf where they had previously been located.    "Found 'em!"  Rey stretched up, her fingertips just grazing the bottles.   She felt Kylo step up behind her, his arm reaching just past hers to move the bottles.   Rey felt his body pressed lightly against hers, his smell filling her senses.   Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, his scent dark and woodsy.  Her mind screamed _'Alpha'_ as her breath quickened.  She was bracketed between him and the shelf, his smell so rich.  The heat of his body warming her.  She shuddered as she felt the hot press of his chest against her back.  

Kylo let his body brush hers as he counted the bottles.  He noticed her fingers gripping the shelf in front of him as her breathing sped up.  He heard her take a deep breath turning her head slightly towards his arm as it passed her face.  She smelled so light and sweet, her body trembling as his moved against her.    ** _'Yes Alpha'._**   He flashed again to the image of her in his bed, her hips up in the air as he moved to drive his cock into her wetness.   He slowly moved his hand down her arm tugging her fingers from the shelf.   He grasped her shoulders turning her to face him. 

Rey tilted her head to look up at him, his eyes dark and intense as he towered over her.   She could feel her chest heaving, her breath coming out in quick pants.   Again, she felt the flush rising up her chest and neck to her face.    With her back pressed against the shelf, she watched him place both hands on the shelves behind her trapping her between his arms.  His smell, so dark and intense was driving her wild, the urge to sink her hands into his hair and pull him close so intense that she had to grip her hands together.   Because she was watching his face so intensely she saw his brow furrow as if he were trying to work out a puzzle.  She gasped as he leaned down to her neck, running his nose from her shoulder and over her neck almost to her ear, breathing in deeply.  

Kylo closed his eyes as her scent washed over him, swimming through his senses.   His eyes closed as he felt a strange pull, a tingle in his chest.   She smelled so sweet, so different.   He shouldn't be able to smell her as a Beta, but there was something there, something he'd never smelled before.    He opened his eyes letting them drift to her lips, watching as her tongue swept out lick them.   His hand came up to cup her face, his thumb running softly over her bottom lip as he moved slowly towards her lips.  He stopped just a breath away from her lips as he watched her eyes flutter closed.   "Please.  Alpha, please", she whispered.    

"Hey squirt!   You ready to knock out the inventory?"   Chewie called as he opened the door to the stock room. 

The pair jumped apart as they heard Chewie approach.  Kylo quickly stepped away from Rey, turning his back to Chewie as he walked through the door to adjust himself in his jeans.   His cock had spring to life hearing Rey whisper please to him.    

Rey quickly moved towards the door, "It's all good Chewie.  Kylo was kind enough to help me finish the top shelves.   I'm heading home."  She quickly gathered up things and headed out. 

With a frown, Chewie looked over at Kylo who was looking over his shoulder at him.   "I'm gonna walk her out to the car."  Chewie said.   "Make sure no assholes bother her."    He turned on his heel to catch up to Rey who was already out the door. 

Kylo stormed out of the stock room, stomping up the stairs to his apartment.   Slamming the door to the apartment he reached for the whiskey Phas had stocked in the kitchen.  

**_'Please.  Alpha, please.'_ **

His cock had swelled hearing her say those words.  He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her.   Tossing back his shot of whiskey, he stretched out in the low chair facing the windows.   Watching the lights over the city, he poured another shot. 

**_'Please.  Alpha, please.'_ **

Leaving his glass on the table, his hand dropped to his jeans, opening his fly to take his cock out.    He dropped his head back, stroking his cock as he recalled the feeling of her body pressed against his.  His hand smearing the pre-cum from his leaking tip over his thick cock, he wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly.   He thought about her tongue as she swept it over her lower lip... the feel of her mouth under his thumb.   His strokes grew faster, his grip harder as he pumped his hips against his hand.   He wanted to scent her again, taste her skin to see if she tasted as sweet as she smelled.  Kylo felt his balls tightening, his cock swelling - he was so close.  He wanted to sit her on his desk and spread her legs, the scent of her wet pussy filling his senses as he draped her legs over his shoulders and buried his tongue against her clit.   She would scream his name and beg her Alpha to cum.    ** _'Please.  Alpha Please.'_**  His hips thrust one final time, his hand gripping himself tightly as he came with a shout, ropes of thick liquid shooting up over his stomach.   With a few final strokes, he squeezed his cock, milking the last of his spend.   Opening his eyes, he looked down over his stomach with a smirk.   Stripping his shirt, he walked towards the bathroom to shower.   He had a feeling he'd be seeing her again and he couldn't wait. 

 


	3. The realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is about to face the shock of his Alpha life. How will he handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - I am blown away with the amount of love from you all. And to my Beta Darrah19 - you are amazing! Thank you, thank yoU!

_“Yes Alpha…” she moaned as Kylo draped her legs over his shoulders, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her thighs as he moved closer to her wet heat.   Nipping lightly before moving closer to her wet pussy, he pressed his mouth against her, his tongue snaking out to spread her lips apart.  With his eyes on her face, he ran his tongue slowly between her lips._

_“Is this what you want little one?”  Kylo asked as he pressed one long finger into her.  “Do you want your Alpha to make you cum?”_

_“Please.  Alpha, Please!”  she cried out, her hips arching towards his face._

_With a growl deep in his throat, Kylo locked his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against his face as he sucked her clit into his mouth.   He added a second finger, pumping quickly.   With his tongue flicking against her clit, he worked her towards her orgasm.   Her hips rocked against his face as she cried out again and again.    Lifting his face, he ordered her to open her eyes.   “Eyes on me, little one.   I want to see you when I make you cum.”_

_Rey looked down her body at his head between her legs, his eyes locked on hers as he lowered his face to her again.   As he added a third finger inside of her, he sucked her clit once more into his mouth.   She screamed out loud as her body clenched around his fingers, flooding his hand and face with her wetness as she came…_

Rey jerked awake to the sound of her phone ringing shrilly next to her.  Snatching it up she answered with a groan, "What Finn?  It's too early..."   She held the phone away from her ear as his booming laugh rolled through the phone.

"Early?   Girl, how late were you working inventory last night?  It's after 2 in the afternoon.   We're supposed to meet for lunch today remember?" 

Rey groaned as she looked over at her clock. Sure enough, it was past two and the sun was shining brightly through her window.  "Yeah, I know.   Sorry Finn, I didn't sleep well last night.   Let me jump in a shower and I can meet you at the diner.   Give me an hour?"

Finn chuckled, "Sure thing.   I hope you don't mind, but I invited Poe to join us."

"Yeah, no worries.   I'll see you soon."   Disconnecting the call, she flopped back on her pillow with a sigh.   She closed her eyes thinking back over the dream that she had been ripped out of.   She hadn't been kidding when told Finn that she hadn't slept well.   All night long she had dreamt of Kylo, of his voice and his scent.   She even tried watching reruns of old rom-coms hoping to exhaust herself into a dreamless sleep.   Twice she woke, her body throbbing and her panties soaked.  

Rey untangled herself from the blankets, her body flushed from sleep and arousal.   Her hands brushed over her chest coming up to cup her breasts, her nipples hard against her palms.   Rey pushed her sleep shirt up over her chest to trace her bare skin, her fingers circling her hardened nipples.   Her breath caught as she gently tugged, rolling her nipples.   She recalled her dream as Kylo's face flashed in her mind again, his eyes intense on hers as he devoured her.   Her hand moved slowly down her stomach and under the band of her panties, her fingers sliding between her pussy lips.   She moaned as she circled her clit slowly, dipping her fingers in her slick.   Her hips moved restlessly against the bed as she pictured Kylo between her legs.  She was panting now as she worked her fingers faster against her clit, squeezing her nipples harder as she pulled them.   She threw her head back as an orgasm rolled through her body, her back arching off the bed as she cried out.   Rey lay on the bed trembling from the aftershocks, her breath coming in gasps.

Moments later, she rolled out of the bed to start her shower.    As the steam filled her bathroom, she looked in the mirror and giggled a bit at her flushed checks and bed head.   'That should have gotten it out of my system', she thought.   Jumping into the shower, she quickly washed so that she could meet her friends.

******************************

A few blocks away, Kylo was enjoying a shower as well, Rey not far from his mind.   He had woken this morning feeling the effects of not taking his blockers, his blood pounding in his veins as he felt the beginning stages of his rut.  It wouldn't be long before he was fully involved, because even he could sense the spike in his own scent.   He had dreamt of her last night, twice waking to find his cock in hand as he pumped himself.  With his left hand now braced on the wall of the shower, his right hand once again wrapped around his dick stroking himself.   Her words in his ear and her body a vision in mind, he bent slightly over and groaned, then with a hoarse shout, he spurted onto the floor of the shower.   Dropping his head back into the stream of heated water, he let it run over his body as he struggled to calm himself.  

The days leading up to his rut were rough and he felt like he had absolutely no control over his body.  Until he found someone to take his knot, he wouldn't be satisfied.  He knew he would fly off the handle in a rage one moment and in the next be fighting off the need to stroke his cock.   As the water rolled over him, he knew he had to find someone to help him through this rut and soon.   The blockers were nearly out of his system and it wouldn't be long.   Shutting the water off, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.   Going through the motions, he quickly dressed himself as to not be late for his lunch with Phasma and her mate.  He hoped to ask a few questions of the pair since Phasma had claimed a Beta for her mate.

He jogged down the stairs and felt his phone vibrate. An incoming text flashed from Phas with the address for the diner they had selected for lunch.  It was only a block or two away, so Kylo decided to walk it.

******************************

Fighting a yawn, Rey pushed the door of the diner inward and searched for Finn.  Not finding him, she hopped up on a stool at the bar waiting for the owner Maz to wander down to her.   Maz had owned the diner forever and had developed a fondness for Rey.  Stifling another yawn, Rey propped her chin on her hands with her elbows on the counter. 

 As Maz made her way down the counter to Rey, she hooked a coffee cup to set in front of Rey and dropped her glasses down from the top of her head to stare at her.  "What's wrong, child?  You look like you had a rough night."

"You have no idea.” Rey sighed. “I'll take a chocolate shake please, extra whipped cream and double syrup, if you don't mind."

Maz looked at her in surprise.  "Double syrup?  It must be pretty serious if you're asking for a double.  Who's the man?"

"Why does it have to be a man for double syrup?  How do you know that it isn't just a work thing?"

Looking over the top of her glasses, Maz asked.  "Well … is it?"

With a groan, Rey buried her face in her hands.  "Both, actually.   It’s a man... at work."

"So… spill dear, what's the problem?  If you have yourself a young man at work, it means you'll spend a lot of time together.   I don’t see the problem."  Maz placed the shake in front of Rey and offered a spoon. 

"The problem is... well… he's an Alpha.  Like, a serious Alpha.  I can't have an Alpha, Maz.  You know it and I know it." 

Maz looked at Rey with a perplexed expression.   "No, actually, I don't know it.   So, he's an Alpha.  Alphas and Betas mate all the time.  There aren't laws on it. You can have anyone that you want if that makes you happy.   Now.  Tell me about your young man."

Rey rolled her eyes, "He isn't my young man.  I only met him yesterday, but there is definitely an attraction.  But I can't be with an Alpha, I'm just a Beta.  I can't give him what he needs.   I mean, for one he is **all** Alpha.  Down to his size and demeanor.  He has to be looking for a Mate and with his looks there is no way he won't attract the perfect female.  I mean he's...he's...oh shit.   He's just walked through the front door!"

Maz looked toward the entrance of the diner, and let out a loud cackle. "Kylo Ren!" She called out.  "Boy, it's been too long, what have you been up to?"

Rey felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Kylo turn and stride toward them.

"Maz! Still as beautiful as ever!"  He leaned across the counter to place a kiss on her wrinkled cheek.  He looked sideways and down at Rey who was trying desperately not to be noticed. "Hello, little one,” Kylo smirked.  “Imagine running into you here."

Rey flushed when he called her “little one”, instantly bringing to mind her dream last night.  Clearing her throat roughly, she looked up at him.   "Hi.  Umm, just meeting Finn and Poe for food.   What're you doing here?"

Kylo’s jaw clenched hearing at the mention of Poe. He was still bothered about their little kiss at the bar last night.   He thrust his hands into his pockets as he felt them fisting.  "I'm meeting Phas and her mate for food.  Trying to catch up."  

He spotted Phasma and her mate Hux walking in to the diner and made the effort to loosen his jaw.   "I'll see you tonight, little one.   Have a good lunch."   With a wink and a nod to Maz, he went to join his friends. 

Maz watched Rey as she tried not to be too obvious as she watched Kylo walk away.  Her eyes narrowed as she watched Rey rubbing her neck.   "What's wrong with your neck, child?  Did you sleep wrong?"

"Hmmmm?  Oh no, probably just something from work.   It's been aching like the devil." Rey commented as she rubbed it absently, still watching Kylo.

"I’ll bet it has…" Maz murmured with a knowing look.

******************************

Kylo settled into his seat at their table, surreptitiously watching Rey at the bar waiting for her friends.  He caught the look Phas was giving Hux out of the corner of his eye.  "What?"

Phas just lifted an elegant eyebrow as she looked between him and Rey.   "I thought the purpose of being here was to find someone to help get through your rut.  You know the little Beta over there can't possibly handle the demands of an Alpha rut."

Kylo glowered at Phas, "Why wouldn't she be able to handle it?  Your mate is a Beta and he seems to still be in one piece."

Hux chuckled as Phas shot him a dirty look. 

"Darling, he isn't wrong.” Hux drawled. “You can shoot daggers at me all day, but it doesn't change the fact that he's right.  Just because she's a Beta doesn't mean she can't handle him.  It takes a lot of... energy shall we say, but it's possible."

Phas blew out an irritated breath as she smacked her mate's hand from her thigh.  "You can't compare that tiny scrap with yourself.   Look at her compared to Kylo.   He'd split in her in two." 

Turning towards Kylo, Phas made a face. "Seriously Kylo, what is it about her that has you so interested?  You damn near charged at Poe last night just because she kissed his cheek.   C'mon, spill."

Kylo felt himself stiffen. "Look, I don't know what it is, honestly.  I've never felt anything like this before.   There is something that keeps drawing me to her that I can't put my finger on.   Last night, I helped her with the inventory and I when I caught her scent I just...what?"  Kylo stared at Phas and Hux as they exchanged puzzled looks.

"She's a Beta, Kylo. You can't scent her.  You know that. They don't have scent glands the way we do.  I can't scent Hux, so it must have just been her perfume or something."  Phas waved off the statement. 

Kylo looked over at Hux, "You're a Beta, you can scent Phas, though, right?"

Hux shook his head.  "No, I can't.  Why do you ask?"

"Last night when I scented her, I could have sworn that she scented me too.   The way that she responded to me, her scent spiked and man did my body react.   She even reacted to me.  When I touched her, she actually said “Alpha.”    If Chewie hadn't walked in last night, I'm sure she would have let me..."

Hux stared at Kylo with his mouth open.   "Wait! She called you Alpha?  And you could scent her?"  Kylo nodded as Hux’s eyes widened.  "Man, if they weren't a myth, I'd swear you’ve found an Omega!"

Phas rolled her eyes and laughed.  "An Omega?  Maker, that's hilarious.   There haven't been Omegas in years.  The Alpha biology changed over centuries allowing us to mate and breed without them."  Her laugh died off as Maz slapped the menus on the table. 

"You speak of things you don't understand, Alpha!"  Maz spat out. 

Kylo looked curiously at the visibly angry woman.   "What don't we understand?"

"The Omega are not myths.   They are not like the Alpha that present as they come into age.   The Omega is destined for a specific Alpha and will present only to their Alpha.   Don't speak of the Omega as if they are beneath you!"   She stormed away from the table in a huff.

Kylo gaped at her and quickly excused himself from the table.   He caught up to Maz as she pushed the door open to the kitchen.   "Maz, what happened out there?"  He jumped as she swatted his arm and glared up at him.

Maz may have only been five feet tall, but she could pack a punch if she wanted.   "What happened?  What happened is an arrogant Alpha that’s what!  You all walk around like the Maker’s gift to the world, and most of the time you wouldn't understand a gift if it walked up and smacked you in the face!  You joke about an Omega as if it's nothing, but you don't even know just how lucky you would be to receive such a gift!"

"Maz, honestly I meant no disrespect, neither did Phas.   I've never known an Omega.  Hell, they don't even teach the biology of Omegas because they have been rumored to be extinct."

She poked a finger into his chest. "You do know an Omega.   But the Omega you know wasn't meant for you. I'd suggest you do a little research, boy.  The Omega are real and rare.   And unless you want to miss your chance at a gift, I'd suggest you do it fast.  Biology is a bitch." 

Kylo stared at her, his breath caught in his throat.  "Are you… Maz… are you an Omega?!"

Maz smiled as she nudged the scarf down from her neck.  She ran her fingers over the curve of her neck and shoulder tracing the raised circular mark.  "I found my mate a lifetime ago, he claimed me with his mark.  You have a chance in front of you too... if you don't waste it."

He felt a bit dazed. "I don't understand, Maz.  What am I missing?"

Maz led Kylo back through the door of the kitchen and pointed towards the counter.  Rey’s friends had finally joined her, Finn sitting next to her stool while Poe swept her into his arms.  Rey was laughing as he swung her around, her feet off the floor.   

With a snarl, Kylo moved forward intent on snatching Rey away from the arms of the Alpha.  His fists clenched as rage swirled inside of him. 

Maz stopped him.  "Watch! Just watch, Kylo."

Poe set Rey back on her feet and in the next second, she froze.  Slowly, she turned around, her eyes flaring as she found Kylo. Their eyes met and locked together as she drew in a deep breath, her hand flying to her neck, her lips parting, and a deep flush spreading from the top of her chest to her face.

Maz eased Kylo back into the kitchen, breaking Rey's gaze.   "Do you see it, boy?  She reacted to your spike in scent.   She is no Beta, she's an Omega who’s found her mate.” Maz poked a finger in his chest. “That’s you! But she just doesn't know it yet.  She needs someone to show her, to teach her.  She needs her Alpha."  

She watched Kylos face as he took in her words and looked back at Rey who had by now found a table with her friends. 

"Is that why I scented her?  She's an Omega?"

Maz pointed to her own neck.  "Why do you think she keeps rubbing her neck.  The Omega carry the mating gland in their neck, an Alpha can scent them and soothe their Omega by touching their mating gland.   Or they can claim them with a bite to become their mate.  Your Omega is entering heat since she has found you, and your rut won't be far behind.  I'd suggest you do your research quickly, because once biology kicks in you won't have long.  There will be others who will try to take what belongs to you."  

She smiled to herself as she watched his pupils dilate, his jaw clenching.  "Call me if you have any questions.  Or if Rey needs someone to talk to after."

Kylo leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.  "Thank you Maz, I won't let her down.” He patted her arm gently. “Or you."  

He strode out the door to head back to his apartment, stopping briefly in front of Rey. Finn and Poe watched, their mouths agape.  Rey’s skin felt warm as Kylo slid his hand up her arm to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.   His nostrils flared as her scent flooded his senses when she leaned into his touch.  He ran his thumb lightly along the side of her neck, watching as her pupils dilated.  "I'll see you soon, little one."


	4. Trust me, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has to help Rey come to grips with the news. But can he do it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing - I never thought I'd get this response. As always, a HUGE thanks to my Beta Darrah19 for her suggestions and help. And Nuckinfuklehead - I hope you have your seat belt on - thanks for your help!

Rey stood in front of the mirror in the employee locker room seething as she looked over her uniform for the night.   The knee-high boots with the three-inch heels would guarantee that her feet would be screaming by the end of the night.  To make matters worse, they were paired with the skimpiest excuse known for a skirt.   The black mini with slits at the thighs was barely enough to cover her rear end and every step she took flashed her toned thighs.   Added to the barely-there skirt, the button down shirt and vest open deep enough to show the bit of cleavage that she did have… she felt like she was on display for the world.   _'I can't believe I have to wear this in public!   I'm going to be fighting off the assholes all night!’_   

She stormed out of the lounge to find Phasma.

Finn and Rose were working quickly to set the bar; the line for entry tonight was already wrapping around the block. Rey stopped at the bar, "Finn have you seen Phas?"

Glancing up from the bar Finn did a double take.  "Wow!   Look at you Rey! You're gonna make some serious tip money tonight.  How'd you get lucky enough to do bottle service?"

Rey glared at Finn, "Seriously?  You think this is good?  I'm not interested in bottle service or dealing with the gropers.  I'd rather be behind the bar where I'm useful!  Where's Phas, she needs to find someone else."  

Finn held up his hands in surrender as he motioned behind Rey to where Phasma stood. 

Calling out to Phasma, Rey hurried to the front of the bar to catch her.  "I'm not a floor server and I don't do bottle service.   Why can't Jessika handle it?"

"Jessika is out sick tonight and you are the same size as her.   No one else here can wear the uniform.  You'll be fine!" Phasma replied absently as she worked through her opening checklist.

"No.  Absolutely not.” Rey had the sneaky feeling that she was arguing with a brick wall. “Phas, I am not fighting off hands all night in this outfit.  We just won't have bottle service tonight.  I'm not cut out for VIP Service."

Phasma looked up from her clipboard with a scowl.   "Listen, we have multiple VIP booths reserved tonight and they will get the VIP Treatment that they paid for.  We will have bottle service and you will paste a smile on your face while you do it.   Do I make myself clear?" 

Rey threw her hands up in frustration, "Fine."  She started to turn when Phasma took her arm.   Rey cocked a brow as Phasma looked her up and then down.   

"You need to go back and do something with your hair.  Makeup too.  You need to look the part, Rey.  Hurry up now, we don't have long before we open the doors."  Phasma turned on her heel, calling out directives to others. 

Rey stood for a moment, fuming.   _'Hair and makeup?  Really?'_   She caught sympathetic glances from Rose and Finn as she stormed away from the bar to go back into the lounge and ran straight into Kylo.

He caught her arms and steadied her.  His eyes flared as he took in her appearance.  The skirt drawing his eyes to her lean, shapely legs, the boots helping to accentuate her firm bottom.  It was all he could do to keep his eyes on her face and not the freckles scattered across the top of her chest.   Kylo shook his head, focusing on her face.  He could scent the spike in her scent, the frustration visible on her face.  "What's wrong?"  He ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly as she fidgeted, flushing in frustration.  

Rey gestured behind her, her breathing unsteady. She knew her face was red, she could feel the burning. She was already uncomfortable in the hostess uniform and she couldn't help but notice his reaction to what she was wearing.   "Ask Phasma. I have to go fix my hair and  _makeup_!  Have to make sure I'm looking the part!"   She replied in a huff, pulling out of his grasp to enter the locker room.  

Striding to Phasma, Kylo touched her arm.  "What did you do to Rey?  Why is she acting like that?"

Phasma turned around. "Your little Beta is making a scene because I pulled her off the bar to run bottle service.   Jessika called out tonight and we have too many VIPs reserved tonight not to have it.   She’ll get over it.  Besides, she should be appreciative.  She'll end up with far more tips tonight than if she was on the bar."  She looked past Kylo to see Rey coming out of the employee locker room.   "Ah, there she is!  Perfect.  She cleans up nicely!” She turned and frowned at Kylo.  “By the way, what happened to you earlier?  You just took off, leaving me and Hux at the diner." 

"I'll explain later.  I need to talk to her for a minute.  I'll catch up with you."   Turning away, he quickly moved across the bar to take Rey’s arm.  Tugging her along with him, he leaned down to her.  "We need to talk.  Now."

Rey glanced up in shock as he pulled her down the hall to the outer courtyard.   Kylo nodded to the bouncers standing around and smoking,  "Go somewhere else.  NOW."  

Rey looked around in confusion as the bouncers hurriedly moved back inside.   "Kylo, what’s going on?"

Waving off her question, he stared down at her.   "How do you know that you're a Beta, Rey?  Did you have the blood test to confirm it?"

"A Beta?  What difference does that make?  And how is it any of your business?" Rey snapped.

His eyes burned into hers as he lowered his voice, the authority clear.  "Answer me, Rey.   Did you take the test?"

She swallowed thickly, "No.  The foster home I lived in didn't offer the tests.   It was assumed that I was a Beta because I didn't present as Alpha in puberty.  Why?"  She watched in confusion as a wolfish smile moved across his lips.

He said nothing, only moving his hand up her arm to her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair.  Kylo tipped her head back to nuzzle her neck as her scent -- strong and sweet -- washed over him.  He pressed his lips to the soft curve of her neck, his tongue snaking out to draw a wet line over the curve.  His lips curved as her scent spiked again, stronger and more intense as his tongue danced lazily on her skin.  

Rey gasped as his lips pressed against her skin, her eyes closing as she felt his tongue drag roughly over her neck.   She felt a blast of heat roll through her body and she trembled.  Her hands came up to grip his waist as he pushed her hair away from her neck for more access.   His teeth scraped the curve of her skin, drawing a moan from her. He let his tongue sooth away the pain.   He pulled back from her, licking his full lips.   As he had in the stockroom, he cupped her face, his mouth just a breath away from hers, his eyes blazing as if lit by an inner flame. He was waiting for her, Rey knew.  

Drawing a shuddering breath, she whispered, "Please, Alpha".  

With sharp groan, he lowered his lips to hers, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her up against him.  His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips looking for access and with a sigh she opened to him.   Their tongues dueled together as his mouth angled over hers.   His body pressed urgently against hers, his hand flat on her back as he walked her across the courtyard into the leafy shadows against the wall.

Rey felt the wall at her back as Kylo gripped her hips, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.  Her skirt hiked up high on her thighs as her legs spread to accommodate him. Gulping in air she broke the kiss, her head thrown back against the wall.  He immediately took advantage of her exposed neck to move his lips over her neck again, growling against the curve.   Every swipe of his tongue intensified the heat pouring off of her. 

Rey moaned as his tongue danced across her skin, her hands gripping his powerful arms.  As he shifted his hips between her legs, she felt his swelling cock against her panties.  Her hips rocked against him seeking the pleasure that the friction would bring.   Rey’s hands flew up into his hair, urging his mouth back to hers.   She pressed her lips against his, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance.

Kylo felt his cock straining at the fly of his jeans, the heat of her wet cunt so close.  He felt as if he was in a trance as he lightly pumped himself between her thighs, his hands gripping her hips.   Every shift of their lower bodies rucked her skirt up higher and Kylo pounced on the exposed skin, his hands dancing over the impossibly squeezable curve of her buttocks, trailing over her soaked panties.  This wasn’t really happening, was it? Was he really touching her? And she wasn’t running away from him? She was straining against him. She wanted him. 

Tugging the cotton material to the side, Kylo held his breath and let the tip of his middle finger lightly stroke her labia. She was all wet, silky heat. He felt as if they were sharing an impossible dream. He groaned and heard an answering sound tear itself from her throat as she arched her hips flush against his.

The side door of the club slammed loudly in his ears and he felt Rey jump a bit in his arms, her head dropping to his shoulder.  He held her tighter as Phasma stormed into the courtyard.  "Rey! Rey! Get in here, the doors open in 5 minutes and you need to finish the VIP setup!" Kylo quickly moved his hand from between Rey’s thighs, adjusting her panties as he did so. "Fuck off Phas, she’s busy!"  

Rey slid down Kylo’s body as he let her go, his arms falling to his side. As he turned and focused his attention on Phasma, Rey tugged her skirt down over her hips and straightened her clothes. Don’t look at him, a voice screamed in her head. Don’t look at either of them! Her face and neck were hot as she struggled to regain some sense of modesty and get herself together. It was horrifying enough that she had been caught with her legs wrapped around her boss, grinding against him. And that too in public! Thank heavens the courtyard had been empty. 

She turned and put one foot in front of the other and walked through the side door to begin set up in the VIPs.

Kylo waited until Rey had entered the club, then rounded on Phas, "She can't work, Phas, not in there and not tonight. It’s dangerous for her to be there."   

"Dangerous?  What are you talking about?  She works here every night, she's not in any danger.  And why did you leave us at the diner, what's going on, Kylo?!"   Phas crossed her arms over her chest, blocking his way.   

   Kylo fought off growing apprehension as he explained to Phasma the information Maz had shared with him.   "If Maz is right and she is an Omega, she is presenting for me.  She could go into heat at any moment and that moment can't be in the middle of a club full of Alphas.  I'm asking you Phas, get someone else in there because I'm taking her out of there right now.   I spent all afternoon online researching and she is already showing signs of heat. No, I'm TELLING you to get someone else in there.  Now."

Phasma felt stunned. She’d known Kylo Ren for a while, but this Kylo… this…this Alpha in front of her was different from any she'd seen before.   He was far more dominant than she had ever known him to be, the primal side of his biology screaming to protect his mate. She drew a steadying breath and considered the situation at hand. She needed to work with this man, because he was indeed desperate.  

"Alright… alright, Kylo, just give me an hour or two.  I'll get someone in here."

He drew himself up to his full height, his eyes dark and intense.  "You have an hour.  Or I close the bar down."

She shuddered at the dark timbre in his voice and for the first time in her life responded to an Alpha Command.   "Yes, Alpha”, she said quietly.

Nodding at her, Kylo turned away and entered the club. He moved through the crowd already flowing in, looking for Rey near the VIP lounges.  Not seeing her, he asked Finn who was stationed behind the bar.  "Where’s Rey?  She is supposed to be working bottle service for the VIPs, but I can't find her."

"She just went to the stockroom, we're out of Johnny Walker Blue here.   Why?"   

Finn shook his head as Kylo took off towards the stockroom.  "Crazy Alphas."

Kylo walked through the door of the stock room finding Rey leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths.  Her eyes popped open as he approached.   "Rey?  What happened?"  Kylo pulled her into his arms concerned with the way her body was trembling.  "Talk to me, little one."

Rey pressed her face to his chest, seeking his scent as she rubbed her face against him.   Her body felt like it was on fire and she felt an ache low in her stomach.  "I don't know, I must be getting sick.  I feel like I'm running a fever and I can't stop the shivers, but I'm not cold.   I'm just so hot, it's uncomfortable."  

"Rey, you're not sick.  You need to hear me out and try to keep an open mind.  Remember that I asked you if you had the blood test to confirm your Beta status?  You're showing signs of being an Omega.  An Omega that is getting ready to go into heat.  I need to get you out of here before another Alpha catches your scent.  It's too dangerous for you to stay here."   

Rey struggled in his arms as she tried to push away from him.

"Omega?  You think I'm an Omega?” She giggled low in her throat as she smiled up at him.  “Just how much have you had to drink tonight, Kylo?"  Wrapping her arms around her body, she stepped away from him.  "Omegas don't exist anymore.  I'm just a Beta."  

Kylo scrubbed unsteady hands over his face as he tried to figure out how to get the information across.  "Listen, you saw me talking to Maz at the diner, right?  She showed me that you were holding your neck.  That's a trait that an Omega would show, their scent glands are located right where you keep touching.  Just now, when I held you – you scented me, didn't you? Have you ever scented another Alpha?  You're surrounded by them at work all the time.  You wouldn't be able to scent me unless you were an Omega.”

Rey frowned as she took in his words, her hand going again to the ache in the back of her neck.  She honestly couldn't remember ever scenting an Alpha, usually when her space was invaded by one she only smelled the alcohol on their breath.  "Kylo, c'mon.  The Omega don't exist anymore.  There is no way that I'm an Omega, I'm just a Beta.”

"Rey, please understand.  I know that this must be difficult for you to hear, it's bound to change everything.   But I'm here because I'm not on my blockers anymore.  I'm heading into a Rut and I came here to find someone to help me get through it.   The changes in my body are affecting you as well.  You are presenting as an Omega because I'm triggering it.  Don't you understand?  I'm OFF my blockers,  **MY**  scent is triggering you.   You are my Omega.  You are meant for me, I triggered you.  Do you understand?"  Kylo asked her urgently reaching for her.

She stepped out of his reach nervously.  "Why would you have taken blockers to begin with?  Why would you deny that part that makes you Alpha?"

With a frustrated growl, he spun away from her dragging his hand through his hair.  "I don't have the time to deal with a Rut.  And without a mate, they're painful and empty.  Rey, I run a major corporation I own multiple interests, but even in charge I'm still bound to follow orders of my board.  The head of that board is trying to oust me so that he can control the company.  He threatened me with a vote of 'no confidence' if I didn't stop the blockers to have a Rut.  Snoke insinuated that I was not a "True Alpha" if I didn't deal with the Rut.  I don't have a choice but to have my Rut.  I only wanted to find someone that could help me through it so it wasn't so painful this time.  I had no idea being forced into this would actually bring me to you."

 Rey paced the room as his scent filled the room, the urgency in his voice filling her with the need to comfort him.  It was all so overwhelming to her.  Already feeling out of control with the way her body was reacting to him, to hear that she was presenting for him just shocked her.  "You're telling me that I'm going into Heat because of you?  That I'm an Omega.  I don't...I don't even understand what being an Omega is!  How am I supposed to be meant for you if I don't even know how to be an Omega?  Maker, Kylo!  I barely know how to be a Beta.  I've never even, I mean no one has ever...I've never..."  Rey turned away from him both ashamed and shaken. 

Kylo starred at her, helpless to say anything as he absorbed her words.  He would be her first, no other man had been inside of her or held her.   He felt the growl building in his chest as he stalked towards her, the feeling of possessiveness, of sheer, male pride warring with an overwhelming need to protect her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he drew his tongue over her mating gland feeling her body tremble.  "We can figure this out together, Rey.  I wanted to have more time to ease you into this, but we're running out of time.   All my research tells me that the signs you're showing are of your heat.  It's coming quicker than I thought it would.   We need to get you out of here and to a safe place.  Once you're in full heat, without me -- without your Alpha -- you're going to experience incredible pain and anxiety.  If you aren't with me another Alpha could take advantage because you aren't claimed or mated.  Please, trust me.  Come with me.  Please!"

Her trembling increased as anxiety and panic trickled in and Kylo could smell it all as her scent spiked, his every instinct honed to protect and defend her. Kylo turned her to face him.  He held his hand out to her, moving slowly towards her.  "Little one, it's ok.  I'm here and I'll help you through it.  We just have to get you somewhere safe.  Come with me, Rey.  Let your Alpha take care of you."

“I…this is so much. Too much, Kylo, I just…” Rey stuttered as panic set in.

The door to the stockroom rushed open as a runner came in.  Rey jumped as the noise flooded into the room.  Suddenly, Rey took off through the door, rushing out into the crowd beyond.  Kylo cursed under his breath and gave chase, running headfirst into Chewie.  Before he could say anything, Chewie turned to focus on the flurry of activity behind them.   Charging over, Chewie waded into a handful of Alphas throwing punches. Listening to the shouts, Kylo followed.  He heard Alphas shouting about 'the bitch in heat'.  Enraged, Kylo plowed through the group of Alphas following Rey’s scent to the bathroom door.

 An Alpha was beating on the door, calling for her to open up, his words filthy as he tried to push his way in.  With a howl Kylo ripped the smaller man away from the door, tossing him into the wall behind them. Now in full panic mode, he was desperate to get to his Omega. He banged on the door of the bathroom, calling out to her.  Chewie was now by his side, calling out to Rey, as well.

 Kylo called Rey’s name over and over, his own panic spiking when he heard her cry out.  He had a sudden, enraging thought that she may be trapped in the room with another Alpha and flew into action. Backing away from the door, he emitted a ferocious bellow, and kicked the door in to find Rey curled into a ball in the corner. Relief flooded him as he saw that she was alone in the room. "Chewie!” He called out.  “Block the door. Don't let anyone in."   

Rey cried out again, her arms wrapped around her middle.  "It hurts, Kylo, it keeps coming in waves.  I'm so hot, I feel like I'm burning alive.  Alpha, please!" She had now begun to sob. 

Chewie blocked the door with his body.  "What's wrong with her, Kylo?  Did she take something or drink something?"  

Kylo ignored Chewie for the moment and stripped his jacket off, pulling Rey to a seated position.  "I know, little one, I know.  Your Alpha will take care of you.  I just have to get you out of here."  He looked over his shoulder as he quickly bundled her in to his jacket -- his scent quieting her instantly -- and spoke quietly to Chewie.   "She's in heat.  She presented as an Omega when she scented me.  I have to get her out of here and I need your help.  Radio Phas. Get her to open my office. Clear me a path and move fast."

Chewie bolted into action, radioing his bouncers.  "Guys, I need all security on the floor now!  Let’s clear a path from the rear to the catwalk.  We've got a package that needs delivery. Pronto."   

Kylo cupped Rey’s chin in his hand, his thumb running soothingly over her lips.   "I've got you now, but I need to scent you so that the other Alphas know you’re claimed.  Do you trust me?"  She nodded slowly, her eyes glassy with pain and tears.  Tipping her head back to drag his tongue over her gland, he bit her gently.   Her scent spiked and he quickly nuzzled her gland, rubbing his scent over hers to combine their scents.   He lifted her into his arms as he heard Phas radio Chewie that she was ready. 

Chewie shifted back to stare at them. "Path is clear, boss. Just follow me and take good care of the squirt."   Turning, he pushed through the crowd as Kylo followed on his heels, the bouncers falling in around him and Rey.   

As they ran through the bar behind Chewie, Kylo could see the Alphas turning as they scented Rey.  The bouncers kept them at bay as they moved through the crowd.  He held Rey like she was the most precious cargo ever. Taking the stairs two at a time, he dashed through the door Phas held open for them. Throwing a quick thanks to his second-in-command over his shoulder, Kylo bolted and locked the door behind him and carried Rey into the safety of his apartment.


	5. Rest now Omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is about to enter unfamiliar territory. Will Kylo be able to hold back his own urges or will he be the teacher she needs him to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I again, I can't even begin to thank my Beta Darrah119 for all of her help and enthusiasm for my story. And to Nuckinfuklehead - thank you for being my test read!

**Chapter 5**

After securing the door, Kylo strode through his office holding Rey tight against his chest as the sounds of the club faded into the background.  Shouldering the door to the apartment open, he quickly dropped the deadbolt in place.   He walked to the darkened bedroom, stopping only once he had closed and locked the bedroom door.  Better safe than sorry, he surmised.

With Rey still trembling in his arms he looked around the room, his mind and body on alert, his Alpha instincts screaming.  He had to make her safe, keep them both secure.  He sank into the low chair in the corner of the room, still holding her against his wide chest.  _'Safe. We're safe, my Omega is safe.'_  At her whimper, Kylo stroked his hand over her hair, brushing it away from her face.  "I've got you little one, you're all right."   Still shuddering, she tipped her head up to look at him, her eyes glassy with tears.

Kylo felt helpless as he held her close and struggled to find the right words.  

"Rey, do you know anything about the Omega?  Have you ever learned the basics of the Omega and their Heats?"   His heart sank a little as he saw her shake her head no.  He thought of all of the research and articles he had poured over that afternoon after talking to Maz.  _“Biology is a bitch!”_ She had told him. 

He asked Rey again, "Okay, but you do know about the Alpha and what happens during their Rut?"   At her nod, he relaxed a bit; thank god that at least he wouldn’t have to explain _that_. What an awkward conversation that’d have been. No. Even Alpha males had their limits.

Rey cleared her throat and he bent his head toward her. Her body felt warm against his, the curve of her behind soft against his thighs. He tried not to think about it too much. They had some work to do first.

"You told me you think I'm an Omega and that I... I presented for you?  So that means what?  I'm supposed to be your mate?"  Rey questioned softly.

"I don't know all the answers… I only know what I've read online.  Scientifically speaking, the theory is pretty simple: your body chemistry is a match to mine.  It enables you to scent me, my pheromones.   Because we are matched, my Alpha triggers your Omega.  In theory, we are a perfect match and if we mate and conceive we have the best chance at producing other Alpha children.  Other articles give a more romanticized version, that we are soulmates."

Rey looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, "Is that what you think?  We're destined?"

He nudged her chin back up with a gentle finger and stared into her limp, albeit confused pools of green and grey.  "I don't know what to think, this is overwhelming for me too.  But I do know that I've never felt this way before.  I've never met anyone that even made me think I had a mate."

She lowered her gaze to her clasped hands. "I don't even know what being an Omega means.  Or what I'm supposed to do.   Or..."  She broke off as her breath started hitching, the panic creeping back in.

Kylo rubbed his hands soothingly over her back as he tucked her head back against his chest.  "I know that it's a lot to take in, but your body is gearing up for your Heat cycle.  The Omega have them three to four times a year.   It's your body's way of preparing to be mated and impregnated.  You're going to go through some seriously intense waves of lust.  The theory says that it's your way of matching my Rut.”  

"It hurts so much, Kylo!  I don't know what to do."  Rey broke off as another wave washed over her and her pulse accelerated, readying her system. She felt as if she was accelerating down the highway on roller skates with no brakes. Tears pooled in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks.  She was dizzy and her eyes drooped, her body screaming for something she couldn't identify. It wasn’t her friend anymore and wasn’t making this easy for her. She felt exposed and embarrassed.

She heard rather than saw him speaking and tried to focus on the deep timbre of his voice…it seemed to have a strangely soothing effect on her. "I hate to be so clinical, but your uterus is swelling to prepare for me.  It’s trying to ensure that you will get pregnant when you and I mate.  Assuming that you let me and I knot you, your body will try to get pregnant."

Rey flushed again, even more red than before.  "Well, I won't be getting pregnant anytime soon.  I have an IUD.  I needed it to help... you know… with my cycles."

"I don't have to have sex with you to help you through your Heat, Rey.  I can help you in other ways if you aren't ready for that.  I know that we haven't known each other very long and I don't want to make you feel like you have to." His voice was soft.

Stunned, Rey looked up to him.  "But you're off your blockers. You have your own Rut to think about."

"I know.  But I did this to you, the least I can do is help you through it."

Rey closed her eyes as she took in what he was saying.   He would deny his own body just to see her through whatever was happening to her.  She couldn't deny what she had felt when he’d touched her, and she knew she wanted more.  Under normal circumstances she may have pursued something with him.  Shyly, she looked at him from under her lashes.  "But… I don't want you to suffer while you help me."

Kylo stared down at her, his scent spiking as he absorbed what she was telling him.   She would allow him to be her first.  He would be the first to touch her and lay claim to her.  His nostrils flared as he scented her growing arousal, the blood rushing to his penis as he thought of claiming her, sinking his teeth into her mating gland to make her his.  Her head sank sideways onto chest as she yawned suddenly, then laughed.  He smiled down at her. Pushing away all thoughts of claiming her for the moment, he focused now on making her comfortable and ready for what was to come.

Research said that as his Omega entered her Heat, her body sought rest before the onslaught of the approaching storm.   As her Alpha, he would ensure that she would make it through the next few days.  "You've got to be exhausted right now, so I'm going to take care of you.  You need sleep now because your body needs rest.  The next few days are going to be intense, so let's get you in bed, okay?"  

She was silent, her eyes on his face. He waited a few moments, holding her gaze, and she gave him a quick nod. Rising easily with her, he placed her feet first on the floor on the platform next to the bed, and eased her back to sit on the edge.   Kneeling at her feet, he slowly dragged the zipper down the inside of her boots to remove them. 

Rey sat still, her arms wrapped around her middle as she struggled to contain the cramping pain in her abdomen.   His jacket was still wrapped around her shoulders, and his scent – heady and seductive – cocooned her.  She watched in a trance as Kylo knelt to remove her boots, his warm hands lingering over her skin as he slid the leather down her calf.   She trembled, his touch igniting her body.   She ached to feel him pressed against her again, to be wrapped in his arms. 

Kylo’s head jerked up at the spike in her scent, his nostrils flaring as he fought his need to press her back on the bed and satisfy the ache in his cock.   His pupils dilated as he breathed in her sweet smell.   His jaw clenched as he fought back his urges.  Pulling her gently to her feet, he eased his jacket from her shoulders. Rey immediately felt the anxiety setting in again, the loss of his scent and the warmth causing a mild panic.  Her breath came out in short gasps, her scent spiking wildly. 

"Kylo..." She gasped, reaching out to him, her fingers grazing the top of his chest.

He took her in his arms, his mouth finding the curve of her neck to nuzzle gently.  "I've got you Rey.  I won't let anything happen."  

He eased back from her slowly, keeping her eyes on hers as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her arms revealing a simple white bra.  His hands shook a bit as he worked to keep his touch light and easy.  Letting his hands slide down her arms to her hips, he reached behind her to unzip the skirt, letting it fall to the floor.   Kneeling again at her feet, he lifted her foot to help her step out of it.  

Rey placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she swayed in front of him.  His face pressed against her stomach as he took in a deep breath, his hands running over her back and hip.  She felt a wave come over her again, the cramping in her abdomen intense.   She cried out as she doubled over and Kylo surged to his feet, cursing softly.  

"Rest. Now. If you don’t, this is only going to get worse."  He almost used his Alpha voice there, but held back at the last minute. He didn’t want to scare her any more than necessary. He instinctually knew what she needed, but she wasn't ready yet.   With no experience at all, Rey would need his patience and guidance.    All he had to do was fight his urges and be patient.

She was despondent, though. And desperate. "Please Kylo, please!” Her voice ate at his patience.  “I need...I need something!  Anything!  Just make the hurting stop!" She cried, her eyes brimming with tears.  Her scent swirling around him.   "Alpha, please!"

He was helpless to stop the growl from within; he was after all only responding to his Omega’s call.  He couldn't watch her in pain any longer.   He dragged her body flush against his, his mouth seeking hers.  His tongue pressed for entrance, sweeping inside.  Her heard her gasp as he deftly unhooked her bra, tossing it clear. Tearing his mouth from hers, he yanked his shirt over his head, then pulled her back against him.  As his bare skin met hers, she moaned – low and long – the sound going straight to his groin.  Her arms wound around his neck, her hands reaching up to his thick mane to drag his lips back to hers.  

Rey arched against Kylo, overwhelmed by the heat of his naked torso against hers.  His hands moved roughly over her body, dragging her legs up to wrap them around his waist.   His lips never left hers as he moved them to the bed, his arm holding her tight against him, as he lowered them to the mattress.  Rey’s hands moved over the muscles in his back, his arms taut as he lay her down.   She instinctually rolled her hips as he settled between her legs, his cock straining at his jeans.  She gasped as sensation shot through her, liquid pooling at the juncture of her thighs as he rocked against her.

Kylo rose up on his elbow to look down at her, his Omega… grinding breathlessly against him. Her face was flushed and her eyes feverish. Her breasts were bare to him, her nipples stiff. He couldn't help but run his hand down her throat to nestle between her breasts.  Her lips parted as she panted, "Please, please, please!" She arched against him as he cupped her left breast, his large hand nearly covering her as his thumb ran circles over her erect nipple.  Leaning forward, he licked her nipple with a hot, inquisitive tongue, circling slowly as she whimpered, her upper body rising to meet his.  Sucking gently, he drew her breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking over her nipple before biting softly into it.  He hissed as her hands gripped his arms, her tiny nails sharp as they dug into him.  His hand moved between their bodies to slide against her mound, his cock twitching as he felt the wetness soaking her panties.   Kylo grasped the thin cotton and yanked, ripping them from her body.

“Ohhhhh!” Rey threw her head back and moaned as a thick finger sank easily into her, her body ready and slick.  His mouth came off her nipple with a pop. "Oh, little one, you're so wet for me…" he murmured into the curve of her breast, his breath hot and his voice rough and low.  It sent shivers up her spine and she rolled her hips, trying to draw more of his finger inside her. She heard him chuckle softly. Rey wanted to beg him… to do something, anything he wanted. “Please, please Alpha.”  

Watching her face, Kylo slowly pressed his middle finger into her.  As she clenched around him, he moved it back out slowly.   "So tight for me, Omega, so tight for your Alpha!" He felt her arch into his body as the words left him.   

He began to work his fingers in and out of her wet pussy as her moans spurred him on. He felt his body stiffen as he let his thumb brush against and circle her clit. She whimpered and arched her neck as the pheromones from the mating gland suddenly assaulted his senses. Pressing his body against hers, he leaned down to swipe his tongue over it, nipping lightly. She clenched against his fingers, locking them inside of her as she came, his name on her lips, her body arcing off his bed. He felt as if his eyes were glued on her. He couldn’t look away.   

Rey shuddered, her body falling limp against his, her eyes fluttering closed when she heard him, "We're not done yet.”  Forcing her eyes open, she watched as he took his fingers from her body bringing them up to his mouth lick them clean.   She watched his eyes darken as braced himself over her.  

"You're gonna cum for me again little one.  I want to hear you scream," he growled out darkly, the Alpha in him fighting to take over.  He dipped his head again, his lips and tongue moving down her body tracing patterns on her skin.  He moved himself to lay flat between her legs and bringing them over his shoulders he leaned in to draw in her scent.   With a hum of pleasure, he swept his tongue against her folds parting them.  He felt her body jerk, her legs gripping his head as his tongue licked up and over her clit, flicking lightly.  Kylo splayed his hand over her stomach, his fingertips stroking her skin.  He moved his hand between them to ease his finger tip against her opening, her hips arching up to meet his fingertips.  He flattened his tongue to draw long slow licks over her, every swipe of his tongue had her moaning again, fresh slick gushing against his tongue.  

Reys hand flew to his head as he buried his face into her, her hands tangling in his hair as she held him against her.   She couldn't help rocking her hips against his face, her body climbing higher and higher as he built her up again.   She wanted to feel his fingers inside of her again, feel him stroking inside of her.   She couldn't form the words, overwhelmed by the sensation of his lips and tongue moving against her, the prickle of his facial hair rough against her skin.  She cried out over and over, mindless words tumbling out.   "Yes, yes...oh please...Kylo!"

Kylo reveled in the sounds she made, they urged him on desperate to make her unravel on his tongue.   His hips pressed against the mattress below, his cock aching to be inside of her.   He held her bucking hips still as he slid two fingers inside her, feeling her pussy walls fluttering around his fingers.   He added a third finger as his tongue pressed hard against her clit.   Her fingers tightened in his hair as she pulled at him trying to get closer.   He lifted his head, his thumb pressing against her as he growled out, "Cum for me Omega, cum for me now.”

Rey bucked her hips against his face, her breath a gale in her throat. "Alpha!" She wailed as she came apart, her cunt clamping around his fingers and her legs quaking.  She saw white as her body contracted, every nerve suddenly alive with overwhelming pleasure.  

Kylo slid his hands under her ass to press her against his face as he lapped up the fluid that had poured out over his face.   He felt her hands drop limply to her side as his tongue took one final swipe from her entrance to her clit.  Turning his face to her thigh, he pressed a kiss against her skin.   He let her legs fall back to the bed as he gently moved out from between her legs.   Shifting to his knees, he gathered her in to his arms to pull the blankets back and placed her on the pillow. 

Her eyes were so heavy, she couldn't bear to keep them open anymore.  She murmured to him, seeking him out even as she drifted towards sleep.  "Kylo..."

"I'm here, little one, I've got you. Rest now."  He sat by her hip on the bed, brushing her hair back from her face as she fell into an exhausted sleep.   Kylo on the other hand was suddenly wired, his body on alert as he sat watch over his Omega.   He couldn't leave her, not while she was vulnerable.   His Alpha instincts kicking in to protect and defend his Omega while she rested in preparation for him.

*********************************************


	6. Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo moved quickly to sweep her into his arms, pressing her down on the bed. "It's here Omega, your heat. Tell me now, quickly – do you still want this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to tell you how happy it makes me to read the comments and see the hit count increase. Over 10k hits just thrilled me to no end! Thank you, thank you, thank you ALL! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> Nukinfuklehead - Your enthusiasm is awesome. I hope you keep your seat belt ready!
> 
> And to Darrah119 - There just not enough words to adequately describe how amazing you are!

_Kylo_ _reveled in the sounds she made, they urged him on desperate to make her unravel on his tongue.   His hips pressed against the mattress below, his cock aching to be inside of her.   He held her bucking hips still as he slid two fingers inside her, feeling her pussy walls fluttering around his fingers.   He added a third finger as his tongue pressed hard against her clit.   Her fingers tightened in his hair as she pulled at him trying to get closer.   He lifted his head, his thumb pressing against her as he growled out, "Cum for me Omega, cum for me now.”_

Fully aroused, Kylo woke with a start hearing Rey whimper in her sleep.   After settling Rey to sleep last night, he had stripped down to his briefs to settle in with her hoping to help keep her calm.  Several times over the evening she woke in a panic if he left the room.  After making a quick trip to the kitchen for bottles of water, he came back to the bedroom to find her teary eyed and had made the decision and climbed onto the bed to pull her back against his chest, his scent enveloping her as they burrowed under the blanket.   Each time she woke, he had soothed her back to sleep by nuzzling her mating gland.    

This time as she whimpered, he scented the difference in her, her arousal blowing his pupils wide as his body responded to the spike in her scent.   He felt the heat pouring off of her, her restless legs kicking the covers off in her sleep.   His jaw clenched to fight back a moan as she pressed her bare bottom back against his hard-on, her body rocking against his.   She whimpered again, her hands gripping the arms wrapped around her.  Kylo leaned in to nuzzle her gland, his teeth scraping her.  Finally feeling her quiet down, he slipped out of the blanket and walked to the bathroom.   

He stared at himself in the mirror after splashing his face with cold water.  

His Rut was here, his cock already full and straining against his briefs.  He felt every nerve in his body. He was primed and ready to take, to claim.   He gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white.   Even now in another room, he could scent her – his Omega.  He still smelled her slick on his fingers which had been inside her last night, could still taste her on his lips.  The growl came deep from his throat as he fought to control his body; he had to control it, for her.  He stripped his briefs to spring free, the front of them already soaked with his pre-cum.  

Rey woke with a gasp, her body a furnace.  She flushed all over, her nerves screaming as she cried out.  She stood on the platform next to the bed, her thighs slick with arousal.   Before she could call for him, Kylo burst through the door, slamming into the wall, his eyes dark and intense.  Her eyes took in his form, a true Alpha in all aspects.   His broad shoulders and strong arms paired with his thick thighs he looked capable of destroying any enemy.  Her gaze went to his groin -- his cock thick and long, jutting out of his body proudly.   She cried out, doubling over in pain as another wave crashed over her. 

Kylo moved quickly to sweep her into his arms, pressing her down on the bed.  "It's here Omega, your heat.  Tell me now, quickly – do you still want this?"  He looked down in her eyes searching for her answer.   At her nod, he took her mouth fiercely, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to tease and taste.   He swallowed her throaty moan, his hands moving over her body.  Her legs wrapped around his waist while she desperately rocked against him.  His hips responded, rutting against her slick warmth, his cock angling between them seeking entry.   Breaking from her lips, he moved over her shoulder, licking her gland and scraping his teeth against her skin before sucking a bruise in to her neck.   Rey planted her feet on the bed arching up to him as he bit down... her pussy fluttering as she began to come.  

"More Alpha, more...please...I need more..." Rey panted.

A groan tore from his throat as he struggled to stop himself from plunging his cock into her as her thighs dropped open in invitation.  He smelled her slick and the intense heat her pussy had generated as she came in his arms just now. His brain had stopped functioning on any other level other than what was happening between them.

Her hands moved restlessly against him, her fingertips dragging over his chest to reach between them.   He snatched at her hands before she could touch him, gripping them together and raising them above her head.  "Not yet Omega, I need you ready for me."  He braced himself on his arms, still holding her hands with one of his, and slid the other between their bodies and felt the wetness coating her thighs. His fingers glided easily over her clit as he stroked her.  

Kylo worked her body, urging her to another climax as he murmured encouragement, his words stoking her fire.  "Yes, little one.  Spread your legs wide and open up for me."  His cock throbbed with every sound she made, every breath that panted through her lips.  He sank his middle finger into her wet pussy, her walls gripping him tightly.   At her moan, he added another finger and then a third as her hips began to undulate beneath his. He felt himself hold his breath…

Rey whimpered his name over and over as she chased her orgasm.   She was in agony, so close yet needing so much more.   "I'm so close, Kylo.  Don't stop...please..." She broke off with a wail as she came, clamped down on his fingers.  

Kylo withdrew his fingers from her cunt and wrapped them – coated with her heated slick -- around his cock.  The feel of it was incredible. He stroked his cock slowly, dragging her juices over and around his throbbing shaft.  "Look at me, Rey," he ground out.  "Look at me.”  As her eyes focused on him, her hands still trapped in his left hand above her head, she heard his voice – the deep timbre rumbling through them both.  "You are my Omega... your body will only know mine."   

Gripping his cock, he rubbed the thick tip over her wet folds and positioned himself at her entrance.   Watching her face closely, he pushed slowly into her. 

Rey gasped as she felt him enter, the feeling of fullness overwhelming.   She could see his muscles straining as he struggled to move slowly, giving her body time to stretch.  Inch by inch, he sank into her.  She felt every ridge, every vein as he stretched her to fit him.  Kylo rocked his hips side to side before stopping to run his tongue over her mating gland.  As she arched against him, she felt him shudder above her. His voice was low in her ear, "I'm sorry, little one."  

Before she could register what was happening, he snapped his hips into her, breaking through the barrier of her virginity.   She screamed as his cock filled her to the hilt, the pain bringing tears to her eyes as she stiffened against him.

Kylo released her hands to gather her close, pressing kisses against her forehead and cheeks as he stilled his hips.  He kissed away the tears that tracked down her face.   "I'm sorry little one, so sorry.  Breathe, just breathe, Rey… the pain will pass.  I'm sorry.  Shhh…"  He held her as her breathing slowed, her body slowly relaxing around him as he stroked her arms and nipped at her lips.  She opened her teary eyes and looked at his face, her breath hitching as her hands came up to lightly grip his arms.   

"I know it hurts, but I promise... I'll make you feel so much better. Your Alpha will take care of you."   He braced himself on his forearms before easing his hips back, sliding out of her slowly.   Watching her eyes widen, he pressed himself back into her, her cunt fluttering around him.   After just a few moments of this, he realized Rey was arching her hips up to meet his, her breath once again coming in short pants.  

Rey was mindless with the onslaught of sensations, the sheer delicious weight of him pressing down on her and the ripple of his chest muscles as he moved over her.  She could feel his nipples brushing over hers…the sensation bordering on ecstasy and she found herself arching off the bed, her breasts seeking contact with the rough, yet smooth skin of his torso. She moaned deep in her throat as he gripped her hips in his large hands, angling her body up to his for his cock to achieve an even deeper seat inside of her.  She reared up on her elbows to press her lips to the side of his throat, her fingertips sliding down over the damp sides of his back feeling his muscles straining beneath her hands.  She could feel the intense pleasure building again, so close yet not quite there.   

"Kylo... I need... please...I need…" She whispered urgently against him.

Kylo felt her walls fluttering against him, her cunt trying to lock him in a vise grip.  He felt his own knot swelling as he resisted his Alpha instinct to pound into her again and again.   "I know what you need, Omega!" He allowed hands to slide up her thighs and pull her knees up towards her chest.  

"You need to cum for me again, Rey, cum for me so that I can knot you and fill you to the brim."  His words had an electrifying effect on both of them as his cock began to piston erratically into her, his short strokes pushing her over the edge as she emitted a squeal and began to come.  With a loud shout, he slammed into her, his knot swelling to lock them together, ropes of his hot semen coating her insides.

Rey threw her head back, her lips falling open in a wordless scream.   Her fingernails dug in as she dragged them down his shoulders before they fell limply onto the bed.  She was overwhelmed by both pure pleasure and utter relief as her body – finally and blessedly – felt at peace.

Kylo felt his knot swell further, Rey’s pussy fluttering around it, milking him. Every time he came, a shiver of delight shot up his spine and his stomach and hips clenched and spasmed in accompanying ecstasy. Knotting was often the icing on the cake for this whole exercise, and he fully intended for them BOTH to enjoy the entire process. He eased himself down to his elbows, allowing Rey to untangle her legs from his hips.  Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rolled them over, settling her gently on his chest as he eased back to rest against the headboard.   He tucked her head under his chin, his lips curving to a smile when he felt her press her lips to his scent glands.   

"Are you alright, little one?  I didn't hurt you?"

She shook her head, tucking herself against him with a sigh.  "I feel full.  At peace.  That was amazing!” He could almost feel her blush and smiled to himself. Her voice was low in his ears as she continued. “So… what happens now?"

He ran his hand over her back, stroking down to rest upon her hip.   "Well, for the next little bit we stay just like this.  Then, we relax and eat and drink something until the next wave hits."

Rey reared up and leaned back to straddle his hips, wincing as his knot tugged inside of her.  "What do you mean 'for the next little bit'?  How long is a little bit?"

Kylo hissed as she leaned back, his cock pulsing inside of her.  "At least thirty minutes, maybe longer.   I've only knotted a few times."  

He felt as if those other instances were in some past life of his. He rocked his hips as his cock pulsed again, coating her insides with his cum, a rumble deep in his chest at the aftershocks of pleasure. 

Her eyes drifted closed as she felt his knot pulsing, his spend fizzing hot inside her.  Each time his cock swelled, it sent a ripple of pleasure up her back.   His hands moved up over her stomach to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles over the stiff points.   She gasped, feeling her pussy clamp over him again.  

"Does that feel good, little Omega?  Do you like being knotted on my cock?"  Kylo growled out as she ground her hips against him.  He gripped her hips, pressing up into her, his knot still swollen and locked in place.   His large hands spanning her tiny waist, he slipped his thumb between them, pressing it against her clit and circling as he began to move inside her.  "You're going to cum for me again, Omega.  Use your hands, Rey. Touch your breasts for me.  Show your Alpha how you like to be touched."

She groaned as her hands came up slowly to cup her own breasts, her small hands cupping them gently.   Spreading her fingers apart, she massaged her nipples between her fingers, the stiff peaks darkening to a dusky red.  Rey could feel his thumb pushing her closer to the edge again.  His cock spurted again, a hot stream of cum causing her inner walls to clench, trying to milk every last drop from him.  Her fingers tugged at her nipples drawing them out from her body as her hips arched.   She felt his chest rumbling as his deep voice ordered her, "Open your eyes, Omega. Look at me."  

She had no choice but to obey his command and opened her eyes.  Looking down, she held his intense gaze as he once again commanded.  "Cum for me." 

Kylo watched as she came undone again on top of him, her eyes glassy as pleasure raced through her body.  He felt her contracting around him drawing yet another burst of semen out of him.   Rey slowly slid down to his chest, her breathing ragged as she dropped her head to his chest.  Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as she dropped into an exhausted sleep.

***************************

Rey woke slowly, wincing as she stretched.  Her head turned as Kylo walked through the door carrying a tray.  She sat up clutching the sheet to her breasts, watching as he set the tray on the low table by the window.   She watched him move across the room, the lounge pants hanging low on his hips. Sunlight streamed over him, giving him a wolfish look.  His eyes were heavy as he looked her over. 

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked as he brushed the hair away from her face.  His lips curved as she turned her face into his hand.  "I fixed us something to eat, you're going to need to keep your strength up for later."   He stood offering a hand to help her out of the bed. 

She shifted in the bed, the sheet still wrapped around her.  "Do you, ummm... do you have something that I can put on?" She asked shyly.

"After everything we've done and you're still shy?"  Kylo chuckled as he turned to grab his tee-shirt from the chair.  He tossed it to her, turning to give her a moment.    He looked over his shoulder to see her standing on the platform next to the bed, his shirt falling off her shoulder.  His eyes trailed over her lean legs below the hem of his shirt, skimming her thighs.  'My Omega.  Mine!' He thought fiercely.   He would never let another man touch her.  No other man would hear her cries of pleasure.   No other Alpha would make her his mate.  No one would... 

Kylo felt her hands on his face.

"Kylo?  What's wrong?"  She had watched his face darken, his jaw clenched as his pupils dilated.  Rey had heard his breathing grow harsh as his fists clenched at his sides.  His scent had spiked, intensifying the air around them.  She moved her hands over his neck, instinctually using her scent to sooth him.  

He shuddered as he clawed himself back to the present, to her.   He looked down at her concerned face and closed his eyes, drawing in the sweet scent that was his Omega.   He bent forward to place a gentle kiss to her forehead and then her lips.  "I'm fine little one.  I'm okay."   

"Are you sure?  You looked so fierce there for a minute."

He nodded with a smile before picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.  She shrieked with laughter as he strode across the floor.  Dropping her back to her feet at the table, he set her down lightly with a light kiss.   "Time to eat little one, you only slept for about an hour.  It shouldn't be long before your next wave.  We need to keep your strength up and keep you hydrated." 

Rey tucked her legs under her in the chair as she sat back with her plate.   "You too, right? You’ll eat with me too?” At his nod, she began to eat. “So how did you end up owning the club?  If you don't mind me asking."  

"I own a variety of companies and businesses.  This one happened to be on a whim. Phas and I go way back and the owner before me was drinking away his profits.  She convinced me to come in and make an offer.   I sunk some of my own money into it separate from First Order and the board.  It turned a profit and it’s one piece of my business that I alone control.  What about you, how'd you end up being a bartender?"

She shrugged, and he idly noted the tee-shirt - HIS tee-shirt - slipping further down the curve of her shoulder as her tongue licked away the juice of a peach from the corner of plush, crimson lips.  Something inside him howled in protest. That was HIS job. 

"I've done a lot of odd jobs since I finished school.  I've known Finn and Rose since we were in foster together, and when they started here, I started as runner while I worked through the day course at the New School to bartend.  Then Phas gave me a chance, and here I am."   

Rey suddenly looked horrified as she thought back to last night.  "Oh my goodness, Finn and Rose must be freaking out after the way I left last night.  I need to call..."

Kylo reached across the low table to take her hand.  "It's ok Rey.  I asked Phas to pull them aside and let them know what happened.  They know you're with me and Phas brought me your bag from the locker room.  It's out in the living room.  You can call them if you need to." 

She slumped back in the chair as relief washed over her.  "Thank you.  You've done nothing but take care of me and I don't know how to thank you."

He tugged her up from the chair to settle her in his lap, needing to touch her again.  

"I told you, I've never felt this before.  It feels right."  His hand moved absently over her thigh, the skin smooth and warm.  He looked down at his fingertips toying with the hem of the shirt she wore and felt the heat coming off of her body, the telltale flush already reddening her face.   Kylo felt himself responding to the rise in her temperature and the scent of her arousal.   He could feel his dick twitching as it swelled underneath her bottom.

Rey felt him hardening beneath her and looked up at him as she shifted herself to straddle his lap, her knees on either side of hips.  She leaned forward, her hands moving slowly over his shoulders to rub softly against his neck.   His cocked jumped as she tipped her head down to trail over his gland, his scent swirling over her.   Her lips curved hearing him groan and felt his hands move to her hips, gripping tightly.  Every swipe of her tongue over his neck caused him to grind his cock against her.  She could feel her wetness as it began to trickle from her core.  She leaned back just far enough to sweep his tee-shirt up and over her head, leaving her bare to his hands and eyes.  His eyes darkened to a dangerous glint as she took his hands in hers and slid them up her chest to cup her breasts.  Rey watched as his jaw worked, the tendons in his neck straining.  Once again leaning forward to drag her tongue over his gland, she drew it up over his neck stopping to nip his earlobe before whispering, "Will you help me again Alpha?  I need you..."  She felt the shudder run through his body as he surged to his feet.

Kylo moved with purpose through the apartment with Rey in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist.  Her mouth was busy lapping at his earlobe as he entered his bedroom.   Using his foot to kick the door shut behind him, he moved to the bed and dropped her gently.   He hooked his thumbs into his waist band dragging his loose pants down his thighs and kicking them off.   He palmed his swollen, leaking cock and looked down at her like a predator waiting to pounce on his prey, taking in the sight of her leaning back on her elbows and breathing in her scent.  She was flushed all over, her thighs slick for him.   He stroked his cock slowly, watching her as she planted her feet on the bed spreading herself open for him.   A growl ripped from his chest as he spied her glistening, wet pussy, swollen and ready for him.  He knelt between her knees forcing them wider as he reached out his free hand to stroke a long finger between its folds.   

"My little Omega needs her Alpha, hmm?  Do you need me to fill you up again?" 

"Yes Alpha, please."  Rey gasped and writhed below him, her arms reaching up as she strained at the waves of need flowing through her.  

Kylo lowered himself to her, hooking his hands behind her knees as he shoved them up against her chest.  She keened and arched up as he hilted himself inside her, his cock sinking into her like knife into butter, the new angle making them both gasp and groan with pleasure.  He drove into her over and over, his body setting a brutal pace.   Every snap of his hips had her keening out loud.   

Rey couldn't even catch her breath at the demanding pace he had set.  She looked up at his face – fierce and focused – as he pounded into her, his mouth gasping open and his hot eyes holding hers as he claimed her body.  She was helpless to do anything but feel.

Kylo snapped his hips into her over and over, his fingers gripping her thighs in a bruising hold.  He knew in the back of his mind that he was going to leave marks on her, but he couldn't see past the need clawing at him.   All he could see was his Omega crying out his name as her fingers dug into his arms as she held onto him. He heard their commingled moans as his sweat slid down his back. As he felt her begin to come, he hitched her knees up higher, spreading her open for him as he pumped his hips faster into her, his movements becoming erratic. His knot started to swell and his hand drifted to her throat, squeezing lightly – a contrast to the snarl in his voice.  "Cum for me, cum for me now, Omega!"   

He felt her quaking against him, her pussy locking him in place.   He threw his head back as a purely animalistic sound was ripped out of his throat and his knot – throbbing and pulsing – locked in place as he began to empty into her. Vaguely, he heard her groaning his name and felt her face turning into his as her lips touched his cheek. 

With his arms trembling, he lowered himself, his face buried in her neck, gulping in her scent as he struggled to calm his breathing. He felt her hands fall to her sides as her eyes fluttered close. She was asleep almost instantly.  

He rolled carefully to his side, his knot still pulsing as his cock shot his cum into her at intervals. He moved his hips gently against hers, careful not to disrupt her slumber while he continued to come inside her and tucked her face into the curve of his chest, quite enjoying the weight of her leg still thrown over his hip. Smiling to himself, he found them a nice little resting nook and drew the sheet over them before drifting off to sleep. 

His last thought was how good it felt to have her small hand resting on his heart.


	7. You'll have it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the throes of her Heat, Rey discovers a few things about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get over the response to the story and the love I've gotten. Thank you all - your comments keep me going. 
> 
> First of all Darrah119 - as always, I have no words to thank you for all you do. You spend so much time helping me make my writing better and for that I say THANK YOU!
> 
> Nukinfuklehead - Buckle Up Buttercup!

Rey woke with a low moan as Kylo moved slowly inside of her from behind, his arms wrapped around her as she lay on her side.   She could feel his large hand massaging her breast, his fingers rolling her nipple.   His other hand was pressing against her mound, his middle finger stroking quickly over her sensitive clit, the speed of his fingers a contrast to the slow pace of his hips driving her mad.   She could feel the warmth of him against her back and her bottom as he moved slowly, the leisurely strokes stoking her need.

"You're finally awake... I've been doing terrible things to you waiting for you to wake up," he murmured as he licked a slow, wet stripe over her neck and across her gland.  She answered his lick with a throaty groan, his name on her lips.   Kylo jerked his hips into her at the sounds she made, the sound sending blood rushing to his cock.   He had woken before her, scenting her arousal with his cock already swollen and dripping.   

Rey arched back, pressing her bottom against his hips, the thick head of his cock twitching inside her.   Every stroke he made sent shivers up her spine.  She was already close to an orgasm as she felt his knot swelling against her.   She wanted more – she needed to feel him drive into her again, harder and deeper.

Kylo moved his finger faster over her clit, "You're going to cum for me, aren't you, little one?  You're going to come apart on my cock and milk me dry.   I need you to cum for me again, cum for me so that I can knot you, Rey," he whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky.  He scraped his teeth against her gland while mercilessly working her clit -- his strokes slow and deep.  

Rey reached up to wrap her arm around his neck, winding her fingers though his hair. "Please Alpha, I need you...I need..."  She broke off with a cry as her orgasm washed over her again, his knot swelling to an impossible fullness.   His fingers continued to stroke her overly sensitive clit as she quaked around his cock, clenching around him and milking him of his spend.  She grabbed his arm, begging him to stop.  "Please, stop... I can't take anymore."

Kylo groaned deeply as he buried his face in her hair, his own body shuddering as his cock twitched inside of her, his hot semen still pumping out.   He left his arm draped over her hip, keeping her anchored to him as their bodies cooled.

Rey laid quietly in his arms as she tried to think of how to ask him the questions that had been on her mind.   This was their third morning together and up until now they seemed to never have time to just talk, her body a raging mass of need.   Her waves had begun to slow down, giving them time to rest between them.  "You said the other night when I was going into my Heat that you had done research.  I'd really like to see some of it, if you don't mind.  I'd really like to know more about all of this."

"Of course, Rey.  I'll give you my iPad to look at, I've got several things marked that you can read," he replied.  He could almost hear her mind running a mile a minute.  "What are you thinking, little one?"

She trembled as his cock once again spasmed inside of her, the pleasure rippling through her body.  Her voice was shaky. "I don't know what I'm doing with all of this, I don't know if what I'm feeling is normal or if I should be doing something else.  I mean, you've been taking care of me for days now.  Feeding me, helping me to rest, keeping me... you know.  I just need to know more about the Omega and what it means."

He shifted to his elbow as he turned her face to his.  "If you're worried that in anyway you've disappointed me, please know that isn't happening.   If anything, I worry that I'm not taking care of something that you need."   He watched as she closed her eyes, a single tear tracking down her check.  

Her breath shuddered out in relief, her body instantly relaxing against him.  For the last two days she had been helpless against the demands of her body and relied on him to keep her sated.   He had given her what she needed time and time again.  "I just couldn't bear to think that in your Rut, I wasn't giving you something that YOU needed," she murmured.

His thumb wiped away the tear, his mind filled with her.  _'She’s drowning in all of this and she is thinking about what I need.'_ He felt touched beyond belief.

"Sweet Omega.  You have given me the gift of you, the first to ever make you feel the things you've felt.  The first to be inside of you."  _And the last he thought fiercely._  "You make my Alpha happy.  Rest now.  You'll have plenty of time to research later."  He pressed a kiss to her lips, tucking her head back down as she drifted off to sleep again.

He watched over her, his hand sliding down over her body.  His eyes darkened as they came over the bruises left on her hips and legs – bruises he knew came from the way he’d handled her.  His fingers had dug so deeply into her skin that they left purpling bruises on her lean legs and her soft hips.   He had allowed his Rut to take control two days ago, when her teasing had driven him past rational thought.  He had allowed the primal side of his Alpha out, his hands rough as he had bent her in half to rut into her like an animal.   After they had woken from an exhausted slumber, he had been horrified to see the bruises he put on her and swore that no further harm would come to her.   He fought against all of his urges to keep himself gentle as he sated her needs.   He’d felt shame that he may have scared her when he wrapped his hand around her elegant throat.  'No more,' he had vowed to himself.  

Kylo kissed her shoulder as his knot deflated and he was able to doze while holding her close.

***************************************

Rey stretched out in the warm water of the oversized tub with a low moan, sinking down into the suds.   She ducked below the surface, soaking her bones before sliding back up slicking her hair back away from her face.   She looked over to the shower where Kylo was ducking his head beneath the spray, grinning as he shook his hair away from his face like a dog.   She leaned back to admire the long line of his body.   Now that she could look her fill, she couldn't help but stare – the broad expanse of back catching her eye.   She noticed the scratches down his back, scratches that she knew came from her fingernails as he worked her body into a frenzy.   She watched as the water cascaded over his back and down the firm curve of his ass.  Her fingertips tingling with the urge to just run her hands over the curve and squeeze gently.  As he turned, her eyes were drawn straight to his cock.  Even flaccid, it hung straight and long between his thighs.  The head pronounced and heavy while the shaft was thick.   She knew as it hardened, it would get even longer and thicker.  Under her gaze, she watched as it swelled slightly, twitching subtly.  

Kylo had rinsed the shampoo from his hair, his head tilted back as the water ran down his chest.  He opened his eyes to see Rey staring at him intently, her eyes focused on his dick.  "Ahem. My eyes are up here, ya know," he said with a chuckle.   The chuckle turned into full-throated laughter as she blushed beet-red, sliding back below the surface of the water.  Smiling widely, he turned the water off, reaching for his towel.   He dried himself quickly, wrapping the towel around his hips. 

_'I can't believe that he caught me ogling him.'_

She thought with an internal groan.As she surfaced again, she found Kylo sitting on the edge of the tub, his grin still a mile wide.  

He leaned down to wrap his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss.  "Don't feel bad. I can't help but stare at you too, little one.  Hang on a second, I'll be right back."   He walked out of the room, coming back in with his iPad.   "Here you go.  I've got several websites bookmarked if you want to take a look and relax while you soak.  I'm going to make something to eat while you read.”   He leaned over her again to press a kiss to her forehead as he left, whistling as he walked. 

She settled back in the tub, the water lapping at her breasts as she opened up the first article.   She skimmed it, wrinkling her nose at the abundance of medical terminology.  Moving on, she found an article that touched on the dynamics of the Alpha/Omega pairing.  It was intriguing, to say the least. It seemed the Alpha was wired to protect and defend in order to keep the Omega safe, and the Omega in return was wired to soothe their mate.   She furrowed her brow as she thought back to the other evening, the way that she was driven to soothe his anger.   Shifting in the tub, she moved on to another article about the mating gland and the claiming bite.   The Alpha at the height of a Rut or Heat could bite the gland, piercing the skin, thereby releasing their own pheromones into the Omega.  Once the process begins, the Omega will go through a change in their own pheremones as they take on the traits of their Alpha.   This enables other Alphas to scent a mated Omega, and marks the Omega as claimed.  The claiming bite then heals, leaving the raised mark of the Alpha teeth – yet another signal to other Alphas that the Omega has been claimed.   Idly, she stroked her fingers over her gland, feeling the heat radiating from it.   She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be claimed. She had thought about what would happen after her Heat had ended, if he would still want to see her.  She absently clicked on the next link and her mouth dropped open in shock.

This was no article she was looking at, but a video.  A video of an Alpha and an Omega in full Rut.  She stared at the screen watching as the Alpha held his Omega down on the bed, pounding his hips into her.   The Alpha on the screen was in full primal mode, his lips peeled back from his teeth as he grunted over her.   His Omega was wailing as his cock stretched her wide open.  Rey watched in fascination as the Alpha pulled her up to her knees, his leg planted on the bed as he drove into her over and over.    He spoke to her in low growls, his words unintelligible but sounding dark and erotic to Rey’s ears.   She could feel the heat pooling between her legs again as she watched, her nipples hard as her hand drifted to her breast.    

As the Alpha’s strokes became increasingly erratic, he wrapped his hand in the hair of his Omega to drag her back up against his chest, his hips never stopping as he growled. She let out a scream as he then sank his teeth into her neck.  Rey watched for a few moments more, her breathing ragged as she watched the Alpha collapse onto his Omega, licking her now marked neck.  

She closed the tab as she set the iPad to the side.  After draining the water, she stepped out of the tub to wrap the towel around her.

She moved into the bedroom, sinking into the chair.  Her mind raced back to the one time Kylo had allowed himself to let his Alpha loose.   He had snapped and taken her the way she thought Alphas would.  She had been overwhelmed by the way he treated her, her blood singing at the slap of his thighs against hers.  She craved that feeling again, but Kylo had been treating her as if he would hurt her.   She had seen the bruises his hands left on her body and they had thrilled her.   He had lost himself inside of her, lost control because of her.  She wanted to feel it again.  Every time that she even tried to touch him, to pleasure him, he held her hands away from his body.  She surged to her feet, the arousal thick in her veins.  Rey wanted to make him lose control.  She wanted Kylo to take her in the primal way that only an Alpha could. She needed him to take her.  She needed her Alpha.

Rey slipped his shirt over her body again to join him in the kitchen.   She paused at the entry as she watched him, his pants slung low on his hips – his muscles rippling beneath his alabaster skin as he prepared their meal.   She crept closer and slid her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her lips to his back.   She could feel his body tense as he scented her arousal, the muscles in his abdomen tightening.  She licked a stripe up his spine as she slid her hands lower across his stomach.  He sucked his breath in sharply as her fingertips trailed down his stomach sliding into his loose pants.  She brushed her fingers against his rapidly hardening cock, the skin silky smooth and hot to the touch.

"Naughty Omega.  You shouldn't play with your Alpha this way."  Kylo rumbled as he took her hands in his, drawing them away from his cock as he turned to face her – his eyes dark with desire. 

"But Alpha, I want to play this way.  I want to touch you the way you touch me."  She tugged her hand out of his grasp again reaching for him, sliding her palm down the length of his cock.   She watched as his eyes closed, his mouth dropping open as he dragged air into his lungs.  

"Omega.  Stop, now, you don't know what you're playing with,"  he ground out.

"Oh, I know what I'm playing with, Kylo and I know what I want to do with it.   I want to lead you back to the bed and I want to climb on top of you.  I want to sink down on you and lose myself."  Her hands pushed down into his pants, her hand barely wrapping around his now dripping cock.   "And it looks like you want that too, Alpha."

He growled as he peeled her hands away.   "My Omega needs me.  I'll take care of you,  little one.  I'll make you feel..." He broke off as she placed her hands on his chest and shoved, turning to storm away from him.

"NO!  Dammit it, NO!  I don't need you to take care of me, I don't need to be carried off and soothed into compliance!" She raged at him.

His face confused, Kylo strode over to her and took her in his arms. She shoved him again.  He held her arms in a gentle grip. "Omega, stop.  I'm just trying to help, I can make you feel better.”

"I don't need to feel better damnit!  I need to be fucked!" She yelled, surprising even herself with the truth.  For as much as she loved the way he treated her and cared for her, she needed more.  She wanted more.

Kylo stared down at her angry face, the color high on her cheeks as she paced the room.

She strode over to him, poking at his chest.  "You keep treating me like a tiny little princess, like I'll break if you touch me too hard.  I've got news for you, Alpha!  I don't need to be pampered or petted.  I need to be fucked.  I need to be taken and fucked until I can't think anymore!"

Kylo took the finger she kept shoving at him.  "Stop poking at me damnit!  I can't lose control.  Not with you."  He turned away from her trying to steady his breathing as he raked his hands through his hair.

She grabbed his arm pulling him towards her.  "Why?  Why can't you lose control?  I'm not a piece of glass, you can't break me!  Stop acting like you're going to hurt me!"

"I already have!" He bellowed as he lost his temper.

Rey stepped towards him, her anger fading quickly as she reached up to soothe him, her fingers grazing his cheek.  "What are talking about, Kylo?  You haven't hurt me.  I'm fine."

"You're not fine!  Maybe you haven't noticed, but I put marks on you.  I'm supposed to protect you, to care for you! But I marked you!  My hands bruised you.  I have to control my Alpha – I have to.  Can't you understand?"  He needed her to understand, he couldn't handle hurting her or causing any pain to his little Omega.  "You need to be treated with care, not roughed up by an out of control Alpha.  Let me show you what you need,” he said quietly as he reached for her.

Seething now, she shoved him again.  "No, no I don't understand.   Stupid Alpha, thinking you know what's best.  Well, you have another thing coming, Kylo!  I decide what’s good and right for me!  I don't need someone telling me what I need or don't need." 

She pushed at him again, "If you can't be the Alpha I want… **the Alpha that I need** … then I'll find an Alpha that can give me what I want."  

She stormed away, stalking through the apartment to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Thunderstruck, Kylo stood stock still as he fought back rage, his fists clenching as he watched her.  With a primal roar, he swept everything from the counter to the floor in a flurry of shattered stoneware and glass.  Picking up the closest chair, he upended it in a black rage.  Storming across the room, he gripped the handle on the bedroom door, only to find it locked. He felt himself shaking, his heart racing. He pounded on the door. "Open the door, Omega!  Open it!" He bellowed.

When she failed to obey, he drove his fists into the bulky wood over and over again, making short work of the broken pieces as they disintegrated and swung away from the frame.   Rey stood in the middle of the room – her eyes dark and defiant – as he stormed in, scattering broken wood to the floor.  "You'll find an Alpha to give you what you need?  You think that I'm going to let you walk out this door into the arms of another Alpha?  That I would let another man touch you?"  He dropped his voice, the timbre rumbling across her as he advanced on her as she found that her feet were involuntarily moving her backwards until she bumped into the wall.  Her eyes defied him as she looked up into his face. Any other time, he would admire her grit. Now she just infuriated him. 

"You, Omega, will go nowhere.  You wanted my Alpha, little one?"  Kylo bent his head to her gland, using his teeth on her before licking her neck with a deep growl.   His hands fisted into the t-shirt she wore, grasping the fabric with both hands.   With a quick yank, he tore the shirt from her body.   "You'll have it."


	8. Only yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gives as good as he gets...
> 
> "You, Omega, will go nowhere. You wanted my Alpha, little one?" Kylo bent his head to her gland, using his teeth on her before licking her neck with a deep growl. His hands fisted into the t-shirt she wore, grasping the fabric with both hands. With a quick yank, he tore the shirt from her body. "You'll have it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the incredible comments and the kudos! I can't believe we're creeping on 15K hits. A big shout out to my #ThirstyLadies and to Nukinfucklehead - you are awesome as always for reading.
> 
> @Polkadotdotdot - thanks for the advice!

_When she failed to obey, he drove his fists into the bulky wood over and over again, making short work of the broken pieces as they disintegrated and swung away from the frame.   Rey stood in the middle of the room – her eyes dark and defiant – as he stormed in, scattering broken wood to the floor.  "You'll find an Alpha to give you what you need?  You think that I'm going to let you walk out this door into the arms of another Alpha?  That I would let another man touch you?"  He dropped his voice, the timbre rumbling across her as he advanced on her as she found that her feet were involuntarily moving her backwards until she bumped into the wall.  Her eyes defied him as she looked up into his face. Any other time, he would admire her grit. Now she just infuriated him._

_"You, Omega, will go nowhere.  You wanted my Alpha, little one?"  Kylo bent his head to her gland, using his teeth on her before licking her neck with a deep growl.   His hands fisted into the t-shirt she wore, grasping the fabric with both hands.   With a quick yank, he tore the shirt from her body.   "You'll have it."_

Reys eyes fluttered shut as Kylo dragged his teeth against her gland, the feel of his tongue igniting her senses.   The sound of the fabric shredding in his hands shocked Reys eyes open again, only giving her a glimpse of fully enraged Alpha before his mouth took hers fiercely.  He used his tongue roughly, sweeping into her mouth to take what he wanted.  His hands shoved the mangled shirt down her arms before sliding into her hair, gripping tightly.   Kylo used his knee to nudge her legs apart, wedging his thick thigh against her – his lips smirking when she rocked her hips seeking friction.  Ripping his lips from hers, he panted against her neck drawing her scent deeper into his lungs as her arousal spiked.  Gripping her hair still, he brought his free hand up to her throat squeezing lightly.  Impossibly, her scent deepened as a thrill shot through her body, her pussy clenching as her slick freely flowed. 

Kylo clenched his jaw, her scent driving the blood straight to his cock, his pant leg soaked through at his thigh where she was mounted.  His gaze was darkly intense as he looked down over her.  "You are mine, Omega.  No other Alpha will ever touch you.   **Mine.** "  He was rapidly losing control, the dark intense Alpha taking over – he would take his Omega.

Kylo slowly trailed his hand down her body, between her breasts and over her stomach before cupping her mound, feeling the heat pumping off her.   With a smirk, he slid two fingers down her thigh through the slick coating it.   With his eyes on hers he brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth.  "Do you think another Alpha can soak you the way I do?  Mmmm, maybe I should be calling you sweet one.  Your pussy is so sweet little one and you haven't even cum for me yet."  His nostrils flared as he smelled the gush of fluid that his words caused.  

Rey looked up to his face, her body trembling as the wave took over again.   She could feel the flush as it spread over her body, his scent filling her with need.   Underneath the need, she felt it – the fear that she had angered her Alpha.  She scented the difference in him, there was something darker in his scent.   She raised her shaking hands to his face to soothe him as she had done before, "Kylo, please...I didn't mean...I don't want anyone else.   Just you."

 Kylo took her hands from his neck, there would be no soothing this time.  The only way to calm his Alpha now was to take her, claim her as his own.  Stepping back out of her reach, he quickly pushed his pants down his legs, kicking them to side as he took his swollen cock in his hand.  He watched as her tongue snaked out to lick her lips, her thighs pressing together.   Kylo stroked his cock slowly, his eyes watching.  "You need this cock don't you little one?  You need your Alpha to split you open, stretch that sweet pussy and fill you."  He used his thumb to wipe the dripping tip and holding it out to her, he offered her a taste.  "Taste me Omega, taste what you do to me."  

Rey licked her lips again, leaning forward to swirl her tongue over his thumb.  Her eyes closed in delight as she tasted his tangy flavor, her hand rising to wrap around his wrist.   She drew his thumb into her mouth, her tongue stroking slowly.

Kylo growled deep in his throat watching his thumb slide further into her mouth.  "Good girl Omega, you have such a good mouth.  Soon I'll teach you how to use it on my cock." 

Rey moaned at the rush of fluid his words caused, her hands reaching for his cock.  She kept her eyes on his as she wrapped her small hand around him.   This time he didn't stop her, instead thrusting his hips into her hand.   She stroked him slowly, reveling in the feel of the thick hardness wrapped in smooth.  Rey moved over his cock, using his leaking tip to coat her hand.   She stroked slowly, squeezing him gently as she moved.

"What are good girl you are little one." He panted out as she stroked him.  Her tiny hand barely wrapping around him, he moved his hand to cover hers.  He stroked himself with her hand showing Rey how he liked it.   He took his thumb from her mouth, taking her lips with his again as he crowded her back against the wall.  His hands moved to slide under her ass boosting her up, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Please Kylo, please...I need you."  She rocked her hips towards his cock trying to impale herself on him.   She whimpered as his hands gripped her roughly locking her in place.  "Please..."

Kylo lined his cock up against her, the tip just inside of her.  "Tell me who you belong to Omega." He asked with a snarl.  "Tell me."

"You Kylo!  Just you!"  She moaned as she arched against him. 

With a violent snap of his hips, Kylo plunged his cock into her.  "Good Omega.   You belong to me.  My Omega."  He moved to her neck his teeth scrapping over her gland as he sucked a bruise into her neck.   He hips pounded into her setting a brutal pace, his fingers bruising as he drove himself into her.   His breath panted out as he growled, "Your pussy is so tight, it was made for me little one.   Only me Omega."

Rey was beyond words, beyond thought.  All she needed was her Alpha, she needed his knot to make her feel whole – to satisfy the ache that he caused.   She dropped her head to his neck, his scent clouding her senses as she moaned for him.    "Please, please, please.  Alpha please..."

He ground his hips into her as he moved his hand between them, his thumb moving to circle her clit.   "Yes Omega, cum for me.  Cum on my cock."   Kylo took her lips with his as her orgasm crashed over her, her wail being swallowed by his mouth.  

Rey was shaken at the intensity of her orgasm, her legs quivering wildly as she remained locked against him.   She tore her lips from his gasping in air, her hands gripping  his shoulders.

Kylo braced a hand against the wall, staring down at her, his pupils blown wide.  Her scent was spiking wildly as she dealt with the aftershocks.  She was so tight around him, the walls of her cunt still fluttering around him.   He fought back the Alpha, he wasn't done with her yet.  He wasn't ready to knot her yet.   Wrapping his arm around her waist he walked with her to the bed, his cock still buried deep inside.  "We're not done yet Omega, I'm not finished with you."  

He lowered her to the bed, her legs spreading open for him.  Kneeling between her legs, he looked down over her naked body, his hand stroking his cock still soaked from her.    Her eyes were heavy as she looked up at him, her mouth pink and swollen from his lips.    Kylo dropped to his elbows between her legs, his eyes on her pretty pink folds still soaked from him.  He pushed her legs further apart as he wedged his shoulders between them.   He leaned in closer, the smell of her wet pussy wrenching a groan from him.  Turning his head, he drew his tongue over her thigh his teeth sinking into her skin as he sucked the soft skin, marking her. 

Reys hands flew into his hair as she arched against him, moaning as she pulled his hair.  "Kylo!" She gasped. 

Kylo moved her legs over his shoulders yanking her body closer to his face, his mouth suddenly on her.   He drew her tongue up from her entrance to her clit, his tongue lapping quickly at the sensitive bundle of nerves.    He growled deep in his throat as her hands tugged his hair almost painfully, her fingernails scraping against his scalp.  He used broad strokes of his tongue to lick up the slick flowing from her body, his chin dripping with it.  

Rey moaned, louder now almost frantic as she his tongue worked her towards another orgasm.  "Oh God, please....Kylo...please..."  She wanted desperately to pull him closer and at the same time push him away, the sensation overwhelming her sensitive body.    

Kylos arm was like iron around her legs, keeping her in place as he devoured her.   His face was pressed against her, his prominent nose moving against her clit with every swipe of his tongue.   He couldn't get enough of her taste, of her scent.   Shifting an arm, he worked his fingers inside of her curling them up as he stroked in side of her.   Watching her writhe above him, he worked a third finger inside of her as he sucked her clit into his mouth, his pointed tongue circling the tight bundle of nerves.  

Rey came apart with a scream, her hands yanking at his hair as she bowed back.  Her fluids gushing as he kept his tongue moving on her clit, she bucked her hips trying to wiggle away from it.  "Stop, stop...it's too much.  Please!"  She cried out.

Kylo rose back to his knees, wiping his face as he leaned over her.  "Stop?  I remember you telling me that you needed to be fucked.  Taken and fucked.  Isn't that what you wanted, little one?  Isn't that what you demanded from your Alpha?"   He watched her eyes as he braced himself over her, his cock lined up to enter her again.  "Do you want me to stop Omega?"

She swallowed hard as she felt him against her again.   Keeping her eyes locked on his, she shook her head.  "More Alpha, please."  

"On your stomach Omega." He commanded, the Alpha command making her scramble to do as he asked.   He idly stroked his cock as she quickly rolled over.   He straddled her body, his hands under her hips lifting her.  He worked his cock into her slowly, this position making her even tighter.   "My god Omega, you're so tight for me.  You feel so good wrapped around my cock."  Kylo groaned as he worked himself into her.  Pressing her down into the bed with each thrust of his hips, he leaned over her to drag his tongue up her back, pressing kisses and nipping his way to her neck.  

Rey felt as though she was on fire, her body a mass of sensation.  In all of their time together, she'd never felt him this deep inside of her – this intensity of her Alpha.   His relentless pace pushing her higher and higher, the orgasm building again.   She was babbling below him, his name like a prayer coming from her lips.   Every stroke of his cock had her eyes rolling back, she wasn't sure that she could handle more.    Unable to move pinned under him, all she could do was feel.   She could feel the muscles in his arms straining around her, his thick powerful thighs trapping her legs between his.   

Above her Kylo was murmuring in her ear, praising her for being such a good Omega.  "You take my cock so well little one, you were made for me.  You feel so good Omega."   His body slick as he worked himself deeper into her, his hands under hips forcing her up with every stroke he made.  "Cum for me Rey, cum on your Alphas cock."  

Rey screamed out as he ground his hips into hers, her orgasm ripping through her.  Her hips bucking, she gripped the sheets tightly crying out as he continued to thrust.   "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...yes Alpha!"

With a snarl, he yanked her to her knees - his hand between her shoulder blades pressing her upper body into the mattress.   He continued to pound into her, the sound of his wet balls slapping against her obscene.   Every wail that she made was countered by his animalistic sounds, frantic pants of air coming from him, the grunts as he worked toward his knot.  He could feel it building, his knot beginning to swell.  

Wrapping his hand in her hair, he dragged her up against him his free hand moving to her throat.   "My Omega" he growled thrusting hard into her, his fingers digging into her hips.  "You are mine, always mine.  I won't let you go. You will never belong to another Alpha. Tell me Omega, tell me who you belong to."   His mouth at her mating gland licking and nipping against it.   "Tell me Rey."

She felt impossibly full, already feeling his knot as it swelled.  She needed it, she needed him to knot her.   Rey needed Kylo, her Alpha.  "You, Alpha.  Only you, I'll never want another" she wailed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she approached another crest.  "I'm yours Alpha!"

He felt her cunt contract around him like a vise, her orgasm crashing over her as he found his own release, his knot swelling as they locked together.   "You are  **mine** , Omega" he growled as his hand tightened around her throat, his teeth sinking into her gland.   He heard her scream as his teeth broke the skin, his tongue gliding over the marks left by his teeth.  Her scent began spiking wildly as his pheromones flooded her system.   

Rey felt her vision grey as his teeth sank into her mating gland, the rush of pheromones flooding her body as she came.    Tears flowed down her face at the feeling of wholeness, of belonging, of contentment.    She went limp against him, sagging back against his chest as she trembled.

Kylo moved his arms around her waist, holding her against him as he laid them down gently.  His tongue never stopped moving over her gland, soothing the bite mark.  He could already smell the change in her scent.   His Alpha sated, he soothed his mate with soft touches and kisses light on her skin.  He ran his fingertips over her hips, worrying over the marks he'd left on her skin.  

Reys eyes drifted closed as Kylo held her close, his lips at her ear kissing gently.   Reaching back, she tugged her hand into hers, lacing her fingers with his.  "Kylo..."she whispered. 

"Shhh, sleep now little one.  We have plenty of time to figure things out."  He brought their fingers to his lips, kissing gently.   

Rey smiled, drifting off to sleep snuggled into the arms of her Alpha.  "My mate" she whispered.

"Only yours" he murmured in return. 


	9. I'll wait for you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has claimed his rare Omega....
> 
> He gently brushed the hair away from her neck, his eyes drawn to the mark on her neck - the mark that bound her Omega to his Alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you #ThirstyLadies for helping me through this writers block and last few weeks. You are awesome!

 

_Reys eyes drifted closed as_ _Kylo_ _held her close, his lips at her ear kissing gently.   Reaching back, she tugged her hand into hers, lacing her fingers with his.  "_ _Kylo_ _..."she whispered._

_"_ _Shhh_ _, sleep now little one.  We have plenty of time to figure things out."  He brought their fingers to his lips, kissing gently._

_Rey smiled, drifting off to sleep snuggled into the arms of her Alpha.  "My mate" she whispered._

_"Only yours" he murmured in return._

Kylo woke slowly, his legs tangled with Rey as she slept soundly in his arms.   He gently brushed the hair away from her neck, his eyes drawn to the mark on her neck - the mark that bound her Omega to his Alpha.  Logically he knew that after just the few days with her, most would call him crazy but he knew otherwise.  He knew that he couldn't imagine his life without her and that he would never be okay with the thought of her and another man, let alone another Alpha.   He would forever keep her safe and loved.

He worried over the mark he'd made on her, the faint purpling around his teeth marks now healed by his saliva.  Kylo pressed his lips to the mark, inhaling the scent of her - now changed as it blended with the scent he knew as his own.  His lips curved as she sighed, her body pressing closer to him as she slowly woke.  

Reys eyes fluttered open as she drifted awake, the scent of her mate filling her senses.  She felt his lips at her neck, the mark still fresh from last night.  She moaned lightly as his tongue moved slowly over it, goosebumps raising on her arms.  Murmuring his name, she turned to reach for him.  

Kylo moved his lips slowly over her neck to her lips, nibbling as he took her lips with his.   He swept his tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her lips.  He kept the pace slow, his body pressing her hips flush against the mattress, stilling her movements.  He felt her hands as they slid along his back, her fingers gripping at him.  He kept his hands gentle as he roamed her body, sweeping his large hands over her small frame taking the time to cup her breasts.   She arched against his hands, her soft gasps swallowed by his kiss.  

The urgency of her heat had passed leaving her swimming in desire, different than she had felt previously, but no less intense.   She felt as though she was floating, her limbs loose and heavy as Kylo gently loved her.   She was helpless to do anything but feel as he moved lazily against her body, his hands slow as he worked her body.   Rey sighed his name when he moved his lips down her body to circle his tongue over her nipple, drawing it into a tight point before sucking it into the warmth of his mouth.  She could feel his hand on her other breasts lightly squeezing as his thumb brushed soft circles around the hardened point.   

Kylo didn't feel the need to rush now, his Alpha sated.  This was about him and about Rey, showing her physically the love he felt for her without the words he was so afraid to voice.  So he showed her, with every press of his lips to her skin and brush of his fingers on her skin.  His hands flowed down over her waist, savoring every tremble of her body and every whisper she made.  He nudged her thighs apart to settle between them, his hands drifting over her hips to slide between her legs.  He could feel the wet heat against his groin as she moved against him and sliding his fingers slowly between her lower lips he felt her wetness.   He kept his touch light, using his fingers to spread her wetness over her clit, slowly circling.   

"My sweet little one" he murmured against her ear, his tongue sweeping over her lobe before nipping.   He kept his pace slow urging her to an orgasm as he whispered to her.  "That's it little one, cum for me Rey".   

Rey moaned low and long as her orgasm crashed over her in waves, her entire body wracked with pleasure as Kylo kept drew out her orgasm with his fingers working her clit.   She went limp under him, her body loose.   Her hands slid weakly down his arms as she caught her breath.

Kylo ran his hands down her soft thighs, hitching them up over his hips as he pressed his cock into her slowly.  Her eyes drifted closed as he sank into her, his lips taking hers again.  As he filled her completely, he suddenly became still – luxuriating in the feeling of her wrapped around him.  Her warmth cloaking him, her walls fluttering around him.  He was overwhelmed by the feeling of intimacy, his body at peace.   "Open your eyes little one, look at me" he whispered huskily as he pulled himself out almost completely.   She opened her eyes to capture his gaze as he pushed into her slowly.  He kept his strokes slow and long as he moved inside of her.  

Rey couldn't tear her eyes from Kylo, his eyes intense and deep as he moved over her.  She had no words to describe how he made her feel her heart beating wildly in her chest.   He moved inside of her with purpose, never faltering as he moved steady and sure.  Her eyes moved over his face, taking in all of the pieces that made him handsome.   His deep whiskey colored eyes, filled with intense emotion directed to her.  His aristocratic nose and the freckles and marks upon his face combined to take her breath away. 

Kylo felt the tingle at the base of his spine, he knew that he was close.  He dropped to his forearms burying his face in her neck, inhaling the scent that was now both her and him.  He could feel her legs tightening around his waist as she her breath quickened, her hips trying to speed up against his.  He drove into her one final time as his body tightened, his cock swelling to spurt inside of her as she came with a cry.  Her body milked him as she came around his cock, her head thrown back against the pillow as she arched against him, her legs locked around his waist.  

Rey lay beneath him, her hands running over his back soothingly as she felt his body quaking above her.  She pressed her lips to his temple, his check anywhere she could reach murmuring to him as she calmed his body.

Kylo closed his eyes, his face still in the crook of her neck inhaling the scent that was them.  He felt utterly at peace and for the first time in so long – content.   For endless moments they spent wrapped in each other as their bodies cooled.

It was Kylo that finally broke the silence.  "It appears that your Heat has passed little one.  Do you feel like getting out of the apartment for a bit, maybe get some food that we didn't make ourselves"?

Rey smiled slowly, thinking of a double chocolate milkshake from Maz.   "I would love to go out for food, but not until I've had a shower".

Kylo rolled to the edge of the bed, hooking her around the waist as he jumped to his feet.   He carried her into the bathroom, stepping into the shower to start the water.   He chuckled as she shrieked under the spray of cold water.

"KYLO!  What the hell, it's freezing!" She sputtered as she tried to move behind him away from the cold spray.

He roared with laughter as she wrapped her arms around her body, her hair plastered to her face as she raged up at him.  He reached behind him to bump the water temperature up to warm it for her.  He pulled her into his arms under the warm water, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.  Kylo tipped his head back to let the water run over his hair and face.  Shifting his body, he placed her under the water, now warmed up and building steam around them.   

Grumbling now, she tipped her head back to let the water flow over her body.  She let her lips curve as she felt his hands on her body, a soapy cloth moving over her.  "Is that your way of saying you're sorry for trying to freeze me to death"?

"No" he rumbled against her back, "It's my way of keeping my hands on you".  

Kylo moved the soapy cloth over her body, exploring her body thoroughly.  He watched as her nipples pebbled under the cloth, seeking attention again.  Kneeling down in front of her, he ran the cloth over her feet and legs as she braced a hand on his shoulder for support.   Glancing up, he caught her watching him, her eyes hooded.  With a small smirk, he placed a kiss on her stomach, just below the belly button as his soapy hand moved up her leg.  As he nudged her legs further apart, he moved the cloth between her legs to clean her.  

Rey flexed her fingers against his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her Alpha taking care of her even now that she was over her Heat.  She watched as he moved the cloth between her legs to clean their mixed fluids.  As he spread her pussy lips, the cloth brushed gently over her very sensitive skin.  With a gasp, she jerked as her fingers clenched on his shoulder.

Kylo swore lightly as he removed the cloth.  "Damn!  I'm sorry little one, you have to be sore. I'm sorry".   He rose to his feet, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine Kylo, honestly.  But yes, I'm a little sore", she replied as she flushed.  

He tipped her chin up to look in to her eyes, "Don't be afraid to tell me these things Rey.  I never want to hurt you, especially because I didn't know that it was bothering you". 

Rey gave him a quick smile, her face still flushed.  "I didn't think about it truthfully, everything you were doing felt so...so wonderful and it took me by surprise".   She wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned against his chest.

Kylo rested his chin on the top of her head, letting the water flow over the both of them. Stepping back, he reached for the shampoo to place it in her hands.  With a wicked grin, he lifted her at the waist to place her feet on the bench along the wall.   "Why don't you help me out a little"?

Rey grinned and set to washing his hair from her perch, her hands gliding through the dark strands as she gently massaged his scalp.   His head tipped forward on to her chest as he rumbled low in his chest, the vibrations rolling through her.   "You sound like a cat purring", she teased tugging his ears to look up at her.

He shrugged, the tips of ears turning red.  "It feels good.  I like it when you touch me like that".

She tipped his head back under the spray to rinse the shampoo.  "Well, I do recall you didn't seem to mind when I tugged on your hair when we were in bed".

"That’s because you were using my hair to pull me in closer to your beautiful pussy, like you couldn't get enough of me".  He replied, his voice husky as the flood flowed to his cock.  

Her tongue shot out to run over her bottom lip as his words sent a thrill through her, a shiver running down her back. Rey dragged him closer to her to press her lips against his, her tongue pushing through his lips to taste him.  She felt him tighten his arms around her as he kissed her.  

He broke off their kiss, panting while he dropped his head to her breasts.  Looking up into her eyes, he assured her "As much as I want to wrap your legs around me and take you right here, you need a break".  When her face fell, he softened the words with a grin.  "And I need food woman.  I can't keep up with you on an empty stomach"! 

Kylo helped her down off the bench and moved to step out of the shower.  "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, I'm going to get out of here so I'm not tempted anymore.  When you're done, we'll go take a walk and grab a bite".   He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before wrapping a towel around his waist.

Rey watched him move to the vanity, shaving the last few days of growth off his face. Her teeth worried her lip as she observed.  He was just so...so ALPHA.  The muscles in his arms flexed with every movement he made, his hands making the razor look like a childs toy.  She raised her hands to shampoo her own hair smiling as she realized that she would smell just like him, the thought making her giddy.  Rey finished her shower, taking care to be extra gentle between her legs.  

She stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around her as Kylo finished up.   Rey watched him remove his towel to hang on the bar, her tongue caught between her teeth as she watched him.  Not even an hour ago he was inside of her, filling her so completely and already she was wanting him again.  A small part of her was relieved to know that the desire she felt wasn't just because of her Heat.  

Rey stood at the vanity drying her hair, her eyes drawn to the marks across her chest and neck from Kylos lips.  She loved the feeling of his teeth against her skin, the rough texture of his tongue as it soothed the bites he left.  As she finished drying her hair and laid the dryer on the counter, she caught sight in the mirror of the teeth marks.   The mark that Kylo made as he claimed her.  She ran her fingers lightly over the mark, the skin still bruised from his teeth breaking the skin.  The perfect ring of a raised scar marking her to the world as claimed by her Alpha.  

Kylo walked into the bathroom to bring her bag that Rose and Finn had dropped off, stopping short when he saw her.  He watched as her fingers traced over the mark on her neck, her lips curved ever so slightly.  Dropping the bag to the floor, he moved to stand behind her – his eyes meeting hers in the mirror.  "It's too late now, I know - but are you okay with this?  I know that I just took what I wanted but..." 

Rey turned to him, her hands moving to his neck as she soothed him instinctively.  "I meant what I said to you, in Heat or not, I only want you".

Kylos eyes burned into hers as he searched her face.  Letting out his breath with a shudder he swept her into his arms taking her lips passionately.    With rough hands he moved them over her body, pushing the towel to the floor in his haste to touch her.   He gripped her waist, effortlessly lifting her to the vanity in front of him to step between her legs as he kissed her.   He could feel her hands in his hair, dragging him closer.  As he eased back from her mouth, he looked down to her swollen lips and her eyes glassy with need.   His fingers trailed the raised bite marks before pressing his lips to the mark, his tongue sweeping over it.  "My Omega.  My Rey", he murmured to her.

"Yours, Kylo.  Only yours" she replied to him, her voice thick with emotion.

Kylo opened his mouth, the words on the tip of his tongue when her stomach growled...loudly.  They both looked down at her stomach, her eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment as she groaned.  Kylo shook his head as he fought back the laughter.  Dropping her back to her feet, he grinned.  "Your clothes are in the bag from your locker.  Get dressed so I can feed you little one".  With a wink he turned to leave telling her as he walked away, "You're gonna need your strength for later".

********************************************

Rey and Kylo walked through the door of the diner to be greeted with the shouts of her friends.  She rushed over to Rose, her friend flinging her arms around Rey.  Finn was just behind her, his expressive face worried as he looked over her.  

Rose pulled back away from Rey, a worried little mother searching over her for any signs of distress.  "Rey, what happened?  The club went crazy that night, the Alphas were all in a tizzy and then we see you being carried through the club.  It took Chewie and Poe almost 40 minutes to clear everyone out"!

"I'm so sorry that I worried you both, everything was so out of control.  I still don't understand everything, but Kylo has been so wonderful.  He helped me through the Heat".  Rey broke off as Finn and Rose exchanged a glance.  "What"?

Finn looked back over his shoulder at Kylo who was chatting with Maz at the counter.  "Rey, what do you know about Kylo?  I mean, he just showed up and the next thing we know you're locked away in his apartment for days on end..." he broke off as Rey cocked her head.  "Peanut, don't be mad at me.  I know you can handle yourself but forgive me – we don't know him.  You had us worried".

Rey sighed, reaching for his hand to squeeze lightly.  "I know Finn.  I was overwhelmed by everything too.  I know that we have a lot to figure out, but Kylo has been so, so...so wonderful".   Rey looked behind her at Maz still talking to Kylo, smiling as Maz tugged Kylo down to her height and touching his face gently.   "I'll be right back guys" before turning to hurry towards Kylo. 

Maz came around the counter to greet Kylo, her knowing eyes on his face.  "I was right, wasn't I?  She is the Omega to your Alpha.  Tell me boy, were you smart enough to take hold of your mate"?  

Kylo smiled down at her the tip of his ears turning red.  "Yes, Maz.  I was smart".

Maz looked up at him before smacking him gently on the side.  "You're too tall boy, come down here so I don't have to crink my neck".  She waited until he was on his knee in front of her, even down here taller than her.  "You make sure that you take care of that sweet girl.  She had an awful hard time before she found her way here.  And you!  You make sure that you don't let any foolishness from your past bite you...or her for that matter.  Make sure she knows everything Boy".   She watched as his eyes darkened, his jaw clenched.  "Now you knock all that off boy, I've loved you since before you knew love was".   She touched his face gently, "I just want you to be happy boy".

Kylo felt Rey place her hands on his shoulders, her scent calming him right away.  He rose to his feet, bring Rey to stand next to him.  He draped his arm around her tucked her into his side.  Kylo watched as Maz took Reys hand, patting gently.  

"You've made your choice haven't you child?"  She asked quietly.  "No, no.  This old woman can see it all over your face.  Good.  You both need this".    Maz watched Kylo excuse himself to take a call.  "If you need anything at all Rey, you come see Maz.  I can answer your questions or just be there if you need a double chocolate shake".

Rey frowned at Maz, confused until Maz reached up to pull her scarf away from her neck showing Rey her own mating mark.   Stunned, Rey looked at her mouth agape.  "You're Omega?  Like me?   That's how you knew.  Maz, I have so many questions..."

Maz patted her hand, "I'm here for you sweet child.  But it looks like your mate needs you".  She gestured to Kylo in the corner of the diner, his voice raised in anger.  "Go to him".

Rey hurried across the dinner, tugging him into the alcove behind the dining room.  She watched as he paced angrily, his voice sharp as he barked orders to whomever was on the phone with him.  She waited until he had hung up before moving to him.  "Kylo?  Are you OK"?

With a growl of frustration, he thrust his hands in his pockets.  "I'm sorry little one, but I have to get back my office.  Snoke is forcing a vote tonight and I need to go and deal with it.  I don't want to leave you, but I have to deal with it".

"Go Kylo, I'll be fine.  I'm gonna catch up with Finn and Rose, and I'll be back to work before I know it.  Take care of what you need to.  You know where to find me".   Rey leaned up to press her lips to his.  She let out a surprised gasp as Kylo dragged up against him, her feet coming off the floor as he plundered her lips, his tongue sweeping into her mouth with a hint of desperation.  Rey moaned as he pressed her back against the wall.

"Stay at the apartment Rey" he growled.   "I need to know you're waiting for me there.  That you're in my bed.  Please".  

"Kylo..."

"Please little one, I need to know that you're safe and taken care of.  Let me do this.  Help me get through the next day or so by knowing you're waiting for me in our bed.  Invite your friends to stay with you if you want, get some of your things and stay until I get back".  He kissed her finger tips, her lips and finally her mating mark before dragging his tongue over it.  

With a shuddering breath, she nodded.  "Ok Alpha, I'll wait for you there.  But hurry back to me".

**************************************


	10. Where is your mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mated pair have been separated now for a bit of time....things are getting mighty uncomfortable. For those who love the smut...it's coming back....soon enough, I promise!

_"Stay at the apartment Rey" he growled.   "I need to know you're waiting for me there.  That you're in my bed.  Please"._

_"_ _Kylo_ _..."_

_"Please little one, I need to know that you're safe and taken care of.  Let me do this.  Help me get through the next day or so by knowing you're waiting for me in our bed.  Invite your friends to stay with you if you want, get some of your things and stay until I get back".  He kissed her finger tips, her lips and finally her mating mark before dragging his tongue over it._

_With a shuddering breath, she nodded.  "Ok Alpha, I'll wait for you there.  But hurry back to me"._

 The day or so that Kylo spoke of turned into over a week.  Kylo had taken her home to collect some clothes and personal items that she would need for a few days before taking her back to the apartment.  He programmed his cell number into hers, assuring her that he would reach out to her while he was gone to check in.  Before heading back to the city, he wrapped her in his arms breathing in her scent before kissing her deeply.

The first night that he had been gone, Rey and Kylo spent most of the evening texting back and forth even having time for a quick video call before bed.   Rey woke the next morning to a picture from Kylo, blowing a kiss at her with the message  _'I'll be there soon to give you the real thing'._  That was the last message that she had from him.

 Rey was becoming increasingly more irritable as the days went on, to the point that even Rose was beginning to get concerned.   Rose and Finn had been her constant companions over the last week, staying with her at Kylos apartment.   They had stayed up together talking and watching movies, binging on snacks and laughing like they had done as kids together.  

As every day went by without Kylo calling or texting, Rey became more and more out of sorts.  She alternated between weepy and emotional to angry and snarky.   After snapping at Rose for what had to be the 5th time in the last hour, she threw her arms around Rose hugging her fiercely. 

"God, Rose...I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I'm being such a brat and I just don't know why.  Please, forgive me.  You know I don't mean to snap at you" Rey said quietly.

Rose pulled out of her arms and framed Reys face with her hands.  "Oh sweetie, don't apologize to me.   I know that you miss Kylo.  I'm not taking it personally".   Rose rubbed her hands up and down Reys arm offering comfort. 

"Well I am" Finn snarked from across the room.   "He comes in here all Alpha and all of sudden he's claimed Rey as his and now he can't be bothered to call her or check in on her?  What kind of Alpha is he"?

"FINN!" Rose shrieked as she spun around.  "What is the matter with you?  Rey needs us to support her, not bash her mate".   Turning back to Rey she saw that her eyes had filled with tears and took her hand to lead her back to the couch to sit down.   

"What if he left because I wasn't a good enough Omega for him?  Maybe I wasn't enough for him and he needs another Alpha.   What if he doesn't want me anymore"?  Rey sobbed into her friends' arms.   

"God Finn!  Look what you did!  She needs our support not your hang-ups'.   Go right now to the dinner and tell Maz that you need a double chocolate shake.   You bring that right back here and I don't want to hear anything else from you"!  Rose fluttered her fingers at Finn as she turned her attention back to Rey. 

Finn left the apartment, mumbling under his breath about 'crazy alphas and emotional women' as he slammed the door on his way.

"Rey – stop.  Look at me.  I can't believe in any way that Kylo doesn't want you anymore.  He wouldn't have...bi...claimed you if he didn't want you.   And you forget, we saw how he carried you out the Alpha.  He kicked down a door to get to you after all.   Please, don't think about it like that", Rose told her.

Rey sighed as she flopped herself back on the couch.  She rubbed her hands over her eyes as she took a deep breath trying to right her thoughts again.  "I seriously don't know what's wrong with me.  I'm not normally this out of control, but I feel like I'm being tumbled around in a giant ball and I just can't stop it"!  Rey exclaimed.

Rose tucked her legs under her watching the emotions running over Reys face.  "You know, Maz told you that you could reach out any time that you needed to.  Maybe we should just go down there and talk to her.  Maybe it's some kind of...I don't know...Omega thing".

"I just don't know why he isn't responding.  I don't want to be one of those whiny, needy women.  I was just fine on my own before he came along, it's not like I need him to take care of me".  Rey jumped to her feet again, pacing in front of the windows.   "I am perfectly capable of being on my own.  I've been on my own all this time"!

With a knock on the door, Finn poked his head through the doorway slowly.  "Peanut?  I coming bearing gifts..."  He pushed the door open bringing in not only the double chocolate shake, but Maz trooping in behind him.  Finn grumbled as Maz pushed him out of the way to hurry over to Rey.

Stopping in front of Rey, Maz looked over Reys tear stained face.  "The boy told me that you've been in a tizzy child".  Shooting a disgruntled look towards Finn she continued, "I also understand that he didn't help too much by running his mouth".

Rose giggled lightly at Finn's discomfort, pulling him towards the stairs.   "Rey, we're going down to the courtyard for some fresh air.  You sit and talk with Maz".  

Maz took Reys hand and led her to the couch, pushing her down gently to sit.   Easing herself down next to Rey, she took her hand.   "The first few weeks after being mated are difficult for an Omega.  Your body is changing, your hormones out of whack.  You need your mate to help you in this transition.   Where is your mate"?  Maz asked.

Reys lip trembled as she fought back her emotion, "He had to leave, to go back into the city for work.  He told me it would be just a day or so but he's been gone over a week and I haven't heard from him in days", she jumped back to her feet, her agitation getting the best of her again.   "And my friends are trying so hard to help, but I just keep getting so angry and irritable one minute and the next I'm weeping like my heart is broken".

With a gentle smile Maz replied, "Of course you are child!  Normally when an Omega is claimed, she spends as much time as possible with her Alpha.   His pheromones entered your system when he claimed you and so your body is making changes.   His presence will keep you soothed and calm during your transition.  With him being so far away from you, you aren't scenting him.  It's making you anxious, Omegas who are claimed need their Alpha to balance them.  Just as you balance him, he balances you".

"But what If he changed his mind?  What if I'm not a good enough Omega"? Rey whispered brokenly. 

"Oh, sweet child, you mustn't think like that.  I've known Kylo Ren since he was a boy, he may be a lot of things, but an idiot isn't one of them.   If he had no intention of keeping you, he wouldn't have claimed you as his mate.  Give him time, try to be patient and when he gets back here...let him have it with both barrels girl"!   Maz chuckled.  "Now, you get yourself up and drink that double chocolate shake I made just for you.   Then you're going to get dressed and go to work tonight, it'll do you good to keep your mind off of things".

***********************************************************

Across the city, Kylo stormed through the hallways of First Order his black mood keeping employees out of his way.    Shouting at his PA to bring coffee he stomped into his office and slammed the door behind him.   Dropping into his chair he let out a frustrated growl, turning to look out the window of his office.   

It was Chairman Snoke who had forced him out of his office and off his blockers into a Rut and changed his life forever.  Kylo had expected to go to the Alpha to find someone for a few nights, someone to fuck and forget – he never expected that he would find a mate.   A mate that right now he was missing.  A mate that he desperately wanted to get back to.   Every moment away from her scent pushed him further into his anger and rage.    

Snoke had attempted to force his vote of no confidence while Kylo was in the arms of his newly found mate.  Had it not been for his PA Mitaka texting Kylo non-stop, he would have never made it back to defend himself in front of the board.   With a dark smirk, Kylo recalled the shocked look on Snokes face as he strode through the door of meeting stopping the vote with a single word.   "Stop".   The color drained out of the face of Snoke as he realized that Kylo had returned. 

Kylo had taken over the meeting to speak with each of the board members, assuring them that he had in fact stopped his blockers to allow his body to go through his Rut.   The board members were shocked when he had announced that he had in fact not only finished his Rut but claimed an Omega as his mate.   

 _"Lies"!_ Snoke had shouted.   _"It's all lies, the Alphas have bred the Omega out of_ _existence_ _.  There is_ _n_ _o such thing as an Omega.  He may have_ _fucked_ _his way out of his Rut, but there is no way he found an Omega"!_ Snoke ranted at the board members in his anger scattering his papers across the room until one of the elder board members escorted him from the room.    Kylo spent the next three days with the board members going though records and notes of various meetings.  

Snoke had requested a meeting with Kylo the day after his meltdown in the boardroom.   "You have to understand boy, when I didn't hear from you I figured you were off in a snit.  This was going to be best for First Order, give you time away and I would keep things running smoothly".

Kylo arched a brow as he looked down at Snoke.  "Rest assured Chairman, I will continue to be what is best for First Order.  We will continue to run the company in the manner that I see fit".  

Snoke had held his hands up in mock surrender as he smiled, assuring Kylo that he was ready to slide back into ‘business as usual’.   Business as usual turned into almost a week a poring through files, business plans and checklists.   ‘ _Bastard is trying to wreck my life with this bullshit.  Half of these companies I don’t even have a damn interest in.   He knows that these don’t meet our needs.’_

Mitaka jogged into the room, coffee and iPad in hand along with a small box.    Handing over the coffee first, he opened the box to hand Kylo a newly acquired cell phone.   “Here you are sir, the new cell as requested.   We’ve had it programmed to your existing number and all of your missed messages and calls are loading as we speak.   I’ve adjusted your schedule to allow you to leave this evening to head back across the city to return to the Alpha as requested.  I have your scheduled free until Wednesday at which point you will need return for the takeover meeting.  Snoke has asked that you stop by his office this evening on your way out and I have the driver waiting to escort you.  The bags you asked for from your penthouse have been loaded in the back”.

Kylo looked down over the messages loading, swearing as he saw the many messages from Rey.  In a fit of rage, he had thrown his phone across the room rendering it useless and because of the encryption needed to protect his business interests, IT had taken days to replace it.  Quickly dialing her number, he frowned when it went straight to voice mail.   Gathering his things, he thanked Mitaka as he headed over to Snokes office.   With a quick glance at his watch, he shook his head figuring Rey would be behind the bar already.   He knocked lightly before stepping into Snokes office and what was bound to become a headache.  

“Ahhh, Kylo – good timing.  Your PA indicated that you were heading back across the city to the Alpha.  I was wondering if I could convince you to help me out.  You remember my daughter Bazine don’t you”?  Bazine bounded across the room in a cloud of perfume to throw her arms around Kylo.  “I promised her that I would take her shopping over the weekend in the city, but something came up.  Do you mind taking her with you and dropping her off at the hotel for me?  I’ll be joining her later to take her shopping”.

Kylo untangled himself from Bazine stepping away from her as her scent overwhelmed him.   She wasn’t sweet and clean like his Rey and he couldn’t wait to get away from her.  He and Bazine had tried a relationship, but they were both too Alpha to make it work.   She was never willing to compromise and he was unwilling to be dictated to.   “I’d love to help, but I’m going straight to the Alpha...I need to get back to....”

Snoke clapped him on the shoulder interrupting him.  “No problem m’boy!  Bazine can accompany you there and just have the driver wait for her to take her back to the hotel when she’s done visiting her friends.   Go on you too!  I’ll catch up with you on Sunday Baz”.    

Just like that, Kylo found himself stuck in the back of the SUV with his ex-girlfriend chattering away mindlessly.   For the ninety-minute ride, he sent text after text hoping for a response tuning Bazine out.   As they finally approached the Alpha, he quickly jumped out with instructions to the driver.  Bazine shouted out “Don’t worry Ky!  I’ll find you inside”!    Kylo ignored her heading inside to find Rey.

************************************************************


	11. Show me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never piss off your Omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments...they pushed me to get this next chapter out so much faster!

_Just like that,_ _Kylo_ _found himself stuck in the back of the SUV with his ex-girlfriend chattering away mindlessly.   For the ninety-minute ride, he sent text after text hoping for a response tuning_ _Bazine_ _out.   As they finally approached the Alpha, he quickly jumped out with instructions to the driver._ _Bazine_ _shouted out “Don’t worry_ _Ky_ _!  I’ll find you inside”!_ _Kylo_ _ignored her heading inside to find Rey._  

With a shake of her head and a deep sigh, Rey once again found herself wearing the Bottle Service uniform.   Looking over her appearance in the floor length mirror, she turned side to side looking critically over reflection.   Rose had done wonders with her makeup, you couldn’t even see the circles under her eyes and she couldn’t believe how different she looked with the smoky eye.  With a slight frown she looked at her neck, the fitted t-shirt under the cinched vest leaving her neck bare – her freshly healed claiming mark visible to anyone that cared to look.   

Her fingertips grazed lightly over it, she wanted so much to feel her Alphas lips on it again.  Even in her anger, she wanted to be back in his arms in the worst way – to feel his lips on hers again.  Shaking off the thoughts, she quickly ran her fingers through her curled hair to let it flow freely over her shoulders.    

Rose came out of the changing room in her own gear, her place behind the bar tonight.  “WOW!   Rey you look amazing tonight!  I wish I had the legs to pull off that skirt the way you do.   So, listen - I happened to run into Phas on the way back in and she’s under the impression from talking to Hux that Kylo is on his way back here tonight.  Apparently Hux and Kylos assistant are close”. 

Rey lifted her foot to the bench next to Rose to zip her knee-high boot up, remembering how Kylo had been so careful to help her out of the boots.  “Yes well, good for him.  If he shows up here tonight he better be prepared for an earful.   I’ll be damned if he thinks he’s going to ignore me for over a week and then think he can just walk in here all Alpha Male like nothing happened.   Hell no”.   After zipping up her second boot, she turned one last time to look over her appearance. 

Rose raised her eye brows in shock, her friend obliviously now over her weepy phase again.  Growing up with Rey, she knew better than anyone how feisty Rey could get.    Growing up in the foster system, Rey typically acted first and thought later.  ‘ _Kylo_ _better have a damn good reason for not touching base with Rey or she’ll make sure he regrets it’._  

Rey slapped her lock on her locker and took Rose’s hand.  “C’mon Rose, we’ve got work to do”. 

Within an hour of the club opening, they were filled to capacity – the line wrapping around the building.   Rey had walked miles in her heeled boots, her smile masking the ache in her feet and her back.   _‘At least the tips are good tonight’_  she thought, tucking another hundred into her pouch beneath her vest.   Quickly moving between her VIP booths, she motioned for the runner to come clear the now empty D booth and moved to let Phas know it was ready for the next party on the list. 

Standing in front of Rey, Phas began the run down for the party details to begin the prep work.    As she looked down at Rey, she cocked a brow brushing the hair back away from Reys neck gently.   “He claimed you then”?   

Rey looked up, startled at the question especially coming from Phasma.   “Uh, yeah.  I guess he did”. 

With a slight smile, Phas nodded.  “Good.  He deserves some light to help balance out some of his dark.   Do me a favor though dear, don’t let him get away with any of his Alpha male bullshit.  If you give him an inch, he’ll take a mile”.  As Reys mouth dropped open in shock, Phas winked at her.  “What?  I can be nice.   Just don’t get used to it”. 

Rey shook her head with a chuckle as she moved through the bar to set up the next tray for the incoming group.  As she pulled the fresh bucket and linens, she felt the tingle.   She turned her eyes moving over the crowd when she spotted him talking to Chewie near the front entrance.   She touched Rose on the shoulder, pointing to the breakroom.  “Kylo just showed up, I’m not ready to speak to him. I need a minute”.     She moved quickly to the breakroom, hurrying through the door to take deep breaths. 

She paced the breakroom, the nervous energy coursing through her.   Her anger at Kylo was just bubbling right under the surface.   He had claimed her, cared for her and promised that she was his and yet for days he hadn’t even bothered to check on her.  No calls, texts, nothing!  Hell, he could have even had Phas check in on her, she was right here working after all.  He was her Alpha, he was supposed to take care of her and nothing!    She turned as the door opened and noise came flooding into the room. 

Kylo rushed through the door eager to find Rey and take her into his arms.    He closed the door behind him locking the handle before moving to her.   “Little one”, he breathed as he reached for her.   His brow furrowed as she slapped his hands away.   “Rey, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to make you worry, I was just....” 

“Worry me?  You think I was worried Kylo”? Rey asked incredulously.   “You disappeared for days.  No calls, texts...nothing.   You just left me here to sit and wonder what I had done wrong.   Did you change your mind?  Was I not good enough for you?  Was I just a piece of ass to get you through your Rut”?   Rey moved further away from him as she continued, “Now you think you’re just going to walk back in here kiss me and think it’s all better?!  Screw you Alpha.  That’s not how this works”! 

He stepped towards her again his voice low and soothing, “Rey, I never want you to think I don’t want you.  I just...things went a little crazy at the office with Snoke and the board.  I was doing round the clock damage control and when I trashed my phone I didn’t think.  Rey, please.   I’m sorry, I'm so sorry”.    

She evaded him again, pulling her arms tight around herself as she kept herself a safe distance from him.   His scent was already making its way around her, soothing her frustration and she could think of nothing more than letting him hold her.  To take away the ache in her heart from his absence.  “No!  No, damnit.  You hurt me Kylo, you made me feel like I wasn’t important to you.   Like I was nothing.   That isn’t going to fly with me.   I have to go back to work, I can’t talk about this right now.  I’ll find you later”. 

“No, Rey wait.  Please”.   He moved in front her to stop her from leaving, his hands coming up to grip her arms.   “Please Rey.   Every day that I was away from you was awful, I needed you.  I wanted you.  Please”.   

She closed her eyes, his scent spiking with emotion.  She couldn’t help but reach up to touch his face, her Omega needing to soothe his Alpha.   His face turned, pressing into her touch as she stepped into him.   Rey eased closer to him needing to feel his arms around him when she smelled it - the overly sweet scent clinging to his shirt.   Stiffening she pulled out of his arms.   “Why do you smell like perfume?” 

Kylo’s eyes widened as he realized that he smelled like Bazine from the hug in his office.   His hands went up immediately, “It’s not what you think little one.   I was asked to give the daughter of a board member a ride, he was meeting her here later over the weekend.  I agreed just to get here faster.   That’s all”.   

“That’s all?   You reek of perfume Kylo, did she ride here in your lap?”  Rey spat angrily.  

Kylo shoved his hands through his hair in frustration, “No damnit, she didn’t sit in my lap!   I’ve known her for years, she hugged me at the office that’s all.   And then we were stuck in the car.   It doesn’t mean anything”.    

“Doesn’t mean anything?   Really?  And tell me – how would you feel if I went out there and wrapped myself around anyone of those Alphas out there?  Do you think it would mean nothing if I came back smelling like one of them”, she yelled. 

Kylo felt the rage boiling in him, the thought of another Alpha with his hands on her driving his hands into fists.   “You belong to me Omega” he growled, “No Alpha will put his hands on you without me breaking them”. 

Using both hands she shoved Kylo away from her, “Well you should have thought about that before you left me for days” she shouted, pushing her way around him.   “We’re done talking.  I’m going back to work.  You can find me later, if I’m not with someone else”. 

With a curse, he snatched her by the arm dragging her against him - his eyes nearly black as her took her lips in a fierce kiss.   He pressed her back against the door, his arms lifting her feet clear off the floor as his tongue dueled with hers.    Kylo faintly heard the moan in her chest as her arms finally wrapped around his neck, her fingers dragging him by the hair deeper into their kiss.   He could smell the change in her scent and her body as the moisture pooled between her legs.   He broke the kiss, his breathing ragged as he buried his face in her neck his tongue moving to her gland to drag over it, scenting her. 

Rey pushed away from his embrace on a low moan, her lips swollen from his.   “I can enjoy that and still be pissed at you.  I can’t talk about this with you now.  I have to finish work.   I’ll find you when I’m done”.    

As she moved to exit the breakroom, Kylo placed his hand on the door stopping her.  “I meant what I said little one, you are my Omega and I won’t share you with another”. 

She looked up at him, her fingertips skimming her lips.   “I won’t share either Alpha.  Get that smell off of you before you see me again”.   And she walked out the door. 

Rey stepped behind the bar, pasting a huge smile on her face as she prepped the tray for her new party.    Rose hurried over to her, the question all over her face.   “I’m fine Rose.  I can’t deal with him right now, I need to get through work”.   Her smile faded slightly as Kylo left the breakroom, moving through the club to stand with Phasma on the upper level.   “Don’t worry, I’ll get through this”. 

As Kylo climbed the stairs, he let out a deep breath at the sight of Phasma standing at the top of the stairs.   With her arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping, he knew he was about to get another speaking to.   “Hey Phas.   How’s it going” he asked carefully. 

“How’s it going?  You think I don’t hear about the goings on in my club?  What is wrong with you leaving that poor child for days without contacting her, you big dumb Alpha”.   Phasma smacked him on the arm. 

Kylo cocked his brow looking at her in disbelief.  “You too?  Really”? 

“Yes really.   You Alpha men are all the same.  You think that just because you have a cock, your god's gift to the universe.   You claimed that girl and then left her alone for days.  Do you have any idea what kind torture you put her through”?  Phas poked him in the chest as she drove her point home.  “Her friends had to bring Maz over here to settle her down.   You should be ashamed of yourself for leaving her alone like that”. 

Kylo once again found himself on the receiving end of a seriously pissed off woman.   "Phas I didn’t intend to hurt her.  I got roped in to defending myself against the vote of no confidence.  Snoke dragged it on for days and I admit, I got caught up in.   Not a moment went by that I didn’t want to have her with me or come back to her”. 

Phasmas face softened as she saw the emotion across his face.  “I’m not the one you need to be telling this to Kylo”.  

“I know.  But I stepped in it again and now she’s even more pissed”.   Kylo sighed and tossed a look over his shoulder.  “Snoke dragged me into bring Bazine back to the city with me”. 

With a shocked look, Phas stepped to the railing to look down over the club.   Sure enough she saw Bazine dancing with a group down below.   “Does Rey know that you and Bazine were together”? 

“Uh, not exactly.  Bazine hugged me as only she can do and then after spending time in the car with her, I kinda smell like her.  Rey smelled the perfume and assumed the worst.  She won’t even talk to me right now, said we’d talk after work.  After I get the smell off of me”. 

Phas pointed him to the office with an order to get changed.  “When you’re done with that, come on down and you can help me work the floor for a bit.  By the time we’re done, she’ll be ready to call it a night”. 

Twenty minutes later, Kylo jogged down the stairs to meet up with Phas.  As they worked the floor together, Kylo kept his eye on Rey working the VIP booths.  He watched as she moved the crowd with ease, her smile easy as she greeted her VIP’s.   Several times as he moved through the crowd, he found himself being caught by Bazine – her hands touching him lightly, leaning in to speak to him.  He kept her at bay, all the while watching Rey. 

Rey couldn’t help but watch him as he moved in the crowd, he was head and shoulders over the other Alphas and he moved with such purpose.  He dominated the room, Alpha males moving away from him while Alpha females were drawn to him.   Even as he ignored them, they preened and made every attempt to get in his sights.  She noticed the same slender brunette around him, her hands brushing over his biceps or her body leaning into his with an odd familiarity.   Every time she brushed against Kylo, he pulled back ever so slightly as if uncomfortable with her presence.  

Bumping into Chewie on what had to be her millionth trip to the bar, she smiled as he wrapped her into his arms.  “Squirt!  I’m so glad to see you again.   You had us all worried”.   

Rey blushed as she looked around.  “I can’t believe how much happened so quickly.  I understand that you had your hands full after I, uh left”.  

With a bellowing laugh, he patted her head.  “Don’t worry Squirt, it wasn’t anything that I ain’t handled before”! 

Before he could turn to walk away, she grabbed Chewies arm.  “Hey, who is the brunette that’s following Kylo around?  The tall skinny one”. 

Chewie looked around for Kylo before his gaze landed on Bazine.  “Ah, well that’s Bazine.  They used to be a thing.  He uh, moved on from her some time ago.  I haven’t seen her in a while”.   He turned his head to the sound a shout, “Gotta go Squirt”. 

Rey set her tray on the bar, signaling to Finn that she was ready for the next bottle when she felt a hand on her hip.  She immediately knew that it wasn’t Kylo, her nose crinkling at the strong acidic scent.  She eased back from the hand with a smile, flashing Finn the tray.  The hand returned this time with its mate on her arm.  Turning to the Alpha she flashed a quick smile, “Hate to be rude, but I’m gonna need you to back off a bit.  I’m taken”.     

The Alpha winked and licked his lips with a smirk before replying.  “I don’t see anyone around here claiming you sweet thing.  That Alpha was foolish to let you go, how bout you and I take a walk and get to know each other”?  He pressed himself against Rey, pushing her back against bar. 

Rey pushed against him firmly, “No thanks, not interested.  And I’d advise you to keep your hands to yourself”.   

The next she knew Kylo stormed up behind the Alpha, dragging him off of her.  His fist landing a blow against the smaller Alphas jaw.   As he crumpled to the floor, Kylo turned to her in a rage.   It was that moment that a tipsy Bazine wandered over to press herself against Kylo.  “Ky baby!  I’ve been trying to catch you since we got here, let’s go have a drink”.  Bazine ran her hands over his arms trying to pull him away from the bar. 

"Ky baby?"  Infuriated, Rey reached up and snatched Bazine away from Kylo by her long hair.  “I told you Alpha, I don’t share”!   With Bazine squealing in shock and surprise, Rey dragged her away from the bar tossing her into one of the booths.  “Pay attention sweetie” she snapped sarcastically, “he isn’t interested, he has a mate”.    Walking back to the bar, she wasn’t surprised when Bazine ran up behind her screaming like a banshee.  With a quick side step, she allowed Bazine to fly past her, running into the bar.  

“You little Beta Bitch!  How dare you!  I’ll have your job before the end of the night”.  Bazine turned to Kylo, her eyes welling up with crocodile tears and her lip quivering.  “Ky baby, do something”. 

With a growl, Rey advanced again her fingers ready to tear Bazine apart.  Kylo quickly stepped between the two, hauling Rey over his shoulder as he pushed through the crowd to the door of the courtyard. Chewie quickly stepped in to take control of Bazine.   With a nod to Chewie, he moved into the courtyard his steps scattering the few employees on break.  Setting Rey on her feet he waited for the explosion. 

“Whats wrong Kylo?  Are you afraid that I’m going to hurt your sweet little Alpha?  I hear that she used to be your  girlfirend.  Why would you agree to bring her here Kylo”?    She snapped, anger pushing at her. 

“Rey stop!  I gave her a ride, nothing more.  And I took you out of there so we could get this cleared up.  I don’t know how much more clear I can make this – I don’t want anyone other than you.  I only want you!  I only want to wake up with you in my arms, to go to bed with your kiss on my lips.  Damnit, Rey!  I know that I fucked up, I told you before I’ve never done this before – not like this”. 

Rey stared at him, her breath heaving as she took in his words.  “Did you ever even bother to tell her that you claimed a mate?” she yelled.  “I’ve watched her all night touching you, being close to you and I can’t stand it!  Did you tell her you claimed a mate?  We have to figure this out, because I can’t deal with this bullshit”. 

Kylo stepped closer to her, his hands itching to touch her.  “How can I prove that she means nothing, that I only want you”? 

Rey gazed up at him, her eyes intense on his.  “Show me”. 

Kylo dragged her against him to take her mouth with his, his tongue tangling with hers kissing her passionately.   His hands moved over her body roughly, his need to touch her overwhelming his sanity.  He walked her back into the shadows of the courtyard, her back pressing against the wall that only two weeks ago he had felt her for the first time.    

Reys hands moved under his shirt, her nails scraping at his back as she moaned into his mouth.   She felt herself being lifted, her legs wrapping around his waist as she broke the kiss to fasten her teeth to his neck, her tongue gliding over his scent gland.   She felt the moan rumbling through his chest as his head dropped back allowing her full access to his neck.   Her teeth scraped his neck as she bit gently to suck a bruise into his skin, marking him. 

Kylo felt his cock harden against his jeans painfully as her teeth marked him, her tongue moving over his skin.  Her scent was driving him mad, his hands trembling as he moved them over her thighs urging them further apart so that he could press his cock against her.  “God Rey, it’s only you...I only want this with you.  No one else”.  He felt her wetness through the panties that kept him from touching her, his fingers moving the material to the side.  He moved his fingers along her lips, feeling the slick wetness coating his fingers already. 

With a gasp, Rey rocked her hips against his fingers a moan slipping from between her lips.  “Yes, yes Kylo please...” she whimpered as she moved her hips.   Her head dropped back when he slid one long finger inside of her to stroke her and when he added the second, she felt the orgasm building quickly.    “Please, please...” she cried and when he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit rubbing furiously she came undone, the orgasm screaming through her.    

Kylo worked her through the orgasm, her walls clamping down on his fingers as she flooded his hand.   “Let’s go upstairs little one, I need you”, he growled in her ear. 

“No”, she panted.  “Now...I need you inside of me now”.   Her hand pushed between their bodies to stroke over the ridge of his cock straining against his jeans.   She flipped his button open fumbling with the zipper trying to get to him.   With a triumphant smile, she finally wrapped her hand around his hot hard cock, reveling at the noises he was making in his throat as she stroked him.   “Show me Alpha, show me that I’m your only one...” 

His eyes dark on hers, he ripped the panties from her before shoving his jeans further down his hips.  “You are my Omega, I want no other” he growled as he thrust into her to the hilt.  He ground his hips against hers before pulling almost all the way out to thrust into her again.   

“My Alpha”, she cried out as he drove himself into her again and again, her fingers digging into his arms as she rode his cock.   His breath harsh and ragged against her neck, she urged him on – his hips pounding against hers.   Rey heard the flood of noise as the courtyard door opened and her eyes locked onto the slender figure of Bazine as she stepped in the courtyard.  Rey saw the shocked look as Bazine watched them, her legs wrapped around Kylos waist as he rutted into her.   Rey saw rather than heard the gasp from Bazine as her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears. 

With a dark smile, she locked eyes with Bazine as she dragged her finger nails over his scalp to grip his hair, moaning against his ear.   “Yes, my Alpha, make me yours.  Fuck me Kylo...” she moaned as she tightened her legs around him.   She felt his thrusts become erratic, she knew he was close.  “Your cock feels so good, Kylo...I’m gonna cum...make me yours again” she cried.     With a bellow he came, his teeth sinking in to her neck again as she came apart around him, her eyes closing as the pleasure rolled over her in waves.    

Kylo panted against her neck, his tongue soothing the fresh marks on her neck as the aftershocks wracked her body.  He kept his arms tight around Rey, her fingers still running through his hair as her breathing slowed.  He heard the noise of the club briefly before the thunk of the door closing.   He lifted his head, looking over his shoulder.  Turning back to Rey, he brushed the hair from her face before tipping her chin up.   “Who was watching us little one”? 

“Someone who knows now that you belong to me and I belong to you”, Rey replied with a challenging look.  

Kylo ran his thumb over her gland, soothing the mark he had made, a smirk moving across his lips.   “Who would have ever thought that my little Omega could be so territorial?  You really were ready to take a chunk out of her in there weren’t you?” 

“You’re damn right I was Alpha, I told you – I don’t share” she replied haughtily.    

Kylo eased her back to her feet, putting himself back into his jeans.  Kneeling in front of her, he used what was left of her shredded panties to gently wipe away their combined fluid.   He gazed up, his eyes serious.  “You are my only, my Omega.  You have my word Rey – I’ll never make you doubt that again”. 

Rey placed a hand on his face leaning forward to kiss his lips gently.  “I’ll hold you to that Alpha.  Now...take me home.  You still have some making up to do”.    

Kylo surged back to his feet to swing her into his arms spinning them around, his heart swelling at her shriek of laughter. 

***************** 


	12. We'll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that so many of you had very strong feelings about Kylo in the last chapters. I promise...he isn't done making up for his mistakes with his Omega. He's learning too!
> 
> Thank you #ThirstyLadies - you are my best sounding board ever!

  _He gazed up, his eyes serious.  “You are my only, my Omega.  You have my word Rey – I’ll never make you doubt that again”._

_Rey placed a hand on his face leaning forward to kiss his lips gently.  “I’ll hold you to that Alpha.  Now...take me home.  You still have some making up to do”._

_Kylo_ _surged back to his feet to swing her into his arms spinning them around, his heart swelling at her shriek of laughter._

Rey had insisted on finishing her shift, overriding his grumbling with a quick smile and a kiss.  “Kylo - I don’t give a damn that you own the Alpha.   This is my job and it’s important to me.  Those people in their, my friends are counting on me to finish.   So, stop your grumbling and let me finish.  You’ll have me all to yourself in about two hours”.  She chuckled as she stepped out of his arms, his hands roving as she straightened her clothes.  

He groaned as she stepped out of his grasp, still wanting nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and take her home.  “Fine, you finish your shift but know that I’ll be hovering at the bar.  I’m not having any more pricks put their hands on you”, he replied with a growl.

Rey cocked her brow as she looked up at him.   “Yeah, well don’t forget – I don’t want anyone feeling up on you either”. 

Kylo pressed a kiss to her forehead, “You have my promise little one, you are the only one who will touch.  I told you you’d never have to worry about that again”.

“Good.  Now, I have to go replace my underwear since you can’t stop tearing them off and then I’m going to finish work”.

With a wolfish grin, Kylo tucked her torn panties into his pocket.  “You know, if you don’t wear any you don’t have to worry about them getting torn off...” he laughed at loud at the face she made.   “C’mon Rey, I’ll escort you back to the locker room”.

Rey finished her shift with a lightness to her step and true to his word, Kylo had remained close by all night sitting at the end of the bar keeping a close eye out on her.   She felt his gaze on her always, her gland tingling at the nearness of her Alpha.   Even while she was working, Kylo remained attentive to her – his hand grazing her arm or hip, a quick kiss to her lips or even just a hand on her neck warming the gland beneath it.  There was no doubt he was staking his claim to anyone who was watching.

As the bartenders made the announcement for last call she sagged against him briefly, stretching under his hands massaging lightly the small of her back.   She groaned as his thumbs sank into the ache in her lower back, her head dropping forward on to his chest.  “I can’t wait to get upstairs and get these boots off, my feet are killing me”, she mumbled.

Kylo nudged her face up to meet his placing a soft kiss on her lips.  “Finish up then and I’ll carry you up those stairs and work my magic on your feet”.   He chuckled as her eyes lit up.

“Deal!  I just have to wipe down the last of the booths and settle the last tab and I’m done.  15 minutes tops”.   Rey grabbed her tray and rushed off to finish, ready to be off her feet and alone with Kylo.   In her haste, she never noticed that Bazine walking through the club towards her.  Rey knelt on the edge of the VIP booth, leaning over the table to collect the few pieces of glassware when she felt the shove on her back.    As she fell over the table, her arm flung out scattering glassware – the sounds of shattering glass drawing attention from the crowd.

Bazine grabbed Reys arm dragging her back up.   “What makes you think that you’re gonna just prance in here and spread your legs and try to take him away from me”?  Bazine slurred, her face pushed into Reys.  “He’s mine, you little Beta bitch, you’ll never keep him satisfied.  He needs an Alpha to mate”. 

Rey jerked her arm out of Bazines grasp as the crowd gathered around them.   In the distance she saw both Phasma and Kylo pushing to get through the crowd.  “I’m no Beta, but I’m damn sure more woman than you are”. 

Bazine shrieked and chucked the contents of her drink at Rey, the sticky liquid splashing over her chest and face.   Bazine dropped the glass, raising her hand to strike Rey.  

Kylo yanked her arm back, spinning Bazine to face him as Phasma reached Rey to prevent her from launching herself at Bazine.  “ENOUGH!” Kylo roared, everyone around them silent.   “I don’t know how much more clear I can make this Bazine.   My choice was made, she is my Omega – my perfect Mate.   She bears my bite, my claiming mark and no one, NO ONE puts a hand on her”.   He dragged her closer, his voice lowering to a dark and dangerous tone.  “You are not to come near me or her again, you are no longer welcome at the Alpha.  Don’t let me find you here again”.

Dropping her arm he moved to his mate, running his hands over her checking for injury.  Looking up at Phasma, he smirked coldly.  “Do me a favor Phas, take out this trash and make sure the doorman sees her.  She isn’t to step foot in the Alpha again”.   

Phas smiled broadly, “With pleasure, Kylo”.    Phas dragged Bazine through the crowd, her shrieks and pleas landing on deaf ears.

“Let's go little one and get you cleaned up” Kylo murmured as he swept Rey though the crowd towards the stairs.  

Kylo moved quickly as he felt Rey trembling lightly.   As they entered the apartment, he turned to sweep her into his arms.   She came willingly, her arms wrapping around his waist as she listened to his thundering heart.  Kylo swore lightly as he felt the tears on her face soak into his shirt and leaned back to tip her face up.  “Rey, I’m so sorry she hurt you...”

Rey smiled through the tears, “I’m not hurt Kylo, I’m not.   They’re happy tears.   Honestly...”  She giggled at the confused look on his face.   “What you did for me back there?  That’s all I needed, I needed to know that you chose me”.   Her hands slipped up to touch his face, her Omega soothing his Alpha.

Kylo dropped his forehead to hers as he wiped her tears away.  “I’m sorry that I made you feel abandoned.  I was a shitty Alpha and I should have taken care of you.  You’ll never feel that way again little one”, he said softly.  

“I believe you Kylo.  Now, I need to go scrub this sticky mess off”.    She unbuttoned her shirt, striping it off as she walked towards the bathroom.   She paused in the door way, letting the skirt slide down her legs.   Standing in only her underwear and boots, she leaned against the doorframe watching his eyes darken as he drank her in.  “Wanna wash my back”?    She licked her lips as he stripped his shirt off striding across the room to take her in his arms as he kicked the bathroom door closed with his foot.

**************************************************************

Kylo woke to the sounds of rain on the windows, his arm reaching for Rey.   Feeling nothing but cold sheets, he sat up quickly looking around the darkened room.  Reaching for his jeans on the floor, he stood quickly stepping into them as he called for her.   “Rey?  Where are you”?  Alarmed that she wasn’t answering, he rushed out into the living room not bothering to fasten his jeans.  

He stopped dead in his tracks with a grin stretching across his face as he watched Rey in the kitchen.   Kylo walked into the kitchen to lean against the counter crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.  He watched Rey as she danced along to the music that only she could hear in her earphones.    Kylo gazed at her lean legs bare beneath his shirt, a shirt that was barely skimming over her thighs.  He couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip when she bent over to pull a pan out from the lower cabinet, the shirt raising just enough to for him to catch a glimpse of her tight bottom.

Rey reached into the cabinet to pull out the frying pan, her plan of surprising Kylo with a big breakfast off to a great start.   As she turned, she saw the figure standing against the counter and with a shriek brought the pan up to use as a weapon.   The pan clattered to the floor as she pressed her hand against her heart, ripping the earphones out of her ears.   “Holy crap Kylo!  You scared the shit out of me”!

Kylo walked into the kitchen, leaning down to grab the pan before straightening to press a kiss to her lips gently.   “I woke up and you were gone.  I called out for you, but you never answered me so I came out to look for you”.   

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I just wanted to make a big breakfast, you know – take care of you for once”.  Rey looked up at Kylo as he backed her against counter as he placed the pan on the counter.   With a cocked brow she looked over Kylo, his jeans unfastened and hanging low on his hips.  ”Whatcha doin’ Kylo?  Aren’t you hungry”?

Kylo grinned down at her, his hands moving down her arms to wrap around her waist.   As he lifted her to sit on the counter he stepped in between her legs, “Oh yeah, I’m hungry alright” he murmured as he lowered his lips to her neck.    Kylo nipped at her neck, his hands gliding over the soft skin of her thighs before gripping her hips.  He let his tongue trail over his skin, his lips curving as she dropped her head back a soft sigh.

“You told me that I had a lot of making up to do little one.  Are you going to let me make it up to you Rey”?  His hands moved up her thighs feeling the goosebumps erupt at his touch.   When she nodded, he swept the shirt up and over her head tossing it to the side.   Kylo pulled her hips gently to the edge of the counter his groin wedged between her legs.  He left her panties on, determined to go slowly.  He kept his hands gentle as he moved his hands over her body, his fingertips grazing lightly over her skin.

Kylo trailed his fingertips over her back, his fingernails scraping lightly drawing more goosebumps.  He leaned in pressing his lips against her neck, the arousal causing a spike in her scent.  He trailed his tongue over her neck to her scent gland, his tongue moving over the fresh marks he made last night at her request.   He suckled at her gland his lips and teeth marking her again.  Her hips had begun to move against him, his cock hardening beneath the denim.  

Rey moaned lightly as he teeth dragged against her gland, her hips moving against him.  Her hands came up to his shoulders, her fingers gripping tightly as her head dropped back giving him more access to her neck.   She could feel every stroke of his fingers across her skin, his fingernails giving her tingles.  As his hands wrapped around her waist, his fingers nearly touching Rey couldn’t help the thrill that shuddered through her.  Her Alpha was so large and protective, yet so gentle to her. 

Kylos fingers circled her waist, his hands nearly spanning her impossibly small waist.   He looked down his large hands moving over her and felt the growl build in his chest.  The primitive Alpha side of his brain feeling the overwhelming need to protect his little Omega.  He kept his hands light as they moved up her body to gently cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing lightly over her hardened nipples.   She let out a breathy sound as her hands moved up his shoulders and into his hair, tugging him closer to her.

“Mmmm, what do you want little one?  Do you want my mouth on you?  Hmmm”? He murmured against her skin, his hot breath on her.   He felt the shudder roll through her as her fingers tightened in his hair.  His tongue swirled around her nipple slowly, the flat of his tongue dragging over the hard tip.   Kylo felt her grinding against him now, the wet heat against the denim making his cock throb.   He suckled her nipple, his tongue flicking lightly before moving to the other.  His fingers rolled her now damp nipple, the cold air peaking it even further as she moaned.

His teeth clamped down gently on her nipple, drawing a gasp from Rey as her fingers tugged his hair.   Kylo moved between her breasts, his tongue dragging across her skin as he moved slowly down her body with his mouth.    He eased her backwards onto the counter, his lips never leaving her skin.   He grinned as her bare back touched the cold counter and she let out a shocked gasp.  He continued his exploration of her body, his tongue circling her belly button as he moved closer to her mound.   He tugged her panties down over her legs to drop them to floor.

He reached back to tug the bar stool under his hips sitting between her spread legs, his tongue coming out to lick his lips.   “Just look at that, look at my pretty girl, all spread out for me”.  Kylo said quietly as he spread her legs further apart.  He leaned in so close, his mouth just hovering above her wet pussy.  “I’m so hungry for you my sweet Omega, I just wanna eat you right up”.  He smirked as her hips jerked up, her body aching for his touch.  

Kylo laid his hand across her lower stomach, his thumb sliding slowly between her wet lips.  “Pretty girl, so wet for me already and I haven’t even started with you”.   He leaned in to press his lips against her pussy, his tongue flicking out once to glide over her clit.  Her long low moan sent the blood rushing to his groin, his cock already desperate to be buried deep inside her.   He gently moved her legs to drape over his shoulders as he moved his lips over her, his tongue gliding between her wet lips slowly to circle her clit.   Ky smiled against her as her hands fisted in his hair, her hips rocking against his face.  Kylo flicked his tongue over her clit, the point of his tongue drawing gasps from her lips.   

He pressed his face in, sucking her clit into his mouth his tongue continuing to swirl around it as he sucked.   He faintly heard her moan, her thighs clasping around her face as she arched against him.   Kylo slowly moved his long finger inside of her, her pussy walls clenching around him as he stroked in and out.   Adding a second finger, he stroked deeper inside of her his tongue now flicking quickly against her clit as he sucked harder.

Rey cried out as he added the second finger, stretching her.   “Yes Kylo, yes!  Don’t stop please, please don’t stop”, she was panting out, her hips rocking desperately against his face.   She was dragging his face closer, seeking more as she strained to get to the peak her pussy soaking his hand and face.   “Oh god, please....Kylo!  I’m so close, please, please, please”.

Kylo growled in his throat, her juices filling his mouth as she began to flutter around his fingers.   With his free arm he yanked her that much closer, his face buried between her lips as he curled his fingers up to that sweet spot inside of her, his tongue driving her mercilessly over the edge.   He felt her entire body lock up around him as her back arched off the counter, his name screaming out of her lips.   Lapping up every bit of the wetness flowing out of her, he rocked his fingers inside of her drawing out the orgasm as the aftershocks shook her body.  Her body went limp as he licked her clean, her hands falling limply to the side.

Sliding his fingers from her body he wiped his face of her, standing to push the jeans over his hips to step out of them.   Pulling her back to a seated position, he waited until her eyes met his and then slowly moved her down into his lap his cock sliding into her inch by inch.    They groaned in tandem as he bottomed out inside of her, her legs wrapping around his waist.  He took her lips with his, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth to stroke hers.   He stood supporting her as he walked across the room to the couch, every step he made had his cock stroking deep inside of her.

Rey tasted herself on his lips as he kissed her, his cock deep inside of her thick and full.  He pressed her down into the couch, never taking his lips from hers as he stroked deep and slow.   She ran her hands over his back, scraping her nails gently over him arching up to meet his strokes.   He ripped his lips from hers to bury his face in her neck, her scent – THEIR scent spiking around them.  She could feel his lips against her neck, her name whispering from his lips.   

Kylo was swimming in sensation as he sank deeper and deeper in to her, his hips pressing her down into the cushions.  She was wrapped around him – legs, arms and scent.  The breathy sounds panting from her lips urging him on, the mindless pleas dripping from her mouth.  He was so close, his cock swelling as his balls tightened.   "I need you with me little one, cum with me", he whispered as he worked his hand between them to stroke her clit.   He braced himself on his elbow, his eyes on hers as pushed her towards the edge, "Look at me Rey, look at me".   Their eyes locked as she came apart around him, her mouth dropping open in a wordless scream.    He thrust once, then again as he came coating her walls with his spend.    His eyes never left hers, watching as she shuddered beneath him her eyes filling. 

He sank back down on to her, his body trembling with his own release.  He dragged the air into his lungs, his face against her neck as he drew in their scent.  Aware that he had to be crushing her with his size, he shifted his body to the side keeping her wrapped in his arms.   His lips moved lightly against her neck as she settled.

Rey struggled with tears as she her body erupted around him, his eyes locked on hers.  She knew what she saw in his eyes as he gazed into her eyes and she knew beyond a doubt that she felt the same.   She felt his head against her breast, his breath hot against her skin.  She ran her fingers through his hair, calming him as he came down from his own pleasure.   "I love you", she murmured softly.   She felt him still instantly, his eyes coming up to search hers.   He said nothing for several moments and she worried that she had ruined the moment. 

Kylo heard the words she whispered, his heart racing as he searched her face.  He saw the emotion across her face and knew that he felt the same.   He leaned forward to press his lips to hers, a smile moving across his face.  Easing back, he replied "And I love you my sweet Omega". 

Rey settled into Kylos arms, her heart full and her mind light.   "So what now?" She asked.  

"Well, now we make breakfast.  Then – we figure it out", he replied.   "We figure it out it out together".

*******************************************************************


	13. Let's go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for sticking with me - this chapter is more fluff than normal, but I wanted to get some pesky housekeeping out of the way! Stay tuned, things are going to keep steamy again soon!

_Kylo_ _heard the words she whispered, his heart racing as he searched her face.  He saw the emotion across her face and knew that he felt the same.   He leaned forward to press her lips to hers, a smile moving across his face.  Easing back, he replied "And I love you my sweet Omega"._

_Rey settled into_ _Kylos_ _arms, her heart full and her mind light.   "_ _So_ _what now?" She asked._

_"Well, now we make breakfast.  Then – we figure it out", he replied.   "We figure it out"._

*******************************

Tangled together on the couch they pair laid together quietly talking as their bodies cooled.   Rey continued to run her fingers through his hair, Kylos fingers trailing lightly over her skin tracing random patterns.   He listened as she talked about going back to her apartment to check over things before work tonight.  "If you want, I'll go with you and help you start packing", he offered.   "We probably can't move a whole lot today with the rain and all, but we should be able to get a head start on the packing.   Or if you want, I can just get a moving company in to take care of everything".  

"Take care of everything?  What exactly is there to take care of Kylo"?  Rey tugged his hair up to look into his face.

"I just figured that we'd get you moved in here with me for now until we figure out the move back to the city.  I mean I have my place there close to my office, but we can always go out and find a new place if you'd prefer".  Kylo spoke excitedly as his mind raced through the possibilities.

"So, wait a minute.  What about my job?  And my friends?  I'm just supposed to move in with you and leave everything behind to do what exactly"?   Rey spoke carefully, feeling the temper simmering.

Kylo felt her body stiffening and focused on her face.  "Hold on, I'm not trying to upset you.   But you don't need to work anymore, I can take care of us – of you".   He frowned as she wiggled her way off the couch jumping to her feet to pace.   "What is wrong with me taking care of you?  You're my mate, my Omega."

"Yes, I am but that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna give everything up.  I told you last night that my job is important to me, it gave me the opportunity to have my apartment, to take care of myself.  My friends are here, they're the only family that I have.  How can you expect me to just leave"?  She spun around to face him, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. 

Kylo stood slowly from the couch, his hands reaching for her.  "Rey, I don't expect you to give everything up for me.  I just...I just want to take care of you that’s all.   I want to go to sleep with you at night and wake up with you in the morning, I want you to live with me.   If you don't want to move in with me, then..." He broke off walking towards the windows.   "Then I guess, I'll live with that.  I'll take you however you'll let me have you".   He felt his jaw clenching as he fought off the frustration that she was rejecting him.

Rey sighed as she watched him walk away from her, the change in his scent striking her first.  She saw the tension in his body, in the way his hands clenched at his side.  She could feel the hurt radiating off of him.  She didn't mean to hurt him because of course she wanted to be with him too, but she wouldn't have him just assume.   She stepped over to him to press her body against him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.    She kissed him between his shoulder blades before speaking.   "Kylo, of course I want to live with you.  I want to be with you always, but I won't have you just assuming everything.  I'm not one of your businesses that you can make decisions for, you have to talk to me".  She felt the tension drain out of him as he turned to face her.

"You really mean that?  You want to live with me?", he asked searching her face.  "I don't want you to feel like you have to or anything, I just don't want to be apart from you".

She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart pounding.   "Of course I mean it.  I love waking up with you.   We just have to figure out remember?  So, let's make some breakfast and start doing that".   She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head.   "Ummm, Kylo?  You do realize that we're standing in front of the window....naked right"?

Chuckling he led her away from the window to hand her the shirt she had borrowed earlier.   As he watched her slide her panties back up her legs he couldn't help but ask, "You knew Bazine was watching us in the courtyard and that didn't bother you, but being naked in front of an empty courtyard does"?

Rey felt the flush cover her chest and face as she pulled the shirt over her head.   Turning to look at him she saw the cocky look on his face as he smirked at her, her eyes moving over him standing unashamedly nude with his arms crossed across his chest.  She narrowed her eyes stepping over to poke him.   "First off, she didn't see that much.  It was dark.   Second off, she needed to know exactly who you belong to now".

"Ahhh, so you just were 'marking your territory' so to speak?" He asked with a grin.  "And here I thought you were all Omega".   He roared with laughter as she huffed and walked away throwing his jeans at him.   He caught his jean and tugged them on before jogging across the room to tug her into his arms.   "I'm teasing little one.  You can mark me as yours any day of the week".

She glowered at him for only a moment before relenting to pull his face down to hers for a kiss.  "Infuriating Alpha – such a know it all".   

"I can't help it Omega, it's in my nature.  Now – feed me while we work on figuring things out.  I didn't get nearly enough to eat yet", he remarked as he moved his hands over her hips, a smile tugging at his lips.

Rey leaned into the fridge pulling out assorted food to set on the counter ready to make good on her promise of a big breakfast.   Looking over her shoulder she winked, "Oh I think you got enough to eat Alpha".

With a growl he rocked his hips into hers from behind, "I'll never get enough of you little one". 

Rey turned to place the eggs and bacon into his hands.  "Well, if you want to eat again – you're gonna have to let me cook.   Now, go get me the frying pan so I can cook up the bacon and if you really love me – make the coffee"!

Thirty minutes later, the pair sat together on the floor of the living room their food stretched across the coffee table as they discussed their plans. They made the plan for Rey to move into the apartment here at the Alpha, she was willing to give up her little apartment as long as Kylo allowed her to make certain changes.  Kylo had agreed quickly to anything she wanted to change so long as it had her moving in here with him.  Rey had insisted on packing the apartment herself so that she could give away some of her furniture, but she did agree to Kylo making arrangements for movers to handle the heavy stuff.   

Kylo had his iPad out looking over his calendar for the upcoming months, his PA Mitaka was going to kill him when he was given instructions with the changes Kylo was looking to make.  "So, if I work with my PA I can make changes to my schedule to work only half days on Thursday and I can work from the office here at the Alpha on Fridays.  This lets me be with you here for your schedule at the Alpha.  Would you be OK coming back with me Sunday nights"?  Kylo asked Rey, absently pushing his food around plate.  He watched her face as she thought over the request, worried that he was pushing too far, he wanted – no NEEDED her with him.   The days that he had spent away from her had been too much for him, he felt at peace when he was with her.

Rey looked over at him, her teeth worrying her lower lip.  "What would I do while I'm there?  I mean, it's not like I can just hang out in your office with you all day".  She didn't want to be apart from him either, the week being away from him to much for her to handle.

Kylo leaned back against the sofa as he thought over the possibilities.  "Is there something that you've always wanted to do?  I mean you talked about taking the bartending classes at the New School, are there any other courses that you wanted to take?  Or somewhere that you wanted to go"?

Rey thought about her time in the foster system, she had never even had the chance to go to University like the other kids even though she had the grades to get in.  She had to work just to keep the roof over her head or food in the kitchen, sometimes just one or the other.   "Well, I've always regretted not being able to go to University, I really enjoyed school.  Maybe I can look into student loans to be able to take a few classes since I won't be paying rent anywhere", she thought out loud. 

Kylo leaned forward to take her hand, he knew instinctively that she would fight his next suggestion.   "I don't want to start any fights, but you know that you don't have to take out loans to pay for school.  I can pay for it, I want to pay for it.   I know that you can do it on your own, but I want to take care of you".   

"Oh, Kylo...I can't let you do that".  Rey told him, her eyes tearing as she thought about his offer.

"Rey, listen to me.  I have money, lots of money – but it doesn't mean anything to me if it I can't use it.  Let me do this, let me take care of you – my Omega, my Mate.   Please".   He kept his eyes on hers as he asked, hoping that she would understand his need to care for her.   

She looked in to his eyes, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.   Her lips curved slightly as she nodded, "OK.  If it makes you happy to do this, OK".  She let him tug her into his lap, her legs straddling his while she kissed his lips softly.   "Don't get used to me saying yes to everything you know, I don't want you thinking that life is going to be simple with me".

Kylo chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, "I never thought it would be simple little one, never in a million years".

******************************************

The next few weeks were a blur for Rey as she dealt with packing her apartment, she was thrilled that she was able to turn her lease over to Poe who had been looking for something closer to work.   She watched as the movers loaded the last of her things to load in the truck, her eyes wandering over the apartment.  Kylo stood behind her, his hands running over her arms.  

"Are you sure you're still ok with this little one?  No second thoughts about living with me"?  he asked worriedly.

She sniffled slightly, but shook her head.  "No second thoughts, this was just the first place that I ever got to call home.  The first place that was only mine.  It's a little bittersweet".   She turned to wrap her arms around his waist, her head leaning against his chest.  "I'm ready to make the apartment ours though".

"Say it again" he said fiercely. 

Rey looked up to him, a question on her face.  "What?  The apartment?  I'm ready to make it ours".   

He crushed her to him, the Alpha in him clawing to the surface as he took her mouth passionately.  His mate wanted to make it their home, to make plans for the future.  It took his breath away.  He felt her hands winding in his hair as she opened to him, her tongue sweeping in against him urgently.  Kylo pulled her to her toes as he kissed her, his arms holding her tight to his body.   

Poe stepped into the open doorway of the nearly empty apartment, coughing to get their attention.  "Hey babe!", he called.   He chuckled as the pair jumped apart, Rey stepping in front of a visibly aroused and cranky Alpha.  "Thanks again babe!  This place is great and it's gonna make my life so much better to be close to work.  I can't thank you enough".   He moved to hug Rey when he heard the low growl coming out of Kylo.   Backing away with a laugh, he held his hands up.  "I get the picture man!  No need for all that".

Rey flushed as she felt Kylo drawing himself up behind her, the growl still deep in his throat.   She could smell the change in scent as it got deeper and darker almost as if he felt threatened.  She turned towards him lifting her hands to his face.  "Kylo, shush.  There's no need for all that, he's my friend".   She saw the moment that he scented her, his eyes shifting to hers and she smiled.   

Turning back to Poe, she apologized with a smile in her voice.  "Don't mind him, he's a little territorial.  Well you're an Alpha, I'm sure you understand".

Poe laughed, "It's all I can do sometimes to keep from punching some of the obnoxious ones that hit on Finn in the Alpha, so yeah I get it".  Poe caught the look of surprise on Kylos face and laughed even harder.  "Babe!  You never told him I was with Finn"?

Rey giggled hearing the groan from behind her.   "I never got around to it, I probably should have but it just never came up".

Poe chuckled at Kylos flushed face, "It's all good.  I saw how you reacted to me in the diner so I figured something was up.  Trust me buddy, as much as I love her – she just ain't my type"!

Rey handed the keys to Poe as the movers took the last of the boxes outside to the truck, taking one last look around.  Taking a deep breath, she took Kylos hand, "C'mon, let's go home.


	14. Naughty Alpha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is starting to develop her own little naughty side, while Kylo has a few secrets to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my #ThirstyLadies - I love the support you all give me! And Eskayrobot and Poaxath - thank you for your continued inspiration and chats!
> 
> *Smooches*
> 
>  

_Rey handed the keys to Poe as the movers took the last of the boxes outside to the truck, taking one last look around.  Taking a deep breath, she took_ _Kylos_ _hand, "C'mon, let's go home._

The next month seemed to fly by as Rey and Kylo settled into their new routine.  Rey had moved completely into the apartment at the Alpha, her things now scattered throughout the apartment.   Kylo enjoyed the way that the apartment seemed to be lighter and somehow more peaceful with her there.   He thoroughly enjoyed being able to wake up with her wrapped in his arms.   Every week they would leave from the Alpha to travel back into the city so that Kylo could be at work bright an early Monday morning.  

As much as Rey enjoyed spending her time in the city, she truly missed their apartment.  It just felt like their own little world, a bubble for just themselves.   She felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she carried the last of her bags into the condo, the text from Kylo lighting up her phone.

 **Kylo** **:** Are you ready to go back home?

 **Rey:** Always, just have to shower.

 **Kylo** **:** Without me?  

 **Rey:** Didn't you get enough last night?

 **Kylo** **:** Never!  The car will be there in an hour to bring you here.  See you soon.

Rey walked through the house, her bags already to go by the front door.   She stripped off her clothes as she started the shower, ready to wash off the day before her shift at the Alpha.   As the steam filled the room, she bit her lip as a thought crossed her mind.   Before she could chicken out, she shook her hair loose from the bun it had been in and turned her back to the mirror.   Holding her phone aloft, she snapped a quick photo and sent it to Kylo before stepping into the shower.

Kylo strode through the hallways at First Order, Mitaka following him closely calling out details for the upcoming meeting.   Snoke had called yet another meeting to go over the list of companies that he wanted to buy and dismantle, determined to drag Kylo through the list before he left for the weekend.   Snoke had been riding his case about his shortened work schedule, not caring that he was still working albeit remotely.  

As he entered his office, Mitaka stopping to dock his iPad Kylo felt the buzz of a message.   Sinking down into his chair, he pulled out his phone seeing another message from Rey.   His mouth dropped open as he took in the picture she had sent him.   He gazed over her lean back, the photo showing off the curve of her backside.  Kylo felt the blood rush to his cock as he looked over the photo, his sweet little Rey showing off just for him.   With a glance at the door, he hit his intercom instructing Mitaka that he wasn't to be disturbed.  

He leaned back in his chair his hand stroking over his hardened cock through his slacks before unzipping his fly to draw it out.   Kylo thought to his little one standing in the steaming shower, the water sluicing over her body as she soaped her skin.   With a low grown he gripped himself at the base, his cock standing straight.   As he stroked himself lightly, he held his phone out to take his own picture.   He sent it to Rey, the text simply reading 'Tease'.    He stroked himself lightly, swearing as Mitaka buzzed the intercom.   With a snarl, he snapped out "Not NOW"!

Mitaka replied with an apology, "Mr. Snoke is waiting in our lobby for you sir.  He insists on seeing you immediately".   

Kylo swore lightly, tucking himself back into his pants his hard on immediately gone.  He rose to his feet, stepping out from behind his desk as he made sure he was neatly put back together.  As he approached the door, he heard the raised voice of Snoke followed by the low murmur from Mitaka.   With a sigh, he pulled the door open.  "Chairman Snoke, what brings you up to my office before the meeting"?

Snoke pushed his way into Kylos office, the sneer on his face as he took in Kylos appearance.  "How many times must we have the conversation about attire in the office?   Don't you think that's a bit casual"? he asked looking over the casual slacks and button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.  

Kylo rolled his eyes as he moved to stand behind the desk, taking the position of authority.   "What exactly do you need from me today Mr. Snoke, we do have a meeting in shortly after all". 

Snoke paced briefly in the office before answering the question, taking his time as only he could.  "I understand that there was a bit of a scene involving my daughter and I have to say to that I'm a little disappointed.   From what I've been told, your mate – your  ** _Omega_**  - attacked her in your club and you allowed it to happen.  Bazine has been hiding away trying to piece together her emotions after her attack".

Kylo took a moment to compose himself, his fists already clenched by his side.  "She told you that she had been attacked?  That is an interesting take on the events.  I'd be happy to have my security team show you the footage of Bazine physically attacking my Mate and destroying property at my club.  She had to be escorted out by my club manager".

"Considering that you surprised my daughter with the rather sudden announcement of a mate, I'm sure that emotions were just heightened.  I'm sure that you can understand my disappointment in you, allowing such a scene to occur.  But It's in the past now, we'll have to move past this", Snoke replied, his voice haughty.

"With all due respect, there really isn't anything to get past.  I made it clear to your daughter weeks ago that there was nothing between us.  Frankly your daughter pressed the issue and my Mate made it clear that it was unacceptable.  There is nothing left to discuss.   If you don't mind, why don't you join me and we'll start the meeting.  My driver is picking up Rey first and then me within the hour so that we can be back at the club, so we need to get this meeting started".   Kylo opened the door for Snoke, asking Mitaka to show him to the conference room.

He slammed the door cursing as he stormed over to his desk, the buzzing of his phone alerting him to a new text.    Opening her message, he felt the smile move over his face reading her message.

 **Rey:** So naughty Alpha. It looks like you may need a little help with that. I'll be seeing you soon.   Till then...

The next thing he saw was a picture of Rey standing in front of the mirror, her body still damp from the shower as she blew a kiss to him in the mirror.   He gazed over her lean body, the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts.  If he looked closely enough he could see the bead of water just clinging to her nipple almost as if it were calling to him to lick it off.    'She really is trying to kill me' he thought to himself as he readjusted himself in his pants.    As he walked through the doors to the conference room he shot back a quick reply.

 **Kylo** **:** Oh yes little one, you are definitely going to help me.

Putting his phone back into his pocket he walked through the doors to the conference room taking his place at the head of the table.   Kylo took the time to look at each member of the team including Snoke before starting.   "We have a series of companies that we will evaluate over the upcoming months, a total of sixteen.  Mitaka has prepared a briefing on the companies, each of the files have been delivered to you electronically.  I'm asking that when I return to the office Monday, I have your thoughts on the which companies you select as your top three.  We'll schedule a meeting upon my return to discuss the plan. For now, let's go over highlights and get questions out of the way."

For the next hour, Kylo kept the meeting moving along his eyes drifting to the clock on the wall signaling the imminent arrival of his driver.  He stood, moving to end the meeting with his team when Snoke pushed himself to his feet.   

"Ren – I've noticed that once again you've kept Resistance Holdings out of consideration.   It's time, their holdings are essential to the expansion of the air fields – we need that land and they're in a prime position for takeover".  Snoke said with a sly smile.   

Kylo felt his jaw clench at the smug look on his face and took a deep breath.  "As I've told you multiple times before, I'm not interested in Resistance Holdings.  There are several other companies that suit the needs of First Order.  Now, moving on to..." He was cut off as Snoke once again interrupted.

  "Now, now Ren – I feel like we need to take a look a little more closely.   Their land holdings alone would allow us to expand the air fields and their existing team would be beneficial to our defense contracts.  After all, they have world renowned Pilot on their books".  Snoke informed the rest of the team.

Kylo thrust his now fisted hands into his pockets, leaning his hip on the table.  "I'm fully aware of their standings, teams and holdings.  As I've said – not interested".   His tone darker now as he let his Alpha closer to the surface. 

"Careful Ren, that your personal interests not interfere with First Order business", Snoke hissed out as he stood to leave.  

Kylo watched the faces of the other team members, seeing the confusion on their faces.  He dismissed the meeting intent on jerking Snoke up for his display.   As the members filed out of the room, he took Snoke by the arm roughly.   "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I suggest you knock it off", he growled, his tone dark.   "I've made it clear that we are not interested.  Drop it".

Snoke jerked out of Kylos grip, "Do you need to be reminded that I know everything about you?  That I made you into the businessman you are today?  You have a responsibility to First Order, a responsibility to make us money.   Taking over Resistance Holdings will make us money.   Perhaps there is too much of your fathers' heart in you...Ben Solo".  He sneered, his mouth twisted into an evil grin.

 With a sound of rage Kylo turned on his heel, his fists raised and ready to strike when he caught sight of Rey standing in the door, Mitaka just behind her.   He felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of her confused look.    

Snoke smoothed his smile into a coldy charming smile, moving to take Reys hand.  "Ah, look!   This must be your newly claimed mate, Rey I believe".   He took her hand bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of her hand.  Watching Kylo closely, he leaned in closer to breath in her scent which was spiking in confusion in response to her Alphas overwhelming dark scent.  "She is rather lovely".

Rey snatched her hand out of his grasp, his Alpha scent bitter and metallic.  The scent turned her stomach, unease creeping through her.   She felt violated the way he was scenting her and right in front of her mate even.  Even as she stepped back from him, he took another step in her direction as if trying to crowd her.

Kylo stalked across the room pulling a confused Rey behind him, infuriated that Snoke had touched her.   "Never touch my mate, now get out", he said quietly.   As Snoke opened his mouth again, Kylo roared "GET OUT"!  Mitaka guided Snoke from the room, pulling the door behind them as Rey trembled behind Kylo.  

Kylo leaned over the conference room table, his hands gripping hard enough to turn his knuckles white.   He fought to control his emotions, his rigid body straining with the effort.  He finally stood heaving the glass in front of him at the wall to shatter explosively.   He scented the fear from Rey as she backed away from him, her eyes wide and her arms wrapped around herself.   He turned horrified to see fear and uncertainty on her beautiful face.

Holding his hands up, he spoke soothingly.  "Rey, little one – I won't hurt you.  I would never hurt you.  I didn't mean to scare you".   He held his hand out to her, letting her make the choice.  He let out a relieved breath when she placed her shaking hand in his.   He drew her into his arms gently, his body still tense.   He nuzzled her neck allowing her scent to soothe him as her arms wrapped around his waist.   Kylo felt the moment that her fear faded, her body sagging against his.   They stood like this for several moments, Kylo calming himself with her scent.

"Kylo, who was that?  And why did he call you Ben"? She asked from against his chest. 

Ben sighed, a sound that came deep from his heart.   He would have to tell her now, this part of him that he never liked to talk about.   He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  "I need to get out of this place.   Will you trust me to tell you in the car"?   

He took a step back looking down at her face, so concerned for him.   Kylo leaned down to take her lips with his, sighing into her mouth as she parted her lips.   Her hands gripped his waist as she lifted herself to her toes seeking more.  He heard the knock at the door and on a shaky breath, he broke their kiss.   He went to the door, opening it to find Mitaka.

"He has left the building Kylo.   I've confirmed with the garage that his driver has taken him off the grounds.   I've also taken the liberty of having your bags sent down to your car, your driver is waiting for you".  

"Thank you, Mitaka.   I'll see you Monday morning", Kylo replied.

"You're welcome.  I've also placed the box from IT with your driver as requested.   Safe travels sir".

Kylo turned to offer his hand to Rey, tucked her under his arm as the left the building.   He waited until Rey had climbed into the converted SUV limo, instructing his driver to raise the partition.   After climbing in beside her, he settled himself in for the drive.   Rey sat quietly with him, waiting for him to speak as the SUV navigated the heavy traffic.  

 Finally, Kylo spoke "Ben Solo is or rather was me.  I legally changed my name years ago after a falling out with my family.  He used to work with my grandfather building companies like First Order, their sole purpose to dismantle smaller companies.   When I finished at University, he recruited me to what had been known as Empire.  I worked for him buying smaller companies, tearing them apart and selling off the pieces.  We bought a small shipping company, shredding it into pieces.  Millennium Shipping.  That company belonged to my father".

Kylo stopped taking a bottle of water from the console next to him and drinking deeply.  "My father and I had been at odds for years over my choice to join the company my grandfather built instead of our family business.  I was trying to make a name for myself, a name that wasn't associated with Solo.  When Empire took over the shipping company, he blamed me for it.   We fought – horribly – and haven't spoken since.  After the falling out, I changed my name and I built First Order to what it is now".

Rey had listened while he spoke, not saying anything just stroking his thigh slowly.  "So why does he feel like you are too much like your father?"

"Because he wants First Order to buy and dismantle a company called Resistance Holdings.  My parents own it".   Kylo muttered.

"And I assume that you don't want to?" Rey asked quietly.  She could feel the tension building in him again, his scent changing ever so slightly.  

"No, I don't want to!" He exploded.  "My mother started that company after Millennium was dismantled, she built it up into what it is today.  We don't need to do anything with it.  Snoke wants to destroy it because he can, because my grandfather left the company to me and not him.  It's what started the whole fight about my Rut in the first place, he feels that I'm showing weakness by not buying it out".

Rey felt the fury rising in her as she watched the emotions racing across his face, she saw the anger and frustration.  "Don't you run the company?  How can he manipulate you like this"?

With a sigh he dropped his head back on the seat.  "He is Chairman, he controls most of the old schools on the board.  All it takes is a vote of no confidence and I'm out".  Lifting his head, he turned to Rey again a sheepish expression on his face.  "You should also know that he is Bazine's father.  She, uh, she gave him her own version of events from the club.  She told him you attacked her".

Rey's mouth dropped open in shock.  "What?!  I attacked her?  That skinny little Alpha bitch" she muttered, her face flushed with indignation. 

For the first time since her messages Kylo felt light again, a chuckle bubbling out of his chest as she muttered in anger next to him.  He turned to her stopping the flow of curses with a kiss to her lips.   She responded instantly to his touch, her mouth parting as he swept his tongue into hers tasting her.   He was surprised when she shifted, boosting herself over his lap to straddle him on the seat. 

Rey swept her hands into his hair pulling him closer to her, her tongue moving lightly against his.   When his hands moved up to grip her hips she smiled, feeling his cock beneath her.   She used the hand in his hair to tug his head to the side, her lips moving to his neck.  She dragged her tongue against his neck trailing up to trace the shell of his ear, nipping lightly.  As his fingers tightened on her hips, pulling her down on to his swelling cock she whispered huskily in his ear.  "Do you still want me to help you out Alpha"?

His eyes shot to hers in surprise, his mouth parting when she shrugged the light sweater from her shoulders leaving her in the light dress atop of him.   She never gave him a chance to answer, dipping her head again to take his lips greedily.   Her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt, her hands slipping into trail over his chest.   He moaned into her mouth as his hands moved up her thighs, her silky skin under his hands and the muscles trembling lightly.   He cupped her ass, rocking her against his cock as his own hips bucked up to her.

"Mmmmm, my naughty Alpha" she said hoarsely.  "Touching your cock without me.  Were you going to get yourself off without me?  I don't think that’s fair at all".  She shifted her body back sitting on his knees now, leaning forward to run her tongue over his neck and placing kisses on his chest.   Lightly dragging her nails across his chest, she smiled when he hissed as they grazed his nipples.  He leaned forward trying to get closer only to be pushed back in the seat.   "No, my turn" she murmured, leaning forward to trace her tongue over his hardened nipple.  Darkly, she felt the thrill as he gasped his hips bucking against her.   She gripped his waist as her mouth moved over him, her tongue tracing circles around his nipple.   Looking up through her eyelashes, she watched his head drop back against the seat, the muscles in his neck straining as he panted.

He was on fire now, his sweet Omega filling his senses.   Every stroke of her tongue and nip of her teeth were driving him mad, he wanted to be inside of her.  He needed to feel her wet pussy wrapped around his cock.  He moaned as her little teeth nipped his sensitive nipple, his hands flexing into her hips har enough to bruise.   "Rey" he moaned, trying again to pull her closer to him once again arching his hips up.

Rey leaned back, her weight on his knees as she swept her dress off in one motion.   She watched his eyes flare as he took in the sight of her on his knees wearing only her panties.  With a slow smile she ran her hands up her body to cup her breasts, her nipples hard and pink between her fingers.   For the third time he tried to sit forward and take her in his arms, his large hands cupping hers over her breasts.   She moaned lightly allowing the touch for only a moment before pushing him back once more.   Her hands moved to his slacks as she slowly unbuttoned them, her eyes hot on his.  Sliding the zipper down she moved her hand to palm his erection straining against the material of his briefs.  "It looks like my Alpha needs my help after all" she breathed, her hands moving inside the briefs to wrap her fingers around him.  

He choked out a breath as her nimble little fingers wrapped around his cock, his hips pushing up to her.  "Please Rey" he gasped as she stroked him lightly.   He felt her hands inside his briefs pulling him out to expose him to her and lifted his hips helping her push the material down.   He watched her as she looked down on his cock, leaking from the tip.  Her lip snaking out to lick her lips as she stroked him gently.

"You told me once that I had a good mouth, that you were going to teach me how to use it on your cock.  I want to use my mouth on you Alpha and you're going to let me" she told him sassily as she stroked him.  She felt him swell in her hand as he made a noise deep in his throat, his throat moving as he swallowed.  She knelt on the floor of the moving limo grateful for the room as she helped him slip off his shoes and push off his slacks.   She moved to kneel between his legs her hands trailing back over his thighs to his dripping cock.  "Tell me how you like it Kylo, tell me how to make you feel good" she urged, her hand wrapped around him pumping lightly.

Kylo struggled to breathe, her hand on his dick wiping every thought from his mind besides burying himself in her.   He was brutally hard, the veins and ridges prominent as he leaked precum from the very red tip.  When her other hand lifted to cup his balls gently, he cursed under his breath.  "Fuck!  Fuck that feels good" he rumbled, his hand fisted on his thigh.  His other hand gently stroking her hair.   "Use your tongue little one" he growled out, his voice deep.  "Taste me".  He watched as she tipped her head forward her tongue swirling around the leaking head.  He kept his eyes on her as she drifted her tongue over his dick trailing down his shaft to where her hand still gripped him tightly and as her eyes met his she trailed slowly back up to circle his head. 

Rey felt the flood of wet heat between her legs as she tasted Kylo, the look of pleasure on his faces and the needy sounds coming from her arousing her in ways she hadn't thought possible.   He was dripping for her, the sweet and tangy taste exploding on her tongue as she licked him.   He was moaning above her, his hand fisted in her hair as his hips moved.   When she rose to her knees to take him into her mouth he growled deep in his chest, the rumble moving through him.

"Yes, yes little one.  Just like that" he panted out.  Her mouth was heaven, hot and wet with her tongue slicking over him.  She leaned forward, each bob of her head taking him deeper into her mouth.   "Such a good mouth Omega, I knew it would feel so good on my cock.   Use your hands to stroke it while you suck" he told her as he fought the urge to pump his hips.  

Rey swirled her tongue over the head of his dick noticing that he was particularly sensitive on the underside nearest the head, his cock jumping every time her tongue touched him.  She sucked him into her mouth, her body reacting to the low groan he let out.  She quickly found a rhythm, stroking him while sucking the head of his cuck, her tongue swirling over it.  As large as he was, she couldn't work his whole length in her mouth her hand not even spanning the distance of what was left.   She could feel the wetness dripping from her, her panties soaked as she worked his cock.  His scent was stronger here, dark and musky – all Kylo.  Gazing up at him, her mouth full of him she couldn't help but moan at the raw pleasure on her Alphas face.

Kylo was mindless now, the words falling from his lips as she sucked him.   He both praised her and begged her, babbling in his pleasure.   "God Rey, it's so good...suck me harder baby.   Take me deeper", he rambled unable to hold back anymore.  His hand gripped her hair tighter, dragging her closer to him and as he brushed the back of her throat she moaned.   His eyes flew open to her face, her eyes on him as she worked him with her hands and her hot little mouth.   As he watched, she moved her hand to cup his balls gently massaging them a stark contrast to the movements of her mouth.   He felt the tingle low in his balls, he was going to cum – hard and fast.  "Rey, Rey...stop.  I'm close, I'm gonna cum little one".  

Her lips curved briefly shaking her head slightly she rose higher on her knees, sucking him harder and stroking him faster.  She wanted him to cum in her mouth as she had on his, she needed to make her Alpha lose control.   Rey heard him telling her to stop, but she only sucked harder taking him as far in her mouth as she could.   She felt as both hands gripped her hair, his hips pumping his cock deeper into her mouth.   Stroking harder and faster she moaned deep in her throat, urging him to let go.

Kylo was lost to her, his breath panting out as she sucked him.   He felt the orgasm welling up inside of him, his cock swelling and when she moaned in her throat the vibrations setting him off he came with a shout.   He felt his cock spurting over and over in her mouth as she swallowed him eagerly.   He was unable to stop his hips from moving against her as he came.    As his body slumped back, his hands fell from her hair and he gazed down to his Omega.   He watched her as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her mouth curved into a satisfied smirk as she licked her lips.

"Was that help enough Alpha"? She asked slyly.

He leaned forward to pull her back up to his lap, needing to feel her body against his.  She straddled his hips again and he could feel the hot wetness of her pussy against him.  Kylo kissed her neck, his teeth grazing over her gland enjoying the wanton moan that erupted as he nipped her skin.  "My Omega needs help now too I think" he whispered against her neck as he moved his hand between them to her slick folds.   He gave her his own grin as he ripped the panties from her body, his hand pressing between her lips.   "Well, well, well...it seems you enjoyed having my cock in your mouth.  You are so wet for me".   He pressed the heel of his hand against her, enjoying the moan as she rocked against his hand.

"Please Kylo, I need you" she cried, her voice desperate as she gripped his shoulders.  She felt him shift to slide two long fingers inside of her, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit.  She arched back as he stroked into her, his mouth moving to take her nipple into his mouth while she rode his hand.

Kylo felt his dick stirring again as she rode his hand, her low moans and breathy sounds rich in his ears.  He teased her nipple with his teeth, his tongue sweeping around to soothe the bite as his other hand cupped her breast.   Her pussy was clamping down on him, her body impossibly wet as she rocked against him.   The wet sounds echoing in the limo as moved urgently against him.  He gripped her hair, yanking her head to the said as he growled in her ear.  "Cum for me Rey, cum on my hand".

With a wail she came, her body flooding his hand as she rocked her hips shuddering against him.  She dropped her head to his shoulder, her breath catching as the aftershocks rolled through her.   Rey felt his hands slide up her back to stroke gently and she tipped her face back to look him.  She watched as he licked his fingers clean, her pussy clenching again in response.    

Kylo tasted her sweet slick on his fingers and his chest rumbled in delight.  He watched her eyes widen in surprise as he lifted her hips and guided her on to his dick.   With a dark smile he watched her eyes flutter as he stretched her full and he felt her breath shudder out onto his shoulder.     "Ride me now little one, not my hand.  I want to feel you come apart on my cock" he said as he guided her hips.  

She moved slowly at first, her hips rocking against him.   He came up off the seat to wrap her in his arms, her mouth on hers and their bodies flush.   She felt Kylo shifting in the seat before he leaned back, almost reclining.   "Ride me, use me.  I need to see you cum again" he urged hoarsely.  She shifted to her knees, raising her body up almost coming off of him before lowering herself down with a groan her hips grinding her clit against the coarse hair of his groin.   As she found the pace she enjoyed, her hands came up to her breasts to squeeze and tug at her nipples moaning at the dual sensations.   

Kylo watched her as she rode him, his hands tracing light patterns on her skin.   With her head thrown back in pleasure she looked magnificent, a goddess taking her pleasure. He watched her that way for several moments his hips rocking to meet hers when she opened her eyes to look down on him, her eyes heavy with lust.   She braced her hands back on his thighs to ride him harder, her pace gaining a desperate feel.   She kept her eyes on the place where they were joined, watching as his cock filled her and distended her stomach.   She met his eyes, they were nearly black in his own lust.  "Touch me Alpha, make me cum again...please", she panted out. 

His Alpha reared up to take control, hooking her around the waist as he pressed her back onto the seat pounding into her.  Her cries, loud in the enclosed space, spurred him on.  Kylo hooked her knees in his arms and drove into her, his breath harsh in her ear.   "Mine, mine, mine" he snarled with every stroke.  Rey arched against him, her mouth open in a wordless scream as she came around him her nails dragging against his back.   He kept the brutal pace against her body as he pushed his hand between them, his fingers moving roughly against her clit.   "One more, I need one more" he panted.

Rey felt boneless against him, her body mindlessly obeying his commands as he pushed her up again.  His hips were jerking, his rhythm unsteady as he growled above her.  She dropped her head to the side exposing her beck to him.   "Claim me Alpha, bite me" she begged.    He growled once deep in his throat and sank his teeth into her, his cock pulsing in time with wave of pleasure as she came apart with a scream.  She went limp in his arms, his cock still shooting his semen inside of her as he licked the mark on her neck again, her eyes closed.

Kylo couldn't move, he knew he had to be crushing her but he couldn't.  He braced his weight on his forearms as he caught his breath.  "I love you" he said quietly against her neck. 

Rey stirred in his arms, her voice husky "I love you too but if you don't stop ripping my underwear, we're gonna fight".

Kylo leaned back to look at her, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face.   The smile of a satisfied woman in the arms of her lover.  He couldn't help the chuckle as he pulled her up into his lap.  "I promise that I'll take you shopping for more.  Or you could just stop wearing them altogether..."  He broke off as she glared at him.   "Alright, alright – you can't blame a guy for trying."

They both looked up at the sound of the drivers' voice over the speaker, "Arriving at the Alpha in ten sir".    Rey scrambled off his lap to get dressed, urging Kylo to hurry so that the driver wouldn't see them.   As she slipped her dress back on she watched him button his shirt back up, now wrinkled from her hands and their activities.  He slipped his shoes back on not bothering to tuck his shirt in, he was going to have to shower and change anyway.  He helped Rey slip on her sweater, smoothing her hair back from her face.   “Thank you” he whispered against her lips.

“For what”? She asked.  Moving to sit against him again.

“For bringing me peace.  I love you”.  Kylo replied.  

As the car came to a stop in front of the Alpha, she replied back “I love you too.  Even if you mistreat my underwear”.   And with a laugh before stepping out of the car, she tossed her shredded panties in his lap.  With a grin, he tucked them into his pocket and stepped out of the car.  He swept her into his arms and carried her laughing all the way home. 

 


	15. Dark and Deviant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one...almost scrapped it completely to start over but - screw it! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

_As the car came to a stop in front of the Alpha, she replied back “I love you too.  Even if you mistreat my underwear”.   And with a laugh before stepping out of the car, she tossed her shredded panties in his lap.  With a grin, he tucked them into his pocket and stepped out of the car.  He swept her into his arms and carried her laughing all the way home._

As Rey slept peacefully in their bedroom, her late night in the club taking a toll Kylo started his day in the office of the Alpha.  Comfortable still in his loose lounge pants and shirt, he sat at his desk going through his emails.   With Mitaka on the speakerphone next to him, he opened the message from Mitaka.

“Sir, I’m sorry to have to begin your day with this however it seems as though Ms. Bazine choose to discuss the private goings on with several of the more...seedy gossip magazines.  I’ve got the public relations team ready to make a statement on your behalf, but I thought you should first take a look at the articles” Mitaka supplied. 

Scrubbing his hands over his face Kylo leaned back with a sigh.  “Mitaka, I appreciate the information but frankly – any response is just going to fuel the fire.  No.  We just let it lie, the gossip sites will get tired of it soon enough”.   More than likely, Snoke had set up the gossip interviews in punishment.

Although he had decided to let it slide, he couldn’t help but feel the anger as he looked over the grainy pictures of himself and Rey from the city, the two of them out to dinner or even a photo snapped just yesterday as she had launched herself at him fresh after their limo ride home.  Seeing the rampant speculation about her just rankled him and he fought back the growing disgust with Bazine and her father.   Looking at the last article, he couldn’t help but groan at the article in which Bazine had detailed some of his more...deviant bedroom behaviors.  With any luck, Rey wouldn’t see any of those.

For the next few hours Kylo worked on various proposals, setting his plans for his upcoming buyouts.   Mindlessly he worked through the emails, filtering them into the various stages of complete.  His team seemingly was on the same page as him regarding their meeting yesterday, several of the members giving the same group of businesses.   The email from Snoke set off the anger once again as he read over the business summary of Resistance Holdings.   He was typing his reply to the email when he heard the shriek from the apartment.  Knocking the chair over as he jumped to his feet, he ran into the apartment shouting for Rey.

He skidded to a stop in the doorway to their bedroom as a furious and nearly naked Rey came storming out, waving his iPad in front of his face.   “Did you see this bullshit?!  That Alpha bitch is out there running her mouth and LYING about you!  About me!”.   She threw the iPad on the bed as she stormed around the bedroom, her fiery temper on full display plotting the ways that she was going to get her hands on Bazine.

Kylo knew of her temper, he couldn’t help but think back to their own arguments but seeing her like this – he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help the thrill that shot through his body.   Her still flushed from sleep body and tousled hair, the energy storming around her made for an exciting view.  He felt his cock twitching as he watched her, in her anger she had yet to drag clothes over her curves.  When she snatched the iPad back up to put it in his face, still raging he had to tamp down the urge to sweep her back to the bed.

“And this, THIS!  The sleazy little witch is out there describing all of your exploits in the bedroom!  I mean she practically described your body for the whole world to know.  There has to be something that we can do, she can’t just go out there and share these things with the world.  I won’t have it!” she raged, shaking the offending article in his face.  

As she stepped up to him, her scent smacked him in the face the sharp scent of her anger filling his senses.  His Alpha rippled just below the surface, his instinct to soothe his mate.  When he reached for her, he was more than a little surprised when she yanked out of his arms poking him in the chest. 

“I am not interested in being soothed right now” she snarled, her face on fire.   “Do you really think that I enjoyed reading all about my, MY Alpha fucking someone else?  Details – graphic details by the way – about the things that you did to her!  You really are an ass”, Rey ground out as she strode away from him.

“Wait a minute”, he exclaimed as he followed her.  “You’re mad at me?  Because she decided to talk about the things that her and I did in bed...BEFORE I met you?   You’re joking”.  He tugged on her arm, this time narrowing his eyes as she pushed back at him again.  “Careful, Omega.  I’ll only take so much” he growled out.

“I don’t care who you fucked before me  ** _Alpha_** , I care about the fact that you’ve never done any of that with me!” she shouted, her face full of fury.   She stood with her hands on her hips, her bare chest heaving as she struggled with her anger.

Kylo stared at her in disbelief, his mouth parted in shock.  “You’re pissed off at me, because I didn’t fuck you the way I did her?  What the hell is wrong with you? Have I ever left you wanting anything?  Rey...” he broke off at her frustrated noise.

“You did those things to her, things that she felt were kinky enough to share with the hopes of embarrassing you. Things that obviously you enjoy and yet you’ve never done with me.  Am I not good enough for those things, or do I just not inspire that kind of fucking?” Rey felt ridiculous even as she said it out loud, but the idea that he would share something with that horrible woman and hold back from her was more than she could tolerate.

“Rey, stop.  This is crazy.  Yes, I fucked her.  Yes, I like some things that are a bit out there.  I fucked her Rey.   That’s all.  And you’re different, you’re special to me.  Why is that bothering you so much?” he asked her, reaching for her.

Agitated with herself and with the article, she backed away from him again.  “It just bothers me that you gave her a piece of yourself that you won’t give to me.  I’m your Mate, your Omega and I’m jealous!  I’m a woman damnit and I’m jealous.  Get it through your head”.  She grumbled as she walked past him.

Kylo warred with his emotions, his instinct to soothe her warring with the need to throw her onto the bed and show her why he hadn’t done those things with her.   As she pushed her way past him, his need took over.  “Stop”, he growled out taking her arm.     

Rey tugged her arm again as he spun her around.   “Just let me...” she broke off as she saw the look in his eyes.  “Kylo”, she murmured.

“The things that she described, the things that I like to do...most people don’t consider them to be normal or good.  The things that I dream about doing to you are filthy and I never wanted to make you feel less than special.  Had I known that would piss you off I would have already taken you the way I dreamt of” he told her, his voice darkly dangerous. 

Kylo slid his hand slowly up her bare arm, his rough touch raising goosebumps on her skin.  His hand slid up over her scent gland, the warmth from his touch sending her scent skyrocketing.   Locking eyes with her, he moved his hand to her throat the pressure light as he dragged her closer to him.  “You aren’t going to walk away from this, little one” he rumbled as he walked her backwards towards the bed, the pressure steady on her throat.    As her legs bumped into the bed, he squeezed just enough to make her eyes widen.  He watched her mouth part as her breathing hitched.  “This is what you wanted?  You want the dark side of me little one?”

Rey swallowed beneath his hand, her eyes wide on his.  “I want all of you, not just the pieces you think I want” she replied huskily.

“I want things that will scare you little one.  Things that may be too much” he murmured to her, his voice deep and primal as he pushed her back on to the bed dragging his pants off.  “If it gets to be too much, you have to stop me”.  Kylo moved to his knees on the bed, his eyes dark and somewhat wild.  “Panties off little one” he gruffly told her, watching with dark determination.

She laid on her back, her hands trembling at his tone – not out of fear, but desire.  She had not seen this expression on him, even in during her Heat when he allowed his Rut to take over.   It was dark, primal and something more, something that aroused her.   Her lips parted as she watched him, her breath shaking as she reached for him.   “Kylo...” she broke off with a squeak as he took her legs and flipped her to her stomach.

As he straddled her legs, he leaned close to her ear his voice rough.  “I said panties off, little one.  Why didn’t you do as you were told?” he asked, his hands hard as he moved them up over her bottom squeezing roughly.   Kylo took her hands from her side, trapping them together in his hand as he moved them above her head.   “Hold the bars and don’t let go” he ordered her.   He felt the shudder in her body as he dragged her panties down over her hips tossing them to the side.   He cupped her ass, squeezing as he lowered his head to slide his tongue up her spine.  She shivered beneath him as he murmured in her ear.   “You have such a sexy ass Rey, I want to fuck your ass.  I want to spread you open and taste you, to slide my finger into your ass while my cock is buried in your sweet cunt.   I want to fill you up in every possible way”.

Rey was trembling beneath him, his voice and words igniting a fire inside of her.  She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, the slick heat proof of her arousal.   Her breath was shaky at best as his hands squeezed and spread the checks of her bottom.  Kylo was pressed against her, his cock hot and heavy on the back of her thighs and she could feel the slick trail of his pre-cum on her skin.   

Kylo leaned back, taking in her breathy sounds and the sound of her slippery flesh between her thighs.   His hands moved in gentle circles over her ass.   “You should have taken off your panties when I asked you to little one.  Now I have to show you what happens when you don’t do as you’re told”.   He watched as her head turned towards him warily and with his eyes on hers, he brought his hand down on her ass with a slap. 

Rey gasped as his hand connected, the sting shocking her.  She felt his hand move soothingly over the sting and she sighed.   His other hand came down on her other check drawing another gasp, this time her bottom arching up to his hand as a moan came from her lips.  She was trembling as she waited, her bottom angled up towards him.

Kylos lips curved at her moan, murmuring his approval.  He stretched out over her, caging her in his arms as he braced himself on his forearms over her.   “Such a good girl Rey, I think you enjoyed it.   Do you still want this?  Do you want to know more about those things that I enjoy”?

Rey arched under him moaning lightly as his cock laid in the cleft of her ass, the thick length hot against her skin as he rocked his hips to slide himself along her skin.   “You like spanking?” she panted out, her body screaming for more.  

He chuckled low in his chest as he moved against her, “Oh little one, it’s so much more than spanking.  It’s about controlling your pleasure.  When you cum, how you cum.  Do you know how beautiful your ass is right now, red from my hands?   Answer me now...do you still want this?  Yes or no?” he asked taking her hair in his hand to turn her head to his....waiting.

Rey searched his dark eyes, letting his scent envelope her.   “Yes” she replied.   She saw his eyes close, in relief or in shock she didn’t know but if it was possible when he opened them they burned with more intensity than before.   

“If this becomes too much, stop me.  The minute you say the word, I stop”.   Kylo reared back to his knees, dragging her up by the hips to her knees in front of him.   He pushed her legs apart to cup her pussy that was already dripping for him.   He moved his fingers between the slippery folds, coating his fingers in her wetness and circling her hardened clit.    He was rewarded with her low moan and his lips curved darkly as she rocked back against his hand.

“No, no little one.  You have to stay still if you want me to touch you” he murmured her movements stopping almost immediately.   With his fingers still stroking over her clit, his other hand grazed her ass.   Her back arched again as a small noise slipped from her lips and he brought his hand down on her bottom, the sound sharper than the sting.  Her head dropped to her arms, still stretched out in front of her gripping the iron bars of the bed.  Kylo slid one long finger from her clit and down against her opening, teasing her as he slipped just the tip of his finger into her.  

Rey couldn’t help rocking back against his hand, needing to feel him inside of her aching pussy.  Her breath shuddering out, she begged for more.  “Please, oh please Kylo.  More, please”.   With a ragged moan she pressed herself back against his fingers, but as she felt his finger pressing into her his other hand came down again on her ass.   She cried out as her pussy clenched tight around his finger in response to the sting.   

Kylo added a second finger, then a third as he stroked her enjoying the moans and sighs coming from her.   “You are so tight for me little one, oh baby you’re getting so close aren’t you?  You’re ready to cum on my fingers aren’t you?” he breathed as she rocked arched her hips back against his hand.   He could feel the flutters inside her, her walls clamping down on him and with her breath sobbing out the word ‘yes’ he pulled his fingers from her body.

Reys head shot up as he abruptly pulled away from her, her body teetering on the edge of release.   “Kylo” she gasped, her voice quivering.

Kylo stroked a hand over her back, “Not yet baby, not yet” he growled out, “when you cum it’ll be on my cock”.   He pried her fingers from the iron and rolled her to her back, settling his weight between her legs.  He kept her hands gripped tightly in his hand as he took her mouth, his tongue sweeping into hers.   He felt her desperate movements against him, the struggle to free her hands and touch him.  He kept his movements lazy and used his weight to still her body.  She broke their kiss and moved her lips to his neck, her teeth nipping his neck.

Rey felt his dick against her mound and arched her hips desperate for him to slide in and push her over the edge.   She groaned in frustration as he kept his hips just out of reach and bit in to the skin at his neck, his muttered ‘FUCK’ curving her lips.  He stretched her hands back up to the bars instructing her to hold on again.   She whimpered again, her body arching up to press against him.  “Please Kylo, let me touch you”.

“Shhh, just relax Rey.  I’ll take care of you just like I promised – you'll cum on my cock sweet girl.  Just hold the bars and don’t let go” he told her.   Satisfied that she wouldn’t let go, he scraped his teeth against her neck her scent filling his nose.  He took his time licking his way down her neck, his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts as he worked his way down.   He finally swirled his tongue over her nipple pebbled between his fingers while she squirmed under him, her soft cries and pants filling the room.   Kylo used his teeth lightly on her nipple drawing a gasp from her before moving to her other breasts, licking the nipple with broad strokes of his tongue before pursing his lips and blowing gently. 

He continued his travel down her body nipping and kissing his way down her body before settling between her spread legs that he draped over his shoulders.   He leaned forward to breathe in the scent of her sweet and musky before spreading her lips open to taste her.   Her hips jerked up to his face as she called his name, her voice strained as she moved against him.  He used his hands on her hips to hold her in place, his tongue circling over her clit lightly before moving back down and stoking her opening.   Kylo shifted a hand between them to slide a finger through her wetness, his lips smirking when her pussy clenched down on the finger.   He moved his soaked finger lower, circling lightly at the small pucker of her ass.  

Lifting his head to watch her face, he slowly slipped the tip of his finger inside her tight hole.  She moaned his name as her legs spread wider.   Kylo dropped his head back down, his tongue swirling over her clit.  He kept his tongue light on her while he slowly worked his finger in further.  He allowed himself to slide his finger in and out of her ass slowly watching as her hips moved in time with his strokes and lifting his head he growled out, “Soon enough little one I’m going to spend more time here.  I’m going to taste you here and fill you with my cock”.  He pulled his finger from her to focus his attention back to her clit and using his other hand now pressed two fingers inside of her pussy stroking quickly.   

Rey was babbling mindlessly above him, pleas and cries streaming from her lips as she chased the orgasm denied to her before.  His mouth was pressed so tightly against her, his tongue lapping up every drop that her body was leaking and as she flew closer to the release her hands flew to his head to tangle in his hair as she arched her body up.

And just as she reached the crest her body trembling – he pulled away from her, the crest ebbing again.   She lifted her head, her eyes glassy with need as she struggled against the physical ache.   “Why?” she cried, her hands fisting in his hair and her body still straining against him.

Again Kylo moved up her body to press against her, soothing her with soft strokes and kisses.   “Shhh, just breathe through it little one, I promise I’m going to take care of you.   I told you that you’d cum on my cock baby, I’m not ready for that yet”.    He fought to keep from plunging into her tight wet heat, his cock dripping and aching for her.   

“Pleaseohplease Kylo, let me cum.  I need you, I need to cum” she cried, tears in her voice as she struggled with want.   “I’ll do whatever you want, please...”

Kylo shifted to his knees and pulled her up in front of him to her knees, her dripping pussy open and bared before him.   He gripped his cock and ran it against her to line himself up with her opening.  “Tell me...tell me who you belong to” he whispered darkly behind her.   She wailed his name as she dropped to her elbows in front of him, her ass pushed up to meet him.  “Cum for me good girl” he growled as he slammed his cock into her, his balls slapping against her wetly.  

Rey erupted around him, his cock buried deep inside of her as he ground his hips against hers.   She shuddered and bucked against him as her orgasm rolled through her body, finally sagging as it tapered off.    Before she could say another word, Kylo reared back to drive into her again setting a frantic pace.   She gripped the iron bars in front of her like an anchor holding on as he pounded into her, his sounds pure animal behind her.   He had lifted her hips higher against him, her knees almost off the bed as he drove himself into her.   

Kylo reached around to grind the heel of his hand against her clit, driving her up again.  “Cum for baby, cum again – now", he panted out.   He felt her body squeeze his cock tight and her shocked cry as she came again at his command spurred him on.  Pressing her back down to the bed, he shifted his body to straddle her legs working his cock back into her. 

“You’re so tight for me baby” he grunted out still driving into her, his breath panting from his lungs.  His hands moved beneath her one hand on her breasts the other on her throat squeezing lightly, a contrast to the rough motions of his hips.   Kylo rutted against her, his own climax approaching quickly.   “Again” he panted harshly in her ear, “Again, cum for me”.    As Rey quaked below him her pussy fluttering around his cock he roared out his release, the hot ropes jetting into her and hips stuttering to a halt tight against her bottom.

After a moment, he rolled them to the side, her body tucked in against is as he held her.   Moments passed as their bodies cooled and still he stroked her body.  “Little one?  Are you ok?” he asked.

Rey turned in his arms to look at him, her eyes heavy as she gazed on his face.  “Why would you think that I wouldn’t be ok with what we did?” she asked searching his face. 

He sighed long and deep before answering, “Most people find the controlling part of me too dark, too deviant.  Most people view it as a kink and I was afraid you would too”. 

She smiled shyly, ducking her head to lay on his chest.  “I liked it” she said softly.

“I know” he whispered back.  “Your body showed me how much you did”.

This time she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with a mischievous glint.  “When can we try more?” she asked with a slow smile.

“Anytime you want little one, anytime you want”.

**************************************


	16. Heir Apparent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo face the challenges of internet famous after Bazine and her tell all.

Kylo prowled the apartment his cell phone in hand as he spoke with Chewie, his anger growing by the moment.   He listened as Chewie described the growing scene in front of the Alpha.  The release of the news articles had spurred a lot of interest in Kylo and the Alpha.   In addition to the press that was hanging around waiting for someone to show up, there was also a line around the building.   

“Yes Chewie, I’m aware that it’s going to be extra heavy tonight.  I’ll make arrangements to get an extra security detail here tonight, you’ll take the lead with them but we need to keep the press out of the club and away from Rey.  I don’t want her harassed.  Yes, yes - I’ll make it happen”.

Kylo dialed Mitaka, ordering the additional security team stressing the need for them to apply within ninety minutes prior to the opening of the club.  Sliding his phone in his pocket he moved back into the bedroom calling for Rey.

Rey poked her head out of the bathroom, dressed only in her bra and panties as she finished her hair and make up for the night.   “Everything alright?” she asked, noticing the scowl.

“Are you sure that I can’t convince you to just take the night off tonight?  This place is going to be crawling with people all interested in getting a look at me or you.  I don’t want anyone harassing us”.  He grumped as he stomped around the room. 

“Well, you know you can hang out up here.  I ‘ll be fine.  No one will bother me.  I’m just a nobody”.  Rey answered looking in the mirror at him. 

A cloud went over his face as he turned her to him, his arms braced on either side of her against the vanity.   “Don’t say that to me.  You are everything”, he said his voice low and intense.  

Her hands came up to his neck soothing her frustrated Alpha as she smiled.  “I know that love.  I just mean that no one cares about me out there.  They’re here to catch a glimpse of the big bad Alpha with the expert cock”, she said with a wicked smile.

He rolled his eyes at her smile and leaned forward to kiss it away.  “Will you at least let me talk to Phas to keep you behind the bar?  It will make me feel better to know that no one can get to you”. 

Rey tugged his face down to hers, her hands sliding along his scalp and nodded.   “Yes, if that will make you more at ease you can ask her.  Whatever you need”.

Kylo pressed a kiss to the top of her head before running a finger across the dusky skin of her cleavage enjoying the shiver that rolled across her body.  “And you’re absolutely sure I can’t convince you...” he trailed off as he dipped his finger into her bra to brush against her nipple. 

Rey felt her eyes flutter closed as his finger grazed her skin but straightened up with a shake.  “If you want me behind the bar, I suggest you go speak to Phas now – otherwise I’ll have to get dressed for floor service”.    Her smile widened as he let out a groan and she fluttered his fingers at him, shooing him out of the room.

**************************

Two hours later Rey was indeed behind the bar, the smile plastered on her face as she kept pace with the thirsty Alpha crowd.  Rose and Finn were moving quickly to keep pace as the music pounded around them.  Kylo kept his place at the corner of the bar, unwilling to let her out of his sight.  More than once already this evening a female had ‘accidently’ bumped into him or brushed against him and far too many to count had been bold enough to pass phone numbers.  

Chewie and team had done a wonderful job at keeping the press out of the bar for the most part, the occasional jackass getting caught snapping cell pics of Kylo and quickly being escorted from the club but Kylo was seriously getting tired of the unwanted attention.   One particular woman had gotten so bold as to try and cup his cock from behind over his jeans, his shout drawing Reys attention.   

As Kylo had worked to disentangle himself, Rey had come around the counter in a fury to put herself between them.   “My Alpha” she shouted in a rage as Kylo kept her from leaping on the drunk female.   Poe quickly stepped in to remove the woman with Kylo pulling Rey back towards the stock room.   Kylo shut the door behind them, the music muted behind the heavy door.   He turned to face Rey, her face livid as she stalked around the room.  

“Kylo, this is ridiculous!  You’re worried about me being out there for fear that someone will harass me, but all the attention is on you.  You’re the one people want to see, they don’t give a crap about me”, she exclaimed.

Kylo scrubbed a hand over his face, his own frustrations flashing across his face.   “I don’t want you angry with me Rey”.

Stepping closer to him she wrapped her arms around his waist to put her head on his chest breathing in the scent of her Alpha.  “I’m not mad at you.  Not at all, but we have to face it – they're out for your blood, not mine.  I’m perfectly fine behind the bar with Finn and Rose, Poe is keeping close to the bar because of Finn and Chewie is on alert for anything odd.   It would make me feel much better if I knew that they couldn’t get to you.  Would you please consider just hanging out at home, or in the office if you feel like you have to keep an eye out?”

“I don’t like being away from you little one.  I really don’t...but if it makes you happy, then I will be up on the balcony level.  I’ll be watching you” he responded.  He hesitated a moment, his face flushing as he cleared his throat.  “Would you think badly of me if I asked to scent you again? I just...well”, he broke off at her chuckle.

‘ _Possessive Alpha’_ she thought.  “Yes Alpha”, she responded a smirk on her lips.  He could lick or bite her anytime to mark her and she would never tire of it.  His need to mark her as his Omega would always thrill her.   She felt his rumble of approval as he tipped her head to the side, his tongue on her mating gland before his teeth bit gently down on her.  She gasped at the sting, the pleasure racing through her as his tongue came out to soothe.  

She stayed in his arms a few moments later, the feeling of being safe and secure in her Alphas arms anchoring her.  With a sigh, she eased back stretching up on her toes to kiss his lips.  “Alright handsome, off you go then.  I’m going to get through this night and then come home to you, deal?”

Kylo nodded and dropped one last kiss to her lips.  “Deal.  I’ll walk you back and then head upstairs.  I’ll be keeping an eye out.  And if anyone, ANYONE bothers you – get Poe or Chewie and I’ll be right behind them” he said fiercely.  He took her hand and led her back to the bar, waiting until she was behind it before heading upstairs to the office. 

They next hour or so went smoothly, with Kylo tucked away upstairs there were few distractions from the regular business at hand.  Drinks flowed, Alphas danced and things were uneventful.  Rey pulled Poe to the side while the runners were dropping ice, shouting over the music that she was headed to the employee lounge to use the restroom.   She moved through the crowd with ease, the scent of her Alpha keeping others from bothering her.  She caught Kylos eye as she moved, giving him a wink and blowing a kiss.  She saw his face cloud over just before she was knocked into the wall next to her. 

She caught herself on the wall, the man who knocked into her grasping her arms trying to right her.  “So sorry miss!  I do hope you’re alright, I didn’t mean to run you over there!” he said as he held her arm.

Rey frowned slightly at his hand still on her arm, looking just over his shoulder at Kylo who was charging down the stairs.  “I’m fine, really” she answered tugging at her arm in his grasp.   She could see Kylo pushing through the crowd trying to get to her, but her unease had her stepping back.

“Good, good.   You are a pretty little thing aren’t you?  I wouldn’t want you to get hurt now.  Don’t want the heir apparent to become distracted” he said with a seedy smile leaning in close to her.

“Who are you?” she asked, turning at Kylos shout.   She struggled against his grip looking over his shoulder to Kylo, “Let me go” she shouted trying to free herself.  She was startled by his sudden movements as he turned to shove her into Kylo, taking off into the crowd. 

Kylo caught her, taking her by the arms.  “What happened?  What did he want?”, he asked her as he pulled her into his arms and walked towards the lounge.   As they entered the lounge, he sat her down on the bench to kneel in front of her.   Rey quickly related the story to him, his mention of the ‘heir apparent’ infuriating Kylo.  

“Son of a bitch!  Snoke has used that phrase to describe me for years.   He’s following you, threatening you”, he raged as he kicked a trash can across the lounge.   “I’m going to destroy him and then I’m going to take apart whoever he has following us...” Kylo finally broke off as he turned to see the tears welling in her eyes, her arms wrapped around her chest.

He immediately moved to her side to take pull her into his lap, his arms holding tight as he nuzzled her neck allowing his scent to soothe her frazzled nerves.   “Oh baby, I’m sorry.   I’m sorry.  This is all my fault.  I’ll make it right” he murmured in her ear.   “Let's get upstairs and get you settled at home, we’ll figure this out”.

Rey looked up at him, “No Kylo.  I’m not going to let someone run me out of this place.  This is my bar,  ** _my_**  job and I refuse to let someone make me feel like I can’t feel safe here”.  She stood in front of him, her face fierce as she spoke.  “We've talked about this before, I’m not just a little Omega that you’re going to tuck into the corner to be safe and pampered.  That’s not me.  So, I’m going back to work and you’re going to let Chewie know what happened so that he can keep an eye out”.  

Kylo stood as well, the frustration written all over his face.  “I don’t like this, not at all.  We don’t even know who that was or how to keep him from getting to you again.  I need to keep you safe Rey”, he answered with a dark tone.

“And I get that, but I won’t hide in a corner Kylo.  It’s non-negotiable.  You don’t get to dictate to me like an employee.  I’m going back to that bar and I’m going to finish this shift.  When I’m done we’ll figure out how to handle Snoke”.  She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him, an expectant look on her face. 

Kylo growled deep in his chest at his feisty Omega, her obstinance both endearing and in this case worrisome.   He glared at her fierce expression, before finally blowing out a frustrated breath.  “FINE!  But you stay behind the bar, you don’t even go to the bathroom without someone with you – and that doesn’t mean Rose!  I won’t allow anything to happen to you”.

Rey nodded, wisely keeping her smile hidden as she placed her hands on his face.  “Thank you for not fighting me on this Kylo”.  She smiiled now as he turned his face into her wrists, drawing her scent in deeply.  

“I don’t like this at all little one, but I won’t make you choose” and with a heavy sigh he dropped his forehead to hers.  “Go to the bathroom and I’ll get you back over to the bar”.   While she went to the bathroom and tidied herself up, Kylo found Chewie and gave him the rundown.   “I want someone behind the bar with her, pull Poe and keep him back there.  If she needs to go anywhere, Poe goes too”.    Rey came out as Chewie left to go find Poe.

“Did you tell him what happened?” Rey asked walking back into the room.  

Kylo turned, “Yes, and we’re pulling Poe to stay behind the bar with you.  I’m not taking any chances.  You don’t go anywhere without him, especially if I’m going to be up top still”.

Rey kissed him one final time before tugging his hand, “C’mon.  I need to get back out there.  I promise it’ll be fine love.   Just a little longer and we’ll be home”.    

Kylo escorted Rey back to the bar, Poe already standing sentry.   He waited until she slipped back behind the bar before pulling Poe to the side.   “Listen, I uh, I know I was a bit of a dick the last time...” he broke off at Poes wide smile.

“I got it man, she’s a sweetheart and we love her.   If someone was bothering Finn I’d be doing the same thing.   Don't worry, I’ll take care of her”.  Poe offered his hand.

With a smile Kylo shook his hand, “Thanks man.  I’m gonna get back upstairs before anyone starts bothering me again.  I don't want Rey getting irritated about it”.   Kylo pushed his way back through the crowd to the balcony seeing Phas waiting at the top of the stairs.

Phas touched his arm with a look of concern on her face.  “Are you OK?  I heard the chatter on the radio.  Why aren’t you pulling her out, you know we can deal with the last hour or so”.

Kylo chuckled “Seriously?  You don’t think that I tried?  She is a stubborn little thing and won’t let me do anything of the sort.   So, I’ll wait and watch”.

An hour later Rey was at the end of her rope, the seemingly endless stream of Alphas with their demands.  Too many times she had been asked how to get the special treatment to get up to the balcony or she had to overhear the comments about Kylo.  She had heard so many variations of lewd comments she couldn’t even begin to count.   She felt the relief as Finn signaled for Hux to make the last call announcement over the music, knowing that she only had twenty minutes left to have to make drinks.  She turned to see Finn and Poe in conversation, the broad smile on his face bringing Poe to a charming flush.   She shook her head as Poe stole a quick kiss, the sight warming her heart.  

She moved quickly to the lift top to open it for the runner bringing in the last of the ice, turning to signal Rose and Finn when she felt the arm around her neck, the rough grip dragging her up against the man she thought was her runner.  She struggled to pull out of his grip, the arm banding tighter against her throat.  She froze when the felt something sharp against her lower back.   

The man behind her rasped in her ear “Now, now sweet thing.  You don’t want to do anything stupid, we can’t have the heir apparent coming down here.   You’re gonna come with me quietly, just us”.    He pressed the knife against her, the cold metal against her skin now.

Rey shuddered at the sharp point pressing into her and made her choice, she wasn’t going to just be led away.   She kicked her legs out trying to dislodge him, her voice high as she cried out.   She saw the moment that Poe realized what was happening and he rushed to them.   In an instant, her assailant pulled the knife from behind her and placed it against her throat.

Poe skidded to a stop in front them, his hands up as he tried to keep the attention on him and not Rey.  “C’mon man, you don’t need to hurt anyone.  Just let her go, you can take the money and go”.  Poe heard the scream from the crowd as the bar goers realized what was happening.   In seconds, the music had stopped and the crowd was pushing away from the bar, the shouts and screams drawing Kylos attention.

Kylo rushed down the stairs, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd to get to her.   Chewie and his team were frantically funneling the crowd out of the club while Phas called the police.   Kylo  reached the bar, his eyes trained on Rey.   He called her name frantically as the man kept his grip locked around her throat.   Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off the knife against her skin, his fists clenched against the bar top.

Poe kept his eyes on the assailant as he moved backwards against the wall of the bar, Rey still held in front of him.   Finn had moved Rose behind him and was keeping them to the far corner of the bar, their only way out blocked by Rey and her attacker.  “C’mon man, we don’t have to do this.  Not this way.  You know that the cops are on the way.  This isn’t going to go the way you think it will...” 

Rey felt the fear rolling off of Kylo, the Alpha in him tense and ready to defend.   She could smell the sweat of the man behind her and she was repulsed, her body screaming for her Alpha.  She kept her eyes on Kylo, the only thing keeping her from falling apart.   She could hear Poe trying to talk to the man, trying to convince him to let her go.   With a gasp she felt the point of the knife dig in against the underside of her chin and her attacker screamed at everyone to stand back.   

Kylo saw the knife move against her and when he saw the blood flow down over her throat he roared in anger, vaulting the bar to land behind Poe ready to attack.  Poe quickly grabbed his arms, keeping him from pushing forward.

“No Kylo!  No!  We have to get the knife away from him or her away from him first” Poe told him quietly, his own eyes glancing briefly at Finn.   

Kylo growled in anger as he watched Rey, “What do you fucking want?  Money?  Take it.  Take it and go”.

The man behind Rey was panicking, anticipating a subservient little woman that he could slip out and deliver, not this – he wasn’t ready to deal with a pissed off Alpha and the police.  He made up his mind to take the money and run, to hell with the woman.   “You’re gonna put the money into a bag and give to her.  Her and I are going to move to the door and you’re gonna let me walk.  Once I’m clear of the bar I’ll let her go”.  He screamed out, the knife pressed tight against her.

“Hell no.  You can take the money but she isn’t going with you” Kylo growled advancing on him again.

“Come closer and I’ll slice her open” he screamed dragging it against her throat again a fresh line of blood trailing down.  

Kylo stepped forward intent on beating the man terrorizing his mate, the fear in her scent and the tears in her eyes overriding logical thought.   Within arm's length of the pair, the attacker shoved Rey to the side darting towards the opening in the bar the knife in his hand swinging wildly.  Kylo felt the sting of the knife as it sliced across his arm, not registering the pain over his rage.

Rey was propelled into the freezer behind the bar, her face slamming into the corner and as she fell to the floor she saw Poe fall to his knees in front of her and Kylo dragging the man to the floor.  Before her eyes drifted closed she watched Kylo drive fist after fist into her attackers' face, his curses fading into nothing as she passed out.

Kylo was beyond reason his Alpha determined to destroy the man who hurt his mate.  He landed blow after blow, his knuckles splitting as he connected.   He felt Poe and Chewie dragging at him, shouting for him to stop.   Chewie held his arms back as Poe dragged his attention back to him, Kylos breathing ragged and harsh.

“Kylo, Kylo!  Stop – Rey needs you.  Go to her, we’ll take care of him. GO!” Poe urged.

Kylo shook off the haze turning to look for Rey.  When he saw her bloody with her head on Roses lap on the floor everything drained out of him and he sank to his knees.  He scrambled across the floors on his hands and knees to her.  He looked up to Rose, the tears flowing down her face as she pressed her bar towel against the cut in her throat, the stark white towel turning red as the blood flowed.

Kylos hands shook as he framed her face with his hands, the bruise already blooming across her face.  “Rey” he breathed.  “Rey, little one.  Open your eyes baby, please”.    He barely heard Finn over the buzzing in his ears, hearing only the word ambulance and hospital.   He stayed on his knees next to her, his hands never moving as her name fell from his lips like a prayer.   He registered Finn kneeling down next to him, a towel pressed to his arm.  

It felt like an eternity but he heard the commotion as the EMT’s burst into the club moving behind the bar.   Finn and Poe tugged at his arms, their voices low as they urged him to let the EMT’s get to her.   

“C’mon Kylo, you have to let her go.  Just for a minute, let them help her”.  Poe urged him gently, his hands pulling him to his feet.

Kylo allowed himself to be moved, his eyes never leaving her face.   He heard one of the EMT’s trying to talk to him, asking him to sit so they could check him as well but he shrugged her off.  “I’m fine, check her” he growled.

He watched helplessly as they loaded her on to the stretcher, her eyes still closed.  He struggled with emotion at her pale face and the blood that was still seeping into the gauze at her throat.   His hands shook while he watched them work and once again, the EMT tried to attend to him, but he just stepped closer to Rey taking her hand in his. 

Kylo heard Chewie talking to the police, placing the man into restraints – unnecessary now that he had been knocked out cold, but the sight of the handcuffs at least calming Kylo.   Phas hurried over, her hands fluttering over his arm.   

“The police want to speak with you, but I’ve handled it.  You go with her in the ambulance, we’ll be right behind you.  Go with her now Kylo, but let them take care of you too”.  Phasma walked with him, her arm around his waist as she led him to the ambulance behind the stretcher.  She waited with Kylo while Rey was loaded into the ambulance, finally releasing him as he stepped into the back with her.   She watched them until the doors closed before allowing the tears to slip down her face.   She jolted as the ambulance pulled away, the siren screaming to life.

******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and encouragement after last chapter! You are all amazing! WIth that being said - I throw myself at your mercy and beg for forgiveness with the cliff hanger! I promise that I will make it up with the smutty goodness!


	17. Hello Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there will be glorious smuttiness again, but I have to get the awful plot bunnies out of the way! Thanks for staying with me!

The waiting room was hushed as the crew from the Alpha waited anxiously for news.   Phasma had taken the lead as only she could, taking charge of the situation just as she would at the Alpha - barking orders.  She kept Chewie focused on the video footage being remotely viewed on her iPad and Poe working with the detective waiting for the chance to speak with Rey and Kylo.   Hux was monitoring the bar team, passing tissues along to the still weepy Rose and passing coffee to the anxious Finn.   Striding across the room to the nurses‘ station for the fifth time in a number of minutes, she again pressed for information.

“We are family, you twit!  All you need to do is tell us what’s happening with Rey!” she exclaimed, her eyes frosty as she brought herself up to her full height.  “If you can’t handle the request, then fine someone who can”.

Hux stepped over to his mate, his hands brushing over her arms soothingly.   With a quiet voice, he urged her to calm down.  “You aren’t going to get far by insulting the staff sweetheart.  Let’s go sit down Phas”, he told her as he tried to guide her to a chair. 

The nurse looked up sharply at the name, “Wait.  You’re Phas?  You’re the one he keeps asking for.  Come with me, now please”.   The nurse moved quickly to the door side door opening it as she motioned for Phas.   As Phas rounded the corner, the nurse spoke quickly.  “Mr. Ren won’t leave her to allow us to tend to his wounds.   He’s going to develop an infection or continue to bleed if he doesn’t allow us to stich him up.  Frankly, he’s getting in the way of the team trying to work on Miss Rey.  He keeps mentioning you, maybe you can convince him to let us treat him”. 

Phas nodded, her throat tight as she followed the nurse into the room.  She felt the tension in the room as Kylo prowled the space, his voice ragged as he demanded answers - as he demanded that the team do something.   She went to his side forcing his face to hers.   “Kylo!  Kylo look at me.  You’re not helping right now, the doctors are doing everything they can for her.   She needs you to be strong”.

Kylo started to speak, but Phas cut him off again in her ruthless manager method.  “No.  You’re going to sit down over here and let the nurse examine you.  You’ve been bleeding and most likely need stitches.   Sit, now Kylo before I make you”. 

She watched while he looked to Rey, the doctor completing his exam before letting out a relived sigh as he sank to the chair in the corner.   She nodded with approval signaling the nurse to come forward and tend his wound, helping Kylo remove the blood-stained shirt.   Her breath stuttered out as she took in the damage the knife had caused.  The blood was still seeping from the gash, bruising already starting to form.   She watched the nurse clean his arm, washing away the blood before administering a series of shots and numbing the arm.   Kylo never flinched as the nurse stitched his wound closed, his eyes never leaving Rey.

He spoke, quietly now to Phas.  “I should have made her go.  I shouldn’t have let her stay down there”.

Before Phas could think of the right words, the doctor knelt in front of him.  “You’re her mate, yes?”  At Kylos nod, he spoke again.  “We are going to run a few more test, scans and the like, but I’m confident there is nothing more than a serious concussion.  We need to keep her here overnight to monitor her condition, we hope that she will awaken soon.  She is likely to be very sore considering the amount of bruising she has suffered.   She has needed a few stitches, one of the knife wounds on her throat was serious.   She will have no lasting effects from it, the scarring will be minimal.  We’re going to transport her scans now, I’ll have the nurse escort you to the her assigned room while you wait”.

“No.  I won’t leave her side”.   Kylo stood, looking down at the doctor with a stony expression.   “I trust that your hospital administrator knows of the First Order?  I would suggest that you make the arrangements to put my mate in the best suite the hospital has to offer, along with round-the-clock care.  My team will ensure that the security protocols are sufficient”.   Kylo shifted to take Reys hand again, before cocking an arrogant brow to the doctor.   “As I said, I won’t leave her side”.

**************************************************

It took more than an hour, but the tests were completed confirming the doctor's diagnosis of a severe concussion.   Rey had been settled into the private suite and Phasma had convinced the Alpha crew to head home.   Phasma and Hux went back to the Alpha to pack a bag for Kylo and Rey, leaving Kylo standing watch at the bed.

Kylo sat as still as stone, holding her hand as she lay pale and bruised in against the stark white of the sheets.  He kept his fingers light as he brushed the hair away from her face.  He spoke softly to her, his voice raw as he spoke.  “Little one, I need you to open those eyes for me.  I need to hear your voice and know that you’re alright.  I need to tell you how sorry I am, how sorry I am for not protecting you.  I should have done more, I should have thrown you over my shoulder and taken you upstairs”.   His voice broke as he thought back to the knife against her throat and he dropped his head to their joined hands.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he murmured.

“Why are you sorry?” 

Kylos head shot up as he looked into the glassy eyes of his mate, jumping to his feet as he pressed the call button.   “Baby!  You’re awake.  Don’t move, I’m getting the nurse...”  He stopped talking as she reached for him. 

“Alpha” she whispered, her voice rough.  “Don’t leave me, stay” she asked.

Kylo eased his hip on to the bed next to her, her hands tucked into his.  “Oh little one, you had me so worried.  Everyone was worried”.  He reached out to touch face gently, his hand ghosting over the bruises on her face. 

“Kylo, this isn’t your fault.  None of it is.  The man who did this, do the police have him?”, she asked quietly.  

Kylo struggled to keep his voice even, the rage still burning anytime he thought of the terror that she must have felt.  “Yes, they have him in custody.  He can’t hurt you anymore”.

Rey fought back tears in relief, her eyes closing against the emotion.   She felt Kylo squeeze her hand gently as he whispered soothingly.   “Kylo, I need to talk to the police about what happened.   I need to tell them everything”. 

“Not now you don’t, you need to rest.  The police have gotten statements from nearly everyone and even Chewie is working with them now to give them footage from the club.   They can wait for you to feel better...” Kylo broke off when she let out a frustrated noise. 

“NO!  I need to talk to them now.   You don’t understand, this wasn’t just some kind of random thing.  The man was trying to get me to leave with him, to get me out of the club without being seen.  He called you the ‘heir apparent’.   This has to have something to do with Snoke, he had to have sent this man in there.   Why would some random person even know that we were together, let alone tell me he couldn’t have you coming down?  I need to talk to police, please.  Please get them in here”.   

Kylo stared down at her bruised face and the bandages around her throat as he struggled with the anger boiling.  Could he have actually done this, could Snoke have sent someone to hurt her?  He stood to retrieve his phone from the table by her bed and he dialed the number on the business card from the detective handling the case.   He spoke briefly to the detective, giving the room number and asking for him to get here as quickly as possible. 

The nurse knocked and quickly stepped into the room to check on Rey, motioning Kylo out of the room.   With a bright smile, she checked Reys vital signs and bandages around her throat.  She helped to raise the bed to an inclined position and adjusted the pillows behind her head.   “I’ve got ice water here, I want you to take things slowly.  I’m going to let the doctor know that you’re awake and alert so that he can check on you.  You’re here with us for the night, we have to keep an eye on you but we’ll get you home soon enough.  Do you need anything else?  Pain medication?”

Rey shook her head and murmured a quiet thank you.  As the nurse left the room, she heard the gentle knock on the door.  Kylo moved to the door to let Phasma and Hux back in.  Phas moved over to Reys bedside, sitting in the chair next to her.   

“You’re awake then?  I won’t bother to ask how you’re feeling, I can see it all over your face”,  Phas smiled gently reaching down to pat Reys hand.   “We won’t stay long, we wanted to bring you both some fresh clothes to make you more comfortable.   Once you can get rid of that horrid hospital gown, you’ll need some comfortable clothing.   Do make sure that Kylo tosses that shirt in the garbage, it’s beyond saving”.

Phas leaned forward to press a kiss to Reys forehead before whispering quietly in her ear.  “Let him coddle you dear, he needs to do this.   You don’t have to be strong all the time”.    As she straightened, she called Hux away from Kylo.   “Let's go home dear, I’m finished with this horrid night.  Kylo, don’t let her out of your sight”.   

Kylo watched as they left the room, a faint smile on his face as he listened to the pair bickering out of the room.   He reached into the bag they had brought, searching for a fresh shirt.  He worked his way out of his bloodied shirt, wincing slightly at the tug on his stitches.   He heard the gasp from Rey as she sat up in the bed, her eyes moving over him.   

“Kylo!  What happened?  How did you...what?” her voice broke as he turned to her and she saw the bandages wrapping his arm.

“Nothing little one, after he shoved you and tried to run like a coward he swung around with the knife.  It just needed stitches, nothing too terrible”.  He took her hand again watching as her eyes drifted to the scrapped and bruised knuckles.  He sighed when her eyes came back to his.  “He hurt you” Kylo said simply.  

Her eyes welled up again as she brought his hands to lips, pressing kisses over the damage.  “My Alpha” she said, a faint smile on her lips.   She leaned forward as her breath caught in her throat, pressing her face to his bare chest struggling again with tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  

Kylo wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin.   He stroked her hair softly, murmuring quietly to her.  “It’s alright little one.  I’m fine.  I would die before I let anyone hurt you again”. 

The brisk knock at the door signaled the arrival of Detective Amilyn Holdo, the lead investigator for their case.   Detective Holdo waited by the door until Kylo eased back from Rey, tucking her back against the pillows before waving her in.   The detective stopped next to the bed, offering her hand.  

“Rey, my name is Detective Holdo but you can call me Lyn.  I’m trying to piece together information and I understand from your Mate that you have information you believe is helpful.  Do you mind running through the evening with me?”  Lyn sat down and tugged out her iPad and stylus as she made notes.   As Rey gave her statement, Lyn interrupted only to ask for clarification on a few points.  

“So twice in the same evening you were accosted, the second time the attacker escalated.  And both times the attacker referenced your Mate as ‘heir apparent’?  Is that accurate?” Lyn asked.

Rey shook her in agreement.  “When he tried to take me from behind the bar, he tried his hardest to just drag me away from the bar.  He definitely didn't want to attract any attention.  He just told me that I needed to come quietly so the heir apparent didn’t notice.   He said ‘just us’.

Kylo paced the room as Rey gave her statement, the fury palpable.  “Has this guy given you anything yet?  I’m telling you – if he is calling me the heir apparent, then he was sent by Snoke.  Snoke is the only one who has ever called me that”.

Lyn glanced up to Kylo as she continued taking notes “So far the suspect hasn’t given us much to go on, however he’s been heavily drugged due to his injuries.  All we know is his name, Daniel Jay or as his rap sheet tells us DJ.   He has been in and out of the system, charges ranging from assault to theft and he has no problem taking money for the jobs.    Mr. Ren, I need to know the reference to heir apparent, can you give me details?”

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching for Rey.  “My grandfather created my company, he hired on Snoke years before I was ever born.  When my grandfather died Snoke expected that he would inherit the company because of the relationship or because of his work.   When it came out that I was left the company, it drove Snoke insane.  My grandfather left him in the role of Chairman, he has stock options and benefits from the inside but honestly, he has worked to get me out for years.  He wants to take over the company.  His ‘heir apparent’ comment was his way of implying that I hadn’t earned the company, but just handed it because I was family”.   

Lyn nodded, asking a few more questions.  “Well, there isn’t anything stopping us from charging DJ with several counts.  He’ll be going to jail for some time.  Tying this back to Snoke is going to be a bit harder, but I’ve got somewhere to start.  In the meantime, take time to heal and I’ll be in touch”.  She stood and offering her hand one more time to both Rey and Kylo before leaving.

**************************************

The following morning, Rey woke slowly tucked into Kylos arms.  She couldn’t believe that he had squeezed his large frame into bed with her, but he was determined to have her in his arms.  She heard the light knock as her nurse stepped back into the room and forced the giggle back as she saw the very dirty look the nurse shot them.  Her nurse immediately began muttering under her breath about the rules as she came over to check Reys vitals. 

Rey nudged Kylo with her elbow, chuckling as he came awake and almost fell out of the tiny bed.  “You’ve got to give the nurse room to check me over, I don’t think she can work around you” Rey mentioned, trying hard not to laugh as Kylo awkwardly worked his way out of the bed.  

“Mr. Ren, the bed is for hospital patients only.  Please don’t let me find you there again.  The doctor will be in soon to determine if our patient is ready to be discharged.  Do you need assistance getting to the restroom”, the nurse asked making notations on Reys chart.

Rey shook her head trying desperately to hide her smile as Kylo frowned behind the nurse.  He obviously didn’t appreciate her chiding him based on the dirty look gracing his handsome features.  As the nurse left the room, Rey swung her feet to the side of the bed.  She waved him away as he rushed to her side.    “I can do it Kylo, I’m not an invalid.  It was just a bump” she argued.

“Enough now, I’m just going to help you to the bathroom”, he argued right back as he swept her into his arms.   He carried her into the bathroom, nuzzling her neck as he walked.  “You better get used to this little one, I’m not taking any chances when it comes to you anymore.  I’ll be right here when you’re done” he told her, stepping just outside the door.

Rey stuck her tongue out at him as he stepped out, shaking her head as she turned to go to the bathroom.   She finished quickly stepping over to the sink to wash her hands.   She turned her gaze to the mirror, shock registering across her face as she took in her appearance.   The dark purpling bruise across her right temple was edged in a rainbow of colors, both of her eyes blackened as if she had been punched.  She ran her fingers gingerly over her face feeling the bump on her forehead.  Reys eyes travelled down to the bandage across her throat, her fingers trembling as she peeled the bandage away. 

Kylo tapped the door as he eased it open, concerned that she hadn’t already come out.  As he opened the door, he saw her eyes wide as she looked her injuries in the mirror.  He came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders.  He saw her hands tremble as she pulled the bandage away from her throat, her eyes filling with tears as lightly touched the stitches.  He turned her towards him, away from the mirror while he placed the bandage back in place.

Rey pressed her face to his chest, “I didn’t think it was that bad.  I had no idea”.

Kylo held her tight against him, stroking her back lightly until the trembling stopped.  “You're safe now little one.  I promise that I will do anything necessary to keep you safe.  Let’s get you back in bed and work on getting you home”.

He walked her into the room, settling her in the bed just in time to see the nurse return along with her doctor.   Kylo stepped out of the way to give the doctor time to complete his exam.  He listened with one ear as he scrolled through his phone, checking texts from Phas and Mitaka.   

Rey nodded as she took in the instructions from the doctor, accepting his discharge forms as well as pain medication should she need it.  She took his business card with a smile, “Thank you for taking such wonderful care of me.  I appreciate everything that you did for me, for us”.   The doctor reminded her that it was important to schedule a follow up appointment in the coming days before she could be cleared for any type of work.  

“I’ll leave you to get dressed and head home, just keep in mind it is hospital policy to be taken out via wheelchair.  Once you are dressed and ready, just give the nurse a call and she’ll process you out.  If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call”.  The doctor smiled kindly as he left the room.

Kylo waited for the door to close and turned to her with a smirk.  “Let’s get outta here little one”.

Less than an hour later they pulled up in front of the Alpha, their driver slowing to a stop in front of the club.   Thanks to the additional security Kylo added, there were no reporters or crowds out front only a handful of cars still parked out front.   Kylo stepped out of the car, the bag hooked over his shoulder and reached back into cradle Rey in his arms.

“Kylo!  Stop it!  I can walk you know, I’m not an invalid.  Put me down!” she laughed as he growled against her neck again, nuzzling at her like a dog.

“Ben”? A quiet voice asked from behind them.

Kylo stiffened, his head whipping around to the voice behind them.   He could feel Reys eyes on his, questions in her eyes as he turned.

“Hello Mother”.


	18. How family handles business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo comes face to face with his Mother, can he figure out how to reconcile the past and his future?

_“Hello Mother”._

“What are you doing here?” Kylo asked stiffly.  “This really isn’t a good time”.  He stepped towards the entry to the club, his security holding the door open for them.

Rey looked to his face, shock in her voice as she heard the dismissive tone.  ‘Kylo, stop.  Your mother...”

With a sigh, Kylo turned back to his mother.  “Why are you here Mother?”

As she opened her mouth the speak, they all heard the shout as several reporters rushed towards them shouting questions, the flashes from the camera bright.   Kylo swore, angling Rey away from the press as he moved back towards the door.  “C’mon, you need to come in too.  They’re not going to leave for a while” he told his mother, motioning her in in with a jerk of his head.   The door slammed closed behind them, security closing them in.  

He climbed the steps to his office, his mothers‘ footsteps on the stairs behind him.  Shouldering open the door into their apartment, he moved to take Rey to the bedroom.

“No, no Kylo.  I don’t want the bed, I’ve been in bed too long.   Just the couch or the chair here, please” Rey asked.  She looked over her shoulder to his mother standing just inside the doorway looking around their apartment.  “Besides, it looks like we need to talk”. 

“Damnit”, he muttered.  “Fine, but I don’t want you getting upset and you need to rest”.  He put her the oversized chair, settling her down with a throw blanket over her legs.   “Do you want anything?”

“I think that you need to introduce me to your mother and then you need to talk to her, she obviously wants to see you Kylo”, Rey responded quietly as she nodded towards her.   She reached for his hand squeezing gently.

Kylo turned to his mother, once again asking “Why are you here Mother?”

She frowned at him as she stepped closer to them, stepping closer to Rey as she held out a hand.  “Since he won’t do it, hello.  My name is Leia, I’m Bens mother”, she said softly shaking Reys hand. 

Leia looked up to his stony face with a sigh.  “I saw the report last night on the news and the articles this morning online.   They said you were hurt in the attack and I uh, I just needed to come down and see that you were OK”.

Kylo shrugged his jacket off, dropping it over the back of the couch.  “I’m fine, we’re fine”.

Rey frowned up at him as she shifted in the chair, her loose sweater sliding off her shoulder.  She felt the moment that Leias eyes landing on her claiming bite.  

Leia gave a faint smile, her eyes slightly teary.  “So it is true, you claimed a Mate.  I’m thrilled for you Ben”.

Kylo pushed to his feet in anger, “Kylo Mother, my name is Kylo”.

For the first time, Rey saw the steel in the petite woman as she stepped up to him.  “You may have changed your name, but you will always be Ben to me.   I just wanted to check on you to see that you were OK.  I miss you Ben; your father and I both miss you.  If me being here is too much, I’ll just see myself out”.   

Kylo blew out a frustrated breath.  “No.  Please sit.  I’m going to make coffee; would you like to stay and have a cup with us?”

Leia smiled again, “I’d like that.”   Leia sat across from Rey her eyes watching Ben in the kitchen.  “Poor child, you look like you’ve been through the wringer.  What happened?  I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.  I tend to be a bit bossy, so if I'm overstepping let me know”.

Rey chuckled, “Bossy hmm?  That must be where he gets it”.

“Well you know it is an Alpha thing after all, you know how it goes” Leia responded with her own laugh.   

“Well, I’m no Alpha but I obviously know all about bossy with that one”!  Rey laughed.

Leia cocked her head to the side, “Wait, you're not Alpha?  Then how did...You're Omega?” she whispered incredulously.   “You’re Omega, you presented for him”.  Leia clasped her hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

Rey shifted in her chair to take Leias hand, “Leia, please.  Don’t be upset”.

Leia waived her off, her voice still watery.   “No, no child.  I’m not upset, I'm thrilled my son found his perfect mate, the mate that was fated for him.  Don’t mind me, please.   So, tell me what happened, please”.

Rey eased back in the chair tucking her feet under her as she relayed the story of her attack.  “So, the police have him in custody, he is being charged with several things and he won’t be getting out anytime soon.   The detective is working on putting some pieces together and...”  Rey broke off as Kylo came back into the living room, setting a tray on the coffee table.

Kylo poured coffee for Rey, easing into the chair with her as she continued.  “The detectives are working to tie this back to someone, it seems as though this may be an attack on Kylo.  That they were using me to get to him”.

Leia looked to Kylo, her eyes wide.  “What do you mean someone tried to get to you?  Why would someone try to attack you?  And to try and kidnap your Mate?”

“Don’t worry Mother, it’s being handled” Kylo told her, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.  

“Ben, please.  I know that things are strained between us, but you’re my son.  Let me help”.

“Mother, I’ve got it.  Just let it go”.  

Rey interrupted the pair, detecting a change in Kylos scent.  “Kylo, your Mother is making an effort.  Let her in.  Fix this”, she asked.  “What if she can help”?

Kylo frowned down her, his jaw clenching.  “Fine.  The man who attacked Rey used a phrase to describe me.  A phrase that only one person has ever used.  The man who attacked her reference me as the ‘heir apparent’, something Snoke has called me since Grandfathers will was read leaving First Order to me.  We think that Snoke is trying to use Rey to distract me or hurt me”.

Leia cursed under her breath as she jumped to her feet.  “That evil little weasel, I knew the First Order was bad news”.  Turning on her heel, she pointed her finger at Kylo.  “This!  This is the exact reason your father and I didn’t want you involved with the First Order!  What did he do?”

Kylo pushed to his feet as well, “You don’t get to come in here with ‘I told you so’.  Grandfather left the company to me and I’ve busted my ass to build it to what it has become.  If it weren’t for me .... never mind.  Just go.  I don’t need your ‘I told you so’”.

“What do you mean, ‘If it weren’t for me’?  Ben?”

“If it weren't for me, Snoke would have taken over Resistance Holdings years ago”, he shouted.   He moved to the window staring out into the courtyard.

Rey took Leia by the hand to sit with her on the couch.  “Leia, Snoke forced Kylo off his blockers months ago claiming he needed to embrace his Alpha and go through his Rut.  That’s how we met, he came here.  Snoke blew his lid when he found out that Kylo claimed me as his Mate”.

“How did he force you off Blockers?  And why were you even on them in the first place?” Leia asked in distress.

Kylo shrugged, “It doesn’t matter why I was on them, but he threatened me with a vote of no confidence if I didn’t go through a Rut.  While I was here, he attempted a vote.  Only because of Mitaka was able to get back in time.   He caused a scene, we had to escort him out after he raged about my Omega.  Over the last few weeks he has been doing anything he can to get under my skin.  He tried to push his daughter back into my life, to screw things up with me and Rey”.

Leia stood again, moving to place her hand on Kylos arm.  “Tell me about Resistance Holdings.  Why is he after my company?  And why didn’t you go after us?”

Kylo looked down at her hand on his arm, swallowing hard.  “Because I destroyed my father when I authorized the takeover of Millennium shipping.  I couldn’t do that to you”.  

Leia fought her tears back as she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him.  She felt his arms move tentatively around her as he patted her back.  “My boy” she whispered, “We wasted so much time”.   She pulled away from him, reaching up to wipe at her eyes.  “C’mon, we need to sit down and deal with a few things”.

As they turned back to Rey, Kylo saw the tears in her eyes.  He hurried across the room to her, kneeling in front of her.  “Are you hurting little one?  Do you need something?” 

“I’m fine, really.  It just makes me happy to see you talking with your mother.  I am starting to hurt though, I feel like I should lay down for a while”, she responded with a small sigh. 

Leia came and placed her arm around Reys shoulder.   “Ben, dear why don’t you get a bottle of water and her pain medication.  I’ll help her get settled into bed to relax for a bit”.  She turned towards the bedroom guiding Rey.  “Alright child, let's get you settled for some rest.  Ben and I will have a chat while you relax and everything will be fine”.   

Rey allowed herself to be led into their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed while Leia slipped her shoes off.  She cocked her eyebrow at Leia as she lifted her feet and tucked her in to the bed.  

Leia caught the look from Rey and smiled, her own brow raising.  “What?  I told you that I was bossy”.

Kylo walked in with a bottle of water and her pills, sitting on the bed as he shook one out into her palm.  “I’m going to be right out front, rest for a bit.  I’ll check on you in a while”.  He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I’ll be right here love.  Go, talk with your mom” she replied, snuggling into their bed as her eyes drifted closed.  “Tell Leia I’m sorry for being such bad company”.

Kylo sat with her for another moment, watching her drift into sleep when he felt his mothers’ hand on his shoulder.   Dropping a soft kiss on her lips, he stood to leave.  “I could have lost her” he told Leia with a shudder, his voice cracking.

Leia took him by the arm and walked him out of their bedroom, closing the door gently behind them.   “Then we need to figure out how to get Snoke out of the picture, tie him to this awful mess so that he can’t hurt you or her again”.   

******************************************************************************

Rey woke from her nap hearing the murmur of voices still in the living room.   After using the bathroom, she ran her fingers through her hair and stepped out to find Kylo.    She stepped over behind the couch, running her hands over her shoulders massaging lightly.   He leaned his head back against her chest, reaching up to tug her down for a kiss.   “How’re things going out here?” she asked. 

Leia smiled as she rose to her feet.  “Things are going well, I’m going to head home and do some research.   I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve, we’re gonna see if we can shake a few things loose”.  

Kylo stood as well, coming around the couch to lead his mother to the door.  “Thank you for uh, being willing to help even though...well you know”, he muttered his face flushing as he looked down at the floor.

Leia waited until he lifted his head again, stepping closer to her son.  “You are my son Ben.  I’m just so sorry that our Alpha pride got in the way of that.  Once I have some answers, I’d like you and your mate to come for dinner at home.  I know that your father will be pleased to see you”. 

Kylo shook his head, the idea of seeing his father again after their terrible words turning his stomach.  “He won’t want to see me Mother.  Not after what I did”.   He looked down as Rey slipped her hand into his, her Omega stepping forward to sooth his Alpha.  

Leia shook her head fiercely, the steel sliding into her voice.   “Ben, you and your father have made your own mistakes.  You will be there Benjamin Solo.  I won’t have it any other way”.   She placed a hand on his check, as she spoke her hand gentle on his face – a contradiction to the steel in her voice.   Turning to Rey she smiled, “I’m very glad to have met you child.  I can’t wait to get to know you better and with luck begin planning the wedding that I’m sure will be taking place”.  Her chuckle turned into a full-throated laugh as Rey and Kylo looked at each other.

Kylo hurried to catch his mother as she walked out of the apartment, her purse slung over her shoulder.   “Mother, wait.   Let me at least have my driver take you home.  I know full well that the press is still waiting out there”.   

“I’ve got my own way home Ben.  You just go back up there and take care of Rey.  I’ll call you soon and don’t forget to send me the files.  We’ll show Snoke how the Solo family handles business”.   She pressed a kiss to his check before slipping out the side door to a waiting car. 

He shook his head as he climbed the stairs back to Rey, finding her in the kitchen making a snack.  “Hey, hey now.  Come and sit down.  Let me take care of you”.

She just raised a brow as she leaned against the counter.  “I’ve been coddled and pampered all day.  I’m fine.  Now, take this plate to the living room so that we can put on a movie and relax – together.  Besides, I want to know what you and Leia talked about”.

Rey took the glasses she had poured along with a pitcher of tea and left them in the coffee table, curling up in the corner of the couch.  She waited for Kylo to join her with the plate of snacks.  He sat next to her, lifting her feet to his lap as he stretched out.  

Kylo rubbed her feet absently as he talked about his conversation with Leia.  From talking through some of the hard feelings and even why Kylo felt he had to run First Order.   Rey never spoke, just listening as he poured out the last few hours to her.  He talked about letting Leia into the files to see if there was any way to oust Snoke or strip his power.   “Right now, I have to trust my mother and her business expertise to see if we can get him out of my company or find a way to tie him to the attack on you.   In the meantime, I have to keep you safe with me”.

Rey nodded, her voice quiet.  “How do we do that?” she asked.

“Baby I don’t know.  We have some time to figure it out, the Alpha won’t be able to re-open for a few days since it’s still a crime scene.   I’m taking leave from the office for a short while, I’ve made it clear to the board that I have to be by your side while you recover.  Mitaka was able to get me 10 days clear on my schedule.  We are going to meet with the security team again, I’ve actually considered employing Poe to stick close to you If you’re alright with that.  We’ll figure it out together”, he told her.

“Together” she whispered, climbing over to sit in his lap.  “For tonight, can we just watch a movie and maybe make out a little on the couch like a normal couple?” she asked, her lips curved.

“Make out huh?” he laughed out.

“Well, the doctor told me I wasn’t allowed to do anything too strenuous so...” she laughed out loud as Kylo tugged her down to curl up next to him.  

Less than an hour later, movie forgotten Rey shuddered against his hand.  Kylo had given up any pretense of watching the movie his hands moving slowly over her body, her back pressed up against his chest.   His tongue traced lightly over the shell of her ear, his breath hot while he slipped her leggings down her legs dragging her panties with them.  He traced his fingers over her hips, goosebumps rising on her skin.  He allowed his hand to slide under her sweater finding her breast to cup her gently.   She rocked her hips back into him, pressing his hands against her. 

“No, no little one.  No strenuous activity for you.  You’re just going to have to lay here and let me take care of you” he whispered huskily.  Kylo lowered his head to drag his tongue over her neck, his teeth nipping softly at her skin.   His hands cupped her breasts under her sweater, her nipples straining against his palms. 

Rey reached behind her, her hand grasping his hip as she rocked against him.  His hands were light, teasing her skin as his fingers trailed over her.  “Please Kylo, I won’t break” she moaned.

“Don’t worry little one, I’ll make you feel so good.  Just relax baby”, he murmured as he ran his hand down her leg, lifting gently to hook over his hip.   He felt the shudder run through her as he spread her open, his hand smoothing over her stomach.   “Tell me what you need baby” he asked his hand flat on her stomach.

“Touch me Kylo, please”, she asked with her breath hitching. 

“I am touching you little one.  Tell me how you want me to touch you, where you want me to touch you.” he said, his lips close to her ear.  “Tell me”.

Her voice shook lightly as quietly spoke.   “I need you to touch my pussy” she asked her hips moving against him. 

“Tell me more, baby.  Tell me how to touch you” Kylo asked with a small smile, his fingertips sliding down her stomach to brush against the soft curls between her legs.   He could feel the heat rolling off of her, smell her arousal.  He knew she would be soaked.

She moaned at the feel of his fingers so close to her, so close to what she needed.  “I need your fingers to rub my clit Kylo” she asked, her hand gripping his trying to move him to where she needed him.

Kylo slipped his middle finger along her wet folds, dragging through her slick wetness enjoying her moan.   He lightly circled his finger over her clit slowly, “Is this what you wanted little one?” 

“More, I need more.  Faster Kylo, please” she panted out, her body seeking more.

He increased his speed, his finger stroking her faster now sliding against her clit.  “Tell me, Rey.  Tell me how to make you cum.  You do want to cum, right?”

Rey was rocking her hips now against his hand, her fingers digging into his wrist.  “More.  I need more.  I need your fingers inside of me too” she gasped his hand angling between them to slide a finger into her pussy while his other circled her clit.   “Yes, yes, yes.  Another one, please.  I need more” she begged. 

Kylo added another finger inside of her, her pussy clenching tight around them.  “Tell me Rey, what else do you want?”

“Fuck me with your fingers, stroke me please” she whispered, her voice starting to get urgent.  “Move faster on my clit, harder” she said straining towards his hand.  “Harder Kylo, I’m so close”.

Kylo lowered his head against her, groaning as she spoke, his fingers moving faster against her as she rocked her hips.  “Yes, little one.  Cum for me, show me that I did what you asked for” he growled.

She cried out as she came, her fingers digging into his wrist as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers.  She sagged back against him as her body finally stopped fluttering around his fingers.   “I'm not done Kylo, I need your cock.   I need your cock inside of me”.   She felt the smile against her neck as he pulled his hand from her to reach between them and pull his cock free from his pants.  

His cock pressed against her, thick and hard.  “Tell me” he growled deep in his throat.

Rey took matters into her own hands, reaching between her legs to grasp his dick and guide it between her wet lips.  “Fill me Kylo” she panted out as she pushed her hips back to take the tip inside.  “Slide all the way in, don’t stop.  Then fuck me slowly, long deep strokes” she urged.

This time it was Kylo who shuddered at her words, his hips moving slowly as he worked to bury his cock in her tight wet heat.   He dragged himself backwards slowly, pulling his cock nearly all the way out before easing back in over and over.

“Use your hand on my nipples, roll them between your fingers Kylo” she demanded, her own hand moving to her clit to stroke herself.  “Faster now, I know you’re getting close.  Faster baby” she urged, her hips pushing back against him.  

Kylo reached his hand down to hook behind her knee, drawing her leg up as he pumped into her.  “Stroke harder baby, make yourself cum.  I want to feel you cum on my cock” he breathed out, his hips driving in to hers.       

Rey moved her fingers faster, her fingertips dancing over her clit.  She felt his cock swell inside of her as he came with a shout, filling her with his hot spend and her fingers helped push her over the edge.   She came with his name on her breath, her body sated as she sagged against him.

Kylo eased her leg back down as he caught his breath.  He felt her body still trembling as he eased out of her, his cock softening.  He eased out from behind her, bringing himself up on his elbow to look down at her.  “Not too strenuous I hope?” he asked softly.

Her lips curved as she brushed the hair away from his face.  “Nope, not strenuous at all” she replied.  “But, if you want to take me to bed I’m sure that it tired me out just enough”.   

Kylo stood, lifting her carefully into his arms.  He smiled when she yawned sleepily tucking her head against his shoulder.   “As you wish little one, off to bed we go”.

******************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you've been so great as to stick around and I couldn't leave you without a little smut!


	19. Strenuous Activities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers something unexpected about her self. How will this impact her and Kylo?

Days turned into a week before the detective finally allowed the go ahead for the Alpha to re-open.   Kylo spent his days taking care of Rey from home, monitoring his work via email and constant contact with Mitaka.   Detective Holdo had remained in constant contact with Kylo providing updates as they occurred.  Even now Kylo was prowling the apartment as he listened to the update.

“DJ remains uncooperative, we’ve been tracking his activity over the weeks leading up to the attack.   We’ve tracked a great deal of activity in the week prior, all calls back and forth to a burner phone.  Untraceable.   But, we’ve identified a deposit made to his account for ten grand the week after the failed vote at your offices.  Out analyst is working to track the money, where it came from and who authorized the transfer of funds.   I know this isn’t progressing quickly, but we are getting somewhere”, Lyn told him, her voice serious.  “We know from our interviews with him that he was hired to take Rey and deliver her.  We’ve been able to get that out of him after discovering the deposit.  He claims he knows no names, just a location for hand off.   Give us time Mr. Ren, we’ll get there”.

Kylo scrubbed his hands over his face, the frustration building.  “Thank you, Detective I appreciate the update.  I just want to make sure that he won’t be out anytime soon, I don‘t want Rey worried about him”.

Holdo was quick to reassure him that his bail had been denied because of the nature of the attack and the obvious premeditation.  “He will remain in custody for the foreseeable future”. 

“Ok, well thanks for the update and we’ll be in touch”, Kylo ended the call tossing his phone to the couch as he strode through the living room.  He turned to toward the door in the office, hearing Rey calling his name as she climbed the stairs.

“Thank you, Poe, I appreciate you driving me today so Kylo could work.  And I can’t wait for you and Finn to come for dinner this week!  Kylo?” she called opening the door to his office.  

He met her at the door, framing her face with his hands as he kissed her lips; breathing in her scent.  “How’d the doctor's appointment go?  Everything alright?” he asked with a smile.

Reys smile faltered slightly, “Well there is something that we need to talk about, but Poe wanted to ask you a few questions and I need to go change.  Come find me when you’re done” she told him before turning to hug Poe.   She saw the frown chase across Kylos face, she gave him a reassuring smile as she went back to the bedroom to change.   

The last few days had been a blur of visitors after Leia, Finn and Rose coming by daily and even Maz had come by to check on her.   It had been Maz that she turned to with questions.

“ _Maz, I need to see a doctor.  I have to follow up, you know_ _-_ _be checked over and have my stitches checked.  But...well, I don’t actually have a doctor.  I’ve only ever been to the clinic and that was just to help with my monthly.   I had my IUD placed at the clinic and so I don’t even have to go back for like two years...” she had broken off as Maz tugged her down on the couch._

_“No worries child, I’ll call my doctor and have you fit in.  Presenting as an Omega will have an impact of your health as well.  You need to see the doctor and have everything checked out.   She will also be a great source of information for you”, Maz had reassured her._

Rey looked at herself in the mirror, the bruising fading into a rainbow of yellows and green.  The dark smudges under her eyes had faded, she no longer looked as though she had black eyes.  She ran her fingers lightly over her throat, the stitches now removed.  She looked over the thin line, white and still healing against the tan of her skin.  Rey smiled as she looked up to see Kylo standing in the door of the bathroom, his brow furrowed.  

“What do we need to talk about little one?  Is everything OK?” he asked.  

Rey gave him a quick smile as she moved to take his hand and lead them to the bedroom chairs sitting them down in front of the windows.   “I’m fine Kylo, I didn’t want you to worry.  When Maz was here a few days ago, she gave me the name of her doctor.  I never had the money for regular care so I had only ever gone to the clinic and that was just to get my IUD.  Anyway, the doctor I went to has knowledge of Omegas and we talked a lot about our situation, my presentation, you know....things”.

Kylo shifted in the chair, concern settling in.   “Things?”

“Well, I had a full exam because of my late presentation and I had the opportunity to really ask all of my questions.  I have a much better understanding about how things work with me as an Omega.  One of the things after my exam was learning that it is dangerous for me to have the IUD.  As an Omega when I have my next heat, my uterus will expand and contract and I have a stronger chance of the IUD causing damage.   So, I had it removed”, Rey finished.  She felt her face flushing as she looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“With it removed though you are at risk of getting pregnant, aren’t you?  Is that something that you wanted?” Kylo asked uncertainly. 

“No, no! I mean, yes eventually I’d like to have a child - but that wasn’t the goal of removing the IUD.  I don’t want to risk the IUD causing harm that would prevent me from having a child.  The doctor recommended a shot that will protect against pregnancy, it’s highly effective and it will actually help to regulate my Heat cycles as well” she assured him.

Kylo relaxed slightly his eyes on his Mate.  “I’m glad that you went then.  I don’t want to think that our chance to have children one day could be taken away from you.”

“Speaking of heat cycles, she won’t be able to fully predict when my cycle would come again.  Apparently presenting as an Omega is still pretty rare, so she said that I should keep track.  Looking at the calendar of when the last one ended, it’s possible that the next one is just around the corner”.  

A glint sparked in Kylos eyes as he took that little piece of information in.  “Just around the corner huh?  Well than we have to make sure that we’re ready this time.  Got to take good care of my Omega” he murmured, watching her face turn pink as he reached out to stroke a thumb over the mark left on her mating gland.

Rey thought over her conversation with her doctor, the subject of her Heat having been a lengthy discussion.  She was very nervous about her next heat, even with her Alpha taking such wonderful care of her she couldn’t help but think back over the evening leading up to it.  The pain, confusion.  

‘ _All of those feelings are normal, as we begin tracking your heat cycles it will be easier to manage.  You’ve been claimed by your Alpha, your true mate and with his_ _pheromones_ _now a part of yours the next Heat cycle will be somewhat easier.  The same will be true of his next Rut, with your_ _pheromones_ _in his_ _system from your claiming bite it will be somewhat easier as you both_ _cycle_ _together.’_

_Rey had looked at the doctor in shock, the confusion evident on her face.  “What do you mean with my bite?  I didn’t know, I mean nothing that I read...”  She broke off at the gentle smile from the doctor.   ‘_ _Of course_ _you didn’t know dear, it’s nothing that is taught.  But, just as an Alpha can claim his true mate an Omega can do the same.  Once your_ _pheromones_ _are introduced into his_ _system_ _, his scent will change as_ _yours_ _did.  It will signal to others that he belongs to you as well’_

_The doctor had gone on to explain that while an Alpha can claim at_ _any time_ _, an Omega must be in Heat with her Alpha in Rut, they must be cycled together._

“And while we’re on the subject of taking care of your Omega, there are some things that we’ll need to talk about before my next Heat.   But in the meantime … I understand that the Alpha is going to open again tonight” she broached lightly, seeing his eyes darken already.  “I haven’t been cleared to go back to work yet, it would be at least a week.  But I need to go tonight.  I need to be there and feel confident that I can be safe there”.  

Kylo stood abruptly, his mood shifting and his scent darkening.   “Rey, I wish you wouldn’t.  I don’t know that...” he stopped abruptly as he felt her arms around his waist from behind.  

“I don’t want to go and work in anyway.  I just need you to take me back there.  I need to feel safe in that place again.  Can you understand that?” she asked.

With a deep sigh he nodded.  “Yes - I can understand it.  I don’t like it, but I understand it.   Can you at least do one thing for me?” he asked pulling her to stand in front of him.   “Can you agree that you won’t leave my side?  I need to know that you’re safe at all times down there.”

“I can do that Kylo.  I won’t leave your side” she said, her face breaking out into a smile tilting her face up for a kiss.  She felt his lips against hers so soft and with a sigh her mouth parted to sweep her tongue against his.  His arms banded around her, pulling her body tight against his as he lifted her to her toes.

He moaned low in his throat as her body moved against his.   He broke the kiss with a groan burying his face against her neck.  Kylo felt his dick twitching against her as he breathed in his sweet Omegas scent.  “We need to stop sweet girl, can’t have you too worked up”.

Rey dragged her finger nails over his scalp pulling lightly, her lips curving as she heard the hiss from his lips.  “I may not be cleared to work yet, but I’ve been cleared to resume other...more strenuous activities”.

His head shot up, his eyes going straight to hers.  “ANY strenuous activity?” he murmured.

“Any strenuous activity” she confirmed.  She watched as his eyes darkened dangerously, “We can do anything we want now, there isn’t anything stopping us.  You don’t have to worry about being gentle”, she murmured as she allowed her hands to drift over his chest and slowly down to the button of his jeans.  Her eyes widened as he lifted her off her feet, his mouth moving over hers.

His tongue tangled with hers as they dropped onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist as she rocked against him.   Kylo fisted a hand in her hair as he pulled her back to expose her neck to him, his tongue dragging over her skin before his teeth sank in.   Her body arched against him as she screamed out, her body erupting at sensation of his claiming.  

She went limp against him, her body quivering from the orgasm and he reared up to drag his shirt off.  His hands moved to her bare legs hiking the skirt of her dress up and over her hips.  “You’re not done yet little one, I’m not done yet” he growled out as he ripped her panties from her shifting to lay between her legs.   He tossed her legs over his shoulders, burying his face against her drawing in her sweet scent.   She was soaked for him, her body still fresh off her orgasm and he wanted – no he needed more.  He needed to hear her moan for him, he needed to hear his name panting out from between her lips.  

His tongue took one single, slow drag between her folds before he pushed against her sucking her clit into his mouth.  She arched against him, her body quivering under his tongue.  His tongue was flicking rapidly against her clit, the suction of his mouth hot against her driving her up again.   Her hands went to his hair to tangle in his locks as she pulled him closer. 

“Fuck! Kylo – yes.  Oh god” she moaned, her hips thrusting up to his face as she pulled him closer to her, her fingers scraping over his scalp.   “Don’t stop, don‘t stop please Kylo”!

He hummed his approval against her before sliding two fingers inside of her wet pussy, the walls clamping down on his thick fingers.   He stroked into her slowly while his tongue flicked rapidly over her clit, hard and sensitive under his tongue.   Kylo angled his fingers to curve up to the spot that he knew would send her over the edge, his fingers pressing in against her.  

Rey cried out as he made her cum again, her body flooding against his fingers and his face.   Kylo kept his fingers moving to draw out her orgasm while his tongue swirled between her folds, drinking in the gush of fluids.   “Stop, stop...Kylo please!  It’s too much!” 

Kylo pulled his fingers from her, nipping at her hip before getting to his knees.   “On your knees little one, now” he growled out unzipping his jeans to pull out his cock, hard and thick already dripping as he pushed his jeans down over his legs.  Rey reached for him, her hands wrapping around him as she leaned forward to run her tongue over his weeping tip.

Rey moaned at the taste of him, sharp and tangy on her tongue with his scent so strong.  She kept her hand wrapped around the base of his cock as she moved him slowly into her mouth, her tongue swirling over his skin.  His hands tugged in hair, his moan rich and deep. 

“I need you little one, now” he growled out, his hips moving against her mouth.  He heard the wet pop as the head of his cock pulled out of her wet mouth, her hot breath against him.   “On your knees, please”, he begged her.

Rey scrambled to her knees tugging her dress over her head stopping only to kiss his lips.  She turned her back to him, her knees spread wide around his legs as she knelt in front of him.   She felt his hand press between her should blades urging her down on to the bed, her back arched and her ass presented.  

His breath was ragged as he gripped the base of his dick, sliding the head back and forth between her hot wet lips every stroke against her clit pulling a gasp from her lips.  Kylo ran his hand up her back to grip her hip as he plunged his dick inside of her, one hard stroke seating him all the way inside of her tight pussy.   

Their combined moans filled the air as his hips stilled, feeling her walls tighten and flutter around him.   It was Rey who spoke first, her breath coming in harsh pants.  “Please Kylo, please...I need you”.  His hands moved to her hips gripping tightly as drew back, nearly all the way out only to pound back into her.   “Yesyesyesyesyes, Kylo yes!” she cried, her hands fisting in the sheets next to her.

Kylo held her hips tight as he drove into her, her name dripping from his lips.   He felt her body tightening around him, every stroke driving him closer to his orgasm.  His body was on fire as he came closer to the cliff and he dragged her up against his chest, his hands coming up to cup her breasts.  “Cum with me Rey, cum with me” he ground out, his motions erratic.  As his teeth scraped against the back of her neck she screamed out his name, her arm flying back to hook around his neck.   One final stroke and he came, his body pulsing hot inside of her.  His head dropped to her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he shuddered.

They stayed like this for several long moments, their bodies quivering as they caught their breath when he eased them down to their sides tucking her under his arm.  “Little one?  Are you alright?” he asked, trailing his fingers over her hips.  

“As much as I love sweet, gentle Kylo...I wanted my Alpha”, she mumbled sleepily.   She felt his smile against her neck as she snuggled back against him.  

“Your Alpha is here baby.  Just rest my sweet Omega” he whispered as they both slipped into a light sleep.  The insistent ringing of his phone on the night stand woke him from his sleep less than an hour later, his arm reaching out blindly as he answered with a growled “what”?

“Mr. Ren?   Detective Holdo, we need to speak with both of you.   We have a lead”.

********************************************************


	20. Wait for me Omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey work to discover the truth, can they uncover it in time?

_The insistent ringing of his phone on the night stand woke him from his sleep less than an hour later, his arm reaching out blindly as he answered with a growled “what”?_

_“Mr. Ren?   Detective_ _Holdo_ _, I need to speak with both of you.   We have a lead”._

Kylo sat straight up, his feet swinging over the side of the bed.   “What kind of lead?” he asked, turning to look at Rey. 

“This would be easier for us to discuss in person, we’d like to come by in the next twenty minutes or so.  We may need some additional information about some of your company holdings.  Does this work for you?” Detective Holdo asked briskly.

“Yes, yes of course.  I’ll notify security and they’ll escort you up to my office.   Rey and I will be there waiting”.   Kylo told her, pushing to his feet.  He turned to find Rey looking at him, the blanket tugged up around her chest waiting for him to speak.  “Holdo is on her way here, it seems that she a lead and may need more information”.

Rey scrambled out of the bed, “A lead?  Did she say what kind of lead they had?” she asked as she moved towards the bathroom.  She quickly ran her fingers through her hair working to tame it into something other than ‘just fucked’. 

Kylo handed Rey her dress from the foot of the bed and then took her arms.  “Calm down baby, we’ll know soon enough.  Just get dressed”, he said quietly as he ran his hands up and down her arms.  “We’ll get answers soon enough”.

She slipped the dress over her head, smoothing it down her hips and held out her hand.  “Panties?” she asked with a smirk.   Her giggle spilled out as he flushed bright red, his ears even tipped in pink.   “Another pair?  You’re taking me shopping tomorrow” she grumbled at him.

He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips with a smile.   “Deal!  But you have to model everything we buy – you know, my very own lingerie show”.

“We’ll see.  You’ll just have to behave” she replied moving to the closet for yet another pair of panties.   She finished dressing just in time to hear his phone ring again, security calling to let him know that the detective was ready to be escorted up.   “Why don’t you head out to the office, I’ll grab a few bottles of water and meet you there”.

He dropped a quick kiss to her lips, squeezing her hand gently.  “Don’t be nervous love, we’ll figure it out.   Just like we always do”.   Kylo waited until he saw her lips curve before moving through the apartment to go out into the office.  

Rey took a deep breath as Kylo left the apartment, suddenly nervous about what the police had found.  She shook herself lightly and took several bottles of water out of the fridge and moved to join Kylo, who was just greeting the detective.

Kylo offered Rey a seat in the office before sitting himself, Detective Holdo pulling a file out to place on the table before them.      


“Our analysts have been working first to identify the transfer source for the money wired to DJ.   We’ve been through the wringer with this and found that it went through multiple accounts that all lead back to a Holdings Company, off shore of course.   In tracking through the muck, we’ve found that the Holding Company is an off-shoot of First Order.   A small company created under the First Order Umbrella”.   Detective Holdo paused to pull out information and flipped a folder open displaying a photo.

Kylo swore under his breath as Rey gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock.

“BZN Limited, according to our information is a holding – owned and operated by one Ms. Bazine Netal.   Mr. Ren, I will need more access to your company files regarding BZN.   Based on our information, this holding is a fairly recent creation under First Order”.   Holdo stopped as Kylo surged to his feet, pacing like a caged animal.

Kylo stalked across the office muttering under his breath as he waited for Mitaka to answer his call.   Rey sat, still stunned by the idea that Bazine would have been the one who instigated the attack.    Kylo left a terse message for Mitaka to call back immediately as he came back to sit.

“I take it from your response that you know Ms. Netal”?, Holdo asked as she pulled out her iPad to begin taking notes again.

“Yes” Kylo ground out, his anger palpable.   “Baz and I used to date, we were semi-serious for several months.   It ended for various reasons, none of which are of any real consequence.   Her father is the Chairman of First Order and after he found out that I had claimed a mate, his reaction was a little off.  He tried pushing Baz at me again which resulted in an incident here at the club a few weeks back”.  

Detective Holdo raised a brow, “Incident?  Can you give me more details?”

Rey filled her in on the incident, flushing as she remembered how she let Bazine watch her and Kylo.   “I wasn’t hurt, she just seemed angry that he chose someone else over her.   I mean all of her ‘tell all’ interviews just seemed to be the action of a catty woman” Rey told her.

“Detective, with all due respect – something doesn’t feel right about this.  If Baz was the one who planned all of this, she would have never used the ‘heir apparent’.  She has never used that term in all of the time I’ve known her.  It’s only something that her father used when he took a swipe at me”.  Kylo told her, dialing Mitaka again.  “I’m telling you that this just doesn’t feel right, Bazine would have no reason to use that term.  This has to be her father”.

“Mr. Ren, we need to have access to files at First Order.   Do we need to obtain a warrant for those files or are you willing to provide us access?” Detective Holdo asked.

“You can have any access you want to have.  I’m trying to reach my assistant so that we can get you whatever you need.  I should also tell you that I’ve asked for assistance from my family in looking at some of the business contracts, specifically as they relate to Snoke.  I understand you feel this leads to Bazine, but my gut tells me Snoke”, Kylo told her. 

As Detective Holdo stood, she spoke in all seriousness.  “Let us handle the investigation.  If your gut is right and Chairman Snoke is involved in this, you can’t allow your feelings to get involved.  As of now, we have enough evidence to arrest Ms. Netal.  We plan to charge her with a variety of charges in relation to the attempted kidnapping and assault - tonight.  This will hit the news just like the initial assault so I’d plan for additional security measures tonight.   Lay low.   We’ll be in touch with you to make arrangements to get more information and get access to First Order.   I’d recommend you keep this close to the vest”.

Rey thanked the detective and watched as Kylo escorted them out.   When he came back, Rey was sitting in the living room with her feet tucked underneath of her.   He sat on the table in front of her to take her hands while she worried her lower lips with her teeth.  “Do you really think that Bazine would have gone through all this trouble just because you’d taken a mate?” she asked Kylo.

“No little one, I don’t.  She is a petty, flaky shallow woman.  This is too much for her to have done.  She couldn’t plan far enough in advance for a weekend show let alone enough planning to make this happen.   This is Snoke, I know it – I just have to prove it”, he said.

“I know that I said I wanted to go to the Alpha tonight, but when all of this hits the news outlets tonight we’ll be crawling with people again.  Maybe...” she broke off worriedly.

“Maybe?  What little one, what are you thinking”, Kylo asked as he shifted to the seat next to her.  “Tell me”.

“Maybe we should call your Mother.  Tell her about what has been happened.   She seemed so positive that she could help”.   Rey stood and walked into the kitchen looking for something to snack on as she paced with nervous energy.  “It’s been over a week now, she’s had to have had time to look over the files.  Maybe she can help”.

Kylo got to his feet, his hands scrubbing over his face.   “You might be right, I’ll call and see if she has a few minutes to talk”, he told her as he dug his phone from his pocket.  He smiled down to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, soothing his Alpha as she took comfort in his arms.  

Rey listened left her head against Kylos chest, enjoying the faint rumbling as he spoke to his mother.   Her fingers idily drew circles on his back over his shirt while she listened in on his end of the conversation.  As he stiffened, she leaned her head back to look up into his face.   She watched his face cloud over, his voice growing aggitated as he spoke.

“Mother, can’t we just...yes, but....fine.   Fine!  We’ll come to you”, he said after a moment listening to his mother speak.  “Yes, we’ll see you in about an hour”.

Rey looked up at him in concern, his body still tense.  “We’re going to see her”? She asked.

“No.  We’re going to see them.  My mother and my father.   It looks like I’m going home”.

***********************************************

Within minutes, Rey and Kylo were en-route to his family home outside of the city.   Kylo was still tense, knowing that he would be seeing his father again spiking his scent wildly.   He couldn’t keep his hands from tapping against his thighs while his foot tapped out a staccato beat on the floor boards.

“Kylo.  Will you settle down?  You’re bouncing the whole seat with your vibrating” Rey scolded lightly setting her hand over his and squeezing gently.   “It’s going to be fine.  You’ll see”.

“Humph” Kylo said with a grunt.  “I haven’t spoken with my father since the sale of Millennium Shipping.   He practically disowned me.   I can’t imagine that he’s going to be thrilled to see me”.

“And look at how your visit with Leia went.  I know it wasn’t perfect, but you made headway.  I have to believe that some good is going to come out of this meeting.  I really do.”   Rey broke off with a huge yawn chuckling lightly.   “I guess my nap wasn’t long enough this afternoon”, she said with a sleepy voice. 

Kylo tugged her over to sit on his lap, her eyes heavy with sleep.   “Why don’t you sleep for a bit little one?  We have at least an hour before we get to my mother and if I’m holding you, I won’t vibrate the seat” he said with a smile.    He felt her nod as he tucked her under his chin.  As Rey fell into a doze against him, she nuzzled his neck inhaling the scent that was him.  She felt the warmth of his body seeping in to hers and his scent soothed her into a relaxed slumber.  

Pulling into the drive of his childhood home, Kylo felt the nerves building in him again as his stomach flipped.  He hadn’t been home in years, vowing never to come back as long as his father couldn’t accept his decision to run the First Order.   The words between father and son had been hateful, full of Alpha pride and heated feelings.  He could still see the look on his mother's face as she stood in the corner of the living room, her face streaked with tears as he walked away from them.   He still felt the anger towards his father for disowning him, the shame at his actions and the sorrow he felt from his mother.   As the car pulled to a stop in front of the house, he felt a small hand on his face and turned his face into it.  

Rey had woken slowly, her body on alert as she scented the change in her mate.   She had watched his face as they approached the house, his beautifully expressive face shifting through several emotions the closer they got.  The driver stopped the car and Kylo tensed.   She touched his face gently as she shifted in his lap.  “I’m here baby” she whispered.

His arms went around her as he buried his face in her neck, her scent washing over him.  She held him close feeling his body relax and when he eased back from her, his face was calm again.  “I’m ready love.  Let's go see my mother”.  

Leia stepped out on to the porch as the car approached waiting anxiously for them to get out of the car.   She too had been feeling the nerves as waited for their arrival.   As Kylo and Rey climbed the steps to join her, she reached for Reys hand pulling her into a warm embrace.  “You look better” she said with a smile, as she gripped Reys chin lightly turning her face to inspect the fading bruises. 

“I feel better.  Your son has been taking wonderful care of me, a little bossy I suppose – but I’m guessing that doesn’t surprise you” she responded.

“No, it doesn’t - he gets it honest” Leia responded with her own smile.  She looked to her son, still standing a few steps back.  “Ben.   I’m glad you’re here.  Are you ready to go in?” she asked.

“Does he know I’m coming?” Kylo asked, his voice gruff.

“Of course he knows.  I wouldn’t just spring that on him.   He’s out in the back, he’ll come in soon enough.   Why don’t we go in and get settled, you can fill me in on what happening”.   She waited until he had stepped on to the porch next to her before placing a hand on his arm.  “I’m glad you’re here Ben”.

Kylo looked down at his mother's hand for a moment, her hand gentle on his arm before looking to her face.   “I am too”.  He saw her eyes well up before she blinked them back. 

“C’mon you two, let's go figure this out” she said briskly, leading them into the house.  She took them into the living room where she had her own iPad and a series of files spread across the table.    They settled in on the couch, Rey holding tightly to Kylos hand still feeling the tension rolling of him.  

Leia started by showing Kylo a series of notes, asking questions as they talked.  “I’d really like to take a look at the paperwork from the estate.  I know that my father left everything to you, but I’d like to take a look and see what would have made Snoke think that he would have gotten a piece.   There has to be a piece that I’m missing”.

Kylo nodded in agreement.  “I remember his passing in a haze, I was still so fresh at First Order it happened so quickly I never even had time to go through everything.  Snoke took me under his wing to guide me through it and I honestly just let him.   I still don’t understand why Grandfather left it to me instead of you and Uncle Luke”.

Leia sighed as she leaned back in her chair.  “I hadn’t spoken with your Grandfather in years, not since your Grandmother passed away.  He was such a different man after she died, cold and unfeeling.   He let me leave to live with your great uncle Bail, hell he never even fought me when I changed my name legally from Skywalker to Organa.   Luke always believed that he could change him, but by the time he died I didn’t even know him anymore.   I didn’t feel anything”.

Kylo sat quietly for a moment as he thought about his brief time with his grandfather at First Order.  “Snoke always told me that I should have been more grateful that he convinced Grandfather to bring me on.  He said that he had watched you and Luke distance yourselves over the years and he had kept track of me, I just assumed that he had been a family friend”. 

Leia frowned as she took in the new bit of information.  “No, absolutely not.   I had only met Snoke during the negotiations when First Order took over Millennium.  He was a snake in the grass even back then.  I just don’t understand why he would have been keeping track of you, as far as I knew my father didn’t even know that you existed.  Do you have....” she broke off as she heard the door slam in the hallway.

Han stormed into the living room waving his tablet as he showed her the video playing the breaking news segment.   “Leia!  Look!  They got the bitch that....” he stopped suddenly in the doorway seeing Kylo sitting on the couch.

Kylo stood abruptly as his father came barreling through the door, his hands thrusting into the pocket of his jeans.  Rey stood, her hand laid on his arm reacting to the scent that was filling the room.  She could almost taste the change in his scent, dark and wild as his emotions careened wildly across his face.    She looked over to Leia, unsure as to what to do.

Leia quickly stepped between them to take charge, “Han, why don’t you come in and meet Ben’s mate Rey.”   She walked over and gave Han a gentle shove towards the pair with a strained smile.

Han rubbed his hand on his battered jeans before offering it to Rey.  “Hey, it’s nice to meet you.   Sorry you’ve been going through all this stuff” he told her, flashing the tablet at her.

Leia took the tablet swearing lightly and turned to the large television on the wall.   She tuned it to the local channel watching as the news showed the police escorting a handcuffed and sobbing Bazine Netal out of an apartment building and into a waiting police report.   The reporter flashed a shot of Kylo and Rey one of the many that had been taken by the nosy press before the attack.   She listened to the reporter describing the attack and the speculation that it was in retribution as a spurned lover.   With a sound of disgust, she muted the television before turning back.

Rey stood shaken as she watched the news footage, her mind still racing.  “Kylo, we have to do something.  If it was truly Snoke and not Bazine, we can’t let her go through this.  It’s not fair to her.  We have to figure out how to prove it was Snoke”.

Han stepped forward, anger ringing in every step.  “You actually believe that Snoke did this to you, to your mate?” he asked.   “Unbelievable” he muttered.

Kylo spun on his father, his anger boiling over.  “What is your issue?” he growled out.

Rey stepped back from Kylo, his scent overwhelming to her.   Leia tugged her to stand next to her, wrapping her arm around Rey’s shoulder.   

“My issue?   You wanna know what my issue is kid?   We told you to stay the hell away from First Order and all the bad shit that goes along with it!   What’d you do?  You join up with the head weasel and run the damn thing!  And what did you get out of it besides more bad shit?”  Han raged at his son, his own Alpha pheromones flooding the space.  

“You’re still pissed because of Millennium, I fucking get it!” Kylo shouted back.  “But you don’t get dump this on my feet!  I didn’t do this to her”.

“You think I’m pissed about Millennium?  You’re an idiot kid”, Han mumbled as he pushed his way past Kylo.   

“Then what the hell are you so damned pissed about?” Kylo roared as he yanked his father's arm to spin him around.  

“The First Order didn’t just take my company – they took my son!” he bellowed.

Kylo stepped back in shock, his mouth dropping open as his father faced him emotions running wild across his face. 

Leia took Rey by the arm and led her out of the room.  “It’s about time their Alpha pride finally took a back seat.  Let’s give them some space to work some of this out and we’ll have a bit of a drink while we wait”.

Rey looked worriedly over her shoulder as she watched Kylo.   She could see his jaw working, his eyes glassy with his own emotions.  Even as she left the room his scent enveloped her, worrying her Omega.   “Are you sure that we should leave?  I mean...”

“Trust me child, this has been building for a long time.   They need to get this out – without us” Leia told her reassuringly.   “We’ll ago wait in the kitchen”.  

Leia did her best to keep Rey from worrying while they waited, but every time that a shout or a bellow erupted from the room her Omega screamed to go to her mate.   Her own emotions were all over the place as she went from weepy to nervous and back to weepy.  “How can you sit here so calm while they’re in there screaming at each other”? Rey demanded, her voice thick with emotion.

With a sigh, Leia did her best to answer.  “Honey, I’ve been in love with an Alpha Solo Male for over thirty years.  You’ve been in love with one for what?  Three months?  In time you’ll come to realize that a Solo never does anything quietly”.   She watched with a furrowed brow as Rey sank back into the chair, her eyes heavy as she drooped in the chair.  “How long before your Heat?” 

Rey closed her eyes with a sigh.  “I don’t know really.  Soon.  I’m sorry, I know that I’m not being good company right now.  Please don’t tell Kylo yet, he has so much on his plate right now and I don’t want him to be distracted by my Heat”.

Leia smiled, “Oh honey, you know that you’re aren’t going to be able to hide for long.  Alpha’s always find out the truth.  C’mon, why don’t you come and lay down in Ben’s old room for a bit.  Get some sleep while those two work things out”.   She tugged on Reys arm to lead her the stairs, escorting her up to Bens room.  

Rey looked around the room, her eyes taking in all of the little the things that were important to her mate in his childhood.   As she sank down on to his bed, Leia knelt to slip off her shoes and waited until Rey had pulled her feet up on the bed.   With a gentle smile, she pulled the blanket up around Rey.   As she brushed the hair away from Rey’s face, she felt her own emotion welling up.  “No matter how much I hate the First Order, whatever happened there led him to you.  To find his Mate.   You’ve changed him for the better and I can’t even begin to tell you much that means to me.  Rest now, I won’t tell Kylo that your Heat is coming”.

She turned the light off and stood at the door for a moment watching Rey sleep.  “Enjoy your rest, I have a feeling you’re going to need it”.   

Leia walked back down to the kitchen, nervous now that it was quiet again.  She moved through the hallway to living room and stopped dead in her tracks.  Her eyes widened as she watched Han embrace their son, clapping him on the back.  

Han looked up with a smile, “What's wrong Princess?  Were you afraid we killed each other?”

Leia frowned before she walked over and popped him on his shoulder.  “Don’t be a smart-ass flyboy.   Is everything OK?”  

Han laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “It’s not OK, but it will be.  So, you two have a lot of work ahead you.  Are you ready to get started?”, Han asked.

"I’m ready” Kylo responded, “I’m ready to nail that bastard to the wall.  Where’s Rey?” he asked looking past his mother. 

“She wasn’t feeling well Ben and I took her to lay down in your old room.”  Leia told him, chuckling as he bounded down the hall to check on her himself.   She glanced over to Han who was watching with amusement, “That boy has it bad doesn’t he?”

Kylo crept quietly into his old room seeing Rey curled up under the covers, her breath even as she slept.   He sat at her hip, trailing his fingers over her face and across her neck.  As his fingertips trailed over the claiming mark on her neck she shivered in her sleep.   “Alpha” she murmured in her sleep.   He pressed his lips to her forehead and stood, closing the door behind him as he joined his family again.

“Ben, why don’t we go to First Order while she is resting.  It isn’t a long drive and we can pull all the files tonight while no one is around.   Han can stay here in case she wakes up”.  Leia spoke as she pulled all of her files together.

“Oh, I don’t know.  I should probably be here when she wakes up” Kylo replied, the hesitation clear in his voice.  “I don’t want....” he stopped to pull the phone from his pocket as it rang.   He listened as Mitaka spoke.   “Mitaka, has the building emptied for the night?  Anyone still keyed in with their key cards?  No, OK.  I will be there in 30 minutes, the files that we spoke about earlier - I need you to begin pulling them.   I’m texting you a few additional files, I need that pulled as well”.   Kylo ended his call and turned to his mother, “Let's go”.

Han walked them out to Leia’s car, “Don't worry, I’ve got everything covered”.   He watched as the two drove down the driveway before going back into the house to close the door.   

An hour and a half later, he heard the light footsteps coming down the stairs and went to the bottom of the stairs to meet Rey.  He frowned as she got to the bottom, his hand reaching out to steady her as she stumbled.  “Rey, hey kid what's wrong?” he asked in concern.

She leaned against the wall, her voice strained.  “I need to go home, I need Kylo to take me home.  Where is he?” Rey asked. 

Han led her into the living to sit, supporting her with his arm around her waist.   “Rey, you’re burning up.  What’s wrong, do I need to get you to a doctor?” he asked as he helped her sit.

“No, I need to go home.  I thought I’d have more time, but I was wrong.   I need to go home Han.  My Heat is here, I need to go to home and I need Kylo to take me.”  Her voice pitched as she struggled against the wave of pain.

Han jumped to his feet in a panic.  “Your Heat is here?  NOW?  I’ll call Leia and we’ll get him back here”.    Han moved quickly to the front door, running down the steps to tap on the glass of the SUV waiting outside.   “Get your ass in gear – we're going back to the Alpha!”  He all but ran back into the house, wrapping Rey into a blanket from the back of the couch.   “Let's move, I’ll call them from the car and Leia can just bring Kylo home”.

As she was hustled into the SUV, Han dialed Leia frantically.   For just a moment, Rey laughed in amusement.  “Relax Han, I'm not having a baby.  I just need to get home”.   She bit her lip as another wave came over her, the flush rolling up over her chest.  

Han barked out orders to the driver as he connected with Leia.  “Princess!  You need to get our boy and get him in the car.   I’ve got Rey and we’re heading to the Alpha.   Her Heat is here and she needs to get home”.  He jerked the phone away from his ear as Leia shouted.   He passed the phone to Rey, “Your boy wants to talk to you”.

“Kylo” she gasped.  “I'm sorry, I truly thought that I had more time”.  

“I’m on my way little one.  Hold tight, I should be home by the time you get there.  Just hold tight”, Kylo told her.

A fresh wave rolled over her and she sucked in a deep breath.  She could hear Kylo calling her name through the phone, his voice frantic.   “Rey!” he cried.   She gripped the hand that Han offered tightly, squeezing as she breathed through her pain. 

“I’m here, I’m here Kylo” she told him breathlessly.

“I’m coming for you Omega.  I’m coming now.  Wait for me Omega” he growled out, the Alpha command clear in his voice.

“Yes Alpha” she murmured.  “I’ll be waiting for you at home.   Hurry!”

*****************************************


	21. Claimed

_“I’m coming for you Omega.  I’m coming now.  Wait for me Omega” he growled out, the Alpha command clear in his voice._

_“Yes Alpha” she murmured.  “I’ll be waiting for you at home.   Hurry!”_

**“** We have to go Mother, NOW!” Kylo urged, jumping to his feet.   “I knew I should have stayed with her, she wouldn’t be alone right now”, he growled as he gathered his things practically pushing his mother out of his office.

Leia struggled to keep up with the long legs of Kylo, “Slow down Ben, we’ll get you there.  Your father will get her home and you’ll be there to take care of her.   You know this is probably your fault, if it weren’t for your throw down with your father and all your Alpha Male being thrown around the room she would have had more time”.   Leia stopped dead as Kylo rounded on her.

“My fault?” he roared.  “What the hell Mother?”

“You better drop the Alpha out of that tone Benjamin Solo, I’m still your Mother” Leia responded, her voice taking on the stern tone that only an Alpha Mother can manage.   “You and your scent spiking likely pushed her into her Heat.  For shits sake Ben, I could scent you and your father across the house”.

“For fucks sake” he muttered under his breath, turning to walk away.   “Can we please go?  I need to get to her”. 

Leia whacked him on the shoulder as she pushed past him to leave the building.  “Watch your mouth”.

Kylo strode through the building to his mother's car, his body practically vibrating knowing that his Mate was in need and he wasn’t there by her side.   He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Leia to pull the keys out of her purse and open the card, the box from his office propped on his hip.   “I’m trying not to be dickish here, but can you speed things along?  I need to get to her”, he said strain evident in his voice.   

As Leia popped the trunk of the car for Kylo to deposit the box, she slid in behind the wheel.   She waited for Kylo to sit before arching her brow, “Don’t forget young man who you’re speaking with.   I’ll get you to her, you just keep a civil tongue”. 

Kylo shook his head while she maneuvered out of the garage.   _‘Now I know why dad called that her Princess voice’_ he thought to himself, keeping the snarky comment to himself.   _‘At least she still_ _drives_ _like a bat_ _outta_ _hell’_ he thought with a smile as she deftly maneuvered in and out of traffic. 

“Don’t worry, Ben.  I’ll have you home in no time” she told him with a wink.  “No time at all”.

******************************************************************************

Driving across town, Han was totally out of his element in the back of the limo.  His normally smooth-talking personality completely out the window as he sat in near panic.   He sat close enough to Rey to offer his hand for support while remaining respectful of her condition.   He watched her sitting so still in the seat breathing deeply.   “Are you sure there is nothing you need Rey, water?  Is there medication that you need?  Anything, just name it”.   

“I just need Kylo and I need to go home.   Relax.  I’m not going to combust in the car”, she breathed out.   

Han turned and rapped on the divider, calling out to the driver.  “You need to put this car in another gear and get moving man!  How long is this gonna take!”

The driver responded tersely, “Less than ten minutes and I’ll have Miss Rey back to the Alpha.   I’m putting a call in now to the security team there so she will have straight passage to the office and apartment”.

Han reached into his pocket calling Leia, “Hey Princess!  We’re less than ten minutes away from the Alpha.   You?”   He listened as she barked her response, easing the phone away from his ear as he could hear Ben shouting in the car as well.  “Yeah, yeah I hear ya.  Ok, I’ll do my best to take care of her till you get here”.     Turning to Rey, he squeezed her hand gently.   “It seems like there's a bit of traffic, so Ben maybe a bit delayed”.

Rey moaned low in her throat as a wave of pain and cramping rolled through her, her face flushing as she began to sweat.   Even as the pain rolled through her, she still found humor in the way that Hans face paled.   “Just get me home” she asked, her voice raspy with the pain.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this” Han muttered to himself as they pulled up to the Alpha.

Almost an hour later, Han had fled the apartment for the safety of the Office.   Rey had snapped when the full out wave of Heat hit, her body wracked with pain.   She had grown frustrated at his “fluttering around” her and let loose with a stream of curses as she stormed through the apartment to take a cool shower.      The last thing he heard before she slammed the door was “Tell him to get his ass here.... NOW!” 

Once again Han called Leia, pure desperation in his voice.   “How long Princess?  Things are getting dicey here”.   Han paced as he listened, “Ok, three blocks?  That shouldn’t take too long right?  Seriously?  You’ve been sitting there that long?”  He heard s sudden blast of noise and Leia cursing.   “What the hell?” he asked.

“Your son just jumped out of the car, he’s practically running the rest of the way” she responded.   “Hard headed Alpha, just like his father” she mumbled as she worked through the traffic.  “I’ll be there as soon as I can, I’d suggest you clear out”.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he stooped to take advantage of the whiskey sitting on the counter and poured himself a quick drink.   He had no sooner tossed it back when her heard the door blast open.   “Ah, good you made it!  She’s rig....” Han trailed off as Kylo waved him off storming into the apartment and heard the deadbolt slide home.

“Well, don’t everyone thank me at once...” he muttered as he turned to go outside and wait for his wife.

******************************************************************************

Inside the apartment, Rey was in agony.  The waves were coming fast and she felt as though she was burning up.   Even taking a cool shower hadn’t helped, the water on her sensitive skin driving her crazy.  Rey couldn’t even stand to put clothing back on, it just rubbed her the wrong way.  She had thrown herself into the wide chair of their bedroom in frustration, her body desperate for her Alpha.  Her thighs were slick and she pressed them together, trying desperately to relieve the ache between her legs.   She dropped her bead back against the chair, tears gathering when she caught the smell of her Alpha.   

Turning she noticed his shirt draped on the back and gathered it in her hands inhaling the scent of Kylo.  Her pussy clenched wildly, the scent of him going straight to her needy Omega brain.   Impossibly, her sensitive nipples hardened even more drawing a low moan out of her.   She closed her eyes as breathed in his scent, the waves easing back to something somewhat tolerable.  Her hips rocked as she squeezed her thighs together seeking friction that would ease the ache in her pussy.  

Unable to wait, she slid her hand over her body to her soaked pussy.   As her fingers went straight to her clit stroking rapidly, she tossed her leg over the arm of the chair.   She allowed herself to sink back in the chair, his shirt pressed to her face as she panted out his name.   Rey rocked wildly against her hand trying to reach her orgasm, her wetness soaking into the chair below her while she worked her fingers into her pussy.

She was so very close to the orgasm she needed so bad, she just couldn’t quite get there.  Rey jumped as the bedroom door burst opened, slamming against the wall behind it, a gasp bursting from her lips.

“Omega” he breathed striding across the room to drop to his knees.  Without another word, he hooked his arms around her waist bringing her to the edge of the chair and draped her legs over his shoulder.   He growled deep in his chest as he buried his face against her, his tongue snaking between her pussy lips to drag from her opening to her clit.   He sucked her clit into his mouth, his fingers moving to slide inside of her.   He stroked them rapidly as he tongue lapped at her soaked pussy.

He heard the low scream she made as his fingers found her spot and drove her over the edge, her thighs squeezing against his head as he kept his tongue moving to push her to another orgasm.   Her hands went to his hair dragging him closer to her as she panted out his name.   Kylo swirled his tongue over her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, adding a third finger as he growled out to her.  “Cum for me little one, cum for your Alpha”. 

Rey came apart on his hand, her body arching off the chair as she bucked against his face his name screaming from her lips.   She sagged back against the chair, her legs dropping back to the floor as he tore the shirt over his head and surged to his feet.

He stood tall above her, his mouth parted as his breath shuddered harshly.  His eyes were dark as he hazed down on her, his cock pulsing under his jeans.  “You triggered a rut Omega.  You smell so good Omega, I’m gonna take such good care of you little one” he rumbled as he moved to push off the rest of his clothes.

Rey sat forward unbuttoning his jeans and helping him to push them down his legs.  As his cock sprang free she leaned forward to take him inside of her mouth, her hands moving to grip his ass.   She heard the hiss as she trailed her tongue up the underside of his shaft, his hands gripping her hair.   His scent was different in his Rut, darker and more primal then every other day.  She could see the ridge of his knot just slightly swollen and released him from her mouth to run her tongue over him, drawing a loud groan from him. 

“I need your knot Alpha, please” she murmured, her tongue moving over him as she scraped her fingernails across his ass and over his hips.  “Please Alpha”.

Kylo kicked his jeans to the side, his eyes nearly black.   “Turn around Omega, on your knees” he growled out, his lips curving as she quickly moved to kneel in the chair.   He stroked his cock slowly as he watched her kneel in the chair, “Spread your legs little one”. 

She spread her legs bracing them against the arms of the chair as she leaned over the back.   Rey arched her back as she looked over her shoulder, “Like this Alpha?” she murmured presenting her ass to him with a naughty smile.

His voice was dark and deep, “Just like that” he murmured as he gripped his cock to line himself up with her opening.   He pushed forward slowly, his cock stretching her as he sank into her.  Kylo could feel her walls quivering around him as she moaned, the sound snapping his control.  He gripped her hips and pulled nearly out of her before slamming back into her.    His hips snapped into hers as he pounded into her, his fingers gripping tightly as he fucked her.

Rey cried out as he drove into her, his thrusts pushing her forward on the chair.  He growled behind her, praise dripping from his lips as he fucked her.   “Such a tight pussy Omega.  Made just for me.  What a good girl you are, taking me so well” he ground out as he stroked into her.

“Yes Alpha, yes.  Just for you, only you” she moaned, her hips rocking back to meet him.

“Cum for me Rey, cum for me” he growled his grip viciously tight on her hips.   “Cum for me so I can give you my knot.  I need to feel you” he said, his hips becoming erratic when his knot began to swell.   Kylo reached up to thread his fingers in her hair, dragging her up against his chest to drag his tongue over neck still fucking into her.

Rey felt her orgasm building, the pressure intense.  At the feel of his tongue on her neck she cried out, her body on the edge.   “Kylo...Alpha, please” she begged.    Kylo yanked her head back, his teeth biting at her neck.   She heard him growl out the word “Mine” as his teeth sank into her.  Rey screamed out his name as the orgasm crashed into her, his knot swelling to lock them together as he came.  

Kylo came with a shout, his knot swelling as his cock pulsed out ropes of hot semen inside of her.   Her body sagged against him, her breath sobbing out of her and he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her tight against him.   He shifted carefully to sit in the oversized chair, her body still locked to him by his knot.

Rey lay back against her Mate, her body finally at peace, her fingers ribbing light circles over his arm while he held her.   She shivered as she felt his cock swell and pulse again inside of her, another wave coating her insides.   She turned her head on his shoulder to look over his face, the satisfied smile across his lips and his eyes heavy.   “It took you long enough to get here” she teased him gently, with a smile in her voice.

He cocked his eyebrow at her before answering, his voice rumbling in his chest.  “I’d say so, you started without me little one.  I thought you were going to wait for me” he replied as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick her fingers and tasting her slick still coated on them.

Rey flushed partly in pleasure as his tongue swirled over her fingers sucking lightly and the other in mild embarrassment thinking about being caught in that moment.   “I tried to wait for you Alpha.  It was just...just” she broke off again with a gasp as her pussy contracted around him, his hips thrusting lightly as his cock throbbed inside of her.

“Shhhh, it’s alright sweet girl.  I know.   I’m just sorry that I wasn’t here to take care of you sooner.  Besides, I have to tell you – I don’t mind watching you do that.  Maybe you’ll show off for me one day” he whispered darkly, enjoying the way that goosebumps erupted on her body as she nodded.

They sat quietly this way for some time, their bodies cooling as Kylos knot faded.   Soft touches and light kisses keeping them occupied as they simply enjoyed each other.   Rey tucked her head under his chin as her eyes drooped, sleep catching up to her as she fought to stay awake.   As Kylo finally slipped out of her, he shifted her to lift her in his arms and stood.   “Sleep now little one” he murmured tucking her into their bed.   

She turned on to her side, her lips curved.   “My Alpha” she mumbled.

“Always” he responded, dropping a light kiss on her temple and smiling as he watched her lips curve.  He left her side briefly to go to the kitchen and bring bottles of water back to their room before slipping in beside her to curl around her back.  

Rey woke later, the room dim and her body on fire.   She turned in the bed to see Kylo still asleep beside her and trailed her fingers over his chest before shifting to straddle his hips.   He mumbled lightly in his sleep but did not wake. She leaned forward to press kisses against his chest, her fingertips gliding over his skin.   As she trailed her kisses over his chest, she moved up to his neck allowing her tongue to slide over his scent gland – his scent dark and mouthwatering.    

Rey felt the slickness between her legs, his scent inflaming her and she nipped him lightly.  “Wake up Alpha” she sighed letting her tongue move over his scent gland again.   Her lips curved into a smile as she felt his hands move up to her hips, his hips lifting to press against her wetness.   His moan was low and deep, the sound spurring her on.   “Oh Alpha, that’s so good.   There is nothing sexier than hearing my Alpha moan for me”.     She leaned back to look down at him, his eyes on her as she allowed her hands to move over his body. 

“I’m going to take you Alpha, I’m going to take everything I need and when I’m done you’re gonna knot me again.  I’m going to make you mine Alpha” she said huskily, shifting her body so that she could feel his cock hardening behind her ass.   

Kylo was drowning in her, his Omega moving on top of him like a Goddess.   He watched, unable to move, as she shifted on him.   Rey slid her hands down over her stomach, her fingertips sliding between her wet folds.   She stroked herself slowly watching him, his name on her lips as her fingers circled her clit.   He could feel her slick coating his skin below her, hot and wet.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of her fingers watching as she pleasured herself on him, the sound of her moans sending jolts through his system. 

Rey felt his hips rocking up against her, his cock dripping and she shifted her body so that his cock was sliding between the cheeks of her ass.   She heard his groan as he thrust against her, his cock sliding easily between her cheeks.   “Oh yes Kylo” she moaned as her fingertips moved faster across her clit, driving herself up.   “Watch me Alpha, watch me cum for you” she moaned, her fingers moving quickly.    She felt his hands on her thighs stroking and as she cried out her release, his fingers squeezed while he moaned and his cock twitched against her.

Kylo watched as she came, her head dropping back as her hips bucked against her fingers and her pussy flooded around her fingers.   His cock was painful hard now, he wanted to be inside of her.  “Please” he ground out.   “Omega please, take me” he begged, his hips rocking against her.

“Soon Alpha”, she told him.  She tipped forward, her hand on his chest as she braced herself above him.   She could feel the slick dripping from her and she rocked slowly allowing the head of his cock to slide between her lips.   She smiled darkly as his eyes squeezed shut, a curse dropping from his lips as he struggled to wait.  She slowly sank down on to his thick cock, seating herself fully.   Rey closed her eyes to savor the feeling of him inside of her, throbbing and hard.   “I’m going to take what I want Alpha and you’re going to please your Omega until I’m ready for your knot” she told him, rising to her knees to ride him.  

He watched as she began to ride him, her thighs strong as held them.   His mouth was parted as he watched her, his hips rising to meets hers as she cupped her breasts.   She was glorious in her passion, her chest and face flushed as she rode him.   His name panting from her lips was music to his ear.   When she came on his cock, her sweet pussy clamping down on him he fought to keep from coming so that she could take everything that she wanted.

Rey feel forward onto his chest leaning forward to take his lips fiercely, her tongue pushing into his mouth to sweep against his with a moan.  She felt his arms wrap tight around her as they kissed, his hips taking over and driving into her pussy.   She reared up to ride again, his hands moving to her breasts as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.    She rolled her hips on his, undulating against him with a moan.  

“Again, Omega.  Cum for me again” he growled out, moving his hand down over her stomach.   His thumb pressed against her clit pushing her over another edge.  Kylo rocked his hips against hers drawing out her orgasm feeling his knot beginning to swell.   

Rey felt his knot swelling as she rolled her hips against him, the orgasm rolling over her in waves.    She felt it inside of her, the need to claim her Alpha overwhelming her senses as his scent spiked wildly around them.    She reached her hands down to fist in his hair dragging him up to a seated position.   Rey saw the surprise in his eyes at the way she gripped him, her hand locked in his hair.   “Tell me Alpha, are you mine and mine alone?” she growled out, her hips driving him up.

“Yes Omega” he breathed out.  “God yes, only yours.  Always yours”.

His words pushed her past the edge and she used his hair to angle his head and sank her teeth into his neck.   She felt him stiffen in shock as he shouted and bucked his hips under hers, his arms banding around her so tightly that she struggled to draw a full breath in.   She scented his change almost immediately as her pheromones flooded his system.   As her tongue swept out to soothe the bite, she tasted him on her tongue – the tang of copper light and the taste of him wild.

Kylo jerked his hips at the feel of her teeth in his neck, the shout ripped from his throat as his knot swelled locking her on top of his spurting cock.   His vision went nearly white as the pleasure roared through his body as her pheromones flooded him.   He felt her as she shifted her legs to wrap around his waist, her pussy clenching around him.   He could feel her tongue moving slowly over his bite, soothing the sting as he came down from his orgasm.    His head dropped to her shoulder as he worked to catch his breath, his chest heaving.

Rey wrapped her arms around him stroking his back as she licked his neck, inhaling their new combined scent the skin around his bite purple as it began to bruise.  She murmured softly as she soothed him, her hands moving over his back and through his hair.  She felt him raise his head to look into her eyes.

“How?  You...” he broke off, his thoughts scattered as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. 

“I had wanted to talk to you first, but I got wrapped up in everything.  The doctor told me when I went that as your Omega, I could claim you the way you claimed me.   I know that I should have talked to you first …" she broke off as his lips claimed her roughly, his hand sliding up her back to grip her hair.

“I am yours Omega.  Yours alone” he told her fiercely.   “Now the world knows that I belong to you and you belong to me”.

Her eyes filled, a tear slipping down her face as he touched the mark she had given him.  “I love you” she whispered.

“And I love you” he whispered back.   “Always”.   


	22. In Heat.

Rey shuddered out a breath, her body trembling as she fell forward on the bed unable to hold her weight any longer.  She sighed as she felt Kylo above her, his body slick with sweat as he caught himself on his forearms to keep from crushing her.    Her lips curved as his lips trailed across the back of her neck and shoulders before hooking her waist to roll them onto their sides.  She moaned as his cock pulsed inside of her, releasing another stream of hot semen into her – his knot locking them together as another wave rolled through her.  

Kylo held her as she quivered next to him, her breath slowly evening out.   “That was fun” he whispered in to her ear, a smile on his lips.    

“You’ve said that several times over the last few days, I’m beginning to think that you’re more interested in fun than helping me through my Heat” she responded, a giggle slipping out.

“I haven’t heard you complaining” he answered, hissing as his hips bucked forward again.   

Rey smiled as she felt his hand tighten on her hip, her own body reacting to the swell of his cock inside of her.  These were the moments that she loved the most, the moments that made her Heat memorable.  She loved the feeling of being locked against him, his body curved around her protectively.   These moments were filled with soft touches, warm lips and sweet words.   She found in these moments that they could talk about anything and everything.   More often than not today, they had talked about their future.  

_‘Did you ever think about what’s next for us?’_ _Kylo_ _had asked quietly, his lips moving softly over her face as they had lain together.  ‘I mean, have you thought about where we would be in a year from now?’  His voice was soft, hesitant even as he spoke._

_‘Are you asking if I’ve thought about getting married or having children?’ she asked, afraid that she had been misreading the conversation._

_‘Well...yes.  After your appointment, you mentioned that you wanted to have children one day and I can’t say that it hasn’t been on my mind.   I’ve never thought about it before now’ he confessed, his fingers tracing patterns on her skin._

_‘And now you think about it?  You think about us having children together?’ Rey asked carefully._

_Kylo_ _traced his fingers down her chest, trailing down to her stomach to place his palm over her_ _flat stomach_ _.  ‘It’s crossed my mind.  The idea of you swollen with my son, coming home to you...it’s something that I never thought I would have a chance to have’._

_Rey covered his hand with hers, her eyes lifting to meet his.   ‘I never had a family, so the idea of starting one ha_ _d_ _always been frightening.  But you make me feel like I can do anything.  It doesn’t scare me_ _anymore_ _’._

The last three days had been filled these sweet moments, Kylo taking the time during her waves to dote on her.   He’d been the ideal Alpha, never leaving her side and ensuring that she was sated in every way.   As his knot faded, he shifted his hips to slide out of her.   Her brow furrowed as he moved away from her, turning to look over her shoulder.  

“Don’t worry love, I’m not going far.   I’m just going to grab something to drink, maybe some snacks.   I‘ve got to keep my strength up, you’re wearing me out little one” he told her with a wink. 

She turned to her side, watching as he walked out of their bedroom and not bothering to put anything on to cover his nudity.   Rey couldn’t help but admire the long lines of his body, his wide shoulders drawing her eyes.   She flushed as she took in the scratches that were running down his shoulder blades. 

‘ _Kylo_ _,_ _pleaseohplease_ _’ she cried out as his hands pushed her legs further up on his hips to wrap around his waist.  He was pounding his cock into her, fully engulfed in his Rut.  Her_ _arms_ _were wrapped around his back,_ _her hands_ _gripping desperately against his shoulders while he rutted into her.  Over and over he snapped his hips, the pace hard and fast._

_‘Yes Omega!  Take my cock_ _’_ _he growled out as he spread her open._ _‘Cu_ _m for me Omega, cum all over my cock so I can give you my knot_ _’._

_Her body erupted around him, her fingers digging into the tight flesh on his shoulder.  She screamed out as she came, her fingernails scratching over his back_ _._

_He snarled as he felt her nails break the skin, the tell-tale drip of blood on his back.  His Alpha went into overdrive as he hooked her legs and nearly bent in her half_ _to slam_ _into her.   A few more hard_ _,_ _deep strokes and she wailed, her body exploding around his cock now swelling to lock her to him._ _Kylo_ _shouted out his own release, his body dropping limply onto her._

_For long moments, Rey had simply held him_ _\- his breath ragged against her damp chest._

“Hey you”, Kylo said with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He nudged her gently as she focused on his face.  “You were spacing out, would you rather rest for a bit?” he asked as her cupped her check with his hand. 

She turned her face into his hand with a sigh of contentment.  “Actually, I’d love to step out on the balcony for a bit.  Get a little fresh air”, Rey answered with a smile.

Kylo frowned slightly as he glanced at the time on his phone.  “The club is still open love, there could be people out there”. 

“Its after 2 o’clock, it would be stragglers.   I just want a bit of air.  C’mon, it won’t be that bad and besides - it’ll be dark.  No one will see as long as the lights are off in the apartment”.   Rey slid from the bed, snagging her robe as she moved to the bathroom.   “I’m gonna freshen up a bit and I’ll meet you outside” she said with a smile, lifting onto her toes to press her lips to his.

“Alright, alright.  I’ll go get some things together and meet you out on the balcony”.  Kylo turned to walk out, turning only when she called his name.

“Now Alpha, you know I adore your body on display for me...but I’m not willing to share it with anyone else, so you make sure to at least put on pants before you join me outside”, Rey told him with a smirk.

With a smirk of his own, he snagged a pair of loose sleep pants and stepped into them.   “Don’t worry Omega, you’re the only one who gets a show”, chuckling as he walked out of the bedroom.

Moments later, Rey stepped out onto the balcony taking a deep breath of the cool air.  She glanced over her shoulder to see Kylo standing in the kitchen with just the low light from the fridge illuminating him.   Rey had just leaned over the railing when she heard the rush of noise from below her and the low sound of voices.  Rey smiled to herself as she observed the couple, obviously lovers as they kissed and touched while the walked.   She watched as a couple moved across the courtyard, settling against one of the low planters near the rear wall.  Curious, she walked lightly to the far end of the balcony to observe in the shadows.

The lovers were oblivious to the fact that someone was watching, their hands moving over each other urgently while their lips never parted.   Rey watched as the young woman threw her head back with a gasp, the sounds traveling in the enclosed courtyard.  Her lover moved the young woman over to the wall where he continued to run his hands over her body, the sounds of her moans and sighs floating across the courtyard.  

Rey knew that she shouldn’t watch, but found that she couldn’t help herself.   Her breath hitched slightly as she heard the breathy sounds and murmurs of the pair.  Her mouth parted as she watched the young man push his lover back onto the low wall before dropping to his knees in front of her.  Under Rey’s gaze, she watched as the womans’ legs settled over his shoulders the intent clear.   With a long, low moan the woman dropped her head back as the sounds of his mouth on her flesh filled the air.   With the pair nearly obscured by shadows, Rey was only seeing their silhouettes and the movement of their bodies.  She leaned over the railing again, brow furrowed as she looked over the scene in front of her.  Rey felt a wave of heat roll through her own body, her nipples hardening under the light robe she was wearing and briefly felt a moment of shame.   _‘I shouldn’t be watching this’_  she thought to herself even as she was unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her and completely caught up in what she was watching, she never even heard Kylo step out on to the balcony.

With a tray of fruit and cheese, Kylo stepped out onto the balcony to see Rey leaning over the railing.  His lips curved as he spoke, “Why don’t you come and sit love”.    He was taken aback when he realized that she wasn’t responding and so setting the tray on the table, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.   He was surprised when she jumped under his hand, spinning in surprise with a hand to her chest.

“Oh!   Uh, you know we should probably go back inside” she murmured, taking his arm to steer him back to the door.

Kylo held his ground, looking down at her face and seeing the flush even in the dim light.   As he opened his mouth to speak, he heard the sounds coming from the courtyard and arched a brow to look past her.   He stepped closer to the railing, Rey tugging still at his arm behind him to see what Rey had been looking at.   His own eyes widened as he observed the young blond spread out on the low wall her legs wrapped around the head of the man in front of her.   

Turning back to Rey, he allowed the smirk to roll across his lips.   “Naughty little Omega” he murmured.   “Were you watching?” 

“No!  I mean...well I heard them come out and...” she whispered to him, mortified to have been caught.

Kylo shifted them to put Rey between him and the railing again reaching to trail her fingers over her flushed check, then down to her neck to run circles over the bite on her gland.   When her scent went wild, his eyes went dark and his nostrils flared.   He dragged a finger down into the vee of her parted robe, cupping her breast in his palm and ran circles over her hard nipple.  “Do you like watching little one?  Does it turn you on?” his voice was husky as he asked.

Rey shuddered as her body reacted to his touch and his voice, the scent of her Mate spiking around her.  “I... well...I just...” she broke off as he took her lips with his, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and swallowing her moan.

Kylo broke the kiss to turn her body back to the railing, trapping her between his hard body and the rail.  “We have to be quiet little one, we can’t let them know we’re watching” he said softly against her ear, listening to the change in her breathing as it sped up.   He moved his hand to slide into her robe finding her naked underneath.  A low sound came from his throat as he felt her bare skin under his fingers.   “Such a good girl” he practically purred against her, his hand moving lightly over her skin raising goosebumps.  His attention was caught by the sounds of moaning below them and shifted his focus.   “Ooh” he breathed out, “She must be close.  Listen to the way she’s moaning for him”.   

Rey struggled to keep her eyes open on the pair below, her body reacting her Alpha.  Her mouth parted as her breath sobbed out.    She could hear the wet sounds of fingers moving inside of the young blond and the breathy sounds as she panted out her lovers name.  In the low light of the courtyard, she watched as the woman arched her back off the wall and her hands flew into the hair of man still on his knees.   

Kylo had found her breasts with his hands, the robe parting to allow him access and he kneaded her breasts as he spoke quietly in her ear.   “There is nothing like having your mouth and your tongue inside of your woman, the feeling of her arousal flooding your face and her taste on your tongue.  I adore the way you taste little one, do you know that?  The way that your sweet pussy floods my mouth when you cum for me and the way you clamp down on my fingers while my tongue strokes your clit”.   His lips curved when she trembled, her hips pressing back against his hardening cock.

The pair stood quietly watching the young lovers below them in the shadows, Kylo kneaded Reys breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers.   He supported her weight as she sagged against him with her head against his chest and her hands covering his larger ones.    Rey gasped as the woman below them cried out with her orgasm.

“Listen to her, listen to the way she is crying out.  The sound of my name on your lips drives me wild little one, hearing the way you beg for me and the way you scream when your pleasure over takes you is beyond incredible.  The sounds that you make when you’re underneath of me, they excite me so much”, Kylo murmured as he allowed a hand to slide lower across her chest and stomach, parting the robe further. 

Rey was practically whimpering as she felt her body climbing for release, the slick pooling between her legs and the heat radiating off her.     “Kylo, please” she whispered, “Take me inside”.

Kylo watched as couple shifted in the moonlight, the man standing on his feet leaning against the wall.  “Not yet little one” he whispered, “Watch”.    Kylo and Rey watched as the young woman knelt in front of her man, the low sultry chuckle floating across the courtyard.   They both heard the rasp of a zipper being drawn down and watched as the woman leaned forward.   This time it was the deep groan they heard, the man below them moaning in earnest.

“Well look at that, she’s returning the favor” Kylo mentioned as his hand slid down Reys stomach, his fingertips lightly brushing over her mound.   “Look at the way she’s practically worshiping his cock.    Do you know how powerless you feel as a man in that moment?   When your mouth is hot and wet on me, when your tongue is flicking against my skin?  The world could come to an end and I wouldn’t be able to tear myself away from you” Kylo whispered huskily against her ear, allowing his tongue to dart out and slide over the shell of her ear.

Rey hooked an arm behind her over his neck, her fingers now gripping his hand tightly as her robe fell open.  She moaned faintly, her words urgent as they poured out of her.  “Alpha, now.  Please take me inside, I need you”.

“I’ve got you little one, don’t worry – I'm going to take care of you” he whispered, his fingers sliding between her soaked pussy lips to stroke her gently.   He rolled his hips into her from behind, his cock pressing against her bottom.   Her head dropped back against his chest as she concentrated on his hands on her body, his fingers stroking light circles on her clit.  Kylo nipped at her ear before urging her look.

Rey lifted her head and struggled to open her eyes.  As the pair watched the young lovers in the courtyard took their encounter to another level.   You could hear the growl from the young Alpha as he pulled his lover to her feet, spinning her to press her against the side of the building.  He roughly pushed her dress up over her hips and gripped her waist to arch her ass towards him.   The courtyard was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin he fucked into her against the wall.   Rey felt her legs trembling as Kylo worked her body closer and closer to her orgasm, her breath panting out.

“Look at them, they’re so desperate to have each other they can’t even wait to leave the club.  Do you remember the first time I touched you little one?  Nearly in the same place as them.  I pressed you against that wall, my tongue on your gland – even before I tasted your sweet pussy I knew your taste.  Your tight little body and your long legs wrapped around my waist, you moaned for me just like she is.   You were so wet for me, I could feel the heat of your pussy so close to my cock.  I could have taken you right then little one”, he worked his fingers faster against her.   “When you asked me please, I nearly came in my pants” Kylo whispered, his hand shifting to curl around her mound, his fingers sliding inside of her silky wet heat.   He could feel her walls clamping down on his fingers and he increased the speed, determined to feel her flood his hand.

The lovers in the courtyard were frantic now, the wet sounds of skin slapping filling the courtyard along with the moans and harsh breath.   Rey heard the woman screaming out in release, her lover shouting out nearly the same time.   Rey felt the coil in her stomach as her own release built, Kylo working his fingers inside of her.

“Cum for me little one, cum for me” he growled out against her neck, his hand flying up to cover her mouth as she screamed out against his hand.    She bucked wildly against him, her scries muffled against his hand as he nipped at the back of her neck.   Rey finally sagged against him, her breath ragged as she came down and turned her face towards his.

Kylo pressed his lips to hers, his body still rocking against her when the courtyard opened again with the rush of noise and light.   Kylo drew the robe closed and eased back out of the light now cast by the open door.   With a chuckle, he watched as Poe and Chewie moved through the courtyard the laughter in their voices evident as the ordered the paid to ‘put it back in their pants’ and move on.   “Shhhh, no noise baby girl.   We don’t want Poe and Chewie to see anything” he said quietly. 

They stood quietly for a moment until the courtyard was clear, their breathing ragged in the quiet air.    As the door to the club closed behind them, Kylo spun her from the railing to press her against the wall.  His hands shook lightly as he stripped the robe from her, his lips on hers as his tongue swept in to stroke hers.   

Rey bounced up to wrap her legs around his waist, her hand reaching between them, her hands pushing his loose pants down around his hips to drag his cock out and line up against her, arching her hips to take the tip through her soaked folds.   She dragged her tongue over his neck, her teeth nipping at his ear.  “Now, Alpha” she growled out against him, “NOW”.   

Kylo responded with his own rumble from deep in his chest as he thrust into her, her wet cunt clenching around him.  He felt her fingers in his hair, her fingernails scratching against his scalp as she rode him.   He kept his grip tight on her hips as he rutted into her, his hips snapping into her as she cried out.   He could smell her arousal all around them, their combined scent heady and rich.   

Rey threw her head back as she erupted again, her pussy clamping down over his hard cock as she quaked against him.   She heard him panting against her neck, her name on his lips as he rolled his hips into her.   

“Again” he breathed out.  “Cum for me again Omega” he ordered, his dark and primal Alpha tone creeping into his voice.  She was helpless to do anything but feel as he lifted his head to look at her.   She watched his eyes as he pounded into her, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.   She felt every sensation - the cold wall behind her back, his muscles rippling beneath her fingers as he moved, the bruising grip he had on her hips.   His expression was animalistic, pure Alpha as he pumped his hips.   His hand shifted between their bodies, his thumb sliding down to rub frantic circles against her clit.   “Cum for me” he panted out, his hips stuttering as his knot swelled.

Rey screamed out as yet another orgasm rolled through her body, his hips rolling against him.   She felt his knot swell up and lock them together, his hips still rocking against her as he came.  His spend spurting out in thick hot ropes inside of her, coating her walls and cooling the waves of her Heat.  Her head dropped to his shoulder as she dragged the air into her lungs, her chest heaving.

Kylo kept his grip on her as he braced himself against her, his hips twitching into her with every burst from his cock.   He let his head drop as he caught his own breath, a chuckle bubbling up from his chest.

Rey looked up curiously, her own lips curving as she looked at him smiling down at her.   “What in the world is so funny?” she asked him. 

He glanced down between them to gaze upon where they were joined before looking back at her face.   “I didn’t think this all the way through” he said with a rueful grin.  “I need to get us somewhere a little more comfortable until, well...” he broke off when she let loose her own giggles.  

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips softly.   “Don’t worry about me Alpha, I’ll hold on tight” she told him with a smile. 

Kylo eased back from the wall, supporting her weight carefully to keep from tugging at his knot and walked slowly into the apartment, stopping only to push the door closed behind them.   Every step he took rocked her against him, her clit rubbing softly at the coarse hair at his groin.   Every step pulled a moan from her throat, her pussy clamping down on him.   He stopped briefly to lean against the kitchen counter as he swelled inside of her, his cock shooting another hot rope inside of her drawing a moan from him as she came again.

He took her lips with his again as he walked them through the apartment, her arms and legs banded around him.  He walked them into the bathroom, easing his hip down on to the edge of the tub.   “How about a soak?” he asked, reaching behind her to turn the taps on.   

“Sure, if you think you can get us in there without killing us both” she said cheekily.

He swatted her bottom with his wet hand before leaning over to plug the tub and allow it to fill.   Kylo stood again, lifting one leg at a time over the edge of the wide tub.  “Hold on tight little one” he told her, releasing her hips to grip the edge of the tub to lower them in.   He hissed out a breath as he swelled again, pulsing in side of her.

Rey closed her eyes as the wave of pleasure rolled through her, a sigh falling from her lips and when she opened her eyes again, she saw Kylo easing back to lean against the wall of the oversized tub.   She leaned forward against his chest while his hands stroked lazy circles over her back and bottom.   “My Heat is nearly over Alpha” she said quietly, her own finger tips on his chest. 

Kylo tipped her head up to look at him.  “Why do you sound so sad Omega?” he asked with trepidation in his voice.

“I’m not sad, but I feel...I feel whole when we’re locked together like this.   The only time that I can feel your knot inside of me is when I’m in Heat.  I miss it sometimes” she told him with a small smile.

“Ah, I see.  If it makes you feel any better, I love this just as much as you do” he told her.  “Holding you in my arms anytime makes me feel incredible, but holding you this way?  There are no words to describe how I feel locked inside of you this way”.

Rey kissed him gently before shifting to lay against his chest, the hot water easing the aches in her body from her Heat and for nearly thirty minutes they pair relaxed in the water.   

Kylo felt his knot deflating and shifted her carefully off his lap.  “I’m going to run us a shower so that we can clean up properly and then I want to take you to bed for some real rest.   Are you up to a quick shower?” 

With a yawn she nodded, her face flushing as he laughed.  “It's your fault I’m so sleepy ya know!  If you hadn't worn me out...” she trailed off with a smile.

Kylo turned the water of the shower own, letting the steam fill the room before moving back to pull the plug on the tub.   Holding out his hand, he helped her stand and step out of the tub not bothering with a towel before stepping into the enclosure.  

Rey sighed with contentment at the hot water running over her body, eager to be clean so that she could sleep.  She tipped her head back to allow the water to soak her hair and she raised her hands to slick her hair back away from her face.  She watched as Kylo poured her soap on to a washcloth, rubbing the soapy cloth in circles over her body even kneeling to clean her feet and legs while she washed her own hair.   She sucked in a breath as he nudged her legs wider to clean between her legs, his hands gentle as he parted her folds.   She looked down on his hungry gaze as he rinsed her clean and pressed his lips to her skin just above her mound.

Kylo stood and handed her the washcloth with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  “Wash my back?” he asked with a wink.  

Rey took the cloth from him, rinsing the leftover suds from her soap down the drain as he stepped under the spray to wash his own hair and with her own wicked smile, she poured his soap directly on to her hands to lather him up.  She kept her hands gentle as she moved over him, her hands squeezing lightly when she soaped his back and reached down to grip his ass.  She gave her best innocent look as he narrowed his eyes, glancing down at her hands when she moved them around to his front.

Biting her lip gently between her teeth, she moved her soapy hands to his cock allowing her hands to linger as she wrapped her fingers around his thick length.  She stroked gently, tugging ever so slightly as cleaned him and smiled as he growled low in his throat.   When her hand moved to slide lower and cup his balls, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head before he gripped her wrist.

“We're supposed to be getting clean Omega, not dirty again” he ground out as his cock hardened in her hands. 

“But Alpha, I am getting you clean.  You’ll be squeaky clean when I’m done” she told him, a smile in her voice as she stroked him under the water to rinse away the soap.

He took her hands in his, lacing his fingers with hers as he stepped her back to the wall of the shower.   He raised her hands to press them against the wall of the shower above her head, the movement raising her breasts to rub against his chest and took her mouth fiercely.   He kept her hands locked in his, using his body to rub against her.

Rey moaned as she felt his cock pressed against her stomach, the hot hard length of him twitching against her.   She struggled for a moment, trying to free her hands so that she could touch him but Kylo pulled back from her, letting her hands drift down and shut the water off.   

“In bed Omega, now” he ordered, his Alpha command loud and clear.   He watched as she grabbed the towel to try and dry off as she moved into their bedroom, following her as he dripped across the floor.   As they approached the bed, he lifted her gently dropping her on the bed.   “Flat on your stomach little one, I want you nice and tight” he said darkly.

She whimpered lightly as she stretched out on the bed, feeling the bed dip as he crawled over her.  She felt the cool water dripping from his skin on to hers, surprised that it wasn’t evaporating as hot as she felt.   He allowed his cock to drag over her leg as he straddled her, his upper body pressing her down into the bed as he licked and nipped at her neck.  She arched her back up, feeling the tip of his dick dripping against her.  “Alpha, please” she whispered urgently, bucking her hips up.

He used his hands to spread her open lightly, his cock pressing into her.  He slipped his fingers down to dip them inside of her, coating them in her in slick.   Her hips were moving against him, the tip of his cock working to press inside her tight opening.   Kylo pressed his hand against her back holding her in place as he sank all the way into her pussy with a groan.   “So tight little Omega, so good for your Alpha.  I’m gonna fill you little one” he ground out.

Rey let out a cry as he began to thrust into her, his thick thighs pressed against hers squeezing her legs together.  He was so incredibly hard and she felt so full the way that he had her positioned.  His hand was pressed against her back between her shoulder blades, keeping her flat against the bed as he drove in to her.   Her hands fisted in the sheet by her head as she thrust her hips back against him as much as she could.   “Yes Alpha, yes please.  Harder, please” she begged.  

Kylo moved his body to drape over hers, his hand sliding beneath her to stroke her clit.   He used his body weight to pin her down, his free hand gripping her hair as he turned her face to the side.   His fingers stroked rapidly over her clit, nearly dancing across as it his hips rutted wildly.   When she came with a wail, he kept his fingers moving drawing out her orgasm as he brutally drove her up again.    

She went limp below him, her hands flexing weakly against the sheets as she rode out her orgasm.  He was raw Alpha above her, his hips slapping against hers.  She could already feel his knot swelling, each stroking causing it to catch inside of her.    He growled deep in his throat as he pulled her head back to expose her neck.  “Oh god please, Kylo.  I need...I’m gonna....” she trailed off her breath panting out.

“Mine.  My Omega” he grunted as his knot swelled again.   “Cum with me Rey, I need you to cum so I can give you my knot” he growled.    Her hips thrust back against him and as she cried out he sank his teeth into her neck once more, his tongue smoothing over the skin to soothe his bite.   His cock and his knot swelled once more, locking them in place as he shouted out his own release.  His arms trembling, he collapsed on her, rolling them to the side to wrap his arms around her.  

Rey could barely keep her eyes open as he hugged her close to his body.   His breath was harsh against her beck as he fought to regain his control.    She drifted slowly into sleep as he remained locked inside of her, her words slurring slightly as she whispered softly to him.  “I love you Kylo, always”.

His lips found her temple as he pulled the blanket over them, his own voice raspy as he replied.   “And I love you little one”, he whispered, his body falling into a deep sleep.  

**********


	23. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made...and everything Kylo knew will be tested.

 

 

 

Rey woke slowly, the light filtering in through the windows sunny and bright.   She stretched lightly, her body aching slightly from the last few days.   Her lips curved as she lay quietly in the bed, to realize that her Heat had passed in the night.  Gone was the urgent need and the cramps, she felt at peace lying here in their bed.    She already knew before reaching out that Kylo wasn’t in the bed with her, his scent wasn’t strong enough to be close by. 

She rolled to her stomach, looking around their room and noticed the door to the living room cracked open.   Sitting up with a stretch, she placed her feet on the floor to stand and drag Kylos shirt over her body.   Rey walked out of the bedroom calling for Kylo. 

“Kylo?  Love?” she called. 

She approached the door to the office hearing the low rumble of Kylo speaking to someone over the phone.   Rey peeked around the door to find him pacing in his office.    She stepped in to the office and eased herself up on the corner of his desk to wait.  

Kylo scented his mate almost immediately, her scent soothing his frustrations.  “Mom, c’mon!   You know that I need to stay close to Rey right now, she needs me...” he growled, the frustration evident as he scrubbed his hand over his face.  

Rey waited until he walked close enough and reached up to take the phone from his hand.   “Leia?  Hi, it’s Rey”.   She listened for a moment, swatting at Kylo who was trying to take the phone back.  “No worries, I need some time to get cleaned up and we can get on the road.   No, no, no – it's fine.  My Heat passed over night.   This is more important.   We’ll see you soon”.    

Kylo eased her legs apart to step between them as she spoke, his eyebrow arched up as he looked down.   “I know your Heat passed, your scent has changed.  But little one, you need to rest.   This can wait for a few more days”.  

Rey leaned back on her hands looking up at his concerned face.  “Nothing is more important right now besides making sure that Snoke can’t hurt us anymore.   Your mom feels like she’s got what it takes to get it done, so let’s go”.  

Kylo dropped his hands heavy on the desk on either side of her, trapping her in place as he leaned in to scent her.   He took a deep breath at her scent gland, enjoying the way her breath caught in her throat.  “I want to spend time with my Mate, isn't there any way that I can convince you to stay with me today?” he asked, his voice dark. 

Rey trembled lightly, her legs parting to allow him to press closer against her.   She felt his hands sliding up her thighs, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.    She took a deep breath and reached up to his face, cupping him gently as she pressed her lips to his.   “I will be with you the whole time Kylo.   But we are going to hear what your Mother has to say.  I need this to be behind us so that we can live our life – the life that we’ve been talking about”.  

Kylo sighed, his forehead dropping to touch hers.  “You’re right.  I know.”  He tried taking a step back, his eyebrows raising as she locked her ankles around his waist. 

“Just because we’re going to see your Mother, doesn’t mean that’s  **all**  we’re going to do” she replied as she locked her legs around waist, her thighs squeezing him tight.   Rey let her hands slide up and over his bare chest, her fingertips tracing lightly over his nipples.   “I need to shower and get cleaned up love.   Any interest in helping me wash my back?” she murmured as she traced her tongue up over his freshly healed bite. 

Kylo growled deep in his throat, his arms banding around her to lift her in his arms and walk her through the apartment.   “Oh, sweet one....I’m gonna wash more than your back” he rumbled as they walked through the door to the bathroom and straight into the shower, Reys full throated laughter echoing in the apartment.  

******************************* 

Hours later, Rey and Kylo were tucked away in the back of the car heading up to Leia and Han.   Their driver had nodded to her as he opened the door, “Good to see you feeling better Miss Rey, I’ll have you back to the country house in no time at all”. 

Rey smiled with a slight flush, “It’s no rush today.  Thank you for getting me back here so quickly...uh” she broke off as he waved her off.   “Well thanks, I appreciate it” she mentioned as she had climbed in the back.  

“Kylo, what kind of information did your mother have?  Does she really think that she has something that will break this thing loose so you can tie all this to Snoke?” Rey asked. 

“I’m not sure little one.    She said she had some information, but she also warned me that I wasn’t going to like part of what she had to show me”.  Kylo replied, his voice tinged with worry.   “I guess we’ll see soon enough, we're here”.   

The car came to a stop in the drive and he stepped out of the car in time to see Han and Leia step out onto the porch.   Han still looked a bit wary as Rey joined Kylo, his eyes scanning over her.   Leia came down the steps, a small smile gracing her lips.   “I hear you gave him a way to go Rey.  It seems maybe you’ve got a little bossy in you too” she said quietly, the laughter tinging her voice as she embraced Rey. 

Rey stepped back, the smile spreading across her face.   “You should’ve seen him Leia, he kept patting my hand in a panic.  You’d have thought I was going to combust in the seat”.   

With a chuckle, Leia glanced back to see Han frowning at her.  “Sounds like the night Ben was born, he didn’t know what the hell he was doing.   He wasn’t sure if he should wind his butt or scratch his watch”.    She smiled at the memory.   “Han was the same even after the nurse placed Ben into his arms.  Sheer panic.   But he loved his son with everything he had in him, still does”. 

Rey looked over to Kylo and Han, their stiff posture still evident, but it was something.   “I know it.  I think Kylo does too”.  

Leia placed an arm around Rey’s shoulder to bring her up the stairs.   “Good.  We’ve got a lot of time to make up for”.  

Han shifted nervously as Rey approached, their last interaction still fresh in his mind.  “Hey Kid.  You uh, you look like you’re doing better”, he said somewhat cautiously. 

With a smile, she stepped forward to pat his arm.  “I couldn’t have made it without you.  I’m sorry if I was a little rough on you”.   

“Eh, after all these years with the Princess it wasn’t anything new.   Just glad you’re feeling better”.   Han replied, his relief evident. 

Kylo waved his mother over to the side of the porch, watching Rey and his father.  “Did you find what we talked about this morning?” he asked quietly. 

Leia smiled, her voice soft as she replied.   “Yes, I’m so happy for you Ben.   If you go up to my bedroom, the box is on my dresser.   Take your time”.    She turned her attention back to Han and Rey as they walked over to join them.  “C’mon in.   There is a lot to go over and we're going to have a visitor in about an hour or so”.  

The four moved into the living room, papers scattered over the low coffee table.   Leia urged Rey and Kylo to sit as she started to shuffle papers.   “Alright lovebirds, there is a lot to go over before our visitor gets here.  First things first.   Ben, your grandfather left you a letter – a letter he wanted you to read after the reading of the will.   I think you should read it”. 

Kylo reached out to take the letter, confusion on his face.   “A letter?   Why didn’t I see this before?” 

Leia sighed, her own voice troubled.  “It appears that Snoke managed to intercept this from Anakin’s attorney.  As his “business partner and friend” he told the attorney that the letter would be better coming from a familiar face.  Read the letter Ben”. 

Kylo sat back on the couch, the letter in his hand and the comforting touch of his Mate on his leg.    With a sigh, he began to read.  

 **_‘Dear Ben,_ **  

 **_If you’re reading this letter,_ ** **_then_ ** **_I have passed on and I am once again with the love of my life Padme.  I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to explain things to you the way that I wanted to.  I made a lot of mistakes in my life, especially after your grandmother died.  I lost my balance, my light in the dark and I couldn’t make my_ ** **_way out_ ** **_of it.  I lost your mother and uncle in my darkness and I have no one to blame besides me._ **  

 **_I brought you in to First Order because I see conflict in you, the same conflict that I had in me.  You are an Alpha and with that Alpha comes the need for balance.   You can’t be an Alpha alone, you need to find your balance._ **  

 **_My Padme, she was a rare light.  My light.  And she kept my balance, when she died I threw myself in to the dark to try and drown my pain.   I let Snoke take me and my company down a path that was so far away from where I started.  First Order was supposed to bring opportunity to communities and be a way to provide for others, now.  Now Ben, I don’t even_ ** **_recognize_ ** **_it._ **  

 **_The point of this letter to help understand the need for balance.  My will leaves 51% of the company to you and 49% to Snoke.   Within 5 years of my passing, if you have not found your own Mate to help you find a balance, the power will shift in First Order and the percentages will be reversed to allow Snoke to take control of First Order.   In the event that you find your balance, your mate the company as a whole will revert to you and your mate._ **  

 **_Find your balance Ben.   Don’t give in to the dark the way that I did, there is beauty within the light and a beauty that light can bring.   I held that beauty once, the beauty that being a father can bring.   The beauty of holding a life in your arms that you helped create is like nothing else in the world._ **  

 **_The clock is ticking Ben.  Find your Mate, find your balance and make the First Order what it was always meant to be – without Snoke._ **  

Ben sagged back against the couch, the shock written across his face as Rey took the letter from his trembling hand.  “Why?” 

Leia eased down on the couch next to him, her hand on his knee.  “Ben, look at the dates.  We are less than 45 days away from the expiration of the codicil of his will.   In 45 days, without a Mate Snoke would have pushed to take control of the company”. 

A knock sounded from the door, Han stepped from the room to answer.   “Mom, how did you get this letter?  If Snoke kept it from me on purpose, who did you get it from?” 

Leia stood as Han came back, the worry etched on his face.   “Please don’t be angry Ben.  I went through the files that Mitaka pulled for us.  And I have the reports from Detective Holdo”.  She turned to usher in her guest.   “I brought Bazine here.  Bazine brought me the letter”. 

Rey surged to her feet in anger, “What the hell Leia?  Why?” 

Kylo stood between his mate and Bazine, the anger and confusion racing across his face.  “Why Bazine?  Why should I believe anything that you have to say after what you did?” 

Leia stepped forward, her voice calm and soothing.   “Rey, Ben.  I know the anger, but you need to hear what she has to say.   Just listen”. 

Bazine watched as Rey and Kylo sat again, the hostility radiating of off Rey in waves.   “Kylo has known me for some time, my father putting me in his path almost from the beginning.  Months ago, my father pushed him to stop his blockers.  His intent was put me in his path again during the Rut.  He told me that it was ‘in the best interest of our family’ for me to become Kylo’s mate.   He called it a ‘win-win’.   He told me that it was my duty as his daughter to mate the heir apparent in order to secure our future”. 

She teared up momentarily as she paused in her story.   “After I came back from the Alpha and I saw you together, I knew that it was over.  You claimed your mate.   When I went back home to tell my father, he laughed in my face as he beat me.  The whole time that he beat me, he told me that I was just another useless pussy.   I spent days in the hospital recovering and when I finally went home to pack my things, I find a file on his desk at home”. 

“My father raised me to be useless, to be a trophy on the arm of an Alpha male.  He never cared about me other than how it could help him.   My mother on the other hand, she raised me to be smart – to be something other than a trophy.   You probably don’t know, but I have Masters in Forensic Accounting.    The files that I turned over to your mother prove that my father has been embezzling for years.   The shell company that he created in my name, the money that he funneled from your company was used to pay the man who attacked your Mate”. 

“While he beat me, he told me that since he couldn’t mate me off to the heir apparent, he would kill off the Omega that was trying to take his company away from him.   If he killed off Rey, you wouldn’t have a mate and time would run out.   He intended to use me to secure the rest of the company for him and since I couldn’t make that happen, he’d just eliminate the person standing in his way.   My father never cared about me, he cared about First Order.   It’s all he ever wanted and I was just a pawn to get it”.   With a broken sob, she buried her hands in her face. 

Kylo and Rey looked at each other, stunned in silence as Bazine cried across from them.   Leia took Bazine and led her to a chair across the room, pressing tissues into her hand as she murmured quietly to her before walking back over to sit with Rey and Kylo. 

“We’ve been working with our own accountants from Resistance.  She was right.  Snoke has embezzled millions from you.   Bazine was able to provide a paper trail straight from Snoke to BZN limited to the man who assaulted Rey.   There’s one more thing you need to know”. 

Baz blew her nose and stood again.  “I’m sorry for the way that I treated your Mate.  My father had me convinced for years that I was meant for you.    When my father created the company BZN, he forged my name.  He created the accounts in holdings out of state.  Because he crossed state lines, this case just became a federal crime.   The Feds have been investigating First Order, specifically my father for several months now.   I’ve offered full testimony and cooperation to help them take my father down.  Detective Holdo was able to put me in touch with the right people.  Apparently, my father is looking at time in a federal prison thanks to his decision to use embezzled funds in the commission of a crime.” 

Kylo rose to his feet, crossing the room to kneel in front of Bazine.  “Why?  Why are you helping us?” he asked. 

Bazine searched his face, her eyes sad.  “Because my father used you and he used me for his own gain.   And because I love you.  I’ve loved you for years and you don’t deserve to be hurt by my father and his twisted manipulations.   You deserve to be happy”.  Her gaze shifted to the bite on his neck, freshly healed and raised.   “You found your happy and she doesn’t deserve to be hurt”. 

Rey had stood to walk over to Bazine, nudging Kylo aside.   She knelt in front of Bazine with tears in her own eyes.   “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry that your father used you to hurt Kylo.  Thank you for being the strong woman that your mother raised you to be”.   

Bazine looked at Rey, her voice gruff with emotion.  “Take care of him.  He deserves happiness.  I can see why he loves you.  You should hate me for what I did to you”. 

Rey stood and reached for Bazine’s hand.   “My parents at least walked away from me, they never hurt me the way your father did.   You don’t deserve to be hated.   I know how easy it is to love him too”.    Still holding Bazine’s hand, she turned and looked to Kylo.   “How do we make him pay?” she asked with a glint in her eye. 

Leia smiled in approval, her hand reaching for Han.   “Now, we plan”.  

********************************* 

It took hours of planning, meticulous notes and dozens of phone calls.  In less than 48 hours, Kylo would running the meeting at First Order to discuss their business at hand.  He dangled Resistance Holdings in front of Snoke to ensure a quick turnover.  In 48 hours, Kylo would put the nail in the coffin that was Snoke.   He would take back his company and he would make things right. 

Kylo wandered out on the deck of his childhood home, the open sky winking with stars in the dark night.   He crossed his arms as he leaned against the tall pillar of the deck.  He heard the heavy footsteps moving towards him and turned to see his father approaching.  Han and Kylo stood in silence for a time, only the sound of crickets in the background. 

Han finally broke the quiet as he turned to look at his son.  “I never thought that I would be saying this, but Anakin was right.   You did need to find your balance.  Rey brought that to you.  I saw that she claimed you, you wear your mark proudly”. 

Kylo chuckled as he reached up to touch it.   “I am proud.   She is amazing”. 

Han reached into his pocket with a smile, pulling out the small box and holding it out to Kylo.  “She's more than amazing Ben.  She is everything your mother and I ever wanted you to have for a wife.   Is she everything you ever wanted?” 

Kylo reached out to take the box with a nod.  “She is” he answered with a smile.   “I’m going to make her my wife as long as she’ll have me”. 

Leia and Rey stepped out onto the porch in time to see Kylo and Han embrace, the manly pats on the back echoing in the night air.   As they stepped back from the embrace, Kylo slipped the box into his pocket and turned.    “Mom, do you mind if we stay here tonight?”  It’s late and I thought maybe Rey would enjoy a little quiet before the storm”. 

Leia looked past her son to see the smile creeping across the face of her husband.  “Of course, Ben.  You’re always welcome here at home.  Why don’t you guys take the guest house out back, it’s a little more private.   Bedroom is made up and the kitchen is stocked with basics.   Why don’t I plan a big breakfast in the morning, you let me know when you’re up”.   She tugged him down by the ear gently to whisper in his ear.  “I saw your father take the box.   I hope you’ll have news for me in the morning”.     

Han hustled across the deck to tuck Leia under his arm.  “C’mon Princess.  It’s late and I’m sure that these guys are ready for bed too”.  

Kylo turned to wrap Rey in his arms, the sweet scent of her filling his senses.   “Let’s go little one.  It’s time to get some rest”.   He took her hand in his and turned to walk down the steps. 

Rey let him lead her through the gardens and past the pool before speaking.  "Are you OK love?  I know that today was a lot to take in”. 

Kylo nodded slowly, lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss.  “I just can’t believe that I ever trusted him to be a part of my company.  He was using me from the jump.  And his twisted desire to take over First Order damn near got you hurt”. 

“But it didn’t.  Kylo, I’m right here.   And in a few days, this will all be over”, she murmured to him.  

Kylo opened the door to the guest house, leading her down the hall to the bedroom.   He eased her back to sit on the bed, kneeling at her feet to slip her shoes off.   He felt her hands glide over his hair as she pulled him against her chest. 

“Your mother told me that Padme was an Omega, like me.   She showed me pictures of your grandparents.   They looked so happy together”.  

Kylo leaned back on his haunches to look at her.   “I don’t remember them together.  But my grandfather was right.  What he wrote about in the letter, he was right.  I found my balance little one, you gave me that.   I need to make sure that I hold onto that balance.   And not just because of First Order, but because I need to hold it.  I want more.  I want the feeling of holding my son in my arms, the feeling of my wife next to me every morning”.  

Kylo reached in to his pocket to pull out the small box his father had given him.   He flipped the lid to the box open as he turned the box to her.   It was a delicate ring, fitting of rare Omega.   The large center stone, wrapped in with smaller diamonds, the leaves arching over the band.   

 He watched Reys eyes fill as her hand flew up to cover her mouth.   “This ring belonged to my grandmother, my mother always wanted me to give it to my wife.  I never thought I’d find the woman that would make me ask her for it.   And then because of the twisted mind of an evil man, I found myself at the Alpha.  I found myself stopping the chemicals and becoming myself again.   When I did, I found you.  The woman who would make me whole, who would give me balance.   I want to make a life with you, forever.  Will you be my forever Rey?  Will you be my wife?” he asked, the ring shining brightly in the moonlight. 

Rey furiously blinked the tears away, her eyes on Kylo as she nodded her head.   She watched as he took the ring from the box and took her hand, sliding the ring on to her finger and placing a kiss just above it at her knuckle.    

Kylo smiled as the ring slid on.  “It fits like it was made for you baby” told her with a smile.   He lifted up to his knees to take her lips with his gently, his thumbs wiping the tears from her checks. 

Rey sniffled as she broke the kiss, her voice wobbly as she struggled for the words.  “Kylo, I love you so much.   Are you sure about this?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.  I love you little one.  You are my Mate, my Omega and soon – you'll be my wife”.   He leaned forward to take her lips with his, his tongue sweeping gently against hers.   He pressed her back on the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist.   Kylo kept his hands gentle, he was in no hurry – this was about loving his soon to be wife.  

Rey tugged at his shirt needing to feel his skin, her hands moved under his shirt pushing it up his body as his tongue teased against hers.  She moaned lightly, his hips pressing her down into the mattress.   His name moaned from between her lips as his moved over her neck, his lips and tongue moving against her skin.  She felt his fingers move to unbutton her shirt, his fingers brushing against her skin.   Her own fingers came up to thread through his hair, tugging him closer to her body as she arched up to him. 

Kylo let his lips curve as he felt her moving below him urgently.   He murmured against her skin gently, his lips moving slowly as he soothed her.   “Shhh, little one.  Slow down, let me love you” he said tenderly, lifting her to drag the shirt down her arms.   He pressed a kiss against her chest as his fingers moved to unclasp her bra, baring her breasts to his gaze and his mouth.   He eased her back down to the bed, his mouth moving over her skin.   

Rey gasped as his hot wet tongue circled lightly over her nipple, his hand moving to cup her breasts in his hands.   She heard his words across her skin, the low murmur of his approval.   Her back arched as his tongue flicked lightly over her nipple before drawing it into his mouth.   She could feel the vibration of his moan against her skin.  Her own moan rolled out, long and low as she moved below him.   

Kylo slowly moved down her body, his tongue trailing lightly over her body to circle her belly button as he worked open the button on her jeans.   Her hips arched off the bed as he swept her jeans and panties down over her legs tossing them to floor.   He settled himself between her legs, his mouth moving slowly to place a kiss just above her mound.   Her breathy sounds filled his ears as he used his hand to press her hips down, keeping her still as he placed her lips against her lips.   He kept his eyes on her face as his tongue slipped out to trace between her wet lips, the scent of her arousal and the slick wetness covering his lips. 

Her hands flew to his hair, tugging him closer.   Rey moaned as his tongue moved between her wet folds, the flat of his tongue licking a stripe up her center.   She felt his hand pressing down on her keeping her still as he made love to her with his mouth, his tongue worked her body like a violin as he drew her up.  His fingers slid inside of her, thrusting lazily as he brought her up and when her orgasm washed over her she bowed up and off the bed, his name a sigh from her lips. 

Kylo stood quickly now, dragging his pants down over his erection and kicking them from his body.  He moved to lay between her legs again, his hand gripping his erection to slide over her wetness and into her body.    He rocked his hips against her, his movements deliberate as he brought her back up.   He felt her fluttering around him and turned his face to her neck, his breath panting out of as he fought to kepp in control.    

Rey wrapped her arms and legs around him, her body taking him in deep.  “Kylo, please.  Please” she begged him.   She dropped her head to the side exposing her neck to him, her gland throbbing.   “Make me yours Alpha” she whispered, her body clamping around him. 

Kylo felt his orgasm crashing over him, her body milking him as she came with him.  Her cries pushed him over the edge as he turned into her neck, his teeth sinking again into her gland.   Her body screamed out as a second orgasm washed over her.   His hips stuttered as his body shot hot ropes of semen inside of her and finally sated, he collapsed on top of her his body pressing her down into to the mattress.  

They lay tangled together, breathing heavily for long moments, Kylo finally rolling to his side.  He tucked her under his chin, lifting her hand to his lips.   She wiggled her fingers in the moonlight, the light glinting off the ring gracing her finger.    

“I’m going to be your wife” she whispered sleepily. 

“And I’m going to be your husband.   You are my forever” he whispered back, his hand moving lazily over her back as they drifted into sleep.  

**********************


	24. His Fathers Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misdeeds of Snoke finally come back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the end of our story, only one final chapter to go for our loves! Thank you all for sticking with me!

 

<[](https://ibb.co/m5VMeK) />

 

Kylo woke slowly, his senses filled with his mate and he turned his head to look over her face as she lay on the pillow next to him, still soundly asleep.   His eyes drifted over her parted lips, curved lightly in her sleep as his eyes drifted down over her throat landing on the healed mark that bound him to her for a lifetime.   His hand drifted up to lightly brush the hair from her check, smiling as she turned her face to his hand and let his hand trail over her arm and up to her fingers.   Her hand laid gently on his chest, just above his heart where it had been all night.   Kylo let his gaze land on the ring gracing her left hand, the ring that had once belonged to his grandmother.  It fit her as if it had been made for her, the fit perfect on her finger. He finally, finally found a peace and a contentment that he had never felt before.   And it was all because of his little one, his Mate.

Today, he and his family would make the plan necessary to protect her from Snoke.   They would make sure that she would never be hurt or traumatized again.    Family...for years he had felt like he wasn’t a part of his own family but in a matter of a few weeks, his Mate had helped to bring him back.  Back from the edge of ruthless and cold life, back to his family and more importantly back to him self.   He glanced down as Rey stretched next to him, her hand gliding up his chest to turn his face to hers.

“You were awfully far away there for a minute.  What were you thinking about?” she asked.

“You, actually”, he replied, shifting onto his side to look into her eyes.  “A few months ago, I was on the same path as Snoke, all business and no life.   And with one horrible order from him, he pointed me to you.  He pointed me to the person who would change my life and ironically to the person who would help me take him down”.  He leaned forward to kiss her lips gently.   “You make me happy”.

Rey touched her forehead to his, her eyes closing against the soft flow of tears.  “You made me believe in something that I never thought was in my future.  You gave me a future and a family.  You make me happy too” she murmured.  

Kylo tilted her face to his, his lips seeking hers out as he gathered her closer to his chest.   His arms wrapped around her as he pressed her back against the mattress, shifting his body to lay over her.  He felt her arms gripping his shoulders, her fingers digging in against his skin as she moved under him.   His lips trailed over her neck and over her chest, sliding the sheet down her body as his lips moved over her chest.  

Rey arched against him with a low moan when she felt his hand trail down her chest to her stomach.  She felt the rumble of his chuckle as her stomach growled low and long.  Her eyes popped open as she watched him drop her head down to her chest, his laugh rolling out into the room.   She narrowed her eyes at him as the flush rolled up and over her face.   “This is funny to you?” she grumped out.

Kylo braced himself on his elbow, the laughter fading out.  “Here I thought that I wouldn't get cock-blocked until we had kids.    Never thought it would be an empty stomach doing the blocking” he replied with a chuckle.  

Rey glared at him as her stomach rumbled again.  “Well we didn’t exactly have dinner last night ya know”, she mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.  

Kylo kissed her softly, rolling up to his feet to tug her onto hers.   “Then let’s go get changed and head over to the big house.  Mom said she was going to make a big breakfast this morning and if I know my mother, it’s already waiting for us”.

Rey stood in front of him, her arms still crossed over her chest as she watched him.   “You shifted gears awful fast” she grumped, her voice tinged with snark. 

He raised her brow as he gazed down over her body, her breasts pushed up under her arms and the curve of her hip.  He trailed his fingers over her hip, sliding his hand around to cup her bottom as he leaned in close.   His tongue trailed lightly over the shell of her ear as his lips curved when she trembled.  “Just putting in neutral for a bit little one.   Once I feed you, I can have you all over again.  Isn’t that what you want?” he asked huskily against her ear. 

Her arms dropped to grip his arms, her breath shuddering out as she nodded.   “Yes.  Let’s go eat.   And then...I get to have you again” she whispered, her own voice raspy with want.

“Then let's go” he said as he dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

*********************

Twenty minutes later, Rey and Kylo stepped into the kitchen of the big house calling out for Leia as the smells of the promised big breakfast wafted through the air.   Almost instantly, they saw Han and Leia bustling back into the kitchen.  

“Ah good!  We were just about to call you and let you know that breakfast was ready.  I trust you all slept well?” Leia asked as she gathered silverware from the drawer.

Han nodded at Kylo, a slight smirk across his lips as he watched Rey flush and press against Kylo.  “Well?  How about it kid?  Any news for us this morning?” he asked, coming straight to the point.

Leia turned to whack Han on the arm, hissing at him.  “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Rey fought the giggle as she watched Han go pale, his wife frowning at him.   Kylo chuckled low in his throat as he bit back the laugh.  They watched for a moment as Leia and Han exchanged harsh whispers back and forth.    Kylo finally clearing his throat loudly.    

“If you two are done, I do actually have something I’d like to talk about” Kylo said, the laughter still evident in his voice.    “Why don’t we all go and sit down, and we’ll talk". 

Rey smothered her grin as they walked into the dining room, the delicious smells of breakfast drawing another growl from her stomach.   Kylo pulled the chair out for her, grinning as she reached out to snag a piece of bacon from the table in front of her. 

Han and Leia took their own seats as Kylo fixed himself and Rey a cup of coffee.   Kylo sat the mug down next to her, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he sat down next to her.   “So, I was thinking about ways to make this work and how to handle Snoke” Kylo started, jumping when Leia smacked a hand on the table.

“Alright Benjamin Organa-Solo.  Don’t you screw around with me here.  You have news written all over your face and I want to know what it is” Leia demanded, her Alpha Mother tone coming through loud and clear.  

Rey burst into giggles, unable to hold it in any longer.   “Leia, don’t get after him too badly.  I don’t want you to scare off my fiancée”.

Leia stood, her eyes welling with tears.   Kylo and Rey stood again, Kylo walking over to his mother as he searched her face.   “Why the tears?” Kylo asked her quietly as Rey and Han looked on.

Leia shook her head fiercely, swallowing back the tears as she took his hand in hers.  “They aren’t sad tears, sweet boy.  I’m happy.   Happy that my son found his mate and his happiness.   Happy that I get to have some part in your life again.  I didn’t think that would happen”. 

Kylo looked down at his mother, his mind once again on his thoughts from this morning.  “If it weren't for Rey, I think I may have kept making the same mistakes over and over.  I’m ready to have my own life, my own family”.   He took a deep breath and took his mother's hand before looking over to Rey.   “I made a decision last night and I hope that you both are ok with it.  I’m taking my life back.  And to do that, I need to stop being the man that Snoke made.  Snoke made Kylo Ren.  But it’s time for Ben Solo take back his life”.

Leia clapped a hand over her mouth, the sob welling out as the tears fell.   Kylo wrapped his mother in his arms as she cried against him.   He looked over her head to Han as he patted her back.  “What about you?  Are you ok with that?”

Han walked over to place a hand on his sons' shoulder, the emotion racing across his face.  “Yeah kid.  I’m OK with that.  Welcome back” he replied gruffly before turning back to Rey.   “Well c’mon, there’s room here for you too” he told her with a smile in his voice.    

Rey joined them, Leia turning to put her arm over Reys shoulder.  “Welcome to the family Rey”. 

Kylo looked over to Rey, his expression worried.   “And you?  Are you OK becoming Mrs. Benjamin Solo?”

Rey watched as Han and Leia moved away from their son, Han still soothing an emotional Leia.  She stepped closer to him and placed her hand over his heart, looking at the ring glinting like a promise between them.  “I love you.  Ben Solo or Kylo Ren.  You are my Alpha, my Mate.   And soon enough, you’re going to be my Husband.   That is the only thing that matters to me”. 

Kylo swept her into his arms, his lips taking hers urgently as he pressed her against his body.   Her lips parted and he allowed his tongue to stroke against hers, his arms wrapping around her as he dragged her to her toes.  

Han cleared his throat loudly behind them, humor tinging his voice as he spoke.  “Now, now.  Save it for the honeymoon”.   He laughed as the pair broke apart, both of them flushing under his gaze.  “C’mon.  Let’s sit down and make some plans.   The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can move forward with your life”. 

*****************

The next few days flew by in a flurry of activity.   Lawyers, Bazine and the federal agents that were investigating Snoke, Holdo and her partner and even Leia and Han.   With Mitaka firmly on board with the plan, Ben set up the Board Meeting for that afternoon.   

Rey paced the apartment while Ben and Mitaka finished the last of the plans for the meeting.   She was so anxious about tomorrow that she just couldn’t settle down, her mind racing a million miles an hour.   

Ben walked Mitaka to the door, their low voices barely traveling across the living room.  He shook Mitakas hand before closing the door, his hand skimming back through his hair.   He walked back into the living room, his eyes on Rey as she paced.   “What has you so worried little one?  You’re wearing a trench in the living room” he asked as he stopped her pacing to tug her down into his lap on the couch. 

Rey sighed, her body relaxing against him.  “I’m just nervous.  This is so intense and I’m not good at waiting”.   She leaned against his chest, tucking her head under his chin as he rubbed her back.  “And I have to be honest, I’m not sure that I want to be in the room with that man again.  He is such a vile individual”. 

Ben nodded, his arms tightening around her.  “Stay here then.  Stay here at the apartment.  You’ll be safe here”.

“No” she replied firmly as she leaned back to look him in the eyes.   “Ben, I will be standing by your side this afternoon when you take your stand and take back what belongs to you.   He won’t scare me off”.

Ben felt his heart swell as a determined look settled on her face.  “Alright little one, then by my side you’ll be.  You will need to stay in my office until it’s time for you to come in through.  Can you handle that?  Mitaka will be with you and he will escort you to the board room when it’s time”.  

Rey nodded, “Absolutely.  I can handle anything with you.   We’re going to make him pay for what he did to you”. 

“And what he did to you little one.   What he did to me is nothing compared to what his warped little mind tried to do to you.  If something had happened to you...”, Ben broke off as Rey nuzzled his neck, his scent spiking wildly around them.

“I’m OK love.  Nothing happened to me.  We’re going to take care of it today and he won’t be able to hurt either one of us again”.  Rey pressed her lips to her mark on his neck before leaning back in his lap.    “Now, we need to get dressed.   It’s time to get over there and get this done”.

Ben stood with Rey still in his arms to talk back into the bedroom.  “You’re right baby.   Let’s handle our business”.   

**************

Arriving at his office an hour later, Ben strode through the hallway of First Order with his mate on his arm and his team of attorneys waiting for him.    Ben ushered Rey into his office to wait for a few moments while he met with his attorney’s in the smaller conference room attached to his suite.  

“Are all of the papers in order?’ her asked his attorneys.

“Yes Mr. Solo.   We’ve completed the full set of paperwork to legally change your name back from Kylo Ren to your birth name.   In addition, we’ve prepared all of the necessary paperwork in accordance with your grandfathers will.   Once you’ve made your announcement in the boardroom in front of all members, Mr. Snoke will be forced to give up his shares of the First Order to your mate.   At that point Mr. Solo, First Order belongs solely to you and your mate”, his lead attorney expressed.

Ben turned as he heard the knock on his door, Mitaka stepping in to let him know that Han and Leia were waiting in his office with Rey.   “Good, thank you.  I’ll be there shortly.  Gentleman, the meeting should start in about 30 minutes, I’ll ask you to wait here.   Mitaka will escort you to the board room when It's time”.  With a nod, he turned to join his family in his office. 

As he walked into his office he was struck by his fiancée, leaning against the desk her eyes filled with laughter and joy while she spoke with his father.   In her simple green dress, she took his breath away.  The slim fit of the dress showing her beautiful curves, the peek of lace at her thighs showcasing her toned legs and the simple heels on her feet drawing his eyes down the long lines of her bare legs.    She opted to keep his hair down, flowing over back over her shoulders so that her mark was visible to anyone who looked.   He looked down as he felt a hand on his arm, his mother stopping in front of him with a gentle smile.   

“You really do love her don’t you Ben?” she asked, her hand reaching up to straighten his tie.  “No, you don’t have to answer.  It’s written all over your face”.

“I never thought that I would feel this.  The night Snoke tried to have her kidnapped, all I could see was that knife against her throat and I could feel the rage.  I could’ve killed him with no second thought for what he did to her and I wouldn’t have had a single regret.  I can’t imagine my life without her in it”, Ben answered gruffly.  

Rey looked up with a smile catching Ben with his eyes on hers.  Her eyes took in every detail of her Alpha, tall and strong in his suit.   He radiated power in his stance and demeanor.   She stepped over to him, even in her heels having to look up into his face.    “Are you ready love?” she asked, her hand lightly pressed to his check. 

“Always.   I’ll see you soon little one”.   He turned his face to leave a kiss in the palm of her hand.   Ben turned to his mother, taking her hand with a squeeze.  “You’ll stay here with her right?  Mitaka will bring you all when it’s time”.

Leia placed her arm over Reys shoulder and the pair watched Ben walk down the hallway.

**************

Ben greeted his Board members with a broad smile and a handshake as they filtered into the boardroom.   Each of the members took their seats and their assigned folder as awaited the arrival of Mr. Snoke.  The room was hushed as the members talked amongst themselves, the rumor mill circulating wildly as to the sudden nature of the meeting.  As the door the boardroom swung open, everyone at the table immediately quieted as Chairman Snoke walked through the door.

“Kylo Ren” Snoked boomed out in his loud and overly bright voice.   "Glad to see you back in and ready to work now that you have come back from Heat leave again.  Let’s get started”.

Ben bristled slightly, fighting the urge to shut Snoke’s mouth.   He motioned to Mitaka before moving around to the head of the table, watching as Mitaka left the room quietly.    “Before we get started on the list of properties, there is some general housekeeping that needs to be addressed.   Gentlemen, please take a moment and open your folders and pull out Exhibit A for me”.   Ben watched as the board members pulled their info out, watching Snoke carefully.  

As Snoke paled, Ben allowed a dark smile to grace his lips as he stood.   “Gentlemen, it was recently brought to my attention that a portion of my Grandfathers will was missing from our corporate records.  Specifically, the section that breaks down the transfer of ownership.   In that ‘missing’ portion of the will, was a letter that my Grandfather wrote to me.   I’d like you all to take a look at Exhibit A for me”.  He stopped as Mitaka ushered in his team of lawyers as well as Rey.

Rey walked through the room, her head held high as she moved to stand next to Ben taking his hand in hers.   Politely she inclined her head to the board members, murmuring a hello before turning a cold glare in the direction of Snoke.  She watched as his attorneys filed in to sit at the table across from the members. 

“Now, I don’t expect all of you to take in all of the legal phrasing and what have you, but I’ve brought in my team of attorneys to be witness.   The very short of the codicil is that as such time that I take a Mate, the shares currently awarded to Chairman Snoke revert to my Mate so that we as a team control First Order.   My attorneys are here with the necessary paperwork to complete the transaction as prescribed in Anakin Skywalkers Last Will and Testament”.

Snoke sat in his chair, his hands balled into fists on the table as he shook in fury.  The board members looked to each other in shock and surprise as Ben signaled his attorney to bring the paperwork to Snoke for signature.

Ben moved to stand next to Snoke, easing his hip on the table next to him and pulled a pen from his suit jacket.   “While your signature is really just a formality at this point, it would probably look better for everyone involved if you did this willingly”.

Snoke shoved away from the table with a bellow.  “This is all a lie!  First Order is MINE!  You won’t take it away from me.  This is obviously a forgery, Anakin wouldn’t have done this to me”.   He rounded on Rey who moved to stand with Ben again, her head tipping up in defiance. 

“Oh it’s real Snoke”, she said firmly in a clear voice.   She turned to look at the members of the Board, reaching up to sweep her hair back away from her neck.   She allowed her hand to linger for a moment on her neck before angling her head.  “As you can see, I have been claimed by Ben.   And in return, he has been claimed by me”.

Ben smiled, reaching up to loosen his tie and show off his own mark.   “It is true.  Not only are we to be married but we are a mated pair and as I have fulfilled the destiny my Grandfather envisioned for me, I will take over First Order and make it the company that he wanted it to be.  Without Chairman Snoke”.

Enraged, Snoke lunged towards Rey only to be caught up by Ben.   “I'll make you pay for this Ren.  I made you and I can destroy you.   You won't take my company” he growled out.

“That’s where you’re mistaken Snoke”, Ben replied in a dark voice.   “I think that you’d better sit down for this” he said as he signaled Mitaka again, shoving Snoke down into the chair.

This time as the door opened the board room remained silent as Han and Leia walked in, Bazine standing between them.   Leia left her hand on Bazines shoulder offering support as she stood opposite her father at the table. 

“Gentlemen, my name is Bazine Netal and most of you already know me as his daughter.   I am standing in front of you today to renounce my father and inform you of his actions.   My father raised me to be arm candy for an Alpha, that was the role he determined that I would be most useful.   You all know about the attack on Rey and it has been made common knowledge that I was arrested for the setting up that attack.   If you’d all take the time to look over Exhibit B in your folders, you will see my signed affidavit to the Feds that I have turned states witness in the pending Federal Case against him”.  

Bazine smiled coldly at her father before continuing.   “You can also see from the exhibit that my father forged my name to create a false corporation under the umbrella of the First Order.   His first mistake was forgery.  The second was creating the corporation under an LLC out of state.  And finally, thanks to his greed, his last mistake was funneling money from First Order.  Money that he used in the commission of a felony”.

All eyes turned to Snoke who sat trembling in the chair.  “She’s out of her mind, she doesn’t know anything.  Bazine – what are you doing?  I’m your father...” he wheezed out.

All eyes turned once again to the door as it opened, this time allowing in Detective Holdo.   Bazine turned to her father again, “You stole money from this company, from Kylo, and then you used that money to hire a thug to terrorize his mate.  All so that you could keep this company for yourself.   You stopped being my father when you beat me so badly that you put me in the hospital” she tearfully exclaimed.

Detective Holdo ordered Snoke to his feet, dragging his hands behind his back as she cuffed him.   “You should know Mr. Snoke that DJ has given us all of the details specific to his attack.  We were able to track all of his money back to BZN and thanks to your daughter and the team of forensic accountants, we were even able to track the money you funneled out of First Order.   Mr. Snoke you have the right to remain silent...” she continued reading his rights as he stood in shock, his face growing even more pale as sweat broke out across his face.  As she finished reading his rights, she asked one final time.  “Do you understand your rights as I have explained them to you?”

Snoke sputtered, calling once again on his daughter.   “Bazine!  I’m your father.  Don't let them do this”.   

Bazine walked over to Rey and to Ben, “I’m sorry for the pain that I’ve caused you and for what my father did to you.   I hope that you can forgive me one day”.   

Detective Holdo, still holding Snoke by the cuffs nodded to her partner standing at the door.   “Go ahead and let them in, they have their own business with Snoke”.

All eyes turned to the door to watch Federal Agents enter the room.  Their lead Agent stepped over to Holdo, taking the cuffs with a nod.  “Detective, we thank you for turning him over to us for the federal charges.  Mr. Snoke, you are being taken into the custody of the Federal Government for federal tax evasion, money laundering, attempted kidnapping...”.

All eyes were on Snoke as the list of charges were read off, Snoke turning a sickly shade of grey as he began to hyperventilate.   “You can’t...wait!  I want my lawyer.  Stop!” he wheezed out in a panicked voice.   “Kylo, I...this is all a mistake” he implored turning towards Ben.

Ben drew himself up to his full height, his family behind him and his Mate by his side.   He looked down coldly at the man in front of him and with a dark smile leaned closer to him.   “My name is Benjamin Organa-Solo.   And you were right about one thing Snoke.   I  **do** have too much of my father's heart in me”.    He watched as Snoke was dragged from the room, his eyes on Ben until the door closed behind him.

With a smile, Ben turned back to the board members still staring in shock at the now closed door.   “Alright, now that all of that has been settled – we will get back to business.  We have several things to discuss including how First Order will run without the influence of Snoke”.

Leia motioned for Han to join her in leaving the room, stopping when Ben called out to her.   

“Mom.   Thank you.   For everything you did” Ben told her, his voice gruff with emotion.

Leia smiled in return, her eyes damp with emotion.   “Anytime Ben, anytime”.   She held out her hand to Rey, “Why don’t you come with us while Ben finishes?  We’ll have a bite to eat and wait in his office”.

Before crossing over to Leia, Rey turned to Ben.  “I’m so proud of you.  He can’t hurt us anymore” she told him, stretching up on her toes to press her lips to his. 

“No.  He can’t hurt us anymore” Ben replied with his own smile.   “Go with my parents little one, we’re going to celebrate after business is handled”.  He watched with a smile as his family left the office, Mitaka ushering them down the hall back to his office. 

More than an hour passed while Ben completed his meeting.  He’d lost a member to Snoke, the elder Alpha choosing to retire rather than work with Ben but the remainder of the meeting moved smoothly.  It would take time to settle into a new normal, but they were on the right track.  Ben ushered all of his board members out of the board room, encouraged by the names that were being bandied about for the replacement of the retiring member.   

As he walked through the hall to his office, he was suddenly struck with the thought that for the first time since he’d joined First Order he was at peace.   With a grin, he swung into his office only to stop dead at the sight of Leia holding Bazine as she wept with Rey holding her hand.    He rushed across the room, kneeling in front of Rey.  “What happened?” he asked, his voice anxious. 

Han clapped a hand to Bens shoulder, squeezing gently.  “We just got word that Snoke never made it to the arraignment, he suffered a massive stroke on the way.   The feds have him at the hospital right now, but it looks as though there is no saving him.   Only the machines will keep him alive”.

“Baz, I’m sorry.   I know that this must be hard to take in” he murmured.

Bazine lifted her head, the tears still flowing.   “I’m ashamed to admit it, but I’m relieved.  He can’t hurt me, he can’t hurt anyone.  But I can’t bear to bring myself to sign the papers to take him off the machine.  He will never pay for the things he did”. 

Rey patted Bazines hand.   “He received the karma he was meant to receive.  Him being in a jail cell or in a hospital bed is all the same.  He can’t hurt anyone anymore.  Don’t be ashamed”.

Mitaka stepped into the room with a quiet step.  “Ben, I’ve taken the liberty of asking your driver to take Ms. Bazine anywhere she wants to go.   He’s waiting for her downstairs, if you’d like I’ll be happy to walk her down”.

Ben nodded, rising to his feet as Bazine hugged his mother and gathered her things.   “Baz, if there is anything that you need, anything at all – don't hesitate to ask.  It’s the least I can do”.   Bazine offered a tearful smile as she was led from the room by Mitaka.

Rey walked to Ben, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pressed herself against him.   “It’s finally over Ben”.

“It’s finally over” he agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.   “Now we can move onto more important things, like our wedding.  I hope that you don’t want to drag this out” he said with a laugh.

Rey laughed lightly, “Oh no sir I don’t.   For all I care, we can go to the courthouse tomorrow!  Then we can start our honeymoon earlier”. 

Ben pulled away from her, his eyes dark with desire.  “Honeymoon huh?  I could be ok with that” he growled .

Leia huffed as she tugged them apart.  “Alright you two, put your glands on hold.   You will not run off to some courthouse to get married, you’re going to let me have a wedding – do you understand me?”

Ben stared pointedly at his father, his eyes asking for help.   “Mom, I appreciate the thought but...” he broke off as Han chuckled.

“Oh no Kid, you’re going to let your mother have her way with this one or  **I’m** never gonna hear the end of it!”

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes.   “Fine.  Fine – you can plan the wedding  **with**  Rey!  And you have to make it happen in a month”.  He let his lips curve into a small as Leia sputtered in front of him.   “Now, now Mom.  I’ve seen you do a lot more in a lot less time.  Surely you can make this happen?”

Han let out a booming laugh as Leia narrowed her eyes at the lot of them.   “He’s got you there Princess”.

Leia stalked over to desk to grab her purse.   “Alright smart asses, since you all seem to be ganging up on me I am going to head home.  You’re welcome to join me if you like so that I can feed us and start planning this wedding” she grumped out.

Han tossed his arm around her as they walked out, looking over his shoulder at Ben and Rey.  “You guys coming?” he asked with a grin.

Rey waved them out of the office with a nod and took Ben by the hand.   “C’mon Alpha.  We need to eat if you’re going to keep your strength up.   You aren’t done working tonight” she told him with a wink, before turning to collect her purse.

He raised a brow as he looked down at her, leaning across his desk to grab her purse.  His eyes wandered over the curve of her bottom as she looked over her shoulder with a grin.   He was captivated by the way her dress shifted up on her thighs as she stretched and stepped over to run his hand over her curves.   “Naughty Omega.  You know, we could just go home...” he murmured.

“Soon enough Alpha, soon enough”, she replied as she led him from the office.

**************


	25. I do.

 

 

True to her word, Leia was able to put together a wedding within thirty days.   Hans ‘Princess’ had turned into a veritable General the way that she was ordering her staff around the big house.   “Han!  Han, get down here you coward!   You have your fitting to finish!” she hollered as she rounded the bend into the kitchen.

“STOP!” she ordered as she caught Rey and Ben attempting to flee out of the now open door.   “You two don’t get to hide either.   Ben, you go find your father – the tailor has been waiting for almost 30 minutes to finish this fitting and you’re next on the list.    Rey, you go on upstairs to Ben’s old room to have your fitting finished as well”.   She moved through the kitchen with a purpose, her checklist in hand as she approached the couple. 

“Mom, we were just going to …" Ben stuttered out before Leia cut him off.

“I don’t care what you were planning on doing Ben.  The wedding is in 24 hours and there is still a list of things that need to be done.   You will find your father and get these fittings done – NOW" she barked out. 

“Yes ma’am” Ben mumbled sheepishly as he dropped a kiss on Reys lips before calling for his father.

Leia rounded on Rey next, “And you!  Where do you think you are going young lady?  My seamstress is in a tizzy upstairs because she needs to finish the hemline on your dress.   March yourself up those stairs and let her finish”.

Rey flushed a deep red and started up the stairwell, her feet nearly flying up the stairs as she hurried to follow instructions.   She came around the corner at the top and nearly screamed as Ben tugged her into the laundry room.   “Ben!  What the hell?” she whispered fiercely.

“I just wanted to finish what we had started down in the kitchen” he murmured, his lips finding hers in the dim light of the room.  He tugged her closer, his body pressing her against the door as he bent to take her lips again.   His hands were everywhere as he kissed her, her low moan being swallowed up.  “I feel like we haven’t had any time to ourselves in days” he uttered, his lips moving over her neck.  “I need you” he whispered urgently against her skin before his teeth scrapped against her gland drawing a groan from Rey’s throat.

Rey found her fingers gripping Bens hair as she dragged him closer.  “I know, its been days since I’ve had you inside of me.  There has to be somewhere we can sneak off to” she replied, dropping her head back as Ben licked a trail over her throat.   

“Damnit you two!” they heard as Leia yanked open the door, nearly tumbling them to the floor.  “You two are determined to drive me to drink, I swear” Leia mumbled, cursing as she stomping around the laundry room.  “Put your damn glands on hold and get your asses in gear.   We have guests coming in less than 2 hours for the rehearsal dinner and Rey still needs to move her things into your room here in the big house before the rehearsal.  You’ll have plenty of time to canoodle tomorrow after the wedding” she grumbled as she started nudging Ben out of the room.

“Wait, wait, wait!  What do you mean Rey needs to move her things in the big house?  Her things are just fine with  **my**  things in the guest house” Ben retorted, digging his heels in as he looked down at his mother. 

“Oh no you don’t!   You will not see the bride before the wedding Benjamin.   She will stay in here in your old room.  They guest house will be for you and your friends tonight.  Rey is here with us” Leia said firmly, still trying to nudge him down the hall.

“No.   Mother no.  I appreciate what you’re trying to do here, but there is no need for us to be separated tonight.   For shits sake, we already live together!  What exactly do you think is going to happen?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh I know good and well what will happen tonight, I may be old but I haven’t forgotten what it’s like to be young.   We have a beautiful wedding planned tomorrow and I need you both rested and preferably with no hickeys or fresh bite marks” she shot back with a raised brow, her grin spreading as she watched both Rey and Ben flush.

Rey looked up to Ben, her smile peeking as she watched him try to sputter out his own response.  “Leia, it’s fine.   We will be perfectly fine for one night”.   She raised her own brows as Ben gaped at her.  “Ben, stop.   It’s just one night.   We'll have plenty more nights after the wedding”.

Ben growled deep in his throat, the frustration rolling through him.   “This is ridiculous” he muttered, his hands sweeping his hair back from his face. 

Rey stepped closer to him, tugging his face down to hers.  “Be a good Alpha and stop fussing about it and I promise that I’ll make it up to you” she said, her grin naughty.

“Oh yeah?” he murmured.  “How are you gonna do that?”

“Oh for shits sake.  What’d I tell you two?  Put your damn glands on hold and get in gear.  Ben – down the stairs, Rey you’re with me” she muttered, pulling Rey away from Ben and towards the bedroom where the seamstress was waiting. 

With a sigh, Ben followed his instructions and headed downstairs to complete his fitting.  ‘ _Lord grant me some patience today’_ he thought as he heard his father complaining to the tailor.

Hours later, Ben and Rey finally had a chance to relax with their friends after the rehearsal.  Phas and Hux were sipping wine by the fire pit, while Rey snuggled in Bens lap.   Poe and Finn had already retired to their room in the guest house and Rose was settled into the guest room in the big house so that she would be close to Rey tomorrow.   “It’s so funny to think that Snoke, in his own way set up his biggest failure.  If it hadn't been for him forcing you off the blockers, you wouldn’t have met” Phas said, her voice thoughtful.

Rey ran his fingers over Bens shoulder, feeling the tension creep in to his body.  “You’re right.  He handed Ben the keys to his own kingdom with his greed.  Hell, I’d still be living my life thinking that I was a Beta.  My life is totally different and in such a weird way, I have Snoke to thank for it”.

Ben stared at Rey, still blown away by her.  Everything that happened to her and she still found a reason to find the positive.   “Well, I have my own reasons to thank the bastard, may he rot in hell eventually.   I have my mate and in a few hours' time, my wife” he replied, bringing Reys hand to his lips to kiss gently.  

Han walked up to the group, his voice full of humor and slightly tipsy from the free-flowing whiskey.   “Hey kid!  Sorry to break up the party but the General up there says its time for Rey to come on up for the beauty routine”.

Ben groaned and tightened his arms around her.  “Already?” he asked.

Rey let her lips curve, as she took his face in her hands.  “Soon enough, I’ll be Mrs. Benjamin Solo and there will never be a reason for us to sleep apart again.  I’ll see you tomorrow love” she told him softly, raising to her feet.  

Ben rose to his feet watching as Han escorted Rey across the lawn back to the big house, already missing her in his arms. 

Hux let out a laugh as he clapped a hand to Bens shoulder.   “C’mon man, it’s only a few hours.   You can make it.   Have another drink” he laughed out, pouring another whiskey in Bens glass.  

Up in the big house, Leia sat with Rey in Bens old room watching as she laid her things for the wedding.  “I know that I’ve been a bit on the bossy side over the last few days”, breaking off as she caught Reys eye in the mirror.   “OK fine.  A lot bossy, but don’t forget – I warned you!  I just have to tell you that I am so happy to have as part of my family.  You brought out something in my son that I’ve never seen before”, she said softly as her eyes welled up.   

Rey crossed the room to kneel in front of Leia.  “Please don’t cry, Leia” she murmured, offering a tissue.   “Ben gave me a chance to have something that I never imagined was possible.  I’ve always had Finn and Rose, they were the siblings that I got to choose for myself.  But you and Han have made me feel like a part of this family.  I finally feel like a part of something bigger”.

Leia smiled softly, the tears spilling over to fall on their joined hands.   “You sweet girl, I love you Rey just as if you were my own.  I’m proud to have you as a daughter”.

This time it was Rey that teared up, her own tears falling as Leia tugged her into her arms.  Her arms went around Leia, holding on tightly as she fought for control of her emotions.   

Leia leaned back with a sniffle and spoke briskly.  “Alright now, enough of that for now.   Can’t have our beautiful bride with bags under her eyes from tears, now can we?” she lifted her hands to wipe at Reys tears.   “OK.   I’m going to drag Han away from the fun and get him to bed, can’t have him hung over tomorrow.   In the meantime, you need to get your face cleaned up and get in that bed.   We’ve got a big day tomorrow and the beauty team will be here bright and early to get you ready”.  

Rey nodded her tearful sniffles fading off as she walked Leia to the door.   “Thank you, for everything”.    She closed the door behind Leia, turning to walk into the bathroom and clean up.   A short time later, Rey left the bathroom to head into bed, turning the lights off and sliding into bed.  In just a few short minutes, she slipped into sleep.

_Rey felt her lips curve as his hand moved slowly up her bare leg, gently pushing the silk of her nightgown up over her thighs to massage her bottom gently.   His wide palms were hot against her skin as they squeezed lightly.  Rey moaned lightly as she squirmed beneath him, her ass arching up towards him.  She could hear the low chuckle as he kept her legs trapped between his, his body pressing her down into the mattress.  She tried to turn over to look at him, but he kept her still with a hand pressed between her shoulder blades.   Rey felt the moan building in her chest as she felt his tongue slide over the skin of her neck, his mouth travelling to her ear._

“Little one” he murmured.   “Wake up for me little one”.

Rey rolled in her sleep frowning as she opened her eyes.   She gasped as she felt the hand cover her mouth as her body was pressed down into the mattress.   

“It’s me, little one” Ben whispered, easing his hand away from her mouth.  

Rey shuddered out a breath, her heart pounded as she swatted her arm.   “What the hell Ben?  Are you trying to give me another heart attack?” she whispered.

Ben eased to his elbow, leaning down to take her lips with his.   He slowly pressed down into her, his tongue sweeping against hers lazily as his hand cupped her face.  His lips curved as he felt her hands raise to grip at his shoulders.  Her body arched up against him.   He lifted his head to break the kiss and spoke quietly.   “I know you told my mother that it was just for a night, and we don’t have to do anything, but I need you in my arms”.

“Ben how did you even get in here?  Won’t your mother find out?” she asked, brushing his hair back away from his face. 

“You’re forgetting that I lived here sweetheart.   I used to sneak in and out of this room all the time when I was younger.   Besides, you left the terrace door unlocked, after I climbed the trellis it was easy enough to creep in” he replied, his grin wolfish.

“You climbed the trellis?  You are insane!  What if you’d fallen off and broken your neck?” she whispered fiercely.  

Ben hid his smile in the darkness, “Have no fear little one, nothing is gonna stop me from marrying you tomorrow”.   Ben snuggled down into the bed, tugging Rey closer to him.  “Just sleep little one, I’ll sneak out in the morning and no one will be the wiser.   I needed you in my arms tonight”.

Rey just stared at him, her amusement at his sneaking in warring with the worry of breaking her word to Leia.   Finally, with a sigh she kissed his lips before turning to her side.   She felt his arm, hot and heavy over her side as he tugged her close to his body.  “Just sleep Ben.  And you have to sneak out before the sun comes up” she told him with a smile as she closed her eyes.

“I will” he murmured huskily, his eyes already heavy as he held her and drifted into sleep.

Rey woke slowly, the sun barely breaking.   She could hear the early morning sounds of the birds in the trees behind the big house, the chilly morning air drifting in through the open windows.  She glanced at the dresser, checking the time as her eyes widened when she noticed the time.   She nudged her elbow into Ben, still wrapped around her.  “Ben!  Ben, you have to wake up.  You should have been gone already.   I need to get up and shower.   C’mon!” she whispered urgently.

He shook his head, tugging her closer against him, his hips pressing against hers.  “Don’t wanna” he mumbled.  “You feel good” he told her, his hand coming up her stomach to cup her silk covered breast.

“I don’t care if you don’t wanna.  You need to climb back out that window and get back to the guest house before we get caught” she replied, trying to scoot out from under his arm. 

Ben let his fingers trace over the rapidly hardening pebble of her nipple, his hips pressing his stiff cock against her bottom.  His lips curved when he heard her sharp gasp of air, her back arching as she pressed her ass back against him.  “Mmmm, it feels like you want me to stay little one.  Are you sure you want me to go?” he asked her, rocking his hips against her.

“Ben!” she gasped out, her own hips grinding against his hard cock.   

Ben shifted them in the bed, rolling Rey on to her back as he straddled her legs.  His wide palms drifted up her legs, pushing her silk nightie up over her hips as he hooked her panties on his thumbs to slowly draw them down.  He watched the flush rise up over her chest as she looked up at him, her eyes roving over his bare chest and his dick straining against the cotton of his loose pants.  Ben lowered himself to lay between her parted thighs, his hands pushing her thighs wider smiling in approval as she hooked them over his shoulders.

Ben lowered his head to place kisses against her thighs, his tongue trailing up over her smooth skin.   Her breathy sounds above him, had the blood flowing to his cock, making him twitch in his pants.   He leaned in, his tongue dragging up through her wet folds as a moan ripped out of her.   “Shhh, you have to be quiet little one.   No noise” he muttered, turning his attentions back to her wet pussy.  His tongue moved against her again, lapping at her dripping entrance, her hips rocking up towards his face.  

Rey gazed down her body to watch Ben between her legs, his mouth working her body rapidly towards an orgasm and bit her lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy.  Her hands cupped her breasts, still covered with her nightie and the smooth fabric creating a delicious sensation on her hard nipples.   She rolled her fingers over them, tugging in time with the little flicks that Ben was using on her clit.

Ben lifted his eyes to see Rey touching her breasts, her breath panting out as she rocked against him.  His hand moved from her thigh to stroke the entrance of her wet pussy, his fingertip teasing the tight hole.    He heard the ‘Please’ stutter out from between her lips and slowly sank his finger inside of her.  Her pussy walls fluttered around his finger, squeezing tight as he pulled slowly out.   He added a second finger, this time curving them slightly as he stroked them in and out of her body.   His tongue moved rapidly across her clit, his fingers pushing her up towards the crest as her hand dropped to grip his hair.   Her grip tightened as her thighs clamped down around his head and he sucked her clit into his mouth as she came apart, her pussy clamping tight around his fingers. 

Rey threw her arm over her face, her mouth pressed into the curve of her elbow as she fought back the scream while she came on Bens tongue.  She felt his tongue swirling over her clit, drawing her orgasm out as she slumped back against the bed.   

Ben eased back on to his elbows, his fingers sliding gently from her body and he pressed a kiss against her thigh as he shifted back.    He placed a foot on the floor as he moved to stand, sweeping his t-shirt off the floor.  

Rey looked up, her eyes still heavy.   “Where are you going?” she asked huskily, sitting up to drag her nightie over her head.  

“I’m need to go little one, you said it yourself.  We don’t want to get caught” he said quietly.   His eyebrows raised when she shifted to the edge of the bed, her fingers grasping the pants and tugging them down over his hips.

Rey shook her head, “No sir, you aren’t getting out of here just yet.  I need you Ben, I need you inside of me” she murmured urgently.   Her hands dragged the pants over his hips, pushing them down his thighs as his cock sprang free.  She licked her lips as he stood proudly in front of her, the tip of his dick dripping.  Her hands gripped his hips, holding him firmly in place as she leaned forward to swirl her tongue over the throbbing head of his cock.   She felt the moan rising up as the taste of him exploded on her tongue.

Ben shuddered out a breath, his hands moving to her shoulders as she sucked him into her mouth, her tongue dragging over the curve of his cock.   “Rey, little one” he whispered brokenly, his words tapering off into a low moan as her clever little hands began to stroke the shaft as she moved him in and out of her mouth. 

She pulled away from his cock, one last long lick up the underside as she tipped her head up to him, her eyes dark as she scooted back on to the bed.   “I need you” she whispered as her legs fell open, her arms reaching for him. 

Ben growled low in his chest, kicking the pants off from his legs and climbing onto the bed between her legs.   He took her mouth with his, his tongue tangling with hers as her legs wrapped around his waist.  

Rey used her heels to press him closer to where she wanted him, her hips straining up.  She felt his hand move between their bodies grasping his cock and running it gently across her sensitive clit before nudging the tip against her tight entrance.   She broke away from his mouth, her body arching up to nip at his neck.  “Now Ben, NOW”, she gasped.

Ben brought his hand up, lightly covering her mouth as he slowly sank into her pussy, his thick cock stretching her.   Her eyes fluttered closed as he seated himself within her fully, his hips flush against hers.  With his eyes on hers, he eased out of her slowly as he groaned lightly at the clench of her walls against his cock.   Her fingertips were digging into his shoulders, her short nails nipping against his skin.  He began to stroke slowly inside of her, each thrust of his hips drawing him closer to the edge. 

Rey felt the moans shuddering out of her, muffled against his hand still light over her mouth as he pumped his hips against her.   She angled her hips up higher, her legs gripping him tightly as she chased her orgasm.  His thrusts were becoming erratic, his breath panting out and he dropped his head to her shoulder, his voice deep at her ear.

“Cum for me little one, cum on my cock” he panted out, feeling his balls tighten as he got closer and closer.  He felt his cock swell as he came, shooting hot and long inside of her triggering her own orgasm.  He held on tight as she bucked against him, her scream muffled by his hand as came.  For several long moments, he remained buried inside of her feeling the aftershocks of her quivering around him.  

Rey trembled beneath him, her legs slipping from around his waist to fall lightly to the bed.  She took his lips lightly as he moved his hand from her mouth.  She could feel the quivers of his muscles as he kept his full weight from her and she moved slowly, encouraging him to roll with her. 

Ben slipped out of her body, rolling to his side as he kept her close to him.  “I don’t want to leave you, but..” he started.

“Just a few minutes love.  Please?” she whispered.   Rey felt his nod and snuggled against his chest, her eyes drooping.  She felt the kiss against her forehead just before she dozed off. 

Less than an hour later, Rey was startled away by the loud knocking on the door.  Her body jerked and in a panic, she realized that Ben was still in bed with her.     She jumped out of the bed, nudging Ben before racing to the door.

“Rey?  C’mon now, it’s time to get ready.  Breakfast in 20 minutes!” she heard Leia call.

“Gotcha!  Sorry, overslept.  I just need to jump in the shower and I’ll be right down” she replied watching as Ben struggled back into his clothes.

OK, no problem.  Oh, and by the way – tell my son to make sure that he doesn’t trample any of my roses on the way back down the trellis.  I wouldn’t want to kick his behind on your wedding day” Leia called out, her voice trailing off as she moved down the hall.

Rey and Ben both stared at the door in shock, their mouths dropping open before they both burst out laughing.  Ben finished dressing before moving across the room quickly to kiss her lips one last time.  “I’ll see you soon little one, I’ll be waiting to make you mine forever” he told her with his lips curved before he climbed over the terrace railing and disappeared from view. 

∞

The day dragged on endlessly, Leia having fixed a huge breakfast for the wedding party.   Han had taken trays down to the guest house to feed Ben and the guests staying there, while the bulk of the wedding party was at the Big House.   Rey sat at the table with Rose, chatting as they looked at the iPad in front of them picking makeup.  In no time at all breakfast had been finished and Leia was in full General mode again, barking out orders with lightning speed. 

Rey had been sent up to Bens room with orders from Leia to draw a bath and soak, her beauty technician waiting for her in the bathroom.   Rey shook her head with a chuckle as she entered the room, her eyes widening as she looked over the massage table set up in the center of the room.   She walked into the bathroom to see a young lady drawing her bath, scenting the water with oils.   

The young women turned with a bright smile, “Hello Miss Rey!  My name is Sarah and I am here today to make sure that your wedding day is perfect.   We are going to start with a nice soak and exfoliation.  From there a quick wax to make sure you’re all set for your wedding night and finally a massage.   After all that, it will be time for hair and makeup!” she chirped.

Rey allowed Sarah to guide her to the tub, stripping quickly to slide into the fragrant water.   She listened with half an ear as Sarah chattered around the bathroom, arranging the makeup trays and hair products across the counter.   

Leia knocked quietly stepping into the bathroom.  “I hope that you don’t mind me spoiling you a bit, but I’ve never had a daughter so I’m going to get my fix with you instead.   At least until you give me a grand-daughter".

“Leia...” Rey sputtered out before she was cut off.

“No, no.  I’m teasing.   Listen, Rose and Phasma will be coming up in a few minutes to start their hair and makeup to get ready, but I wanted to ask if you had thought about the old traditions.  You know - something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue”?

Rey shook her head, “Not really, I mean I feel like I have something new with my dress.  Considering that my ring belonged to your Mother, it qualifies as my old?  And Phas gave me a beautiful lingerie set to wear under my dress, complete with blue ribbon”.

Leia smiled and pulled a slim box out of her pocket.   “Then if you don’t mind, I’d like to offer up something that can be borrowed today on your special day”.   She opened the box to show Rey a necklace nestled into the box, simple diamonds dripping from the chain.   “I wore this on my wedding day and always hoped that I’d have a daughter who could wear it as well.   You may not have been born a Solo, but you are my daughter and I’d be honored to see you wear it today”.

Rey felt her eyes fill with tears and spill over as she nodded, unable to speak.

Leia offered her own watery chuckle, “This is why I asked you before the makeup was done, you finish what you need to do and I’ll see you soon enough. 

Three hours later, Rey had been waxed, smoothed, trimmed and was sitting impatiently in the chair.   Her lingerie was on under her robe, Rose and Leia steaming the gown hanging in the bedroom.    Her foot was bouncing a mile a minute as she sat under the bright lights of the bathroom, her beauty technicians refusing to allow her to see herself in the mirror.

Phasma stepped into the room, she was already dressed and ready to go as she was standing up with Hux for Ben.   “Hello love!  Ready to get into your wedding dress?” she asked, her voice quavering lightly.

The techs stepped back from Rey, nodding in approval as she stood to leave the bathroom.  Rey crossed into the bedroom, frowning slightly at the drape over the floor length mirror.  “I still can’t see myself?  Seriously?” she asked.

Leia just shushed her, “In a minute darling.   Let’s get you dressed and then you can see it all at once”.   She nodded to Rose and Phasma, helping her to step into the gown.  They fussed over Rey, buttoning and fastening as they went.  Leia fastened the necklace around Reys neck before moving to stand in front of her with a critical eye.    She stepped back with a smile, “Rose, pull the cover and lets show Rey”.

Rey anxiously waited as Rose tugged the sheet down.    Rey closed her eyes briefly before letting her breath out to look.  Her eyes widened as she looked at her reflection.  The perfectly fitted gown flowed over her body, the long lace sleeves tapering to a point at her wrist.   She angled her body in the mirror, her eyes wide as she looked over the deep vee at the back of the dress, showing her bare skin and the slight train of the gown flowing behind her.   Her beauty techs had transformed her into someone she barely recognized, her hair curled and in an elegant updo, tendrils framing her face.   Her hand came up to touch the necklace across her chest, glinting in the light and she turned to Leia, her eyes filling again with tears.

Leia shook her head briskly, ever the General.  “Now, now darling girl.  None of that.  We can’t ruin the makeup” as she pressed a tissue into her hands.    “You look beautiful.  Are you ready to get married?

Rey gave a smile and a nod.  “Yes, finally!” she exclaimed.   Rose and Phasma, joined her to hand her the bouquet.  

Phasma pressed her lips gently to Reys check, touching her face.  “You have made him so happy love.  I’m going to send Finn in so that he can walk you down the aisle and I’m going to take my place with the boys.   I’ll see you soon” she said with a smile as she turned to leave.

Leia called out a few quick orders to the staff milling about and quickly ushered Rose and Rey down to the lower doors where Finn was waiting.  Rey smiled at his tearful expression, flapping her hands at him a giggle.  “No tears Finn, you’ll make me cry and I can’t ruin my make up!”

Leia hugged them both with the final instructions.  “Alright darlings!  I’m off to find my seat.   Remember, the instructions I gave you.    The doors open for Rose to walk down, then the music cues and Finn escorts you down the aisle.  Take your time, smile and for goodness sake – no tears”.  With a quick press of her lips she slipped through the door.

Ben stood at the alter, draped full of fall foliage the trees behind him in a full glory of fall colors.  His hands clenched at his side, nerves getting to him as he waited desperately to see his Mate.  He smiled as Phasma joined him, grasping her hands.   “Is she OK?  She isn’t nervous?” he asked, his voice low and thick. 

“No more than you are love.  Any minute now.   Get ready” she responded, reaching up to adjust his tie before turning to Hux with a kiss for him.   She positioned herself next to Ben as his Best Woman, Hux next to her as his groomsmen.   

Ben looked out over the group of friends and family gathered and was in awe of everything his mother had managed to put together so quickly.   He watched as his Mother stepped to the alter on the arm of his father, stopping briefly to hug him.  Before she could step away, he placed a hand on her arm.  “Thank you.  For everything you’ve done.  I love you Mom” he told her, his voice gruff.

Once again, her eyes filled as she reached up to place her hand on his check.  “I know.  I love you too” she murmured.   She watched her husband and son embrace before taking his arm again to take their seats.

Ben returned to his spot next to their officiant, his hands suddenly sweaty as he fought back his nerves.  As he heard the music begin, he turned to the doors that kept him from his Mate, his Omega.  He fought to keep still as Rose ducked through the door to make her way down the aisle.  As he watched, the crowd stood and the double doors were opened.   As Rey stepped out onto the path leading to the alter, he lost sight of everything but her, his Mate.   He couldn’t tear his eyes from her as she moved down the aisle towards him, her checks rosy from the chill in the air and her eyes glassy with unshed tears.  She was stunning in her gown, her hair framing her face and dancing gently in the light breeze. 

Rey felt the nerves as the doors had swung open, Finn patting her hand with a gentle smile.  As they moved slowly down the aisle, even though she felt the eyes on her she was unable to see anything but her Mate.  As she approached Ben, she sensed the difference in his scent, his beautifully deep eyes locked on hers as he took a step towards her. 

Ben heard the officiant speaking and felt the nudge from Phasma as Finn spoke.  He grasped Finns hand with a smile before accepting Reys hand.  He felt her hand trembling lightly in his and squeezed her hand reassuringly.   

Rey and Ben stood in front of each other, hand in hand as they repeated their vows in the presence of their friends and family.    As they were pronounced husband and wife, the crowd rose to their feet cheering and clapping.    

Ben stepped closer, drawing her slowly into his arms as he hands slipped to the bare skin of her back.   He leaned forward, his lips barely skimming hers as he smiled.  “Wife” he murmured.

Rey rose to her toes, her hands running up his arms to grip his shoulders.  “Husband” she replied just before he crushed his lips to hers.   She parted her lips, her tongue darting out to tangle with his.  His scent spiked wildly around them as they took their first kiss as husband and wife.  

 Ben broke the kiss, his heart still beating wildly as he looked down at his wife in his arms.  “Well Mrs. Solo, are you ready for this?” he asked.

“As long as you’re with me, I’m ready for anything” she replied, her smile bright.

Ben turned towards the crowd, taking Reys hand and together they walked in to the evening to celebrate.

 


	26. Baby Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey take the next steps in their marriage and their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of Club Alpha and I can't begin to thank you all enough for your comments and encouragement. Eskayrobot and Poaxath - you two have been amazing with your help and support. You help keep my Smut Flag flying high!

 

 

 

“ **Get out!** ”

Ben threw his hands up in frustration as Rey slammed the door in his face, again.   He scrubbed his hands over his face as he wandered around their living room, his frustration mounting.  The last two weeks had been a ridiculous roller coaster of emotions, with Rey bouncing from one end of the spectrum to another.   One day she was weepy and emotional, the next she could fly into a rage at the slightest inconvenience.  

“Rey?   C’mon little one, just come out and talk to me.   Whatever it is, we can work through it”, he pleaded at the door still closed in front of him.   He dropped his head against the door at the silence, his heart dropping as he looked down to his hands on the door.   Ben felt lost as he looked to the ring glinting on his left hand, mocking him as he struggled against the urge to tear the door down.   

They were approaching their fourth month of marriage and up until two weeks ago everything had been perfect.   While their honeymoon had been brief, it had been intense – almost as intense as their entire relationship.   Shortly following their wedding, Ben had whisked her off to celebrate their vows in seclusion at a private beach.  For days they basked in the glow of their honeymoon knowing that once they returned, Ben would be absorbed in handling the First Order business.  He spent as much time as he could showing her how much he loved her, knowing that this time was short.

“ _Ben...Ben, please” she sobbed out, his tongue moving over skin torturously slow as he dragged it slowly over her breasts.  Rey arched her back up pressing closer to Ben as she gripped his shoulders, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as if to anchor herself to him._

_“Soon, love” he whispered against her damp skin.   “Soon”.   Ben captured her lips, his tongue sweeping into tangle against hers.  He swallowed her moans as he felt her rocking against his body, desperately trying to raise up on her knees to take him inside of her.   He felt his lips curving as he kissed her, his hands gripping her hips to hold her steady.   “Not yet little one.  I haven’t tasted you yet, I need to taste you” he growled out, his cock aching beneath her._

_“I need you inside me Ben, please” she whispered urgently, reaching between them to grasp his cock._

_His hips pumped up against her hand, his eyes closing as her hot hand wrapped tightly around him and he fought back the temptation to just let her take.    “After I taste you” he murmured, his hands dragging her up his body.   Ben shifted her to straddle his face, his arms coming up to lock around her thighs as he held her in place.  He heard the gasp as he pulled her down flush against him, his tongue parting her soaked lips to dip into her wet pussy._

_Rey shuddered above him as his tongue swept through her wet folds, her hips rocking against his face.   Her head dropped back, her eyes closing as the pleasure swept through her body.   His breath was hot against her, his tongue moving slowly while he lapped at her slick skin.  She couldn’t stop her hips from rocking against him or her hands from drifting up her body to cup her breasts, her fingers tugging gently on her nipples as he pushed her towards the orgasm._

_Ben looked up from his place between her legs, his eyes dark with lust as he watched his wife moaning in pleasure while she rode his face.   His cock throbbed impatiently, dripping with his own want.  He watched her body shudder and tremble while his tongue swirled over the hard bud of her clit, her cunt clenching as her thighs quivered around him.   “Cum for me” he growled out before pulling her down against his tongue.  He flicked his tongue rapidly against her clit, feeling her body tighten up around him._

_Rey came apart above him crying out into the room, her body quivering wildly.  She felt his fingers digging into her thighs as he held her down, his tongue still moving against her as she rode out the orgasm.  Her breath came in ragged gasps while the waves rolled through her.  Her body slumped, the tremors from her orgasm racking her body and still she felt his tongue on her.  Rey leaned forward to brace herself on the headboard, still gasping.  “Ben please, I want you inside of me” she murmured, her eyes closing as she felt him shake his head ‘no’._

_Ben dragged his tongue through her soaking wet folds savoring the tangy taste.  He could feel the quivers of her thighs as his hands massaged gently.  He shifted himself on the bed to sweep his tongue down to her wet entrance, feeling the flutters from her orgasm as he teased her opening.   From this angle he could see her fingers gripping at the headboard, her knuckles white as she held on and he focused his attention back to her pussy._

_Rey moaned low in her throat, her fingers wrapped around the headboard gripping tightly.   She felt his hand shift to flatten over her stomach, his thumb grazing her still sensitive clit all the while his tongue moved against her.   Her moans turned into a gasp as he pressed his tongue into her opening, fucking her with his tongue.   “Oh, oh Ben.   I can’t....it’s too much” she moaned out, her hips pressing down against him._

_Ben closed his eyes, his ear filled with her moans and breathy sounds, his cock twitching every time his name came from her lips.  His thumb took up a circular motion on her clit, pressing gently against it all the while his tongue moved inside of her.  He needed her to cum again, to fill his mouth with the taste of her and he growled deep in his chest.   She cried out at the feral sounds coming from him and it just spurred him on.   He tipped his face up to push as much of his tongue inside of her that he could, his thumb pushing her to another orgasm.  This time she wailed his name as she came, her body seizing up around him as she flooded his face with wetness.   He couldn’t stop the low moan as he tasted her, his tongue working to collect as much as he could before sliding out from between her legs, rising to his knees._

_Rey felt him pull her towards him, her body falling forward as her arms gave out.   She turned to look over her shoulder, watching as he wiped her wetness from his face, the smirk all Alpha male.   She struggled to slow her breathing as he pressed kissed over her back, his cock pressing against her soaked pussy._

_“My wife tastes so good” he murmured huskily, teasing her opening with his cock as he licked his lips._

_Rey groaned at his teasing, thrusting her hips back to his.   “Now Ben, stop teasing me” she pleaded, her voice husky._

_“Yes ma’am” he smirked as he gripped her hips and buried himself inside of her.  He bottomed out inside of her, his cock swelling as he paused fighting to keep from coming already.  Ben eased nearly all the way out before sliding back in enjoying the way she gasped and panted.   He heard her mumbling ‘please’ as her fingers dripped the blankets and began to stroke in earnest, his hips slapping against hers.  He threw his head back as he pounded into her, his fingers digging into her skin._

_Rey was lost in sensation, the feel of his thick cock filling her up, his fingers holding her so tightly and the sound of her name panting from between his lips.  She was helpless to do anything but feel and as her body crested once again, she screamed into the pillow, her hips pushing back against him.   She heard the guttural groan rip from his throat as he locked his hips against hers and she felt him swell inside of her, his cock spurting over and over inside of her._

_Ben fell forward catching himself from crushing her as he braced himself with his arm.   He eased out of her and laid on his side, pulling her snug against him while he caught his breath.   He felt her fingers lacing with his as she held their hands between her breasts, her heart thumping wildly still.   They laid together for several long moments, their bodies cooling and as he tugged the sheet up to cover them, he smiled as her breath sighed out._

Ben sat on the sofa, his elbows braced on his knees as he thought back to their honeymoon.  He would give anything to have that moment again, with his wife content in her arms.  His head dropped to his hands as he fought back his own feelings and with a sigh reached into his pocket.  ‘Desperate times call for desperate measures’ he thought to himself as he dialed a familiar number. 

“Mom?  I need you” he said softly.

***

Leia marched up the stairs of the Alpha, raising a brow when Phasma stepped over to throw arms around her.   “Will someone please tell me what is going on around here?” Leia asked.

Phasma took her arm and lead her away from Bens office, looking warily over her shoulder.   “I’m telling you, things have been really off for the last few days.   Rey has been in the weirdest moods!  Last night at work, she nearly took the head off my liquor vendor because her order wasn’t processed in full.   And the night before that, she locked herself in Bens office to complete paperwork because she said the Alpha smell was ‘bothering’ her.   And don’t get me started on him!  He is a bear to be around, he damn near put his fist into an Alpha that was hitting on Rey.  Since Snoke isn’t an issue, he stopped hanging out while she was working, now I can’t get rid of him again.   He’s constantly marking her or scenting her.  I’m glad you’re here, maybe you can calm this down”.

Leia just blew out a breath and shook her head in amazement.  “Hmm.   Let me get in there and figure out what’s happening.  Don’t you worry, I’ll straighten it out” she said as she turned to walk thru the office.   With a brisk knock on the apartment door she let herself in, stopping dead in her tracks as she spotted Ben looking miserable on the couch.  “Awww, Ben” she spoke softly, dropping on to the couch next to him as her arm went around his shoulder.

Ben looked to his mother, finally overcome with everything.  “I don’t know what’s wrong” he said brokenly, his voice thick.  “She won’t even let me in to talk to her”.

Leia rubbed his back gently, reaching up to brush the hair from his face.  “Were you fighting?” she asked gently.

Ben shoved himself up to pace the room again.   “No!  No that’s just it, I finished working in the office and came in, we started talking about dinner and what not when she just snapped at me.   I tried to talk to her in the bedroom and she shut me out”.

Leia nodded as she stood herself.   “Here’s what you’re gonna do.  Go out there, hang out with Phas and give me a chance to chat with Rey.  We’ll get it figured out ok?”  She waited for his nod and shooed him toward the door, watching him shoot one final look at the bedroom door before leaving the apartment.  

Leia walked to the bedroom door, knocking quietly as she called out to Rey.   The door was flung open as Rey launched herself into Leia’s arms, her face splotchy from her tears.   Leia wrapped her arms around Rey in shock as she felt her daughter-in-law sobbing.    “Hey, hey, hey!  What in the world is going on Rey?” she asked, leading her to the chairs by the window.

Rey sank into the chair sniffling as she wiped at her face with her sleeve.  “I think there is something wrong with me” she said, her voice quavering. 

Leia sat and took Reys hand in hers.   “What do you mean something’s wrong with you?” she asked, her voice carefully neutral.

“I just feel so...so off.  I should have had my Heat by now.   I’m weeks late for it and I just feel so off.   And Ben, it's like he’s on the edge of a Rut but because I’m not going into my Heat he can’t get there.   And I’m just so moody.    It’s like the day or two before my Heat, except it’s been weeks.   I’m exhausted and I can’t get enough sleep and my moods are all over the damn place!” she cried.

Leia fought against the smile, her mind running a mile a minute.   “Oh sweetheart.   I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with you.   Give me a few minutes.   I think I know what to do” she replied, patting Reys hand as she hurried into the living room to grab her phone.   “While I do this, why don’t you take a quick shower and clean up your face.   By the time you get out, I think I’ll be able to help”.

Fifteen minutes later, Rey stepped out of the bathroom feeling somewhat better.   She was dressed in leggings and one of Bens t-shirts.   She turned as she heard the bedroom door opening, surprised to see Maz walking in with Leia.   “Maz?  What’re you doing here?” she asked as Maz tugged her down into the chair to place her hand on Reys cheek.

“Leia called dear.   She told me about what’s been happening.  Can you tell me when your last Heat was?” Maz asked, reaching into the bag at her feet to hand Rey a Styrofoam cup.

Rey popped the top, her eyes lighting up at the double chocolate shake.   She chuckled as she slipped the straw in to take the first drink.  “Man, you sure know how to make a girl feel better Maz!   Uh, so my last heat was about over 4 months ago.   Leia, remember I had just finished my Heat when we dealt with First Order.   I should have had one within the last 4 weeks, but nothing”.

Maz met Leia’s gaze over Reys head, the smile spreading across her face.   “And you’ve been tired?  Moody?  Any illness?”

Rey shook her head as she drank her shake.  “No illness, just tired.   All the time.   And the moodiness is a bitch.   I’ve never been like this before.   Is this something I should make an appointment with the doctor about?”

Maz just shook her head as she reached into the back again.   “Well, you may need to make an appointment, but I don’t think that there is anything wrong child.   I think we can figure it out ourselves” she responded as she handed a small box to Rey.

Rey glanced down at the box, her hand stilling as Maz placed it in her open hand.  “A pregnancy test?  You think I’m pregnant?” she stuttered out, her eyes wide as she glanced between Leia and Maz.

“It makes the most sense.   Your Heat is late, an Omega that is pregnant won’t need to go into Heat because she’s already accomplished her goal.   What about your monthly?  Has it been on time?” Maz asked.

“Well, uh no but I’ve never been on time.   I had originally needed the implant to try and keep me regular, but...” she broke off.

Leia laid a hand on Reys shoulder.   “But what?”

“But when I went to the doctor that Maz suggested, she told me that it was actually dangerous to have the implant because of my Heats.   We took it out and I got the shot”.   Rey slumped back in the chair staring at the box.   “How could I have gotten pregnant on the shot?”

Maz chuckled as she patted Reys knee.  “The shot isn’t foolproof dear.  And with an Alpha male and an Omega in Heat, it isn’t that farfetched.   Why don’t you go take the test and we’ll know for sure”.

They watched as Rey walked slowly into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.   Leia finally broke the silence as she sat in Reys chair.   “What has you convinced that she’s pregnant?”

Maz raised her brow as she looked at Leia.   “I remember the way you were when you were pregnant with Ben.   And if you live long enough, you develop a sense for these things”.   She broke off as Rey opened the door, test in hand.   “Well?”

Rey felt her hand trembling as she looked down to the test.   When she raised her eyes to Leia, her eyes were filled with tears.   “I’m pregnant” she announced, her voice breaking.

Leia sprang up, her own eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around Rey.  She felt Rey lean into the embrace, her arms coming around her to hold on.   She struggled against the tears as Rey eased back, her eyes wide in shock still as she looked at the positive pregnancy test in her hand.   “We need to call Ben to come back” she murmured, guiding her to the chair.    “I’ll call him.   You talk to Maz” she said softly, stepping to the door.  

“How did you know?” Rey asked, her voice still shaky.

“It was what you said to Leia about Ben being on the edge of a Rut.   He’s not on the edge, it’s his Alpha instincts kicking in to protect his pregnant Mate from other Alphas.   You should know that he is going to be extremely over protective over the next few months.  He isn’t going to be able to handle other Alpha’s near you very well” she chuckled.  “That boy is going to be damn near insufferable”.

Rey giggled lightly, her hand drifting to rest over her stomach in wonder.  “I can’t believe this.  We haven’t talked about having a baby this soon”.   Her eyes widened as she had a moment of panic.  “What if he doesn’t want this”? She whispered, her voice horrified.

Maz just patted Reys hand.   “I know our Ben.   He’ll want this” she murmured, hearing the shout as Ben came back to the apartment calling for Leia.   Maz stood and pressed the milk shake back into Reys hand.   “Finish this dear.  I’ll send the boy back to talk to you.   We’ll be right out front if you need us”.

Ben walked through the bedroom door, his eyes on Rey.   He nodded to Maz as she walked past him to close the door, his hands in his pockets anxiously clenching.   

Rey felt her nervousness dissipate as her Alpha got closer, his scent soothing her.   She tucked the test under her leg before reaching a hand up.  She grasped his hand, pressing it her cheek as she nuzzled against him and she smiled as his scent spiked around her.   He knelt in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. 

“Tell me what’s wrong little one.   My mom said you needed to see me right away.   Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together” he said, his voice serious.

Rey felt the tears gathering again, her lips curving as his hands came up to cup her face.   “I certainly hope we’ll get through it together” she said, the humor in her voice.   She felt the giggle rising up in her chest as he looked at her in confusion.  

“Is this about your Heat?” he asked, his face back to anxious.

Rey shrugged lightly before answering.  “Well, yeah kind of.   We seem to have a knack for rushing into things, so I guess this shouldn’t have come as such a surprise.   I won’t be having a Heat again for a while.  I won’t know until after we go to the doctor” she started.

“Wait, why won’t you have a heat?  The doctor told you 3 or 4 time a year.  Is there something wrong?  Was it that injection you got at your appointment?  Was it...” he broke off as she placed her hand over his mouth with a chuckle.

“Typical Alpha, always worrying over their Omega.   I’m pregnant Ben”.   Rey said with a gentle smile.   “I know, we haven’t had a chance to really plan this out, but given our history, I figure we can make it work”. 

Ben sagged back to rest on his heels, his mouth dropping open as he looked at her.  He felt his mouth opening but nothing came out for a moment.   “Pregnant?  You’re pregnant?”

Rey felt the smile fall, his reaction not at all what she expected.  She frowned as she reached below her leg to pull the test out, turning it show him.   She saw his hand tremble as he took it from her, his eyes dropping to the test.   She felt her stomach churn, suddenly worried over his reaction.   She reached out to him, her hand dropping back to her knee as he dropped the test, his hands covering his face.   “Ben?” she asked shakily.

Ben surged back up to his knees, throwing his arms around her to press his face into her neck.   He felt her arms wrap around him hesitantly and nuzzled her gland feeling her body relax.   He eased back, his eyes filled with tears.  “You’re pregnant” he breathed out, his lips finding hers gently.   He felt the warmth of his tears tracking over his cheeks as he leaned back, his hand moving to lay gently on her stomach.   “You’re pregnant” he said again with wonder. 

Rey felt the tears falling and laid her hand over his on her stomach.  “ **We’re**  pregnant” she answered, her voice suddenly strong.   

Ben smiled as he pressed a kiss to her stomach.   “We’re pregnant” he said.   He jumped to his feet dragging her up into his arms, her feet coming off the floor.   “We’re pregnant” he shouted, his voice excited while Rey laughed in his arms.

Maz and Leia, smiled at each other in the living room hearing Bens shout.   A moment later Ben burst through the door, his smile a mile wide and he ran to his mother wrapping her in his arms.  

“Mom!  We’re pregnant!” he cried, his voice excited as he swung his mother in a circle.

Leia let out her own watery chuckle as Ben set her back to her feet, her eyes moist.  “I know”.

Ben turned back to Rey who was standing with Maz.   “We have so much to do” he said excitedly.   “We need to buy a house now, we can’t raise a baby over a night club.  And you need to make a doctors appointment!” he broke off as he turned to see Rey standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.   “What?” he asked.

Rey just chuckled as she shook her head.   “Ben, we have time.   I’ll call the doctor in the morning to set an appointment.   No need to start calling realtors yet ok?” she said, the laughter still ringing in her voice. 

Leia turned to Maz, “Why don’t we clear out?  You two have a lot to discuss tonight.   Let us know what the doctor says Rey” she said, giving Rey a hug. 

Maz followed her to the door.  “Why don’t you come by after your appointment.  I’ll make you a special shake”. 

Ben walked over to the door to kiss his mother goodbye and accepted the hug from Maz.   He locked the door, turning to ask Rey a question concerned when he realized she wasn’t in the same room.   “Rey” he called as he strode through the apartment.  “Rey?”  He stopped at the door of the bedroom watching her in front of the mirror.

She was turned on an angle, his t-shirt pulled up as she looked over the swell of her tummy in the mirror.  Rey looked up at him watching her and flushed, her hand still on her belly.  “I’ve gained weight in the last few weeks.  I just figured that it was the honeymoon weight people complain about their spouses gaining” she said with a wry smile.  

Ben moved to stand behind her, his hands laid over hers on the gentle swell.   “You can gain as much as you need to little one.  You’re growing our baby” he said with a smile.

“Little one?  I’m afraid I won’t be little for much longer” she offered, her giggle bubbling out.

“You’ll always be my little one, sweet Omega” he said, his voice husky with emotion.  He turned her towards him, his head dropping to press his lips against hers.   “My wife” he murmured. 

“Always” she replied.

***

**10 weeks later**

In the ten weeks since finding out she was pregnant; Rey and her Omega side had gone into full nesting mode.   Ben and Rey had spent nearly a month finding the perfect house and Rey quickly took over the duties to get themselves settled.  Ben had just smiled as she packed both the apartment and the condo to move into the new house.    Ben quickly found that she rivaled his mother when it came to barking orders, the movers that handled their furniture earned a pretty big tip for following her directions.

They had found a house near his parents' home, close enough to see them often without worrying about being so close that they were visiting daily.   It had bothered Rey immensely when they left their home at the Alpha, her tears nearly breaking his heart.  

“Rey?” he called, climbing the stairs.   He walked down the hallway peeking in to their bedroom hoping to find her snuggled in for a nap, the pregnancy keeping her tired.    Not finding her, he continued his path across the hall the nursery smiling when he saw her in the rocking chair.   He walked in quietly, sitting on the ottoman in front of her.   “How are my ladies today?” he asked, his hand pressing against the firm swell of her belly. 

Rey felt her lips curve as her belly rolled beneath Ben’s hand.  It had only been a few days ago that the doctor confirmed that Rey was carrying a little girl.   At nearly 29 weeks pregnant, she was filling out rapidly and Ben just couldn’t seem to get enough of her changes.  Since finding out they were having a little girl, she would find Ben talking to her bump testing out names and working to see if he could get her to move.  Baby Girl Solo certainly seemed to be a Daddy’s girl already, all it took was the rumble of his voice near her belly and she began showing off.

“We are doing just fine.   Your daughter has been on a roll all day, I’m afraid that you may need to order more of the cupcakes though – she may have had an extra one for lunch” she confessed with a laugh.  Rey scooted to the edge of the chair, raising her hands up for help up.

Ben stood, taking her hands to help pull her to her feet.  He watched as she pressed her hands to the small of her back, stretching her muscles.  “What’s wrong love?  Are you hurting again?” he asked, his hand moving to rub lightly.

Rey arched under his hand, a low moan coming from her throat as his hot hands stroked over her skin.   “You know, now that I think about it, I probably should go lie down for a bit” she murmured with a small smile.   “Maybe you should lie down with me, maybe help me fall asleep” she suggested, her voice husky as she let her hands wander over his chest. 

Ben looked down to his wife, the curves of her body on full display as she reached up to push the straps of her dress down her arms to pool at her feet.   He swallowed hard as he gazed over her breasts, fuller now that she was pregnant, her nipples a dark dusty rose now.   She walked away from him, her back bare since she only wore her white panties riding high on her thighs.    “Are you coming?” she asked over her shoulder with a smile.

With a smirk of his own he followed her across the hall to their bedroom, his mouth watering as she laid back on the pillows.  He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor as he pushed his jeans down leaving only his boxer briefs.  Ben sat on the edge of the bed at her hip, his fingers trailing over her skin.  He felt the blood rush to his cock as she moaned, arching up to his touch.    Her body had become much more responsive as her pregnancy progressed, the doctor and other women in his life assuring him that was perfectly natural.  

Rey felt the goosebumps erupt as his fingers trailed over her skin, his fingertips skimming her breasts, teasing at her nipples.  She reached out the run her own hands over the skin of his thighs, her fingers just teasing under the fabric covering his thigh.   Her arms raised in invitation, pulling him down to lay with her on the bed, rolling to her side as he settled next to her.   She leaned forward to take his lips with hers with a sigh as his tongue moved against hers, his hands flush against her breasts massaging gently.   Her head dropped back as his lips moved over her neck to her shoulder, his teeth scraping lightly over her gland ripping a gasp from her lips.

Ben let his lips curve as her fingertips scraped his scalp, her fingers gripping his hair tightly as his teeth nipped at her neck.   His tongue darted out to sweep over the bite, soothing the skin before he sucked lightly.   Her pregnancy had enhanced her scent, making it darker and richer and every swipe of his tongue released her intoxicating scent and taste.   He rose to his knees to kneel next to her bracing himself on his arm as he trailed his tongue across her skin, finally circling her nipple.   Her fingers in his hair held him in place, her back arching up to press her breast closer to his mouth.  When his lips closed over her nipple sucking it deeper into his mouth, her hips jerked up as she pleaded.

“Yes, yes, yes….oh please Ben" she panted below him.

Ben pulled his lips from her nipple, blowing softly on the tight bud.  “Relax little one, I’ll take care of you” he said, his hand massaging her breast.  “Your Alpha will take care of you” he growled out, his rough voice a contrast to the gentle touch of his hands.    His head bent again to trail his tongue across her breast, pressing kisses over her stomach, his hands hooking in the white panties to pull them down her legs.  He knelt between her legs, his hands splayed across her thighs as he held her open and gazed down.    His fingers drew soft circles over her thighs as he slowly moved them closer and closer to her hot wet center.   He looked down at her wet pussy, her lips full and wet as he slid his finger between them.   Her gasp filled the room as her hips bucked up towards his hand.  Once again bracing himself on his hand he leaned over her to capture her nipple in his mouth again as he stroked her wet pussy.  

Rey was helpless to stop her hips from rocking against his hand, her fingers gripping at his shoulders.   Her pleas were mindless as his name fell from her lips.   She felt his finger ease into her opening, barely filling her as he stroked in and out lightly.   His teeth tugged lightly at her nipple before he drew it into his mouth suckling at her.   “Yes Ben, yes please...” she cried as she rocked towards his hand.  

Her fingernails nipped into his skin as he pushed slowly into her pussy feeling her walls flutter around his finger.   Ben added a second finger as he stroked in to her, his tongue flicking over her nipple.   She was mindless now, her voice cracking as he drove her up closer to her orgasm.  Ben pulled away from her breast as he shifted his hand so that his thumb was working over her clit.  He eased back on his knees to watch as she came apart, her thighs coming together to squeeze his arm and her back arching wildly off the bed as she cried out.  

Ben eased her down from the orgasm, his fingers stroking slowly until she opened her eyes to look at him.   “I need to be inside of you little one” he whispered hoarsely.   “I don’t want to hurt you”. 

She rolled to her side to slide off the bed, standing in front of him to pull him down for a kiss.   “C’mere” she whispered, pulling him to stand behind her as she leaned over the bed.   Rey spread her feet apart as he stepped up behind her, his hand stroking her ass.   She reached back to grip his cock as she guided him to her entrance.   She turned again, her hands on the bed as his thick cock pushed into her pussy.   Her head fell forward as she focused on the feeling of him stretching her open.

Ben clenched his jaw as he worked his cock into her, her pussy squeezing him.   His fingers gripped her hips as he fought to keep his pace slow and steady, as he buried himself to the hilt he stopped to close his eyes.   Her scent was wrapped around them, her arousal dripping as he filled her.   He began rocking his hips against hers running his hands up her side to brush against her breasts.  

Rey leaned back against him as his hands found her breasts, his fingers rolling her hardened nipples.  Her arm went around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair.  His hips rolled against her, his cock swelling as he came closer to his orgasm.    

“You feel so good little one, squeezing me so tight” he panted out, his thrusts becoming erratic.  

Rey rocked back against him, her own orgasm building.  “Fill me Alpha, make me cum” she moaned.

Ben dropped his hand to her clit, his fingers moving furiously against her as her walls began to clench.   He felt the first flutters of her orgasm as he came, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as the hot ropes of semen filled her.   He could feel her shudders as wave after wave rolled through her and he held her tight against him.   For several long moments, they stood like this locked together at the edge of the bed.

Rey felt Ben slide from her body, their mixed fluids warm as they trickled from her.   She felt his hands on her shoulders turning her to ease her on the bed as he moved into their bathroom to warm a washcloth.   He knelt in front of her to clean her gently, chuckling as he felt a bump on his shoulder. 

“Ben look” Rey whispered, her hand on her belly.

Ben looked up to her belly rolling as their daughter moved inside of Rey.  His face lit up as he placed his hands on her, his voice low as he spoke to his daughter.   “Baby girl must have like the motion” he murmured as he looked up to Rey, her eyes watery as she stroked his hair.

“She must have, she’s showing off for you now".  Rey watched as her husband laid his ear to her bump, his hands cradling it gently.

Ben listened intently for a while, feeling her movements under his hand.  He spoke quietly, his voice rumbling across her belly.  Her movements slowed and finally quieted as Rey watched in amazement.

“That is pretty impressive Daddy" she murmured, watching as he pressed his lips to her bump.  “You seem to have the magic touch already".

“Just doing my job little one, have to take care of my girls" he said, lifting her legs back up to the bed.   “Now it's time for you both to rest" Ben told her, easing her under the blanket. 

“Only if you join us" she replied with a yawn, patting the bed next to her.  

Ben smiled, her heart full as he tucked in behind her drawing the blanket around them both. “As you wish little one, you wish".

***

**12 Weeks Later**

“Push Rey, c’mon love...you can do this” Ben urged, his arm hooked around her back as he supported Rey in the hospital bed, his worried eyes darting over to Leia on the other side.   He watched Rey, his beautiful Omega working to bring their daughter into the world, her face rosy and damp with sweat as she labored.   Only a few hours ago, he had been in the kitchen, filling a plate for Rey who had been miserably uncomfortable on the couch.   It seemed that Baby Girl Solo was as stubborn as her parent, having missed her due date by over a week.

_“BEN!” he heard, shouted from the living room.   He tossed the plate back onto the counter as he darted around the corner to find her struggling to get off the couch._

_“Rey?   Love?_ _What's_ _wrong?” he asked, his voice shaky as he pulled her to her feet._

_Rey grasped his hands tightly as she looked down at her wet leggings.  “My water broke.   I think Baby Girl is finally ready” she answered breaking off with a low moan as a contraction rolled across her belly.   She dropped her head to his chest as she breathed through it, his hands firm on her shoulders as he supported her.   As she took her breath she looked up to his face, chuckling when she saw full blown panic._

_Ben quickly lifted her in his arms, rushing up the stairs of their home to the bathroom where he placed her gently on the low bench.   He knelt at in front of her, helping to pull her damp clothes off as he mumbled.   He looked up as her hand gripped his shoulder, panic setting in as he expected to see her in the throes of another contraction.   He frowned in confusion as she chuckled, her hands resting on her belly._

_“Ben, it’s ok.  I’m OK, really” she rushed to assure him._

_“OK?  No, it’s not OK.  We need to get you changed.  I need to call the Doc and let her know that we’re on the way to the hospital.   Shit, I have to grab the bag and call my parents.  I’ll just...” he broke off as she tugged his hand to stop him._

_“Love, we have time.  It’s not like she’s just_ _gonna_ _fall out with the next contraction.   Help me change and then call your mom.   She can come here until it’s time to go to the hospital”_

Labor progressed faster than they all thought, only 2 hours at home before the doctor urged them to get to the hospital.    Like the General she was, Leia had managed to get the word out to the Alpha crew and arranged for the car to the hospital.   It was déjà vu as the Alpha crew gathered in the hospital waiting room, once again anxiously awaiting news.  

Ben, Rey and Leia were escorted into a private labor room, the nurses on hand as Rey labored.   In no time at all, Rey was working to bring their little girl into the world.  

“Damn stubborn Solo children” she muttered, the pain etched across her features.   Rey dropped her head back as she sucked in deep breaths.

Leia laughed softly, reaching behind her to grab a cloth and dry Reys brow.   “You got that right” she laughed, “At least this Princess is moving a heck of a lot faster than her Daddy did”. 

Ben shot a look at his mother, his nerves stretched thin.   He felt completely and utterly helpless, watching his Mate in pain and being unable to do anything.   “Mom, really?  Now isn’t...” he broke off as Rey surged forward again, the contraction rippling across her belly.    Her hand gripped his tightly as she bore down, her face fierce in concentration.   He counted with her, his arm supporting her.

The nurse rolled between Reys legs to check her progress, reaching up for the call button.  “Mrs. Solo is crowning, send the Doc in quickly”.   

Ben felt the blood drain from his face as his mouth dropped open.  “Crowning, she’s coming right now?  The Doctor isn’t here yet” he said in a panic. 

“Don’t worry Dad, she’ll be here in time” the nurse told him, her friendly face kind as she patted his hand.   “Alright Mrs. Solo, time to really start pushing”.

The next few moments were a flurry of activity as the doctor rushed in pulling her gown over her scrubs and pulling on gloves.   She quickly took her place as Rey pushed.   The nurses were standing by as Leia counted down Reys contractions, Ben supporting his wife, his eyes never leaving her face.   He heard the doctor calling his name and tore his gaze from Rey, the doctor motioning for him look.  

He looked back to Rey who nodded, his mother taking his place in supporting her as he moved to stand by the doctor.   In awe he watched as his wife gave her final pushes, their daughter sliding out into the waiting hands of the doctor, her cries filling the room.  He felt the tears gather in his eyes as he the nurse handed him scissors to cut her cord, his hands shaking as he cut between the clamps.   

Rey drooped back against the raised bed, her own eyes filled with tears.   The nurses quickly cleaned her up and placed her in Bens arms.   She watched as the tears flowed unchecked down her face as Ben fell in love with his daughter, her heart filling with the sight of her big, bad Alpha cuddling the small bundle in his arms.    She turned to see Leia with her own tears, gripping Reys hand. 

Ben looked down on the perfect features of his daughter, her face scrunched up in a cry.   He looked up to see his wife, her face tired as she watched them and moved to ease his hip on to the bed next to her.   He shifted the tiny bundle in his arms to Reys waiting arms, their daughter already calming as Rey held her.    

Leia stood, placing a kiss on Reys forehead, her fingertips skimming her granddaughters' cheeks.  “I’ll give you some time.  I’ll let the crew out there know that she’s here and Mom is doing well” she said with a watery smile as she moved to leave.  

Ben tugged her arm, wrapping his arms around her.  “Thank you, Mom.  For everything” he said, his voice still husky.

She nodded as the tears fell, turning to leave the room.   

Ben sat next to Rey, his arm around both of his beautiful ladies, his heart full.   He pressed a kiss to her lips, his hand moving to cup hers as she held their daughter.   He eased back to watch Rey looking over their daughter with wonder.  

Rey turned her attention on Ben as her daughter slept in her arms, his eyes filled with love as he watched them both.   “Thank you” she whispered.

“For what little one?  I should be thanking you” he replied.

“For being mine” Rey said, her voice thick with emotion.

“I will always be yours little one” Ben answered, his lips once again finding hers.   “You’ve given me everything that I’ve ever wanted”.

The Solo family sat cuddled together in the hospital bed until the wee hours of the morning, finding peace together as the sun came up, shining brightly over the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to jump on this A/B/O train...I just can't get enough of the Alpha Male.


End file.
